There's a war coming
by Storytellerxox
Summary: War is coming to the Island, and our survivors have to fight against an enemy with the face of John Locke. Picking up from where season 5 left off, this story focuses on the Sawyer/ Juliet and Jack/Kate relationship, but involves most other characters. This is my interpretation of how season six could have gone. Destiny will be met, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _A wise man once said that war was coming to this island. I think it just got here."_

Chapter one: LA X

From deep within the wreckage of the Hatch came a faint cry. A sound barely audible, but enough for him to find the one thing he had given up on the moment she let go of his hand.

Hope.

She was alive.

"Juliet?!" he cried, uncertain if what he had heard was simply a cruel trick of his imagination.

"… James?" came a muffled reply that cast aside any doubt in his mind that she was gone. If he needed more of a confirmation, he needn't look further than the shocked expression on Kate's face as she frowned in disbelief at the voice calling out from beneath the wreckage.

"Oh my God… She's alive!" Kate choked, as she turned to the others.

In a heartbeat Sawyer was bent over the hatch calling down to her as he frantically began shifting the barricade of metal that separated him from her. "JULIET!"

For what seemed like an eternity, he waited for Jin to arrive with the van that contained the chains needed for them to be able to shift the beam that was blocking entry into the hatch. If he wasn't already scared out of his mind, he was now. He hadn't heard her call out since saying his name – and he prayed he wasn't too late.

Although Kate tried her best to reassure him, she wasn't helping the situation in the least. In fact her very presence was a painful reminder of why he and Juliet found themselves in this grave situation – because he had looked at her _._

 _Why did'ya look at her dammit?_

"Sawyer she knows we're here," Kate tried to reassure him. "She's probably just resting. Jin will be here any minute now..." She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder as if to say _, 'everything is going to be okay'_ but everything was far from okay. Juliet needed him now and he couldn't get to her.

She could be dead for all he knew?

He shuddered, quickly dismissing the thought. She _was_ going to be okay, he'd make sure of it.

He wasn't about to lose her because of some asshole, who decided to wreck their lives by detonating a hydrogen bomb in hope of changing the past. Sawyer had known the plan was destined for failure from the outset, and unfortunately he was proven right. The plan had failed, and now Juliet was facing the consequences of Jack's actions.

His mind raced to an image of her bloody and alone, buried under the rubble, and his body tensed with anger. This was Jack's fault.

"If she dies, I'll kill him." he declared darkly through gritted teeth, and he looked over to Jack who was busy clearing the entrance to the hatch. Sawyer didn't look to see Kate's reaction to his words. He already knew what her response would be, and quite honestly he didn't care. It was Jack who deserved to be lying in the bottom of that pit, not Juliet.

The seconds that it took Jin to pull up with the van seemed like hours as Sawyer watched impatient and helpless, but Jack wasted no time as he ran towards the rear end of the vehicle to attach the chains. He made sure that they were secure whilst Sawyer made himself useful by fastening the other end of the chain to the metal beam. Anything to speed up the process and get her out of there.

Once it was fixed in place, Sawyer shouted for Jin to start the engine and on the count of three, the rest of them used all their strength to shift the beam. But no sudden movements. To Sawyer's growing distress everything had to be done slowly, or else the whole wreckage could cave in, and he didn't want to think of what that would mean for Juliet. To his relief, the beam shifted and opened up a small entrance into the hatch, or what was left of it.

"Gimme' a flashlight!" Sawyer cried as he scrambled down into the hatch. Jack quickly handed him a torch and Sawyer began to make his way down the dark tunnel of debris, pushing aside the metallic objects that blocked his path.

"Sawyer, be careful down there!" he heard Kate call down to him as he lowered himself further down into the hatch.

It was dark, damp and the place was unstable. How was he supposed to find her amongst all the wreckage? The thought lingered, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and kept moving forward. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't.

He called out her name, but was wary of the tremors that shook the debris each time. Instead he resorted waving the flashlight frantically at his surroundings, looking in all the shadows and crevasses for any sign of her. He shoved aside more metal debris when his flashlight caught sight of something… And then he saw her.

"Juliet?!" She was lying unmoving and still. Her eyes closed, her face bloodied, and her body crushed beneath the fallen debris. He fought back the urge to wretch and turn away, the sight before him was so horrific, and it tore at his heart. "Juliet…" He rushed to her side, scrambling over the protruding metal until he was by her side. A barrel pinned her to the ground, and he didn't hesitate to lift it off of her, freeing her upper body. But her legs remained wedged under a metal beam. "Wake up!" he pleaded no louder than a whisper as he crouched down beside her and stroked her bloodied face with his shaking hands, but she didn't open her eyes. Panicking, he shook her shoulders in attempt to wake her up. "Juliet open your eyes. Open your eyes, baby…"

To his relief her eyes flickered open and her beautiful blue orbs stared back at him.

 _Thank God…_

"Hi" she said, smiling up at him weakly.

"Hey…" he choked back in response. He gently stroked his fingers through her blonde hair that was matted in blood. She was in a dazed state, and it was clear that she hadn't really processed where she was or what was happening. This relieved Sawyer, because it meant that for now he could try and keep her calm.

Her eyes left his and she looked helplessly at her surroundings, "Wh-where are we?"

"Don't you worry about that, you're fine," he assured her. "I just gotta get you outta here, okay?" He forced his eyes away from her and turned his prompt attention to the piece of metal that was trapping her lower body. How was he going to get her out of this?

She shook her head in disbelief when the realisation of what had happened dawned on her. "No, we're still on the island…" He could hear the defeat in her voice and it killed him. If he could trade places with her, he would do so in a heartbeat.

He cupped her bloodied cheek with his hand, "It's okay… I just gotta get this loose enough to get you out." he explained, failing to hide the panic in his voice as he looked around at the metal boulder crushing her legs.

She shook her head, ready to burst into tears, "No… I hit the bomb and your still here!"

"What? You hit the bomb?!" He felt his stomach flip. "….Why?"

She placed a bloodied hand on his cheek and smiled at him tearfully. "I wanted you to be able to go home. I wanted to make it so that you never came to this damn Island – And it didn't work!"

She had sacrificed herself for him, for everyone… she had tried to save him. Now it was his turn to save her.

He brought a finger to her mouth, hushing her with his gentle words. "Ssshhh its okay… I'm gonna get you outta here and we're all gonna go home together, ya' hear me?" She shook her head at his words. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to make it home.

"Sawyer, is she okay?" Kate called down to him from above.

"I'm working on it!" he groaned in reply as he struggled to lift the metal beam that entrapped her lower body. He bit back the tears and focused all his strength into lifting the beam. He let out a cry of pain as the beam shifted, giving him just enough time to free her legs. He could hear her cries of pain as he lifted her up from the ground to cradle her broken body in his arms. "I've got you…. don't worry…" He whispered as he stroked the back of her head that rested weakly in the crook of his neck.

It relieved him to feel the steady rise and fall of her chest against his as the two of them took a moment to just hold each other. Silence fell as they were content with hearing only the sound of others breathing. In a way it was the most beautiful sound, and it was the only noise either of them needed to hear.

It showed they were still alive. Still together.

"We should get coffee sometime?" he heard her say quietly, and he knew then that she was starting to slip away…

"I gotta get you outta here." he choked, looking up at the exit of the swan hatch.

"…We can go Dutch?"

At hearing her words, he closed his eyes trying desperately to bite back the flow of tears. He broke away from her, just far enough so that he could lift her chin to face him. Her blue eyes looked up at him with a blank expression, and it broke his heart to realise that she no longer recognised him.

"Juliet, it's _me_."

 _Please, please remember me baby…_

"…James?" His heart melted when she said his name, and he surrendered to his tears that he had fought so hard to conceal.

"Yeah, it's me baby."

She gazed up at him with her piercing blue eyes that were now rimmed with tears, "Kiss me." she said softly, as though requesting a dying a wish.

"You got it Blondie."

Her lips were warm and gentle, and their touch gave him the strength he needed. He ignored the bitter taste of blood in his mouth and focussed on the feel of her lips against his. He tried to savour the moment, making sure that he would never forget the feeling. They parted from the kiss but their lips remained in close proximity, and he could feel the warmth of her breath as she spoke.

"I have to tell you something," she began, her voice weak and tired. "And it's really, _really_ important."

He let her head to fall back in his arms and he nodded for her to continue, "Tell me." he said, stroking her face with the pad of his thumb. Her mouth was moving but no words came. "…Juliet?" He shook her gently in his arms, encouraging her to continue. "You tell me, you tell me…"

Then her head fell heavy against his chest.

"Juliet?" he pleaded tearfully, "Baby, you tell me… Juliet…" Her bruised and broken body fell limp in his arms, and his heart caught in his chest. "You don't get to leave me! Not now…" he pleaded, shaking her violently, but she didn't respond. He cradled her in his arms, clinging to her as tightly as he could, refusing to let go. "No, I'm not letting you leave me… not now." He scooped her broken body into his arms and made his way through the metal debris as quickly as he could, careful not to hurt her. "Hey, I need some help down here, now!"

 **. . . . . . . .**

After hearing Sawyer's call for help, Kate rushed over to get Jack who was busy tending to a wounded Sayid in the back of the Dharma van.

"Jack!" she said breathlessly as slid open the van door, "It's Sawyer, he needs your help. You need to go now!"

Jack made sure Sayid was comfortable before stepping out of the van and running off towards the Swan hatch. He stopped at the edge of the crater and stared down at the wreckage of the hatch, taken aback by the sight that lay before him. Sawyer was looking up at him from the bottom of the crater, with Juliet in his arms.

"….She's not opening her eyes… Jack… help her…" Sawyer pleaded.

Jack wasted no time in climbing down into the pit to help his friends. He ran towards Sawyer and examined the woman in his arms.

"I've got a pulse," Jack confirmed as he placed two fingers on her wrist, "but it's very weak…"

"Thank God…" Sawyer breathed, relief flooding his features.

Jack knew he needed to act quickly and carefully if he was going to save her life. "Okay, bring her to the van." he ordered Sawyer assertively.

Together they lifted Juliet from the Crater, and Jack ended up with Juliet in his arms while Sawyer ran ahead to the van. He couldn't bring himself to look down at the woman in his arms, the guilt too much for him to handle.

"Alright, I need everybody outta the van," Sawyer ordered as he approached the van "Come on, move it!"

Hurley and Kate quickly stepped out of the vehicle. "Oh my God… is she going to be okay?" Kate asked fearfully, as she stared at Juliet's lifeless form in Jack's arms.

Sawyer ignored Kate's question and pushed passed her, lowering himself into the back of the van. Jack carried Juliet over to the van and carefully lowered her inside, placing her in Sawyer's lap. Once making sure she was safely inside, Jack slammed the van door shut and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay, so what's the plan Doc?" Sawyer asked desperately.

"There's a medical station not far from here," Jack told him. "It has supplies we can use." Before starting the engine, Jack looked back at them in the rear view mirror, "Sawyer listen to me. You have to keep talking to her. Try and get her to respond in some way, you understand?"

Sawyer nodded his head and reached for her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Everything's gonna be alright, Baby. Me and the Doc are gonna get you some help."

Kate tapped on the window of the van. "Hey, where are you going? What's going on?"

With no time to answer her questions, Jack started up the engine and began reversing the vehicle. "Sawyer, I need you to check for injuries. Tell me what you see, okay? I need to know how severe the damage is."

Sawyer grimaced when he lifted up the hem of her shirt. "There's a lot of blood…"

"James, I know this is hard but I need you to focus."

Suddenly the passenger door of the van swung open and Hurley jumped inside the moving vehicle.

"Hurley, what are you doing?!" Jack exclaimed as the large man fastened his seatbelt.

"I'm saving them," Hurley answered matter-of-factly. "Come on dude - Drive!"

In confusion, Jack slammed his foot on the break, bringing the vehicle to a sudden halt "Hurley, you need to tell me what's going on?"

Hurley shuffled around in his seat to face Sawyer, who was sat in the back of the vehicle alongside Juliet and Sayid. "Jacob told me that there are people at the temple who can save Sayid's life. They might be able to help Juliet too." His gaze shifted to the very pale woman resting in Sawyers lap. "It's worth a try, Dude."

"Who the hells Jacob?" Sawyer cried in a fit of panic.

"It doesn't matter who he is. All that matters is that you listen to me."

"Hurley, how do you even know this will work?" Jack asked incredulously. He didn't want to gamble his friend's lives by following the orders of a man named Jacob, who could quite easily be one of Hurley's delusions.

"Let me ask you something Jack," Hurley began. "Can you fix them?"

Jack slammed his fist against the steering wheel in frustration. "We don't have time for this Hurley!" he said, shaking his head. "I'm taking them to the medical station. There will be medical supplies, which means-"

"Can you save them, Jack?" Hurley asked again.

"Answer the question Doc." Sawyer demanded from the back of the van. Juliet's life depended on Jack's answer.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Sayid and Juliet and sighed in defeat. "No…" he admitted quietly. "I can't save them."

"Then it looks like you going to have to trust me." Hurley stated confidently. "So drive."

Jack turned to Sawyer, who was clinging tightly to Juliet's hand. "This is your call James. What's is gonna be?"

"In that case what are you waiting for, Doc? Put your foot down!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Inside the Temple

**Inside the Temple.**

"Hey Jack, can you hear me? You need to open your eyes - Can you do that for me?"

Jack could hear Kate's voice calling him back to consciousness. He forced his eyes open and found himself looking into her green eyes, as she leaned over him with a concerned smile.

"Hey there," she soothed, gently stroking the side of his face with her hand. "They must have knocked you out pretty good. You've been out for while…"

Blinking a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust, his surroundings came into focus. Old brickwork and ancient carvings on the walls indicated that he was somewhere inside the temple. Scanning the room, he could count at least a dozen strangers, all wearing ragged clothing. In the middle of the room was a pool of water, and lying next to it was Sayid.

"Kate… what happened? Where are we?" he asked hoarsely, his throat raw from being unconscious. The last thing he remembered was arriving at the hole in the wall, the place Hurley had told him about.

Kate was about to answer his question when a scrawny looking man with brown curly hair and outdated spectacles ordered her and the rest of their friends to line up with their backs against the wall. Kate glanced at Jack, before going over to join the rest of her friends against the wall.

"You too Shephard." The man ordered.

Confused by the entire situation, Jack obeyed the order and went to stand with his back against the wall next to Kate.

"What's going on? Who are all these people?" he whispered into her ear.

"Their other Others." She replied, trying to keep her voice low. "They say their here to help us..."

The scrawny man walked over to them. "It's nice of you to finally wake up Shephard," the man said. "My names Lennon, and I am here to help you and your friends."

Jack looked the man up and down suspiciously. He didn't know what to make of the strange man in front of him.

Lennon adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to Juliet, who was lying unconscious in Sawyer's arms. "We will help the woman first."

Sawyer, who was standing impatiently with his back against the wall like the others, bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you."

He was then instructed to bring Juliet to the 'springs' and lay her down on the ground next to Sayid.

"Somebody go and fetch Dogan," Lennon ordered his men. "And tell him it's urgent."

As if on cue, a man with long black hair wearing a tunic entered the room and walked over to where Juliet and Sayid lay. The man had an air of authority about him, which led Sawyer to assume that he was in fact, Dogan.

"Dogan, these people have been brought to us on orders from Jacob himself," Lennon explained to the man, and Sawyer's suspicion was confirmed. Lennon then motioned to Sayid who was lying motionless on the temple floor. "This is Jarrah. He's one of _them_."

Dogan nodded accordingly, but his attention was on the woman lying on the floor. He knelt down beside Juliet and placed a hand on her forehead. He then closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath which Sawyer didn't understand.

"Hey, what's he sayin'?" Sawyer asked Lennon, trying to mask his frustration.

"Dogan says that he knows this woman," Lennon explained. "Her name is Juliet Burke, correct?"

Sawyer nodded his head solemnly and looked directly at Dogan, "Can you help her?"

"We will try." It was Lennon who answered his question, Dogan remained silent. "Bring her to the springs."

Four men came marching towards them and they gathered around Juliet. Sawyer tried to remain calm as they lifted her body over their shoulders and carried her down the steps into the pool of water. Then to his horror, they forced her body under the water.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sawyer asked fearfully. He was willing to do anything to save her life, but this made him uneasy.

"We are doing like you asked, we are saving your friend." Lennon answered him bluntly.

With her back still against the wall, Kate could do nothing but watch as the woman's body was being held beneath the water. "Hey, I thinks that's been long enough…"

"Hey, that's enough! Bring her up!" Sawyer ordered, but much to his growing distress they ignored his order and kept her body under the water.

"He said, bring her up!" Jack shouted from across the room, but no one listened. "That's enough already!"

"You're not saving her, your drowning her!" Hurley cried as he watched the scene unfold.

Both Jack and Sawyer ran towards the water in attempt to stop what was happening, but Sawyer was quickly restrained by three men.

"Let go of me, dammit! I said leave her alone!" Sawyer exclaimed as he tried desperately to free himself from the men's grip.

After punching a man square in the face, Jack was able to reach the pool of water. He ran down the steps into the pool and waded his way through the water in attempt to reach Juliet. Unknowingly to Jack, Dogan came up behind him and whacked him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Jack!" Kate called out to him as she watched him land face down in the water. He was quickly lifted out of the water by Dogan, who dragged him to safety. Kate ran over to his unconscious form which was slumped on the temple floor.

"Bring her up, or I swear to god - I will kill each and every one of you." Sawyer stated darkly, his words directed at the two men in charge.

Much to everyone's relief, the order was finally given for the four men to lift Juliet out of the water. They laid her body to rest on the cold concrete floor of the temple. Dogan bent down beside her body and stroked her face with his fingers.

The men restraining Sawyer loosened their grip just enough so that he was able to break free. He ran over to Juliet, pushing Dogan aside as he passed. "Get away from her," he cried. "Juliet?!"

Her body lay cold and damp and her wet hair clung to her pale face. She looked different… cold…empty… gone.

"What did you do to her?!" He placed his head on her chest hoping that he would hear a heartbeat, but there was nothing.

Dogan looked over to Lennon and shook his head.

"Your friend is dead." Lennon said suddenly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"No…." Sawyer murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. In a state of panic he began a series of compressions on her chest. He had seen Jack do it enough times to know how to perform the movement correctly. "One… two… three…one… two… three…" He kept going, pushing harder on her chest and breathing into her mouth, but nothing was happening. "Come on baby… don't leave me…"

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Kate staring down at him with a sad expression in her eyes. "Sawyer, stop…"

He shrugged off Kate's touch and continued to press down on Juliet's chest. Kate could see how desperately Sawyer wanted to believe that she could still be saved, but it was too late. Juliet was gone.

"Sawyer, look at me," Kate tried again as she knelt down beside him. "I know this is hard, but you have to let her go… she's gone James." He shook his head, refusing to accept what Kate was telling him. Juliet wasn't dead, he wouldn't believe it. Kate hated seeing her friend like this; his one chance at happiness had been so cruelly snatched away from him. "I'm so sorry, James."

Sawyer stopped what he was doing to look down at the woman lying on the floor. Her pink shirt was covered in blood, and her jeans were torn. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, and in that moment his world ended. "You're right…She's gone." he admitted, his voice breaking off as he choked back his tears.

Kate felt the warmth of her own tears stream down her face. She wanted so desperately to ease the pain, but there was nothing she could do. "I am so, so sorry," She said again. "I'll give you a minute…" She looked over at him one more time before walking away, giving him a moment alone with Juliet.

As Kate walked away from him, she remembered what Sawyer had said to her back at the hatch - " _If she dies, I'll kill him" -_ and her mind raced to Jack.

She looked over to where Jack was laying on the floor. Thankfully he was beginning to stir, and she went over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, patting his face dry with the sleeve of her shirt.

He opened his eyes and looked hazily at his Surroundings. "I'm fine… Where's Juliet?"

Kate mentally prepared herself for what she was about to come next. She could see the desperation in Jack's eyes, and it pained her knowing she would have to be the one to break the news. "Is she okay, Kate?" he asked worriedly, as he lifted himself off the ground.

Kate looked him straight in the eye. "She didn't make it," she told him tearfully. "She's gone, Jack."

Jack was silent as he processed the information.

"Hey, this is not your fault." Kate said reaching out for his hand, but he pulled away. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He was the one who had set off the nuke, he was the one who had gotten Sayid hurt, and his actions had resulted in Juliet's death. How was any of this _not_ his fault?

"You did this." A low gruff voice came from behind her, and Kate's body went rigid with dread. She looked over her shoulder to see Sawyer standing behind her with a gun in his hand. He pointed the weapon at Jack, his hand trembling as his finger rest on the trigger.

Kate protectively stood in front of Jack, shielding him from Sawyer's line of fire.

"Get outta the way Kate, I aint bluffin'." Sawyer warned. He had a look in his eye that Kate had never seen before. A look of pure hated, and she knew he was being deadly serious.

Kate had never been more afraid, but she remained standing in front of Jack. "I'm sorry Sawyer, but I can't let you do this."

"Sawyer…" Jack choked. "This is all my fault."

"Damn right it is," Sawyer stated darkly. "She would still be here if it wasn't for you."

"Please, put the gun down." Kate pleaded with him, "I know you're angry and I know you're hurting, but no one else needs to die today." She tried her best to calm the situation, but nothing she could say would change his mind. Sawyer had just lost everything, which made him dangerous. He was a man beyond reasoning with, and Kate knew this.

He was set on killing Jack. A life for a life.

Jack stepped forward from behind Kate. He walked over to Sawyer willingly and kneeled down in front of him, staring down the barrel of the gun in Sawyer's hand.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Kate cried out in panic. "Sawyer please… don't do this!"

"It's okay, Kate." Jack said reassuringly as he waited for the gun to fire. "This is what I deserve."

"No Jack, it's not okay!" Kate was in tears as she looked pleadingly at Sawyer. "Please – I am begging you, don't do this!"

"Ford..." Lennon began, edging closer to him with his hands held in mock surrender. "We need you to lower your weapon."

Jack closed his eyes and braced himself for worst. All this time he had believed the nuke was going to work. He had never been more certain about anything his whole life. And here he was, right back where he had started. His plan had failed. He was wrong. The only difference being Juliet, his friend, was dead. She had died because he was wrong. Her blood would be forever on his hands.

"It worked."

At hearing those words, the gun in Sawyer's hand fell to the floor and the entire room fell silent.

In that moment, Sawyer's eyes widened in disbelief at the softly spoken voice coming from behind him. Slowly he turned his head, looking back to where the body of the woman he loved was lying on the ground. The woman he thought he had lost…

To his amazement, she was sitting upright on the floor, her hands clutching her forehead in confusion as she looked hazily at her surroundings.

His heart caught in his chest. "Juliet?!" He rushed over to her, his knees giving way as he collapsed on the floor beside her. "I'm right here, baby. You're okay – everything's alright." He had no idea how her being there was even possible, but he was too caught up in the moment to question it. He was just so grateful to hear her voice again. "Juliet… I thought..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He pulled her into a loving embrace, rocking her gently in his arms.

"What happened? W-where are we?" she asked, confused by the entire situation.

He crumbled hearing the sound of her voice, and the tears were once again streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry baby… I'm so sorry." he told her over and over again as he held her in his arms.

"James, you're scaring me…"

He pulled out of the embrace and cupped her face in his hands, using the bridge of his thumb to wipe away her falling tears, "I'm sorry, it's just – I thought I'd lost you." he explained tearfully, burying his face into her wet hair.

"James, I don't understa…" Her words trailed off as Sawyer placed his lips lovingly against hers.

"I love you." he said honestly as he broke away. She smiled at him weakly, despite not knowing what the hell was going on. It was the first time he had ever said those words first, and in that moment she realised just how much he loved her, and she was a fool for thinking otherwise.

Jack was staring at the pair on them in disbelief, unable to process what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. "I don't understand… she died… so how can she be here right now?"

Kate found herself at a loss for words. She had no way of explaining it, no way of justifying it, as she found herself enthralled in a stunned silence.

"She is here because Jacob chose to save her." To add to Jack's surprise, it was Dogan who answered his question.

Working within the medical profession, Jack was all too familiar with the process of death. The body shuts down. The brain stops functioning. And in that moment, a person's life ends. He was a man of science, not a man of faith.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "I have seen this Island do some amazing things, unexplainable things… But bringing someone back from the dead? That's impossible."

"Your friend is alive, is she not?" Dogan questioned. "Then you have seen with your own eyes that it is very possible. Are you not pleased?"

"Yes – _yes,_ I am very grateful. Thankyou. Thank you for saving her life."

"We did not do this, only Jacob decides who lives and who dies. It is him you should be thanking, Mr Shephard."

"What about Sayid?" Kate asked. "Can you save his life?"

Dogan looked down at the floor and shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot."

"Why not?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid your friend is beyond saving."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked angrily. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Couldn't you at least try?" Kate implored. "I mean, Juliet was in much worse shape and you managed to sa-"

"Your friend Sayid, is no longer the person he was…" Dogan interjected, cutting her words short.

Jack's nostrils flared in frustration at the man's cryptic replies. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Dogan muttered something that neither Kate nor Jack could understand. "In English please?" Jack asked angrily, his agitation growing.

"The best literal translation," Lennon began, as he came over to join them. "Is that your friend, Sayid, has been claimed."

Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. "Claimed?"

"There's a darkness growing inside of him... Jacob will not want his life to be saved," Lennon admitted. "This temple is a sanctuary for those on the island, and we must keep the darkness out at all costs. Saving your friends life would bring danger upon us all."

Jack had been nearing closer to Dogan, and now the two of two men were standing face to face. Kate noticed that all too familiar look in Jack's eyes, and she became wary of the growing tension between the two men.

"I _want_ you to save his life." Jack stated firmly, his threatening tone of voice angered Dogan and unsettled Kate.

"Jack, I think you need to calm down." Kate intervened trying her best to calm him, but Jack ignored her warning.

"I know you can understand exactly what I'm saying!" Jack stated as he challenged Dogan to a stare down. "And I am asking you to save his life."

Suddenly a single gunshot rang out in the air, breaking the rising the tension between the two men.

Sawyer, who was carrying Juliet in his arms, was standing by an opening of a tunnel. He had fired the gun shot and was now pointing his gun at Dogan.

"You're gonna let us leave." Sawyer instructed, keeping his gun aimed at Dogan's forehead.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Kate cried.

With everyone eyes, now on sawyer and the gun in his hand, Lennon raised his hands in the air and stepped forward in mock surrender. "Whoa take it easy friend. There's no need to go around pointing that thing at us."

"There won't be any trouble so long as you let us leave." Sawyer stated, refusing to back down.

Lennon shook his head. "I am afraid we can't let you do that, Ford. The only way to ensure your safety, is to see that you stay inside these walls. You _have_ to stay."

"No, I don't."

Eventually, Lennon gave the order for his men to lower their weapons, reluctantly giving Sawyer permission to leave the temple with Juliet.

"Gimme the keys, Jack," Sawyer ordered impatiently. "The keys? For the van."

Jack reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the set of keys. Kate shook her head disapprovingly as Jack threw them over to Sawyer.

As Sawyer turned to leave, he heard Dogan's voice call him back. "If you leave this place, then you are no longer under my protection."

Sawyer ignored his comment and carried on walking, but Kate's voice made him stop in his tracks. "Sawyer, where will you go?"

"None of your damn business, Kate. Don't follow us."

With that, he walked away leaving his friends behind, glad to be rid of them, but even more relieved to be leaving with the one person that he cared most about in the whole world.

"Where are we going, James?" Juliet asked, looking up at him weakly as he carried her through the dimly lit tunnel.

He smiled down at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "We're goin' home, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Three - Home Sweet Home**

"Here we are," Sawyer said as he pulled up at the village of abandoned yellow houses. "Home sweet home."

Juliet looked out of her window at the place she had once called her home, and her heart sank. The once brightly painted yellow houses were now faded and peeling. Some of the homes had even been reduced to rubble after Keamy's attack on barracks all those years ago, but despite all odds, their house still remained intact.

"Well, this is a ghost town if ever I saw one…" Sawyer remarked as he stared out at the deserted village. After a moment's hesitation, he exited the vehicle and went round to open the passenger door for Juliet. "Need me to give you a hand there darlin'?" he said, reaching his hand out to her.

She accepted gratefully, and the two of them started walking towards their former home.

"Do you think anyone still lives here?" she asked quietly as she gripped Sawyer's hand tightly.

"Nah, looks like this place has been deserted for years."

"Well, it gives me the creeps…" she said, looking over to the abandoned swing set in the play park that was rocking back and forth in the cold breeze.

"You and me both, Blondie…" He confessed quietly, feeling the grip on his hand tighten.

When they reached they're home, Sawyer kicked the front door and watched as it swung open. He went inside first to make sure the place was empty, before holding the door open for Juliet to step inside. "Ladies first."

As she headed inside, she felt a strong sense of nostalgia as she took in the appearance of the house. It was depressing seeing her home like this, it looked nothing like she remembered. The walls were bare and the wall paper peeling, and she recognised none of the furniture. It was as if the three years they had spent together had been erased from history itself.

"This morning this place was our home… I guess it's funny how quickly things change." she stated flatly.

Sawyer was thinking the exact same thing as he scanned the four walls of the building. It wasn't their home anymore.

 _Boy, this was depressing…_

"Ah well, I recon we can make this place ours again. Whaddaya say, Blondie?"

She gave a small smile at his attempt to make light of the situation. "Yeah, I think we can manage."

Suddenly she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen and she hunched over, managing to catch herself on the table ledge.

In an instant, Sawyer was by her, taking hold of her upper arm to steady her. "Whoa easy there, sweetheart, are ya okay?"

Sensing his concern, she bit down on her lower lip hoping the pain would subside. "I'll be fine. It's just my stomach, the injuries haven't fully healed yet." She explained, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let me take a look."

She shook her head in protest. "James, I said I'm fine, really."

"Well, I just wanna make sure."

With a reluctant sigh she lifted up the bottom of her shirt, revealing her slightly bruised abdomen.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered in disbelief as he examined her injuries. "…your wounds… they've nearly all closed up…how's that possible?"

"I don't know, you tell Me." she sighed as she quickly rolled down her shirt.

Sensing her irritable mood, Sawyer looked to her and noted she was looking physically drained from the day. He moved over to her and placed hand on her cheek. "Hey, why don't you go take a nap? It's been a tough day, and you look like you could really do with some rest."

He was right, she was feeling worn out and all she had been thinking of was sleep. "I think that might be a good idea."

She went to walk away but he pulled her back gently by the arm. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Looking into his eyes, she was finally able to realise that he meant those two words. How could she ever have doubted him?

"I know."

Before she could retire to the bedroom, James insisted that he do a quick sweep of the rest of the house to make sure they were completely alone.

"Hey, the coasts clear down here." she heard him call from the bedroom, and she headed down the hallway to join him.

She paused in the door way of their bedroom and sighed. The room was a state. Picture frames lay broken on the floor, and the curtains hung torn and broken.

"Excuse the mess, honey," he said sarcastically. "The beds all set. I've stripped the sheets and there's clean blankets in the cupboard."

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek before heading over to the bed. He walked over and placed the blankets he had found over her shoulders, making sure she was warm enough, and then he leaned over to place a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'll be right down the hall if you need me, okay?"

She nodded silently before closing her eyes. She shifted her head on her pillow as she tried to get into a comfortable position.

He smiled at her sleeping form under the blanket, and he turned to leave the room when her tired voice called out to him. "What about the others, James?"

The question caught him off guard, and he felt his body stiffen with anger as the hatred he felt towards Jack returned. "What about 'em? They're the ones that got us into this mess in the first place. The last thing we need is them hangin' around here, trust Me." he stated firmly, "From now on, it's just you and Me."

His words came across more harshly than he intended, but he needed her to know that he could protect her. Nobody else. It had just been the two of them for the last three years and they had been fine. It was only when the others came back that everything went downhill. So from now on, if he wanted to keep her safe, then he would do it alone. All they needed was each other, to get one another's backs. That is how they would survive.

 **…**

With Juliet asleep in the bedroom, Sawyer sat himself down on the rugged couch and allowed himself a moment to just breathe. When Juliet was around he needed to be strong, for her. But now that he was alone, he could let his façade down. He felt the warmth of his tears as he reminded himself of how differently today could have turned out.

The very thought of her lying down there in the Swan hatch made him sick to the stomach, and his whole body shuddered at the memory. He swore never to let anything like that happen to her again. Over his dead body.

Although he liked to blame Jack, Sawyer knew that he was equally responsible for what had happened. If had gotten her back like she always had his, then maybe he would have seen the chains before they wrapped themselves around her. Maybe he could have moved her out of the way. Or maybe, if he had just realised what was in front of him all along and not stupidly dwelled on the past… then maybe all of this could have been prevented. But 'maybe' was a wasted wish, and no amount of maybes could change the past. The words of Daniel Faraday's played over in his mind– _Whatever happened, happened._

A loud knock at the door distracted Sawyer from his thoughts, and he jolted upright in his chair. He wasn't expecting visitors. Cautiously, he crept towards the front door and reached for the gun tucked in the waistband of his pants.

"Who is it?" he called out gruffly. There was no reply and it made him uneasy. With his gun at the ready, he pressed down on the handle and swung open the door. "Put your goddamn hands in the air!"

"Whoa Jim, it's me - Miles!" the man in front of him cried, waving his hands in the air in mock surrender.

Sawyer instantly lowered his weapon and let out an irritated sigh of relief. "What the hell are you doing here Eno's?"

"Well seeing as you guys drove off and left me back at the hatch, I figured I'd head back to the barracks. You know, to see if my house was still standing."

"And, is it?" Sawyer asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Sadly my humble abode is now that pile of rubble over there…" Miles sighed, pointing to the remnants of a yellow house.

"Gee, well aint that bad luck…" Sawyer remarked, trying his best to suppress a smirk at his friend's misfortune.

"More importantly," Miles began, as his gaze wandered distractedly past Sawyer. "Is Juliet -"

"She's gonna be okay." Sawyer answered bluntly, cutting Miles short.

Miles let out a visible sigh of relief. "Thank God for that, man… I was really starting to worry when I saw you carry her out of the hatch," he admitted. "So, where is she?"

Sawyer leaned in the door way with his arms folded. He knew Miles was looking for an excuse to come inside the house. "She's sleeping right now, so she don't need anyone disturbin' her."

Miles nodded his head in understanding, and then awkwardly looked down at his feet.

"Is there a reason you're still standing here?" Sawyer asked, raising his brow quizzically.

Miles smiled sheepishly. "Err… I have nowhere else to go, so can I come inside?"

Sawyer frowned at his friend's request.

"God La fleur, don't make me beg! I literally have nowhere else to go. My house is gone, and you guys are the only people on this island I would class as friends. Please, there, I said it, _please_. Can I stay with you guys?"

Sawyer tried to hold back laughter at watching his friend grovel. Then after a moments silence, he rolled his eyes and relented. "Alright. Get in here."

Sawyer slammed the door behind Miles and the two of them slumped down on the couch.

"I would offer you a beer, but unfortunately we seem to be in low supply." Sawyer joked half-heartedly.

"What I wouldn't do for a dharma beer right now…" Miles drooled, the thought of a dharma beer too much for him to think about.

"Tell me about it…"

"So anyway…" Miles began, looking around the ransacked room. "Where's everyone else?"

Sawyer shrugged. "The hell do I care?" Miles frowned disapprovingly at his remark, forcing Sawyer to retract his former statement. "Fine. They're inside some temple trying to save Sayid, if you must know. But if you ask me, the Iraqi kid torturer aint gonna be up wakin' up anytime soon."

"And how are you holding up, Jim?" Miles asked seriously. "It's been a tough day for all of us, but especially you… I mean it was a close one, with Juliet."

"I'm fine." Sawyer quipped, clearly not wanting to discuss the topic further.

"We're best friend's man. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Miles said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Okay, take it easy Short round. Don't go all soft on me." Miles knew that Sawyer was trying to avoid the topic of what had happened today, it was still too painful to talk about.

Taking the hint, Miles changed the conversation. "So…If todays near death experience taught you anything, it should be that there's no time like the present…"

Sawyer gave Miles a confused looked, clearly not following his friends cryptic message. "Am I supposed to know what the hell you're goin' on about?"

Miles simply rolled his eyes. "That was code for - _when are you gonna man up and propose_?!"

"So much for subtlety, Eno's!" Sawyer hissed and he quickly peered his head round the hallway, worried that Juliet might have overheard them.

"Well, when are you gonna do it?" Miles said, looking at him expectantly.

"I aint sure yet," Sawyer admitted, nervously rubbing his knees. "But I'm gonna do it soon… the timings gotta be right."

Miles let out an exaggerated yawn and leant back against the sofa. "Yeah whatever man, I've heard that one before…"

"No I mean it. Things have been difficult for us lately…" Sawyer hesitated before saying the next part. "You know before Jack dropped the bomb, she ended things with me."

Miles eyes widened and his head shot back up. "She did what?! Why would she do that?"

Sawyer shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that question himself. He had gotten a lot of different answers.

 _Just because two people love each other, it doesn't mean that they are meant to be together. Maybe we were never meant to be together._

 _I changed my mind when I saw you look at her…_

 _If I never meet you. Then I`d never have to lose you…_

Miles was about to speak again but Sawyer beat him to it. "Hold on a sec, where's Jin?" With all that was going on, he had only just realised his friend's absence. Jin was at the temple, which meant that the Korean man was somewhere the Jungle, alone.

"Relax man, he came back here with me." Miles explained, pointing to the window. "He's somewhere in the Barracks. We were gonna follow you guys to the temple, but Jin didn't wanna go there - he was babbling on about something in Korean, I figured he doesn't like the place much."

"Well I don't blame him," Sawyer argued. "There are some right whack jobs in that place. There was this one guy, Dogan, and he saved Juliet. I mean he literally brought her back from the dead, if that's even possible…"

"What?" Miles said, sitting up in his chair as his curiosity peaked.

Sawyer couldn't blame his friend for not believing his story, he still had a hard time believing it himself. But he had witnessed it with his own eyes. One minute she was gone, and the next she was alive.

"Don't ask me how it happened, because I don't know. But it happened."

Miles rubbed the bridge of his nose, struggling to process the information. "I just don't know what to expect next from this crazy Island. The list is endless; Polar bears, Smokey, a guy named Jacob, a big ass stature with four toes - not to mention time travel and nose bleeds… I guess it shouldn't surprise me that this place can bring people back from the dead... But it's still creepy though."

"Says the guys who talks to dead people…"

Miles refrained from rolling his eyes. "I've told you, it doesn't work like that."

"Well anyway," Sawyer sighed heavily. "I've had my fill of polar bears, time travel, hatches and whatnot. I'm just ready to leave this damn rock. This place aint safe, never has been. It's time to get back to the real world."

"I'm with you on that one, Boss."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and both men looked over to see Jin come charging inside.

"I told you he was around here somewhere." Miles said causally as Jin came running towards them.

"Whoa hold your horses Jinbo, what's the matter with you?" Sawyer said, standing up from the couch.

"Sawyer!" Jin cried in panic. "Where is Juliet? Is. she. O.K?"

It touched Sawyer that both his friends cared so much. He had never really had friends until Miles and Jin, he was never good at making them, or keeping them, but somehow the three of them seemed to get along like a house on fire.

"Yeah she's gonna be okay, she's in the back sleeping." Sawyer told his friend.

Jin breathed a sigh of relief before taking a seat on the couch, forcing Miles to shuffle up. "Good. I was… worried."

"Well I appreciate the concern buddy, but ya' didn't have to come bargin' in here all guns blazin'."

"Yeah, it was like something out of a Rambo movie." Miles added jokingly.

Jin frowned. "Who. Is. Rambo?"

"Never mind, man…"

Then somewhere in the distance they heard a loud mechanical screech, and all three men stood up and grabbed their Guns. "Black smoke." Jin stated darkly, looking to both of them.

Sawyer ran to the window, and peered out into the night through a gap in the curtains.

"Can you see it? Is it out there?" Miles whispered nervously from behind the couch to Sawyer.

Sawyer squinted and pressed his head against the glass, trying to get a better look. "It's too dark, I can't see a damn thing out there."

Luckily, the noise faded off into the distance and the three men hesitantly lowered their weapons.

"Is it gone?" Miles asks worriedly, not sure whether to crawl out from behind the couch.

"Yeah, it's gone… for now." Sawyer stated worriedly, still staring out through the gap in the curtain.

"There is no way that I'm leaving this house with that thing out there," Miles said nervously as he joined Sawyer over by the window. Miles peered out into the darkness, scanning the area for any sign of the creature. "I vote we all stay here for the night, who's with me?"

 **…**

"Jin, you can take the couch," Sawyer said handing him a blanket. "And Miles, make yourself comfortable on the floor. Here, have a blanket.

Miles rolled his eyes, and bit back the urge to make a wise remark. "Great…"

Jin patted Sawyer on the back before heading to the sofa. "Night Sawyer. Tell Juliet, I am glad she is ok."

"You can tell her yourself when you see her tomorrow. G'night Jinbo."

Sawyer glanced back at Miles who was wriggling on the floor trying to get comfortable.

"Have a good night, Eno's."

"Whatever, Boss…." Miles muttered bitterly.

Sawyer grinned and headed down the hallway to his bedroom. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and in the darkness of the room he could see Juliet's silhouette under the sheets. He tried not to wake her as he took of his clothes and crawled into the sheets beside her. For a while he just lay there, staring over at her sleeping form, thinking how lucky he was that she was still with him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers, feeling the comforting warmth of her skin against his. He was wary of her injuries, and tried not to hold her too tightly. "Hey, are you still awake?" There was no answer and he smiled, knowing she was peacefully sleeping. "Well, I just wanted you to know, I meant what I said back at the Hatch. We're gonna get off this damned Island together…I'm gonna get you home." He reached for her limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, before burying his face into the soft pillow of her blond hair and letting sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy – btw, you will see a lot more of Jack and Kate in later chapters, so Jate fans please do not worry!_

Chapter 4: The Next Day

The next morning Sawyer was rudely woken by the sound of raised voices. His head shot up from the pillow, and he looked over at the woman beside him who was still peacefully sleeping despite the noise. He climbed out bed and put on some clothes before heading to the living room. He found Miles snoring loudly on the wooden floor, but the couch where Jin had been sleeping was empty.

The voices sounded like they were coming from outside the house, and Sawyer quickly reached for his gun off the kitchen counter and ran over to the door. Suddenly the front door to his home swung open nearly hitting him, and Jin came running in.

"Sawyer. They here!"" Jin said, pointing to the open door behind him.

Sawyer's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't know what the Korean was babbling on about, but whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Just slow down, who's here?"

"Jack, Kate Hurley… Sayid. They are outside."

Sawyer's eyes darkened. "They got no business coming here."

All the commotion woke Miles from his sleep. "Did someone say Sayid?" he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "That's great… I thought he was a gonner…" He mumbled something else that Sawyer didn't quite catch, before flopping his head back against his pillow.

Jin ran over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water from the tap, which he then poured over Miles' sleeping form. The stout man jumped up from the floor in surprise. "What the hell was that for?!"

Jin was already heading out the front door. "We have to help carry Sayid inside!"

Sawyer shook his head, his anger had reached boiling point. "No way are they coming inside my house!"

"Ugh newsflash! This isn't your home anymore." Mile retorted as he patted his face dry with the sleeve of his shirt.

Sawyer thought he had made himself quite clear to Kate that he didn't want anyone following him, and only a day later, here they all were. Back again to ruin his life.

It's not that he didn't want to see them; he liked Hugo a lot, and he cared about Kate…. But Jack was a different story entirely. In his mind, it was Jack and his hydrogen bomb that had gotten them into this mess. He was happy with his life in Dharmaville, but like always, his one shot at happiness ended up being snatched away by the good doctor.

Being a member of the DI was a chance for Sawyer to wipe his slate clean. He was given the opportunity to become the man he had always wanted to be. Jim La fleur was a respected member of the community, and a well like one - that was a first. And now he was back to square one. He was back to being Sawyer, the conman who had killed a man in cold blood. The conman who was hated by everyone.

 **…**

To Sawyer's annoyance, Jin entered the house carrying Sayid on a stretcher with Kate holding the other end of it. The two of them carried Sayid over to the kitchen and Jin quickly cleared the surface of the kitchen table before placing Sayid down upon it.

"His wound hasn't fully healed," Kate told Jin as she lifted up the bottom of Sayid's shirt to show Jin the bullet wound. "Jack says that he still some recovering to do."

"Who called the cavalry?" Sawyer growled, biting back his frustration at the arrival of his uninvited guests who had seemingly barged their way into his home and were now using his kitchen table as a hospital bed.

Kate turned her attention from Sayid to meet Sawyer's gaze. "There was nowhere else for us to go, James." she answered him honestly.

He awkwardly avoided her gaze and looked to the floor, for each time he looked at her, it felt like a betrayal of Juliet.

The front door opened again, and Jack walked inside. "What's he doin' here?" Sawyer growled as Jack stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Please Sawyer, let's not do this now." Kate argued. "He's here to help."

"So it's true then?" Miles questioned as he walked over to the kitchen table where Sayid lay. "The people at the temple saved his life? Or brought him back from the other side?"

"Well not exactly," Kate explained, moving to pull out a chair from under the kitchen table. "Dogan said that it wasn't Jacob who saved his life. He said _something_ else had saved Sayid."

Miles raised his brow in confusion. "What?"

Jack finally spoke up from the far corner of the room. "They said Sayid had been claimed…They wanted me to kill him."

"They asked you to do what?" Miles questioned. "Why would they ask you to do that, Jack?"

"They told me I had to give Sayid a pill, a pill which contained poison." Jack explained quietly, his gaze still fixed at a spot on the floor.

"So we left and came to find you." Kate added, shuffling nervously in her seat. "They told us Sayid had to leave the temple, we had no choice but to come here."

Sawyer frowned. "Well as soon as he's up and walkin', I want to you outta here." He could tell that Kate was hurt by his harsh words, and in a moment of guilt he looked to the floor. He didn't mean to take his anger out of Kate. After all, she wasn't to blame for what had happened.

Jack walked over to kitchen where Sawyer was stood. It was the first time since his arrival that Jack had dared to make eye contact with the other man. "Sawyer, I was wondering if I could check up on Juliet?"

"Oh, so now you're interested in her wellbeing?" Sawyer laughed, looking Jack up and down.

"I just want to make sure everything is healing as it should be, that's all."

Rolling his eyes, Sawyer reluctantly agreed to Jack's request. "You've got five minutes, ya hear me? She's been through enough and the last thing she needs is you botherin' her, understand?"

Jack nodded gratefully, and remained silent as he followed Sawyer down the corridor and into the bedroom. He watched silently from the doorway as Sawyer took a seat on the bed beside Juliet and gently shook her shoulders. "Wakey, wakey Sleeping Beauty. The Doc's here and he wants to check to on your injuries, to make sure everything's healin' like it's supposed to. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?"

She nodded her head, and Sawyer helped her to sit up in the bed. "Its fine James, you can go." she assured him, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

Jack averted his eyes when Sawyer leaned in to kiss her. He already felt like an intruder being there.

"Just holler if ya need me." Sawyer said to her, before getting off the bed and leaving the room. Jack caught the death glare that Sawyer gave him on his way out.

 **…**

Although Jack wanted to check over her injuries to ensure that she was making a full recovery, the true nature of his visit was that he needed a moment alone with her. He felt like after everything that had happened, he owed her an explanation. An apology for everything he had put her through. But standing across the room from her, he had no idea of what to say next. What could he say that would make the situation any easier?

He nervously shuffled his feet as he found it difficult to look her in the eye. After all it was his fault that she was lying in this bed.

"Hi Jack." She said softly, her voice groggy from sleep. Her blonde hair hung messily over her shoulders, and the exposed flesh of her arms were covered in cuts and bruises.

He looked at her with a pained expression and found himself at a loss for word _s._

 _Hey, sorry you nearly died because my stupid plan didn't work._

"I'm not contagious or anything, you can come a little closer." she said in her usual dry humour.

He smiled at her being able to keep her sense of humour intact despite everything that she had been through. Feeling more at ease, he walked over and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he heard himself ask.

She let out a small chuckle despite of herself. "Well, I've been better."

 _Juliet, I am so sorry._

He wanted desperately to say those words, but he couldn't build up the courage to do so. Instead he transitioned into Doctor Shephard, the man who let nothing get in the way of his work. This way, he could enable himself to hide behind a professional mask and stop his feelings from getting in the way.

"Do you mind lifting up your shirt a little bit?"

She pulled down the covers of her bed sheets and lifted up the hem of her shirt ever so slightly. He was taken aback by how severe the bruising was. Her entire stomach was black and purple. He gently placed a hand on her stomach, putting pressure on her abdomen to see if anything felt wrong.

That's when he noticed something unusual. She flinched and let out a pained gasp.

"Juliet…" he said slowly, turning his attention from her stomach to look her in the eye for the first time.

Now, she was the one who couldn't look him in the eyes as she pulled down her shirt and lifted the duvet back over her body. "I'm fine Jack, it's just bruising. There is really nothing to worry about."

She was a convincing liar, but he was a doctor and there was no fooling him. Something was _very_ wrong.

"No, you're far from fine," he said shaking his head in concern. "Somethings wrong. I need to have another look at your abdomen."

She sighed and Jack could sense a change in her demeanour. "You know, I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'm gonna sleep for a while. We can do this another time."

"Juliet, it's important that I check now," he hated how formal he sounded. "You have to let me help you."

 _'_ _Help you'_ she laughed half-heartedly at his words.

That's when Jack noticed a tear trail down her cheek, and his face crumpled in confusion. "Have I said something to upset you?"

"You want to _help_ me?" she laughed again, almost bitterly. She looked up at him with her icy stare that always succeeded in unsettling him. "Three years ago you made me a promise that we would get off this island together, you told me that." He watched the hurt cross her features. "But you left me behind… And for three years I had to survive out here, waiting for you to come back…" she paused before saying the next part, the words too painful to leave her lips. "…I needed your help once Jack, but I won't be needing it again."

He shook his head, trying to come up with an explanation an excuse, but there wasn't one. "Juliet, you-"

"You know, once I actually believe you cared about me… But you never did, not really." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"That's not true. Of course I cared about you, Juliet. I still do, I wouldn't be standing here otherwise." He affirmed, and it was the truth, he did care about her.

"If you cared enough, then you wouldn't have left me behind." Her face remained cold and emotionless but her voice betrayed her look of unfeeling. "And you would have asked me how I've been this entire time."

He was utterly speechless. She was right, about everything. He hadn't realised how oblivious he had been towards her. Since coming back to island he had barely said two words to her. How had he let things get so out of hand?

The worst part was that his actions had been entirely selfish. He wanted to detonate the bomb to erase his memories of Kate, he didn't think about the repercussions it would have on everyone else. He knew she would be trapped on the island with Ben, a prisoner, and he still didn't care. He went along with his plan anyway because he thought that he was supposed to.

And she had followed him, supported him, sacrificed her relationship with Sawyer, her own freedom, to help him.

And what had he ever done for her, besides making empty promises?

Nothing.

He had to face the truth. She had died because of him.

"I'm sorry." was all he managed to say, and Juliet shook her head in disbelief. It hurt him to realise that he had let her down too many times. "You're right. I haven't been there for you, and I _wish_ that I could go back and change that, but I can't. W _hatever happened happened_." His Doctor mask had been completely stripped away and now he couldn't stop his feelings, his guilt, from pouring out. "Yesterday you died trying to help me, so it's about time that I did something to help you." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Please, let me help you?"

She slipped her hand from his and placed it on her stomach. She shut her eyes, and Jack watched as more tears slid down the frame of her face.

"You can't help me," she replied no louder than a whisper. "We both know what's wrong with me."

He could feel the warmth of his own tears falling down his cheek as he tried his best to reassure her. "I don't know anything for certain yet."

She let out a pained sigh and leaned her headed back against the wooden bed board. "You don't have to lie, we're both doctors here… I'm pregnant." Her fingers gently brushed over her bruised abdomen. "The babies dead, isn't it?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

It broke his heart to know that for all this time she had been pregnant and hadn't said anything, but the signs were all there. He could tell by the way her stomach protruded ever so slightly, only something a trained eye would notice. He had prayed that it was simply due to the swelling of the bruising…How he wished he had been right.

He shuffled closer to her and placed his hand over hers, which was resting on her stomach. "Juliet, I don't know anything for certain yet. How far along in the pregnancy are you?"

"3 months." She whispered softly, her voice breaking off as she choked back the tears.

He nodded, trying his best to process the bombshell of information. "Okay, let me take you to the medical station. I can perform an ultra sound- "

She broke off in tears. "I bled a lot yesterday. I … haven't felt the baby move."

Jack squeezed her hand tighter, trying his best to comfort her. "I'm so sorry. This all my fault, all of it." Something that she said had caught him off guard. "Wait, you said _he_?"

"I just knew it was going to be a little boy…" Her voice cut off as she felt the lump in her throat swell. "I knew the minute I hit the ground that he was gone."

"Ssshhh, it's okay." Jack said softly, he didn't know what to say to help lessen the pain she was feeling. If he had known she was pregnant then he would never have gone through with detonating the nuke. Never.

"It's not okay…My babies dead."

The guilt Jack felt was overwhelming. It was bad enough that he had nearly gotten her killed, but to know that she lost her child as well, it was all too much for him to handle.

"Does Sawyer know?" he managed to say.

Panic flickered in her eyes at the mention of his name, and suddenly her icy demeanour returned. "No, I never told him."

Jack didn't know what to make of the situation. She and Sawyer seemed to be such a close knit couple, so why would she keep something like this a secret from him. "Why not?"

"The timing was never right…Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

"Of course it matters, Juliet. He has a right to know, and besides, you can't go through this on your own. You need to grieve, you both do."

She ran her fingers through her hair, as she tried to think of her next move. It was all such a mess. "You're the only person who knows about this Jack and I want to keep it that way. If James finds out, it would break him. He would never forgive me…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Jack told her, and he lifted her chin to face him. "If it's anybody's fault its mine, I should never have come back here. I was selfish, I was set on blowing up that bomb and I didn't think about the consequences for you and Sawyer."

Juliet shushed him. She couldn't bear to listen to his self-pity when she knew she was equally to blame for the death of her unborn child. "I made the decision to follow you. I made the decision to reset things. I didn't know if it would reverse the pregnancy, but that didn't stop me. I already decided to give me baby up, Jack. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"You did what you thought was right." But really, in his mind he was asking himself the exact same question. He was responsible for the death of her unborn child. What kind of a person did that make him?

"I did love him, though," She sobbed. "I just wanted him to know that."

There was a knock at the door, causing Jack to jump up from the bed in surprise.

"Hey, is the check up nearly done in there?" they heard Sawyer's voice call out to them.

Jack was speechless, he didn't know what he to say because no amount of words would take away the pain. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through – and to think she had kept it a secret for three months? He knew Juliet was a private person, but he had never expected this shocking revelation.

"Give us a minute, Sawyer." Jack called out.

Juliet patted his shoulder and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "It's okay Jack, you should go. I just need to be on my own for a little while."

Looking into her glassy blue eyes, Jack couldn't help but give in. "I don't like leaving you like this, but if it's what you really want then I'll go. If need anything at all or you just want to talk, you know where to find me."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - 'Jacob' Talk

_Authors note: Hello again. Thank for all the lovely reviews- I appreciate each and every one of them! I just wanted to say that although I have planned out this story and know how it is going to end, I am also open to suggestions/ ideas. So please feel free to express where you would like the story to go, or any ideas that you might have._

 _Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 5 – 'Jacob' Talk.

Kate, Hurley, Miles, and Jin were all gathered in the living room of Sawyer and Juliet's house.

"So, you really expect me to believe that those yahoos at the temple just let you walk outta there, no questions asked?" Sawyer asked dubiously as he came over to join them, carrying two drinks in his hand which he had brought over from the kitchen. He handed a glass to Kate, before sitting himself down in an armchair.

"No, Dogan didn't want us to leave," Kate explained. "He kept going on and on about us being _candidates_."

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Sawyer blurted, before taking another sip from his glass of water. "Candidates for what?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't understand it any more than you do, Sawyer. He just said we needed to stay inside the temple, otherwise he couldn't protect us."

"And how is staying inside the temple going to protect us exactly?" Miles chimed in, turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Because dude, Jacob told me that the temple is the safest place on the Island."

Sawyer rolled his eyes at the mention of Jacob. "Not this guy again… Anyway, moving on, how did y'all escape?"

"Jacob showed me a secret tunnel that led out of the temple." Hurley answered him proudly.

"Right, sure he did Hugo." Sawyer nodded mockingly, placing his glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Fine don't believe me dude, but if you're so sure Jacob isn't real, then who else do you think saved Juliet?"

Sawyer tried to think of a wise remark that would prove Jacob was simply another one of Hurley's delusions, but in truth he didn't have an answer to Hurley's question. How could he be so sure Jacob _didn't_ exist? What other explanation was there for Juliet being brought back to life?

"Ha, believe me now?" Hurley teased, clapping his hands together in triumph.

Jack quietly re-entered the room and took a seat next to Kate on the couch. Suddenly the room grew quiet as everyone looked to Jack, expectantly waiting for news on Juliet's condition.

"Everything's okay, right?" Sawyer asked fearfully, twiddling his fingers nervously in anticipation.

"There's nothing to worry about, everything seems to be healing up as it should be." Jack couldn't look him in the eye when he spoke, so instead he focused on a spot on the floor. He didn't like keeping his newly found discovery a secret from Sawyer - it wasn't right that he knew about the miscarriage and Sawyer didn't. But he couldn't break the promise he'd made to Juliet, not this time, so he chose to keep quiet.

Sawyer got up from his chair. "I'll go check on her, see if she needs anything."

"Actually I think she's sleeping." Jack said in a desperate attempt to stop Sawyer from going to check on her. Begrudgingly, Sawyer sat back down. Everyone could sense the tension between the two men, and it made the atmosphere in the room _very_ uncomfortable.

"I think we should stay here for a while, at the barracks I mean." Kate said suddenly, combing her fingers through her curls. "We can use it as a base while Sayid and Juliet get better. In the meantime, I want to go out in the jungle to look for Claire."

"Whoa just slow down a sec, no one said anythin' about you stayin' here. I want you gone, remember?"

Jack could see the look of loathing on Sawyer's face, and he knew that staying at the barracks was no longer an option. Sawyer wanted _him_ gone. "Kate, you heard what Sawyer said, we can't stay here."

"Well you can do what you want Jack, but I'm staying," Kate insisted adamantly, shuffling in her seat to face him. "Here we have a roof over our heads, running water, and a supply of food. It's better than being out there." Jack knew she was right. Although the place was run down, at least they had some form of shelter. The jungle offered no form of protection and he highly doubted their camp back at the beach would still be intact after all these years. The barracks were their best option, but it was clear that Sawyer didn't want him hanging around.

"You know that I'm right, Jack." Kate said, searching his eyes for some sort of response.

"Kate. If you stay here - I stay with you. I look for Sun." Jin said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen counter to collect his gun. Sawyer watched as Jin starting packing a bag of supplies. He could see his friend's desperation of wanting his wife back, and it was truly heart breaking. How had he coped being away from the Sun for three years?

Kate followed Jin over to the kitchen and she started to fill up her pack with whatever food she could find in the cupboards. "Okay Jin, if we leave now then we can make it back before sundown."

"You're going now?" Jack called over to her from the living room.

"Why not? There's no use in me sitting around here and doing nothing. Claire and Sun are out there somewhere, and we need to find them."

Jack nodded his head in understanding and headed over to her and Jin. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." She was about to object but he cut her off before she had the chance to speak. "There will be other survivors out there from the Ajira flight, Ben for example, and we have to find them before they find us."

Sawyer's attention peaked at the mention of Benjamin Linus. "Wait a sec, did you just say - _Ben_?" Clearly, they had failed to mention the small detail that Benjamin Linus had somehow made it back to the Island.

"He came back with us on the plane," Jack admitted quietly, avoiding the wrath of Sawyer's gaze. "He helped us to get back here."

"I swear things just keep getting' better…" Sawyer muttered. How was he going to explain to Juliet that the man who had kept her prisoner all these years was back on the Island?

Kate zipped up her pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on Jin, we should get going. We will head to the beach, hopefully our camp will still be there."

"Kate, you are not going without me." Jack insisted. Too much had happened these past couple of days for him to risk her safety. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt under his watch, especially not Kate.

"Juliet and Sayid need you here." Kate argued as she bent down to tie her laces.

"Hate to say it Kate, but I'm with the Doc on this one," Sawyer couldn't quite believe he was actually siding with Jack. "He should go with you, Freckles. It aint safe out in the jungle, you need as much protection as you can get."

Jin was already stood by the door waiting impatiently for Kate to join him on the search for his wife. Kate adjusted the straps on her shoulder and headed over to the door. "Fine, but we leave now."

And as always, wherever Kate went, Jack followed.

With Jack out of the way, Sawyer strolled over to Sayid who was passed out on the kitchen table. "Hugo, you and Miles should take Sayid into the one of the other houses. In case you haven't noticed, this place aint big enough for all of us."

"Good idea dude." Hurley said, and he got up from the couch and went over to Sayid. Miles pretended to be engrossed by some book he had picked up off the shelf thirty seconds ago to avoid being evacuated from the building.

Sawyer grinned and looked over at his friend. "You too Miles. You need to help Hugo carry Sayid."

"But Jim…"

"But nothing," Sawyer quipped. "I need some peace and quiet around here."

Miles let out a frustrated sigh and he threw his book down on the floor. "Fine, fine, I'm going..." he sulked as he dragged himself off the couch to join Hurley and Sayid over by the kitchen table.

 **… … … … … … …** **.**

When the three of them left the house, Sawyer eagerly closed the door behind them and a dimpled smile grew on his face. Now it was just him and Juliet, the way he liked it. He traipsed over to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "You awake in there, Blondie?"

He didn't hear a reply, but he opened the door anyway. The sunlight was streaming into the bedroom through holes in the curtains, and the golden light radiated off the blonde hair that lay strewn against the pillow. He walked over to his side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in next to her.

"James?" she asked hoarsely, shifting in the covers to face him.

"Who else you expectin' to come crawlin' in here?" He teased playfully as he snuggled up beside her. They lay facing each other with their foreheads pressed together. "How you holdin' up?" he asked her, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Instead of answering his question, she moved into kiss him. The kiss caught him off guard but he wasn't complaining. He detected the bitter taste of tears on her lips and he pulled away from her with a worried look on his face. "Have you been… cryin'?" he asked, looking her in the eye. She ignored his question and leant in to kiss him again, but he stopped her. "Hey, tell me what's wrong? Is it Jack? Has he said somethin' to upset you?" he asked angrily.

"No, it's not that." She assured him before pressing her lips against his with more force, and for a brief second he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her lips on his, then he got a grip of himself and pulled away once more.

"Then what is it?"

She lay back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling to avoid having to look him in the eye. "I'm just a bit emotional. It's nothing, I'm just being stupid."

He propped his head up against his pillow. "You aint foolin' me, Blondie. Now spill."

"James, drop it." She warned, but it only increased his concern.

"Not until you tell me what's gotten you so upset?"

She knew there was no way he would let it slide until he got an answer.

Still looking up at the ceiling, she let out a long sigh. "James, I …"

"Juliet, you're startin' to scare Me." he said, sitting himself up-right in the bed.

"I … I wasn't going to tell you this, but Jack made me realise that I shouldn't keep something like this from you."

"Just tell me." Already his mind was going into overdrive thinking of all the worst case scenarios- Jack? What did he have to do with anything?

"Remember that night a few months back, when it was Amy's and Horace's engagement party?" she asked him, her gaze still facing up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I remember. What's that got to with anything?"

"Well, do you remember I left early because I was feeling nauseous?" He nodded unsure of where she was going with this. "Well," she continued shakily. "That night I found out I was pregnant."

His jaw slackened in momentary shock. "Wait, what did you just say?"

He was completely taken aback by her revelation. Pregnant? They were going to have a baby? He'd never considered himself as being daddy material, and children weren't exactly his strong suit. He never visited Clementine because secretly the idea of being a father scared him. Hell, it wasn't like his own father set any sort of example. But he had to admit, the thought of starting a family was something that had been playing on his mind over the past year, and he finally felt ready to embrace parenthood. And at hearing Juliet confess that she was indeed pregnant, he felt something light up inside him, a warm fuzzy feeling that he had never experienced before.

"I know I should have told you sooner." she apologised, choking back the tears.

"A baby? We're gonna have a baby?" he said, more to himself than to her. Like he needed to say it out loud to make it real.

"James wa..."

"A baby?!" he spoke over her, the excitement evident in his voice, and it broke Juliet's heart. "We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a loving embrace.

She pulled away from him slightly. "James wait… you're not listening to me."

"No I get it, you were afraid to tell me cus you weren't sure how I'd react," he explained excitedly. "And I don't blame you, but I _want_ this, Juliet. I wanna family with you, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect this family."

Only a few days ago this would have been everything she needed to hear, but now his loving words were ripping her apart from the inside. "Just stop it!"

Her outburst caught him off guard and he immediately sat up. "What did I say?"

Her icy glare melted into a sea of tears as she buried her head into her pillow. "I lost the baby..."

"Wait… you what?" He almost choked as the words left his mouth. That warm feeling inside him faded, and left behind it an empty feeling similar to the way he felt when she had let go of his hand at the hatch.

Suddenly he felt a wave of anger surge over him. Why hadn't she told him before?! If he had known about the baby then everything would have been different. A baby changed everything. Instead of letting Jack detonate that H bomb, he would've fought Jack to protect his family. Or he would have stayed on that Sub and gotten the hell off the Island when they had the chance.

Why had she kept it a secret? And why had she confided in Jack and not him? Jack? Of all people…

One minute she was telling him that he was going to be a father, and now after coming to terms with the idea, he was told that his baby was dead?

It was all too much.

What angered him most was the fact that she had known about their baby this entire time and had said _nothing_. She didn't know the risks that detonating a bomb to erase the past would have on an unborn child conceived thirty years in the past? For all she knew, their baby would have never existed! Yet despite all of this, for some reason that he couldn't for the life of him understand, she still went ahead with Jack's crazy plan to blow up the Island, knowing full well of what she had to lose. She had risked their child's life because she didn't want to lose _him_? What about what he had to lose? It wasn't her decision to make alone. His one chance at a family was ripped away from him before he even knew what he had. And that is what hurt him the most.

"James, please say something?" She was now sitting up the in bed, looking at him intently with her piercing blue eyes.

"How do you know?" He couldn't even look her in the eye when he spoke.

"How do I know _what_?"

"How do you know the baby didn't make it?" he asked her suddenly, still holding onto the small chance that their unborn child was still alive.

She could see the glisten of tears in his eyes, and it killed her. She hesitantly reached out for his hand, and to her relief he didn't move away from her touch. "The impact from the fall would have killed the baby instantly… It killed me. Yesterday I had these agonising cramping pains in my stomach, and there was blood. When it hit me what was happening, it was too late…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face. _Crushed_ was the word that came to mind when she looked at him.

"But, you don't know for sure…" Sawyer tried again in vain. "Maybe the bleedin' was from your injuries? Maybe the baby's still alive?" His words were desperate as he was clinging to the hope that their baby was going to be okay, but his attempts at giving hope only made Juliet more upset.

"I'm a fertility Doctor, James. Trust me, I know."

He was overwhelmed with emotion. He didn't know how to feel about the situation, about _her_. Overwhelmed, the only thing he could think to do was run away. To get as far away from here, from her, as possible. He needed to be alone. He slipped his hand from hers and turned to leave the room.

She called after him from the bed. "James, where are you going? Please, comeback…" She knew there was no talking him around, not now. When she heard the front door slam she wanted to run after him, but she was too weak to move. "James!" she cried, but she knew it was useless. He was already gone.

 **… … … … … …**

It was now late evening, and Hurley was sitting out on the front porch of his new home eating a can of Dharma beans, when he saw Sawyer marching across the barracks, heading out towards the jungle.

"Hey dude!" he called over to the man. "Where you off too?"

Sawyer didn't even acknowledge him sitting there as he walked swiftly passed. Sensing that something was up with the man, Hurley decided it was best to leave the man alone and head back inside his house to discuss what he had seen with Miles. Over the past three years it appeared that Miles and Sawyer had formed a close friendship, so Hurley figured that maybe Miles was the best person to speak to.

"Hey dude, how's Sayid doing?" Hurley asked as he hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

"He's just peachy," Miles replied distractedly, before looking up from the book in his hand. "But what do you really wanna ask me, tubby?"

Hurley had never quite mastered the art of subtlety, so he decided to just come out with it. "I saw Sawyer heading out of the barracks and he looked… Well, he looked pretty pissed off dude." Miles positioned his book down on his lap and waited for Hurley to continue with his story. "And well seeing as you and Sawyer are like best buddies now, I was thinking that maybe you should go talk to him?"

Miles sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Look, Jim's had a tough couple days. Maybe the man just needs some space? If he's not back in ten minutes, I'll go look for him myself. But for now, just chill out. Okay?"

Hurley listened to Miles, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He tried to distract himself by flicking through the pages of a book, but the nagging feeling in the pit of stomach wouldn't go away. "Its getting pretty late... Jack, Kate and Jin still aren't back ... should we be getting worried?"

"Well, they did say they were going to be back late, so I guess we shouldn't be too worried just yet." Miles answered, not really paying much attention as he was engrossed by the book in his hand.

Hurley let out an uncomfortable sigh. "Maybe I should go see if Juliet's alright?"

Miles slammed down the book he had been reading. "Seriously? You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Hurley folded his arms defensively and shook his head. "Nah-uh, no way. Somethings wrong dude, I just know it."

Miles lifted himself from his comfy position on the couch and slipped on his boots. "I'll go see if anything's up, you stay here and make Sayid something to eat." Miles was about to leave when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside. "Do you hear that dumbass? Sounds like Lafleur's back," Miles remarked. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know about your concern for his safety."

Miles shot Hurley a smug smile before walking out the house to meet Sawyer.

"Dammit!" Miles cursed under his breath as he walked towards the approaching group of people. It was dark outside, but he could still make out the silhouettes in front of him; Jack, Kate, and Jin.

"Hello, Miles." Jin said with a hint of sadness in his voice as they greeted one another.

"Any luck?" Miles asked flatly, already knowing what the reply would be.

"No. No Claire… No Sun." Jin stated dismally, before walking back to his house.

Kate looked tired out from the long search and Jack offered to cook everyone some dinner. Before they went back into their houses to prepare dinner, Miles felt the need to ask about Sawyer. Everything that Hurley had said to him now gave him a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Wait before you guys go, did any of you come across Jim on your travels? He left about ten minutes ago now, Hurley's worried about him." Miles told them, not wanting to admit that he too was secretly worried about his friend.

Jack scanned his eyes across the barracks and shook his head. "We haven't seen him since this morning."

Kate suddenly seemed more awake as a sense of concern took over her. "What, so he just left and went out into the jungle alone without telling anyone where he was going? That doesn't sound like something Sawyer would do…" but when she thought about it again, she realised that it was precisely something that Sawyer would do if something was bothering him.

"Well according to Hugo, Jim just marched straight out into the jungle. And when he tried to talk to him, Jim ignored him… He looked pretty pissed off apparently." Miles noted.

Jacks brow furrowed slightly, and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb as he tried to think about what to do next. "Has anyone spoken to Juliet?"

"Well I was just about to," Miles explained carefully. "But then you guys showed up. I'll go and ask her now…" His voice trailed off as he watched Kate run towards Sawyer and Juliet's house. "Well I guess she's beaten me to it."

Jack patted Miles on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "I'll go talk to Hurley and see if I can find out anything else. Don't worry Miles, I'm sure James is fine." Jack ran towards the yellow houses and Miles was left standing alone in the middle of the barracks with the one thought buzzing in his mind - _what if Jim wasn't ok?_

Well, he was about to find out. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kate running towards him. She was out of breath by the time she reached him and she had an unnerving look in her eye. "It's…Juliet…" she panted, struggling to get her words out. "She's … not at the house either."

OK, that was not the outcome Mile had expected. He didn't know if that should be a comforting thought or a worrying one. Maybe the two of them were together somewhere talking? Or maybe they were both out in the jungle alone?

He didn't have very long to think about it because Jack came charging back towards him, carrying three flashlights in his hand. "Hurley said he went that way." Jack said, pointing towards a thicket of forest. Miles knew there were no Dharma facilities that way, which meant that Sawyer must have gone out into the Jungle.

"Juliet's gone too." Kate informed Jack as her breathing evened out.

"Did she go with him?" Jack asked, trying his best to mask the worry in his voice.

"I don't think so, La fleur was definitely alone when he left. Besides Juliet isn't exactly in good shape to be taking long hikes into the jungle right now." Miles pointed out as he tried to figure out where his friends had disappeared to. "Listen, let's not blow things outta proportion. Let me go and look for Jim. Maybe I can talk to him, try and calm him down? You guys should stay here and look for Juliet, she can't have gone far."

Jack seemed hesitant about agreeing to Miles plan, but he eventually relented. "On one condition, take a walkie with you. At the first sign of trouble, calls us and we'll be on our way."

Miles agreed and Jack handed each of them a flash light before they headed off in different directions.


	6. Chapter 6 - Searching for Sawyer

Chapter 6 – Searching for Sawyer.

"Dammit La Fleur, where are you?" Miles cursed under his breath. It was now pitch black and he was traipsing alone in the jungle, the last place he wanted to be. Especially in a jungle that had a smoke monster lurking about in the shadows, and one where creepy whispers echoed in the wind. No, this was not how he pictured spending his evening. Each time he thought about heading back, he quickly reminded himself that his friend was out here too, alone in the dark, and that thought alone encouraged Miles to keep looking.

Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet disappeared and before he could react, he was falling. Luckily the drop was only a couple of metres deep, but it hurt like hell. Lying on his side, he groaned in pain and he waved the flashlight frantically out at his surroundings. Miles let out a loud shriek as he felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. Miles kicked and punched the air, but it was getting him nowhere. Then the mysterious figure let him go and Miles landed in the mud, a much softer landing than the previous fall.

"Who the hell are you?" Miles demanded, but his shaky voice betrayed his emotions.

"Relax Eno's. It's just me." The smooth southern accent was unmistakable, but just to be sure Miles pointed the flashlight at the figure, causing the man to cover his eyes from the blinding light. "Dammit Miles. Would you get that dam thing outta my face!?"

Miles let out a long and heavy sigh of relief before getting to his feet and nudging his friend in the ribs. "What the hell man?! You scared the crap outta me! What are you doing out here?"

Sawyer slumped down to the jungle floor. "I just needed to see it one more time…" His voice was hoarse as though he had been crying.

Miles shone the torch down at the ground, and he instantly recognised where they were standing. "We're at the Swan hatch." He took a seat on the jungle floor next to Sawyer, and for a while the two of them sat in silence as they stared down at the hole in the ground. "So, are you gonna tell me why you came all the way out here?"

Sawyer lifted up a beer can and took a long gulp. "Hey, where did you get that from?!" Miles asked, his attention shifting to the can of Dharma beer in front of him. Sawyer passed him a Can and Miles had never been so excited to see Dharma Beer in his life.

"I got 'em from my secret stash." Sawyer answered flatly.

Miles took a small sip of the warm beer, savouring its bitter taste. "I don't get why you'd wanna come all the way out here? My guess is that somethings happened between you and your missus, am I right?" Miles tried his best to get through to his friend, but his attempts weren't working.

Then out of the silence Sawyer replied. "She told me she was pregnant, has been for the past three months…" he stopped himself not sure if he was able to carry on.

"Why do I get the feeling your unhappy about this?"

Sawyer finished off the dregs of his beer, before scrunching up the beer can with his fist and tossing it into the crater below. "Well that's the thing, Eno's… She lost the baby."

Suddenly everything was beginning to make sense. "That's why you're out here, isn't it?" Miles realised, piecing it all together in his head. "Because she lost the baby during the fall…" Sawyer couldn't answer, so instead he just nodded his head. For the first time in a long time, Miles was completely speechless. He had no idea of what to say. Hell, there was nothing that he could say. "God, I'm so sorry man, that's awful… How's Juliet holding up, she must be devastated?"

He noticed Sawyer's face drop a little at the mention of her name, and it fell silent between them again. Miles was struggling to think of something to say, he wasn't good at giving comfort or advice, it just didn't come naturally to him.

Luckily Sawyer broke the deafening silence between them. "She never told me. For three months she knew Miles, and she didn't say a dam thing. What hurts the most is that she was the one who wanted to go through with Jack's wacko plan to erase the past… I just don't understand it?!"

Juliet's actions confused Miles, but he realised that there was no point in trying to understand the logic in her reasoning because people never think rationally when they are love. And it was clear to him that no one loved a person more than the way Juliet loved Sawyer. However, even Miles had sensed the tension between Sawyer, Juliet, and Kate. Maybe Kate was the reason why Juliet decided to go through with Jack's plan?

"Listen. You have every right to feel angry, hurt, betrayed. Hell, you're grieving, it's allowed. But so is she, and no matter what you're feeling right now, you still love her. I know it's not gonna be easy Jim, but you need to talk to her about this. Give her the chance to explain." The last part came out more harshly than intended but it seemed to get through to Sawyer.

Slowly Sawyer got to his feet and took one last look down at the metal crater of debris. "Thanks Miles. For comin' out here, and talkin' some sense into me."

Miles gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Come one man, let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."

 **… … … … …**

"Do ya think she'll be mad at me?" Sawyer's question was out of the blue and it distracted Miles from his thoughts.

At some point Miles knew he needed to mention the fact that Juliet was missing, but he thought it best to leave that detail out for the time being considering how distraught his friend had been. "Err I don't know, you've been gone most of the night…"

"Maybe she'll be asleep. I think I'll take the couch tonight…" Sawyer murmured aloud to himself.

As the rows of yellow houses came into view, Miles knew the time had come for him to break the news. He slowed the pace at which he was walking and inhaled a deep breath. "Ugh Jim, there's something that I probably should have mentioned earlier but I didn't want to worry you…"

Sawyer stopped walking and cocked his brow suspiciously. "Yeah, and what's that?"

Miles shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, not knowing how to tell him. "Juliet's gone… Well, she wasn't in the house when I left. I thought she might've been with you – but don't worry, Jack and Kate have been looking for her so I'm sure they've found her."

The anger on Sawyer's face was clear, and if Miles didn't move quickly he knew he was going get a punch in the face. Sawyer charged up to the dilapidated house that Jack had recently claimed for himself, and stormed in through the front door, startling Kate who had been sleeping on the couch.

"James, where have you been?" she stammered as she lifting herself up from the sofa to look at him, but Sawyer wasn't listening.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, as he charged over to Jack who was cooking something on the stove.

"Calm down Sawyer, there's no need to panic," Jack explained calmly as he leant against the kitchen counter. "She's fine. She's sitting out by the dock."

Sawyer was already out the door by the time Miles reached the house.

"What the hell happened to the two of you, Miles?" Kate asked looking at him from the couch, she was now wide awake given all of the commotion.

He just smiled sheepishly. "It's a long story…" Then he raced back out of the house to find Sawyer.

… … . ….

She hadn't noticed him walk up behind her, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. "I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

She didn't turn to face him, instead she continued to gaze out at the open water. "How was I supposed to sleep when you were out in the jungle?"

He perched himself next to her, and he realised they were sitting in the exact places they had been three years ago when he had asked her to stay on the Island. The day he had asked her to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone. After much persuasion and southern charm, she agreed to his proposition to stay for two weeks, which soon turned into three years. She had stayed for him. As he recalled the memory, he felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him, and his hard features softened.

He let out a long sigh and focused on the calm ripples of the water. "Look about earlier, I was an ass."

She kept her gaze fixed on the open water. "Yeah you were, but I deserved it."

He rolled up his jeans and dangled his feet in the water next to her. "No, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, I'm sorry."

She shook off his apology. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry."

There was a long stretch of silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just the sort of silence that communicated the way they felt without the need for words. But Sawyer had one question that he needed her to answer truthfully. "Did you want the baby?"

Again, there was a long pause as she thought about how to answer his question. "I wanted to start a family with you James, and I was going to tell you the night I delivered Amy's baby." She smiled as she recalled the memory of her friend giving birth. "Seeing her holding that tiny baby in her arms made me realise how much I wanted that for us."

He hadn't expected her to say that, but then again, he didn't know what to expect from her anymore. He couldn't understand why she did the things she did. "So what changed?"

She lifted her legs from the water and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. "Everything. Everything changed. Jack and Kate came back the next day and I knew we weren't safe anymore." She hadn't looked at him for the entire time they has been talking. "And I hate bringing this up but if you want to know the truth, I changed my mind about having our baby when I saw the way you looked at _her_."

He shuffled closer to her, wanting desperately to touch her, to comfort her, but something was stopping him. "Juliet I-"

"You don't need to say anything. I felt like I was losing you to someone else and the thought of being pregnant scared me. I didn't tell you about the baby because I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me because of a child."

It hurt him to see how much she doubted his love for her, how little faith she had in him. "Our baby would never have been a burden." he affirmed. Silence fell again as he looked at her, studying her reaction, wanting some sort of response from her. The woman sitting next to him was the one person he loved most in this crazy world. In fact, he had never felt so close to another person is his life, yet right now it felt like they couldn't have been further apart.

She was using the long pause of silence to think about her answer, and finally she shifted her gaze away from the water and turned to face him, her bright blue eyes looking directly into his. "But the answers yes. I did want our baby…And I _hate_ myself for what happened."

In that moment he saw it in her eyes. Truth. She had wanted the baby every bit as much as he did.

"You know, you're the first woman I've ever loved, and I mean _really_ loved. Hell, you're the only woman I've been completely honest with, the only woman I've settled down with, the only woman I've ever thought about having kids with…When you told me you were pregnant I felt something inside me, and I just knew, I wanted this baby. Then having that snatched away from me a second later… Well, I just don't know how to deal with it…" He hesitated slightly before saying the next part, "…But what's done is done. We have to move on, together."

She crumbled under his words and she buried her head into her knees and started to cry uncontrollably. Each gut wrenching scream she exhaled struck Sawyer like a blow to the chest. There was nothing as haunting as a mothers cries over the loss of her child. He didn't know how to react, he had never seen her like this before, never this broken.

The sight of her curled up on the wooden decking riddled him with guilt. All this time he had been resentful towards her for the loss of their child, he even blamed her. But seeing the raw emotion that she had fought so hard to bottle up finally come spilling out, made him realise just how much she had cared for their unborn child. She was just as distraught as he was, and instead of being there for her he had run away. _Not this time…_

Reaching over to her, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's too much...It's too much…" she sobbed, leaning her body against his.

He closed his eyes and softly kissed her the top of her head. "Ssshhh, I know." He wrapped her tightly in his arms, engulfing her in his body as though trying to shield her from the cruel world outside. "It's okay… I got you."


	7. Chapter 7- A visit from an Old Friend

Chapter seven – A visit from an Old Friend.

Three days later…

With everyone living in separate houses at the barracks, Sawyer and Juliet had their home to themselves again. Most mornings, Jin and Kate went out into the jungle searching for Claire and Sun. Jack would sometimes accompany them, but most of his time was spent checking up on Sayid who had nearly made a full recovery. For the past three days, Sawyer and Miles had been going into the jungle to hunt for boar seeing as food supplies were running low.

However Juliet knew that his desire to be out of the house was because in spite of what he told her on the Dock, he still found it hard to be around her given everything that had happened. He was dealing with things in his own way and she had to respect that, which meant that most of the time she was left to her own devices.

Sometimes she enjoyed being alone. It gave her the space she needed to clear her head, but now she was bored of lounging around the house all day and she needed to do something productive. She took a book from the shelf and decided to spend the afternoon reading in her favourite spot, down by the Dock. The refreshing breeze and the cool water always helped to put her mind at ease, but recently her thoughts had been about _home_. Staring out at the vast spread of water, _home_ was all she could think about. She wanted to see Rachel again and she wanted to meet her nephew, but more importantly she wanted James to be a part of her home, because without him there was no such thing.

This morning she had asked to join Kate on her search for Claire and Sun, but Jack had said no to the idea. He gave her strict instructions to rest and take it easy - " _A miscarriage is dangerous to the body, potentially even more so on this Island. You need to take it easy…" - She_ rolled her eyes as she thought back to Jack's warning.

Now, she was sat by the waters edge with a book in her hand, feeling the warm sun beat down on her back. Much to her annoyance, the wind grew stronger and flicked the pages of her book, causing her to lose the page she was reading. The trees around her rustled and the once calm water rippled beneath her feet. The bright sunlight disappeared and was replaced by an unwelcome blanket of grey cloud. _How had the weather changed so drastically?_ That's when she heard them, dozens of faint voices carried in the wind, almost undetectable.

Whispers.

She placed her book down beside her and rose to her feet, daring her eyes at the trees to see who was out there.

"Hello again, Juliet."

She turned to the sound of a familiar but unwelcome voice coming from behind her. A woman with long brown hair and a deadpan expression was standing on the wooden decking of the dock. "Long-time no see," the woman grinned patronisingly. "You look terrible by the way."

Juliet brushed aside the woman's snide comment. "Did Ben send you?"

The brunette shook her head. "He was exiled Juliet, but he's back on the Island. You should watch yourself, he's likely to come looking for you."

Feeling uneasy, Juliet took a step back and folded her arms defensively. "Why did you come here, Harper?"

The first time she had met the woman, Juliet had taken an immediate disliking to her. It was something about Harper's unsettling demeanour that put Juliet on edge. Harper wasn't exactly a friendly or understanding person, which was odd considering her profession as a therapist. Ever since Goodwin's death, Harper's feelings towards Juliet went from disliking to despising. It was safe to say that both women held hostile feelings towards one another.

Harper closed the distance between herself and Juliet. "I'm here to tell you that your friends _must_ go back to the temple. It's the only place that will protect them."

Juliet edged further away from the woman and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Protect them from what?"

A calculous grin spread widely on Harper's face. "Surely Ben told you the stories?" Her patronising tone irritated Juliet yet at the same time succeeded to intimidate her.

"If by stories you mean Jacob, then yes."

Harper raised her brow at Juliet's sarcastic response. "You don't believe in Jacob?"

"I don't believe in Ben," Juliet confirmed. "Besides, I find it hard to believe that a man with mystical powers protects this Island. I mean, has anyone actually seen Jacob?"

Harper's tone became more serious when she spoke again. "The stories are _real_ , Juliet. Jacob was the one who saved your life back at the temple and he was the one to who cured _Rachel's_ cancer." Harper paused to take in Juliet's reaction at the mention of her sister. "But Jacob's not the one you need to worry about."

"Then who is?"

"The monster." Harper's words shook her - _the monster?_ She swallowed hard and looked to Harper, wanting her to continue. Harper took another step closer and Juliet's body trembled involuntarily. "Your friends are candidates," Harper explained. "Which means they're in a whole lot of danger. Now that Jacobs's dead, _he'll_ be coming for them. But as long as they are in the temple, _he_ can't get to them."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me?"

Harper laughed. "I'm not here to help you. I honestly couldn't care whether you live or die, Juliet. My husband died because of you… and back at the temple it looked like you'd moved on pretty fast."

"How dare you!" This was the Harper she knew, bitter and always wanting to get a reaction out of her.

"Spare me the heartbreak Juliet." Harper remarked, her condescending and belittling tone now restored to its full glory. "I'm here because it is _our_ people's responsibility to protect the candidates. Your friends Shephard, Ford, Kwon, Reyes and Jarrah are all candidates."

 _Ford_. Juliet felt her chest tighten. James was a candidate. "Candidates for what?" she asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter right now, but what does matter is that you listen to me this time. You have to convince them to go back to the temple. If they don't go back, they will die," Harper drew breath before continuing. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose another lover would you Juliet, not after seeing how distraught you were over _my husband's_ murder?"

Juliet bit down on her tongue, fighting back the urge to retaliate. Luckily she held her tongue, not wanting to give Harper the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten under her skin.

"You haven't got long, "Harper explained cryptically. " _He'll_ be coming for them any day now."

"Who will? Who's coming?"

But harper had disappeared.

 **… … …**

Somewhere in the Jungle….

"This is totally gross, man. Why did you have to slit its throat?" Miles fought the urge to wretch as he attempted to lift the boar over his shoulder.

"Make sure you hold it upside down over ya shoulder, the blood will drain much quicker that way." Sawyer teased before walking away, leaving Miles to carry the dead boar. Miles cursed as he lifted the animal over his shoulder and he quickly followed after Sawyer.

"Anyway I was thinking Jim," Miles began as he caught up to his friend. "Maybe you and Juliet should do something tonight? You know, like cook her dinner or something?"

"I don't think she'd really appreciate me cookin' her a plateful of boar," Sawyer retorted sarcastically, dismissing his friend's suggestion. "Nice try though."

"God, are you always this much of an asshole?" Mile heaved as he adjusted the dead boar on his back. "I was only making a suggestion."

Sawyer hesitated for a moment, and considered the idea. "So, you think she'd like it?"

Miles winked at him cheekily. "Trust me, she'll love it. All women want to feel taken care of, and I know Juliet seems a little cold sometimes…"

Sawyer raised his brow questioningly. "What the hell do you mean by _cold_?"

Miles gulped realising that he had dug himself into a hole. "Don't get me wrong, I love her and all… but, you know? She always has that look about her that scares the hell outta people," he admitted. "And she doesn't smile a whole lot either…"

"Gee, I can't imagine why?" Sawyer questioned sardonically.

"Well," Miles went on, hoping to redeem himself from his former remark. "Make her dinner tonight and I guarantee she'll smile. Plus, it will help you to patch things up with her."

"I think we need more than a nice meal to patch things up." Sawyer scoffed. If only it were that easy…

 _"_ _Well, I think it sounds like an excellent idea."_

Both Sawyer and Mile froze at hearing a familiar voice call out from behind them. Sawyer was the first to turn around, and a shiver sent down his spine when he came face to face with their unexpected visitor. A man who was supposed to have been long dead was standing before him, larger than life with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

 _John Locke._

"Hello James, Miles. It's nice to see ya."

Sawyer took a step back in surprise and Miles stood frozen to the spot with his mouth agape, letting the boar slide off of his shoulder. Slowly, Sawyer walked up to the man studying him as though he were looking at some sort of magic trick, wanting to be the one to spot the con.

"How's this possible?" Sawyer began, looking the man up and down suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you… but Jack told us you were dead."

John's smiled beamed and he let out a chuckle. "And Jack was correct in saying that. Technically, I did die."

Miles' jaw slackened even further. "Ugh what?"

John held up his hands and walked over to the two of them. "I did die James, but this Island can do very special things and it brought me back to life."

At first Sawyer was unsure about the whole thing; it looked like John Locke, talked like John Locke, but he didn't act like John Locke. Sawyer had seen the Island bring Juliet back from the dead, so he dismissed the unsettling feeling in his stomach and walked over to greet his old friend. "Well fancy that? Welcome back Johnny boy!" he laughed as the two of them shook hands.

As the three of them walked through the jungle, John explained how the other survivors were on Hydra Island and that he had left them to come looking for Jack and the others.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come join us at the Barracks." Sawyer offered, but he sensed that John wasn't keen on the idea.

"I'm afraid I have to get back to my people James, I'm their leader now." John explained, shaking his head.

"Leader?" Sawyer quizzed. "As in leader of the others, like Ben used to be?"

"Yes, that's right."

"In that case we'll let you go, but your always welcome back at our place," Sawyer offered. "We owe you for keeping your promise and bringin' them all back. Thank you, John."

"You're welcome," the old man replied kindly. "And I'll be sure to stop by and visit sometime."

Miles had been awfully quiet since Locke's arrival and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Sawyer. "You're not saying much, Miles?"

"A bit overwhelmed I guess." Miles lied, not wanting to arouse any suspicion.

John reached out to shake Sawyer's hand. "Well it was nice seeing you again, James. And for the record, you should take Miles' advice and cook Kate a meal."

Kate? This was awkward…

"Ugh, not Kate actually." Sawyer replied hesitantly, and he watched as a look of confusion crossed the old man's face.

"Oh, my mistake," John apologised. "So tell me, who is this mysterious woman?"

"Juliet." Sawyer answered matter-of-factly, and a large smirk grew on the old man's face. "Somethin' funny?" Sawyer asked defensively. He hated people's reactions to the idea of him and Juliet being a couple, like they were the unlikeliest pairing in world. Why was it so hard for people to believe that they actually worked as a couple?

"No, nothings funny," the old man replied, fighting back the urge to chuckle. "I just never pictured the two of you together that's all. I guess it's funny who the heart choses?"

"I suppose it is." Sawyer replied more than a little harshly.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," John said, before turning to leave. However he stopped mid step and looked back at the two men. "Oh, one last thing. I was hoping that the two of you could keep our little _visit_ a secret. I don't want people knowing that I am alive for the time being," Miles and Sawyer both looked at him in confusion. "It's too long to explain, just wait for my visit," Locke explained casually. "Can I trust you to do that, gentlemen?" His voice was calm, but there was an underlying threat to his words that unsettled the two men.

Both Sawyer and Miles nodded their heads in understanding, and they watched as John walked away.

"I don't trust that guy one bit, man." Miles said quietly, once he was certain that Locke was a safe distance away.

"And why not?" Sawyer asked, turning to face his friend.

"Something wasn't right with him," Miles said darkly. "I can't explain it, but he kinda scared me."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well everyone scares you Miles, first it's Juliet and now it's Locke. Ya just bein' paranoid."

"I'm telling you man, something wasn't right." Miles protested.

Although Sawyer pretended otherwise, he knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

There was something _very_ different about John Locke.

 **…** **.**

Jin and Kate arrived back at the barracks after another unsuccessful venture into the jungle. Kate was heading back to the house she had claimed for herself when she noticed Jack sitting alone on the front porch of his little yellow house. She walked over to him and took a seat on the bench he was sat on. Jack looked a little lost in thought, but he forced a smile when he saw her approaching.

"Any luck?" he asked, turning to face her.

She was on the brink of tears. It had been three days, and still, nothing. She didn't even know if Claire was alive. "I've searched the caves, the beach, I've even been to some of the Dharma stations – and still no sign of Claire or Sun."

Jack frowned, knowing how much finding Claire meant to Kate. It was the only reason that she had agreed to come back to the Island. "What about the passengers of the Ajira flight, have you seen them?"

"No, I can't find the plane anywhere," Kate sighed in defeat. "It has to be somewhere, right? I mean a plane can't just disappear?"

"Maybe you should call off the search for a while," Jack suggested. "You've been looking for three days straight, you need to give yourself time to rest."

Kate shifted away from him in anger and stood up from the bench. "You don't think I'll find them, do you?"

"What?"

"Just admit it, you think Claire's dead? It's written all over your face, Jack."

Jack shook his head furiously. He would never give up on his sister, he had to believe that she was still alive. "No, I don't think that. I'm just worried about you that's all, it's not safe to be going out into the jungle."

She calmed herself and sat back down again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact. I'm just a little stressed... I just can't let myself give up her, you know?"

"It's understandable that you feel stressed Kate, we've been through a lot. But I promise you, Claire is out there somewhere. It's not a question of _if_ we find her, it's a question of _when_."

Kate rest her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "Thanks Jack." Then she quickly sat up and reached inside her pocket and pulled a small metal chain necklace. "I found this out in the jungle. I think it's a dog tag. You know, like the ones they have in the military. What do you think?"

She handed him the metal chain and he examined it carefully. "Yeah, that would be my best guess."

"Jin thought that maybe it belonged to one of Keamy's men," Kate told him, looking at the metal object in his hand. "I mean, what other explanation is there?"

Jack nodded, but he wasn't so easily convinced. If it had belonged to one of Keamy's men then surely the metal would have weathered after being on the jungle floor for three years. However, the metal was rust-free and in perfect condition. No, this dog tag belonged to somebody else. The question was, who?

"That wasn't the only strange thing we found," Kate continued. "There was a burnt out cabin in the middle of the jungle… and there was a circle of ash surrounding it. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah… weird."

"You hungry?" Kate asked, taking back the dog tag and placing it into her pocket. "Because I can always rustle something up, there's plenty of tinned food at Hurley's place?"

"Sawyer and Miles are in charge of food tonight," Jack explained. "They went out hunting earlier, so they should be back any minute now."

Kate couldn't help but notice that Jack seemed a little distracted. Over the past few days she had begun to notice that he was trying to distance himself from the others, and she knew it was because he was still feeling guilty over what had happened at the Swan site.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I just thought I'd stop by… make sure you were feeling okay," she paused and looked at him closely, trying to figure out what he was bothering him. "Are you _okay_ , Jack?"

"I'm fine." he answered her, but his reply sounded distant, like he wasn't really listening to her.

"Right...I'll see you at dinner then." she said, before getting up to leave.

… … … …

Sawyer and Miles arrived back at the barracks later than usual due to their unexpected catch up with a dead man. Juliet wasn't in the house, so it was the perfect opportunity for him to start preparing the dinner.

Then a sudden idea came to mind, and he stopped what he was doing and ran to the bedroom. He pushed aside the wooden chest of drawers and lifted up the loose wooden floorboard revealing a small space under the floorboard where he kept his hidden stash. He pulled out an old shoe box and wiped of the dust from its lid with the palm of his hand. He opened the box and pulled a small silk draw string bag. He held it in his hand for a while, before placing it into his pocket.

He had been waiting months to do this, and now he finally had his chance. Tonight, he would ask her to marry him.

 **…**

It was early evening when Juliet decided to head back to the house. She strolled in through the front door only to be welcomed by the sound of clanking pots and pans. She paused in the doorway taken aback by the view. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom; books were stacked neatly on the shelf, pictures were hanging back on the walls, and ornaments were put back in place. However her focus was drawn to the neatly laid table decorated with candles.

Sawyer was over by the kitchen busily tending to the dinner, and he hadn't noticed her standing there. "Dammit!" he cursed, as the knife he had been using to cut the meat sliced his thumb. He rushed over to the sink and rammed his finger under the cold water.

"What's cooking?" She asked curiously, making him aware of her presence.

"Hey, I didn't see ya there," he said, a little startled by her presence. "Where you been all this time?"

"I was down by the Dock reading a book," she answered him, slipping off her shoes. "James… what is all this?"

"Decided I'd do the cookin' tonight," he said, wiping his thumb against his shirt to stop the bleeding. "But as you can see, I aint exactly an expert." He walked over to the neatly laid table and pulled out a chair. "Madam."

"Why thank you," She smiled and took a seat, flattered by the gesture.

He excitedly hurried back the kitchen, and a few moments later he returned with two plates in his hands. "Grubs up, sweetheart."

"This looks delicious," she beamed, admiring the plate that was set down in front of her. "I didn't know you had such a passion for cooking."

"Take it easy, sweet cheeks. You aint tasted it yet." As usual he was playing himself down, but she could tell he was secretly proud of his achievement.

"So, are you going to talk me through what we're eating?"

"Don't get too excited – the menus based on tropical island specialities. That basically means bore, beans and whatever else I could find in the cupboard."

She giggled when she noticed the two dharma beer cans in the middle of the table. "Where did you get these?"

He tapped his nose. "A man's got his ways, Blondie."

She placed a forkful of food into her mouth and was pleasantly surprised by how good it tasted. "Mmm that's not bad, you can do the cooking more often."

"Is that so?" he teased, flashing her a dimpled smile.

She looked across the table at him and felt the sides of her mouth curl into a smile. She couldn't believe all the effort he had gone to for her, and the fact it was a spontaneous gesture made it all the more special.

"This is nice. Just the two of us." She said, before placing another forkful into her mouth.

"Yeah it is. We haven't had a lot of down time since those yahoos came back."

"So, what gave you the idea for all this?" She asked, wiping the sides of her mouth with her napkin.

He took a swig of his beer before speaking. "Well, I would like to say it was all my idea, but it was Miles who suggested the idea." he admitted.

"Miles? Really? I didn't know he was the romantic kind…" she said, giggling into her napkin. He missed her laugh. It was contagious and he always found himself laughing too. Once their laugher had died down there was a brief moment of silence, and he took to the moment to reach across the table and place his hand over hers stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"I love you." She said smiling at him, biting her bottom lip slightly as their eyes locked. The sincerity in her voice as she said those words powerful words made his heart flutter. He owed Miles big time for the idea, because tonight things were looking hopeful. There weren't any awkward silences, no sadness or tension hanging in the air. Things were starting to go back to the way they used to be between them. Happy.

"Wait 'til we get off this rock, I'll take you out to eat at the best places in Miami. Wherever you wanna go, I'll take you there." Sawyer promised her. "It'll be our first proper date in the real world."

 _Miami_.

"You really think we can get home?" she asked, staring into his eyes with a piercing gaze that always managed to see right through him.

"Don't get me wrong, the three years I spent with you I wouldn't change for anything," he affirmed. "But three years is long enough, hell you've been here even longer than that. I thinks it's time we went home."

 _Home._ Relief washed over her in knowing that he was thinking of home too.

"Just think," he continued. "We'll get back to the States, I'll get the big insurance pay out from Oceanic, and you'll have to explain where the hell you been for the past six years…"

"God, six years?" She had almost forgotten how long it had been for her. "They probably think I'm dead…"

"We'll use the money to buy a house someplace," he continued excitedly. "What about a place in Miami, to be close to ya sister?"

Her eyes were wild just thinking about it. "And we can visit your daughter, Clementine."

"Yeah, I guess we can." he agreed, finally feeling worthy of being her father. "So," he said, reaching his hand across the table. "We got ourselves a deal, Miss Burke?"

"It's a deal." She said, and they playfully shook hands.

…

With dinner out the way, James was stood at the sink washing the dishes when Juliet came up behind him. "James, let me do that."

He carried on, happy to be doing the cleaning. He wanted to make tonight all about her. "No way. You just put your feet up and relax, I've got this."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head against his shoulder as she whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you for this."

He turned his head slightly to meet her gaze. "You aint gotta thank me. It's just nice to have a bit of normality in the day, that's all." After all they had been through together, he wanted to show that no matter what, he would be there for her.

"Well I mean it, this has been great. So, thank you."

"You got it Blondie." He brushed his finger against his trouser pocket, feeling to make sure that the ring was still there. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him and he wanted nothing to ruin his big moment. "I just thought you needed cheerin' up," he said casually, before turning his attention back towards the pots. "Besides, I wanted to do something special for you."

She planted a soft kiss on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes at the welcome feeling of her lips against his skin. He dropped the dish he was holding into the water and turned around to face her, shifting his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Looking into her blue eyes, he got the sudden urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop there and he would miss his moment to ask her a very important question.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." She said gently, placing a soft kiss in his neck. Then she turned and headed down the hallway.

By the time he had finished the pots and made it to the bedroom, she was already fast asleep under the sheets. He reached for the ring in his pocket and held it out in the palm of his hand. He had wanted so desperately to ask her, but looking at her peacefully sleeping, he didn't have the heart to wake her. Sighing heavily, he placed it back inside the dusty shoe box and pushed it under the bed.

 _'Next time'._ He told himself, before climbing into bed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Emergency meeting

_Authors note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 8 – When things go bump in the Night.

 ** _"Don't you leave me…"_**

 ** _"It's okay…"_**

 ** _"No, don't you leave me - Hold on!"_**

 ** _"I love you…"_**

 ** _"No, you don't let go!"_**

 ** _"I love you, James. I love you so much…"_**

 ** _No - don't let go ... Juliet! NOOOOO!"_**

His eyes flickered open and he breathed a visible sigh of relief to find himself gazing up at the bedroom ceiling. It had only been a dream, a horrible recollection of a painful memory, but a dream nonetheless.

"James… Are you alright?" Juliet asked fearfully, as she gently stroked his shoulder in attempt to calm him. Even the darkness of the room could not mask her look of concern.

He blinked heavily, wiping the cold bead of sweat from his forehead. "Sorry Baby, I didn't mean to wake you…" he apologized, his shaky breath beginning to even out.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare," She soothed, placing her right hand on his forehead. "James you're burning up…" she said, her face crumpling into a frown.

"I'm fine." he protested, as he sat up and leaned back against the wooden bed board.

Juliet frowned. For all the time she had known him, he had never once had a nightmare. So for him to have one now meant that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, gently brushing his forearm with her fingers.

He didn't say anything but instead reached for her hand and held it tightly. The feel of her hand in his was a reassuring gesture, it reminded him that she was still with him, and that he hadn't lost her that day at the Swan site. _When she had let go._

"You know, you can tell me anything?" she said, squeezing his hand.

"I know." he sighed, but in truth he couldn't discuss the nature of his nightmare with her. It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. A painful memory. A traumatic experience that he would rather not remind her of, because although that day had been painful for him, how must she have felt in that moment, knowing her life was about to end? He quickly dismissed the thought. "You go back to sleep, there aint nothin' for you to worry about." he reassured her, letting go of her hand as she turned to lie back down in the covers.

Suddenly there came a loud knock at the door, and Sawyer wondered if he had spoken too soon. "What time do you think it is?" Juliet asked, sitting up in the bed.

Sawyer quickly got out of bed and stumbled over to the window. "Well, I'd say it's a little early for visitors." he said darkly, peering out into the darkness through a gap in the curtains.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked, now wide awake with worry.

"I don't know," he confessed, turning away from the window. "But I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Another impatient knock sounded again, only this time it was louder. "I'll go answer the door," he told her as he slipped on some clothes. "Wait here."

Juliet was sitting up-right in the bed, wringing her hands together nervously. She didn't like this at all, not one bit. "Be careful, James!" she called out to him as he left the room.

Sawyer made his way down the dark hallway, his heart beating furiously in his chest. When he reached the kitchen he grabbed his gun off the counter top and slowly made his way over to the front door. Just as he was about to open the door, another loud knock rang out from behind it, making him jump back in surprise.

With his gun loaded and ready to fire, he bravely decided to call out to whoever was stood outside his front door. "Who's there?" he demanded in a low, gruff voice.

An eerie silence hung in the air as he waited anxiously for a reply.

"It's me, Miles. Open the door."

Slowly he opened the door and breathed a visible sigh of relief at seeing Miles stood on his front porch. Though his momentary relief soon turned into anger. "You got insomnia or somethin', Eno's? It's the middle of the night!" Sawyer seethed. "Why the hell are you knockin' on my door?"

"There's been a development at Jack's place," Miles explained quickly. "You need to come with me, now." Sawyer was unsettled by the urgency in Miles' voice. Miles was usually a laid back person, so for him to be this agitated meant that something serious was going on.

"What kinda development are we talkin' about here?" Sawyer quizzed, raising his brow in morbid curiosity. "What's so damn important that it couldn't wait 'til mornin'?"

"Oh, just the fact that Sun and Richard are here." Miles blurted.

"What?! When did they get here?" Suddenly Sawyer was wide awake, and looking at Miles in a state of shock.

"They arrived a few hours ago, actually." Miles continued in a more casual tone, knowing that he now had his friend's full attention.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought I'd give you and Juliet some alone time." Usually Miles would make some wise joke when talking about his friend's relationship, but it seemed that Miles was not in the joking mood.

"So where is everyone now?"

"At Jack's place," Miles answered him with a deadpan expression. "We need to go now, Richard's been waiting to talk to you."

"Richard?" Sawyer frowned. "What does he wanna talk to me about?"

"You'll find out when we get there…We're in a lot of trouble, man." Miles warned, his serious tone creeping back again, and it made James nervous _. Trouble? What kind of trouble? Just when things were starting to look up…_

Sawyer slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie his laces, and he followed Miles to Jack's house.

 **…** **.**

The two of them arrived at Jack's rundown house to find everyone already sitting quietly in the dimly lit living room. Sawyer's attention was immediately drawn to Jin and Sun who were sitting beside each other, flicking through photographs on a camera. He smiled at the sight, knowing how much it meant to Jin to finally be reunited with his wife.

His gaze then shifted to Kate who was sat with her knees up on the couch, resting her head in her hands. She looked drawn, tired, and a little agitated. She smiled up at him weakly when she caught him staring at her, and he smiled back before heading over to her.

"You okay Freckle's?" he asked, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

She rubbed her eyes that still looked heavy with sleep, or lack of it. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired… we've been up most of the night."

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sun making her way over to him, and he stood up to greet her. "Hello again, Sawyer." Sun beamed, and to his surprise she pulled him into a bear hug. "Thank you for taking care of my husband."

He smiled warmly. "It's good to see you too, Sun. Now maybe Jinbo can quit talkin' about you for all of five minutes." He watched as Jin's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Richard, who had been staring at Sawyer from the minute he had walked in the room, was next to speak. "James. I wish I could say it's nice to see you."

The pair shook hands, and Richard motioned for him to take a seat. Sawyer complied, and sat back down next to Kate. He shuffled nervously when he felt the room grow quiet as a strange tension filled the room. "So why did y'all decide to call me round here in the middle of the night?" he asked sarcastically as he tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You should tell him, Richard." Jack spoke up from the far side of the room.

"Tell me what?" Sawyer growled, becoming frustrated with all the secrecy. Something was going on that he didn't know about, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Very well," Richard sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Since your _absence,_ there have been quite a few developments on the Island…" Sawyer nodded for Richard to continue although by the looks on his friends faces, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest. "You are all in a lot of danger, James."

Sawyer sighed - Danger? How many times had he heard that before? On this Island danger practically surrounded them on a daily basis. "Yeah and what danger's that, Guy liner?"

Richard sighed disapprovingly at the use of the nickname. "The danger James, is a creature masquerading as John Locke who is willing to do just about anything to kill you."

Sawyer felt his body stiffen at the mention of John Locke. He and Miles had failed to inform the others of their encounter with Locke in the jungle, and somehow he figured it would be best to keep his mouth shut for a little while longer. "What the hell are you babblin' on about? Why would Locke wanna kill any of us?" Then he remembered Richard had said ' _the man posing as John Locke'_ – what was that supposed to mean?

"Just hear him out, Sawyer," Kate assured him. "Trust me, you'll wanna hear what he has to say."

"You and your friends were chosen by Jacob to be candidates. This basically means that if something were to happen to Jacob, then one of you will take his place as protector of the Island," Richard explained. "Unfortunately for all of us, Jacob is dead."

"Jacob's dead?" Sawyer gulped. Things were worse than he'd feared.

"The creature manifesting itself as John Locke murdered him," Richard revealed. "And he will stop at nothing until he has killed all of the remaining candidates."

"What do you mean the 'remaining' candidates?" Sawyer inquired uncertainly.

"There were other potential candidates whose names got crossed off the list. Now only six candidates remain." Richard informed him.

Sawyer's brow furrowed in confusion. He was hearing one thing after next and he couldn't keep up, it was all so overwhelming. "So let me get this straight. John's dead, and something is pretending to be him?"

Kate knew Sawyer would react badly to the news, and she was just glad that someone other than herself found the whole thing insane.

Richard knew it was as difficult to understand as it was to explain, but he persisted nonetheless. It was important for Sawyer to know who he was up against. "You must've seen the black smoke on this Island, James?"

Sawyer let out a frustrated sigh. "Well of course I have."

"Well, that creature has taken on the physical form of John Locke."

Sawyer looked at the others, wondering if they were aware of how crazy Richard sounded. "You can't seriously expect me to believe a word of this?" he laughed incredulously. However the faces of his friends remained blank, as though hearing their dead friend had been taken over by a pillar of black smoke was the most normal thing in the world.

Richard could see the man was struggling to wrap his head around the concept so he tried again to explain it as simply as he could. "It can take on the physical form of its victim, usually someone who has passed away. John's body was brought back to the island in a coffin therefore it enabled the smoke to inhabit it. To become him."

"I'm still confused…" Miles began, and it relieved Sawyer to know that someone else in the room was just as confused as he was. "I mean, why does this thing wanna kill the candidates?"

Instead of Richard answering Miles' question, it was Jack. "Because we're the only ones stopping it from leaving the Island."

"Well if all it wants to do is leave, then why don't it just leave?!" Sawyer quizzed, it seemed like a perfectly good solution.

"It's not that simple," Richard admitted. "In order for it to leave, all the candidates must die. Besides, it now falls to the candidates to ensure it never leaves this place… God only knows what would happen if it found a way off this island…"

Kate rose from the couch and headed out of the lounge, mumbling to herself as she left. "Hey, Kate where are you going?" Jack asked, stopping her in her tracks.

She clutched her forehead in frustration and sighed. "I can't listen to any more of this crazy talk."

"I know how it sounds Kate, but it's the truth," Richard told her. "It's important that you listen to what I have to say."

"Well, I don't wanna listen," she snapped, before heading over to the kitchen. She grabbed a rucksack and sidled it over her shoulder, before taking a flashlight from the kitchen draw.

She had that determined look in her eye that always made Jack nervous. Over the years he had come to learn it meant that she was about to do something stupid. "What do you need those for?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the rucksack and flashlight.

"I'm going out to find Claire," she answered coolly. "If that creature really is out there, then she's in danger. I need to find her, before Locke does."

"It's still dark outside, can't it wait?" Sawyer questioned, hoping that he could talk some sense into her.

"If that creature is as dangerous as Richard keeps saying, then no James, it can't wait."

Jack looked like he was about to object, but instead he gave in and went over to join her. "If you're going out there, then at least let me come with you."

"No, not this time Jack." She stated firmly. "I'm going alone."

Jack was both hurt and confused by her rejection. "Why not?"

"Because it would be too risky if you came with me," she explained harshly. "You're a candidate Jack, that thing will try and kill you."

"Not exactly," Richard admitted. His statement was enough to break the sudden tension that was building between the Jack and Kate. "The creature and Jacob have to follow the rules of the Island. Think of it as a game; there are two sides, two players, and both players have to abide by a set of rules. One rule is that the creature cannot kill or harm any of Jacob's candidates."

"There we go then," Sawyer cheered, clapping his hands together in relief. "Safe and sound!" However his sudden enthusiasm was not appreciated by the rest of the room.

Richard simply bowed his head, and Sawyer realised there was going to be a catch involved. "That doesn't mean the rules can't be manipulated," Richard sighed. "He can't kill you with his own hand, but there's nothing stopping him from getting others to do his dirty work for him… Just like how he manipulated Ben into killing Jacob."

"Ben killed Jacob?" Jack asked, turning his attention from Kate. "Why?"

A chill sent down Sawyers spine at the very mention of Benjamin Linus, and his mind then wandered to Juliet. If that Bastard was back on the Island, then Juliet wasn't safe. "More to the point, I wanna know how bug eyes was allowed back to the island in the first place? I thought the bastard was banished?"

Richard sighed. "He was banished, and he has broken the rules by coming back here. Ben will have to face the consequences for doing so."

"I was with Locke," Everyone turned to the sound of Sun's voice. Both she and Jin had been talking quietly amongst themselves up until now. "He has a camp on Hydra Island where the Ajira flight crashed." Sun explained. Both Jack and Kate looked at each other. That was why Kate hadn't been able to find the plane, because it was on another Island. "I heard him talk about his plans," Sun continued quietly. "He is recruiting soldiers to the Island, I don't know what for exactly, but I can guess."

Kate reached into her pocket and took out the dog tag, holding it open in the palm of her hand. The more she stared at it, the more she leaned to the idea that it hadn't belonged to one of Keamy's men. Then a scary thought entered her head – What if it belonged to one of Locke's soldiers? That would mean they were already on the island…

"So, basically he's recruiting some army guys to kill us all." Miles stated bluntly, adding to everyone's panic.

Everyone gulped in silence.

Then out a plain curiosity Sawyer spoke up. "Who are the candidates anyway?"

Jack answered this. "Me, Hurley, Sayid, Sun or Jin and you, James. We 're the only ones left."

"So what happens to the people who aren't candidates, are we safe?" Miles asked selfishly, hoping that he would be spared from the crossfire.

Richard looked to the ground. "I'm afraid it means that this island can offer you no immunity. You are not under Jacobs's protection, which means Locke is free to kill you."

"Well that's great," Miles said sardonically. "I feel so much safer now..."

Sawyer's mind rushed to Juliet. She wasn't a candidate and neither was Miles… _Kate wasn't either._ "Don't worry Miles, nothings gonna happen to anybody. We'll just kill have to kill that thing once and for all." he stated, trying his best to reassure his friend.

Richard put his head in his hands, clearly distressed. "If only it were that simple, James. The hard part is that the creature isn't human at all – so it can't be killed."

"So you're saying its invincible?!" Miles cried, feeling like he might as well give up already.

"No, I'm simply saying that killing Locke is going to be difficult, but not impossible."

Jack could see the panic in people faces. "Look, we all just need to calm down. Locke has no idea where we are, which means that for now, we're safe."

Sawyer knew that it was probably a good time to mention his encounter with Locke in the jungle. He had told Locke everything that day, and it dawned on him that without realising it, he had screwed his friends over. He looked over at Miles who was thinking the exact same thing, and they exchanged a sideways glance. Taking a deep breath, Sawyer braced himself for the backlash he was about to receive at telling his friends that he had practically doomed them all. "Actually, he does know where we are."

Miles cringed as the words left Sawyer's mouth, and he prayed that his friend wouldn't drag him into it.

"And how is that?" Kate asked fearfully, already dreading Sawyer's response.

"Because I told him," he admitted honestly, and he watched as Kate's face fell.

"You did what?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with panic. She paced across the room, trying to contain her emotions.

Richard's shoulders sagged in defeat, which was a worrying transition for the man who always appeared calm and collected. Yet it was Jack who was first to make his reaction known. "Why didn't you tell us any of this before!?"

 _You mean like when you found out the woman I love had a miscarriage and didn't tell me?_ Instead Sawyer chose to say. "Well I didn't realise that the guy was imposter, did I Doc?"

"I think the very fact that you saw Locke was news worthy!" Kate argued as she continued to pace up and down the room.

"Look, it was a mistake," Sawyer snapped putting an end to the bombardment of questions. "I'm sure you can understand that, Jack. I mean it's not like you've never made a mistake that endangered people's lives, is it?"

Jack clenched his jaw at Sawyer's snide remark, and Sawyer smiled victoriously, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I need to go… I just can't listen to another word of this… Madness!" Not wanting to hear any more of their arguing, Kate slung her pack over her shoulder and left the house, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Jack went to go after her, but Sawyer called him back. "Let her go Jack, she aint gonna listen to you anyways." Knowing Sawyer was right, Jack reluctantly nodded his head and backed away from the door.

"It looks like we have a plan to make," Richard stated, leaning forward in his chair. "The most important thing we can do for protection, is get the sonic fence working again."

"Sayid might be able to help with that," Miles suggested. "He's good with stuff like that."

"How is a sonic fence going to keep out smoke?" Sun questioned. Everyone could see the Korean woman was scared by the way her hands trembled in her lap.

"We don't know why, but we know it doesn't like out fences," Richard explained carefully in attempt to put her mind at ease. "It must have something to do with the sonic impulses."

"But we need to be prepared in case it does get in." Sawyer pointed out. He didn't like being the one to pick a fault with a plan, but he had to consider every possible scenario when it came to protecting the people he cared about.

"You're absolutely right, and that's where my people and I come in," Richard replied. "Our job is to protect Jacob's chosen candidates, meaning most of you in this room. My people and I will protect the Barracks."

"But Locke told me that he was the leader of the _Others_ ," Sawyer pointed out. "So _your_ people aint exactly yours anymore, are they Richard?"

"Some follow Locke, but not all," Richard answered honestly. "There are still many of us at the temple, and we are willing to give our lives for your protection."

"I sure wish I was a candidate now…" Miles murmured.

"But you're right James," Richard continued. "There are not enough of my people to protect this place, which is why all of you will have to fight."

"You need us to fight?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Richard nodded in defeat. "I wish there was another way, but I'm afraid if you want to live, then you will have to fight. Locke won't hesitate to kill any one of you. "

"But you said Locke- black smoke- cannot kill us!" Jin exclaimed. All of this was especially confusing for him to understand, he could barely understand English let alone what Richard was talking about.

"No, Locke is much smarter than that. He will use people you love… And that's where the difficult part comes into play…"

Sawyer knew what Richard was implying, and he didn't like it one bit…

"You have to remember, that being a candidate means you are very special." Richard stated slowly. "However harsh this may sound, your lives are more important than others, and Locke will use this to his advantage… He will most likely hurt or threaten the ones you love. If you're a candidate, then rule number one is to never give into Locke's demands. You will have to let the hostage die."

"Can you hear yourself?" Sawyer asked angrily. How were they supposed to let someone they care about just die? What made their lives more important than anybody else's?

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come down to one of those situations then, James." Richard stated darkly.

The front door opened and everyone jumped out of their seats as a blonde wearing a purple shirt and faded jeans came rushing in.

"James, there you are!" Juliet cried worriedly. "I've been looking all for you…" her voice trailed off when she noticed a familiar face sitting in the far corner of the room. "Oh my god… Sun?"

A big smile grew on the Korean woman's face, and the growing tensions in the room were slowly lifted as the two women embraced. "Juliet, it's good to see you again!"

"I can't believe you're really here," Juliet exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement. "The baby? Did everything go alright with the pregnancy?" Sun practically beamed as she held her camera to Juliet's face, showing a photograph of a little girl in a pink dress. Juliet gasped in surprise and put her hand to her mouth. "She's so beautiful…congratulations." she gushed, her own eyes welling with tears at the thought of her unborn child. "What's her name?"

"Ji yeon." Jin answered her proudly.

 _At least someone's getting their happy ending on this Island_ , Sawyer thought to himself as he watched the happy scene unfold in front of him.

Miles coughed signalling Juliet's attention. "This is touching, really, but we kinda have more pressing matters to discuss here guys."

Sawyer shuffled up on the couch to make space for Juliet to sit down. The room fell back into an uncomfortable silence as Juliet sat down next to him. Sitting beside him, she shot him a look that read, ' _what the hell's going on?'_

He honestly didn't know where to begin...

From across the room Jack spoke up. "I guess you're wondering what's going on here?" he asked kindly, giving Juliet a small smile.

She laughed nervously, still overwhelmed by the arrival of Sun. "Yeah, you could say that…"

Richard opened his mouth to speak but Sawyer quickly intervened, not wanting to hear a repeat of Richard's long winded explanation. "Long story short Blondie," he began, trying to keep the information short and concise. "Is that John Locke's back on the Island, except this time it aint really him."

Juliet's brow furrowed in utter confusion, similar to the way he had reacted when he had first been told the news. "Hold on… I thought Locke was dead? And what do you mean it isn't really him?"

 _So much for keeping it brief…_

"Locke died off- island, and now Smokey is walkin' around in his body." Sawyer explained in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Smokey?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"Nickname for the smoke monster, keep up darlin'."

"What Jim has failed to mention is the part where Locke wants us all dead." Miles added cheerfully.

Suddenly, the things that Harper had warned her about were beginning to make sense. "You mean he only wants to kill the candidates." she corrected him.

The room went quiet at her response.

"And how is it you know about the candidates?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Ben mentioned a couple things when I was with him." she lied, so easily. Richard didn't know whether to believe her, but he chose not to question her further.

"Well, you aint gotta be such a wiseass all the time," Sawyer quipped before continuing. "Anyway, Locke will be here any day now, and we gotta be ready for when he comes callin'."

"Why can't we just leave?" she asked worriedly. "I mean surely there has to be a way off this Island?"

"I wish we could sweetheart, but accordin' to Guy-liner over here, Smokey won't let us leave, which is why he needs to be stopped."

Juliet nodded in understanding. Although it was a bizarre tale, she was able to wrap her mind around it. She knew more than most that the Island could do impossible things; it could cure cancer, and it could bring people back from the dead. Therefore it wasn't too great a stretch of the imagination to think a smoke creature could inhabit the form of a dead man.

"Okay," Jack said, taking control of the situation. "We need to gather up as much ammo and weapons we can find and store them in the infirmary. Jin, Sun - would you two mind doing that job?"

"Anything we can do to help." Sun replied, and she and Jin left the house.

"There should be some C4 at Ben's house," Juliet informed Jack. "I'm guessing it could come in handy?"

"I like the way your mind works," Sawyer grinned mischievously "Okay, so Juliet and I will go and check out Linus's place, and see what we can find."

Jack nodded his head. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go and check on Sayid, see if he's up to fixing that fence."

They all looked at one another before leaving the house and going their separate ways, setting their plan into motion.


	9. Chapter 9- the three Amigos

_Authors note: now things start to get exciting..._

 _thank you, and enjoy!_

 **Chapter 9- the three Amigos.**

The search to find a stash of C4 in Ben's secret room had turned out to be unsuccessful. The place had been ransacked, and Juliet suspected it was likely that Ben had returned to his house since coming back to the Island.

It was Jack who then suggested taking a trip to the Black Rock where he knew there was a supply of dynamite, hidden away in the old boat wreck. However, Juliet knew his real reason for wanting to take a trip into the jungle was because he wanted to find Kate. The brunette had left the barracks earlier that morning to look for Claire, and Jack had been worrying about her ever since.

Despite Richards words of warning, Jack, Juliet, and Sawyer headed out into the jungle, hoping to be back before nightfall. Jack led the way through the dark jungle, keeping at an awkward distance in front of Sawyer and Juliet.

Sawyer was beginning to regret following a man he currently loathed into the jungle, not to mention the fact that their trip was only for a few sticks of highly unstable dynamite. Yet the reassuring grip on his hand reminded him why he came, and he turned his attention back to her. _Juliet_.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Jacky Boy? Cus to me, it looks like we been walkin' around in damn circles."

"It's not much further now, I promise you," Jack reassured him. "It should be just up ahead."

"Yeah, you've been sayin' that for the past hour…" Sawyer growled quietly.

The tranquil sounds of the jungle were broken by raised voices in distance. "You here that?" Jack whispered, turning to face his friends.

Juliet nodded and stopped walking. "Where do you think it's coming from?" she asked, her eyes scanning the foliage.

Sawyer tilted his head to the right. "Sounds likes its comin' from this way." He untangled his fingers from Juliet's, and in unison they lifted their guns. Jack motioned for Sawyer to lead the way, as the three of them tried locate the source of the voices.

"Whoa, everybody back up." Sawyer hissed, as he stopped abruptly. They had stumbled across a clearing in the jungle that was being used as makeshift camp. Five tents were sectioned around a brightly burning campfire. Sawyer could see two men in the camp, who judging by their green uniforms looked like they were from the military. One of the men was holding a struggling woman in his arms.

He was grabbing her roughly by the waist as she tried desperately to get away. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she cried as the man pulled her closer towards him.

"You brought this on yourself, sweetheart. A girl like you shouldn't be walkin' around in the jungle alone. Didn't your momma ever warn you about strange men?" The two men exchanged looks and sniggered.

Jack's heart raced when he released that the woman was none other than Kate. He was about to charge over there, but Sawyer yanked him back by the arm. "You can't just go swannin' off over there! We need to come up with a plan." Jack pushed the southerner aside and charged towards the camp, deciding to take matters into his own hands. "Dammit Jack!" Sawyer hissed as he watched Jack storm over towards the camp.

"And what makes you think she's alone?" Jack called out to the two men, alerting them of his presence. With their cover blown, Sawyer instinctively grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her out of view, as the pair ducked for cover behind the safety of a nearby bush. "Let her go or I will shoot you." Jack ordered, raising his gun to stress the seriousness of his threat. However, the two men simply laughed at his demand.

Sawyer and Juliet were watching the exchange take place from the safety of the treeline. Luckily they hadn't been spotted as they were masked by the shrubbery. Sawyer could see the situation was escalating quickly, but he decided it was best to stay hidden for the time being. If whatever Jack was attempting to do failed, which was looking the likeliest scenario, then he and Juliet could be the backup he needed. Right now, their hidden positons gave them the element of surprise.

"I said let her go!" Jack ordered and he fired his gun, the bullet narrowly missing its target.

Sawyer felt Juliet flinch when the gun went off, and her grip on his arm tightened ever so slightly. "Hey listen," he said quietly, getting her attention. "On the count of three we're gonna make a run for it."

"What?!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice below a whisper. "That's your plan? Run away?"

He gave her a reassuring smile that always managed to put her at ease. "Trust me." With his hand tightly in hers, he began to count down. "One… Two… Three-"

He stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his skull. "I'm afraid you aint going nowhere," a low southern voice breathed down the back of Sawyer's neck, making the hairs on his back stand on end. "Now lay your weapons down on the ground."

Sawyer had no other option than to do as he was told. He rolled his eyes and laid his gun on the ground. He nodded for Juliet to do the same, and he caught the worried look in her eyes as the two of them exchanged glances. However Jack refused to back down so easily, as he kept his gun trained on the man holding Kate.

Juliet shivered as the voice behind her came again. "Don't be a fool son, drop your weapon before you get someone hurt." The man's strong southern accent sounded cold, callous, and in control. It was clear that he had the upper hand.

"Do as he says Doc. We aint gotta choice." Sawyer reasoned in a vain attempt to keep the situation from escalating further. The last thing he needed was for Jack to do something stupid.

Jack looked over to where Sawyer and Juliet were being held at gun point, then he shifted his gaze back to Kate. "I'm sorry." he mouthed to her, before reluctantly dropping his respective weapon to the ground.

"There's a good boy," the gruff southern voice behind Sawyer spoke again. "Now the three of you put your hands in the air and turn around nice and slow."

Sawyer stood up and brushed the mud off of his jeans, before turning to help Juliet to her feet. Slowly, the duo turned around to face the stranger holding them at gun point. Sawyer, who now had a gun pressed against his forehead, was surprised to see three men standing before him, who were all dressed in military uniform. The man standing in the middle, who had his gun pressed against Sawyer's temple, was the oldest out of the three men. Easily in his fifties, Sawyer guessed. Something about the man's physical appearance made Sawyer feel on edge; he had a tall muscular build, and a large scar that looked like a knife wound etched across his face, but his eyes were what Sawyer found most unnerving … they had the look of evil intent. Sawyer knew immediately that whoever this man was, he was most definitely the person in charge of this operation.

The red haired soldier holding Kate called over to the old man. "Hey Boss, bring 'em over. They can come join the party."

The old man smiled at Sawyer, before grabbing him roughly by the arm and dragging him over to where Kate was being held. He then whistled for his other two men to escort Jack and Juliet over to the camp.

Sawyer fought against his restraints at seeing Juliet be aggressively escorted by one of the soldiers. "Easy there tiger, she'll be just fine." the elderly man assured him, but his words didn't reassure Sawyer in the slightest.

He and Jack were shoved to the ground in the middle of the camp as a small group of soldiers surrounded them, while Juliet was forced to stand over by Kate. Sawyer counted five men in total, and all of them wearing the same green uniform. Suddenly a dark thought entered his mind as he recalled Sun telling him that Locke was recruiting marines to Island. _What if these people were Locke's men?_

The older man who kept being referred to as 'Boss' knelt down beside him and Jack, waving his gun in the air as he spoke. "It sure is nice of you folks to pay us a visit. We haven't had much in the way of visitors being all the way out here and all." the old man explained, and a mischievous grin crept on his face as his gaze settled on Sawyer. "I think you and me got some things in common. You strike me as the leader of these people, am I right?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. He wasn't about to tell this yahoo anything. The old mans smiled faltered slightly at Sawyer's unwillingness to co-operate. "Well, I'll take your silence a yes." Much to Sawyer's bemusement, the old man pulled out a knife from his back pocket and held it in the air, the metal blade reflecting the light from the campfire. "Well from one leader to another, I'm sure you can appreciate that it can be difficult to keep your men in line," the old man shot a look over in Jack's direction before continuing. "I mean, your friend here is the perfect example of someone who doesn't follow orders."

Jack's nostril flared at the elderly man's remark, but the old man seemed amused by Jack's building frustration. "I like to think of myself as a good leader, wouldn't you say boys?" he called over to his men, who cheered in response. "And in order to be a good leader, my boys have to _want_ to follow me… And for them to _want_ to follow me, I have to keep them happy…" He glanced over in the direction of where the two women were being restrained and his mouth twitched into a sadistic smile. "Now, I don't want to have to hurt any of you, but I gotta let my boys have some fun with the ladies. It's been a long time since they've seen a woman and, well, these two seem quite the catch. It would be cruel to let them go without."

Sawyer sat up in rage. "You keep your hands off 'a them you sick son of a bitch."

The old man pressed his blade against Sawyer's neck, causing blood to trickle as the knife dug into his flesh. "You wouldn't wanna do that, boy…" the old man warned, and Sawyer had no choice but to obey. With a smile, the 'Boss' removed his blade from Sawyer's neck and turned back to face his men. "It's time we had ourselves some fun boys!"

His men cheered in response, and the soldier holding Kate pushed her to the ground. "Which ones your boyfriend, sweetheart?"

"Go easy with her, Lenny." The old man ordered harshly.

The red haired man holding Kate down composed himself and loosened his grip on Kate's shoulder. "Yeah, right. Sorry Boss."

"Go to hell!" Kate spat in disgust as she lay against the damp earth.

"Let her go!" Jack cried in a fit of rage, but he knew as well as Kate did that he was powerless to do anything to stop it.

A man with jet black hair who had been sitting separately from the other men smoking a cigarette, began to make his way over to Juliet. "Well, what do we have here?" he said suggestively as he slicked his greasy black hair from his face. "You're mighty pretty, Sweet cheeks," he remarked, looking the voluptuous blonde up and down, before licking his lips. Juliet remained cool and collected, but Sawyer knew that behind her icy blue stare was fear. The dark haired man in front of her outstretched his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. The names Graham. And who might you be?"

Without shaking his hand she replied coldly. "Juliet."

"Juliet, huh?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to work out whether or not she was telling the truth. "Did you hear that Boss? She says her names _Juliet."_ Her gaze shifted from Graham to the 'Boss' as she tried to assess the situation. "That must mean she's Juliet Burke," Graham continued. "She aint one of _them_." There was a hint of excitement in Graham's voice that sent chills down Sawyer's spine.

"She's not a candidate but _he_ has other plans for her," the old man replied as he sat himself down by the campfire. "Try not to play too rough with her tonight, Graham. _He_ wants her, _alive_."

Graham reached out to stroke her hair and Juliet turned her head to the side, repulsed by the notion. "So ladies," Graham began. "Do you know who we are?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Kate answered him bitterly as she sat on her knees, staring up at him from the jungle floor.

Graham's attention turned to the brunette who was hunched over on the ground. "So how about you tell us your name, gorgeous?"

Kate thought about not answering his question, but she knew it wouldn't be a wise decision. It would only wind up getting more people hurt. It was best to play along with his little game, for now. "I'm Kate."

He flashed a mischievous grin. "Oh, so you're Miss Austen?" he questioned, taking a step closer to her. "Locke has some very special plans for you, Katherine."

"Get away from her!" Jack shouted over to him, but his rage only encouraged Graham further.

"You shut up," Graham warned in a calm manner. "Or I will hurt her."

"You were brought to this Island by a man named John Locke, weren't you?" Kate asked in a desperate attempt to engage the man in some form of conversation – anything to she could do to buy them more time. "What is he offering you? Is it money? I bet it is."

Graham smiled, clearly intrigued by her questions. "I guess you aint just a pretty face after all," he admired, brushing a hand over her cheek. "John Locke is paying me 1.2 million dollars for the work I'm doing here." he answered smugly, but his smile quickly faded when Kate burst into a fit of laughter. "Did I say somethin' funny?"

"Kate…" Jack warned, as he tried to stop her from provoking the man further.

"What's so funny?" Graham repeated again, this time his voice had a threatening edge to it that made Juliet nervous. However Kate seemed to find his anger amusing.

"1.2 million dollars?" she chuckled incredulously. "You really sold yourself short. You see, the last group of soldiers who came to this island were paid 1.5 million dollars…" her voice trailed off as she broke into another fit of laughter. "And do you wanna know what happened to them, Graham?"

"Kate, that's enough…" Jack tried again, but Graham silenced him.

"Let her speak," Graham hushed the man, curious to know what the pretty brunette had to say for herself. He knelt down in front of her and nodded for her to continue. "So tell me _Katy_ , what did happen to the last group of soldiers who came to this Island?"

"They all died."

With Graham and the others soldiers currently distracted by Kate, Sawyer began planning an escape. Only a few yards away, he had spotted a gun resting against one of the tents. If he could grab the gun, then he might stand a chance of getting them all out of there. He looked over at Juliet who was standing quietly next to Kate. Luckily Graham was leaving her alone for the time being, but he worried how long it would be before Graham went over to her again. Juliet looked over at him with a worried expression when she caught him staring at her. He gave her a reassuring nod, which was his way of telling her that everything was to be alright. In return, she gave him a sad smile.

"Do you really think you're getting paid?" Kate continued confidently. "Do you really think he'll let you live once you give him what he wants? You're even more stupid than you look."

Graham knew Kate was trying to distract him, as a way to buy herself and her friends more time. "Nice try sweetheart, but it's not gonna work." He cupped her cheeks in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I promise my men will be gentle with you."

Turning away from Kate, Graham shifted his attention back to the blonde. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." Graham assured her, as he reached over and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Juliet felt sick and the gesture, and she looked to the ground to avoid his burning gaze. "Why so shy?" he asked, closing the proximity between the two of them. "Don't worry, I'll soon change that…" he said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I bet you're not this quiet in the bedroom, I bet you a real screamer."

At that, Juliet slapped him hard across the side of his face. "Screw you." she breathed in disgust as his head jerked to side.

Graham clung to his reddened cheek, taken aback by her violent outburst. "The bitch hit me?!" he cried, looking at his men in disbelief. Then Graham's eyes darkened in rage and Juliet tried to back away, knowing she had provoked him. She looked around her, desperately trying to see some way of escape, but there wasn't one. Graham's men outnumbered her people. There was nowhere left for her to run. "Give it as you like it," Graham snarled. "This bitch likes it rough!"

Kate struggled as she was being pinned down on the ground by the red head. "Leave us alone, you animal!" she cried as she struggled in his grasp.

"You shut up and wait your turn!" Graham snapped, his focus set on Juliet. "First I've gotta teach this bitch a lesson in manners…"

Sawyer was distracted from his plan when he heard the commotion taking place between Juliet and Graham, and his heart raced. "Touch her one more time, and I swear – I will kill you." Sawyer warned through gritted teeth.

"Calm yourself Graham," the Boss warned him. "Don't let that temper of yours get the better of you." The Boss, who had previously been sitting on a fallen tree trunk beside the campfire, walked back over to Sawyer and Jack. "You will have to excuse Graham, he has one hell of a temper." he apologised as he knelt down beside them. The old man took out his knife and held it in front of Sawyer. "So, what's your names son?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Sawyer remarked sardonically.

"Listen son," the old man sighed. "I really don't think you're in position to withhold information from me, do you?" Despite the man's words of warning, Sawyer remained silent. "Fine, have it your way," the old man relented. "I guess if you won't tell me, I'll just have to ask somebody else."

As if on cue, Graham held out his gun and pointed it at Sawyer. "Okay princess," he began, turning to face Juliet. "You're gonna tell me his name right now, or I'll blow his pretty face clean off."

Juliet's heart was beating wildly a she looked helplessly at the gun in Graham's hand. "Please…put the gun down Graham…"

Graham kept his gun raised. "You have three seconds…Two…"

"Sawyer! His names Sawyer!" She admitted tearfully. She decided not tell them his real name in order to protect him. If they found out that he was a candidate, then Graham would have shot him right there and then. Luckily she was a convincing liar, and Graham lowered his weapon.

"Thank you for your co-operation Juliet, much obliged." The Boss thanked her, before turning to his attention to Jack. "And what about you, what's your name huh?"

Jack stole a glance at Kate before meeting old man's gaze. "Jack Shephard." he answered honestly.

"Well," the boss beamed, flashing a yellowed teethed smile. "It appears we have two candidates among us. Mr Shephard here, and Miss Austen."

"What are we gonna do with him, Boss?" Graham asked, turning his attention away from the two women. "We've been told to keep Austen alive, but we were given orders to shoot Shephard on sight."

Kate looked over at Jack pleadingly. "Please don't hurt him! Please!"

With everyone's attention on Jack and the old man, Sawyer decided to take the opportunity to make a run for the gun that was resting by the tent, only a few feet away from him. Breathing deeply, he got up from the ground and charged over towards the gun. He was less than a few feet away from the weapon, when a soldier spotted him. "Hey, he's making a run for it! Somebody grab him!" the soldier cried, pointing over at Sawyer.

"James, look out!" Juliet cried, as the soldier raised his gun and began firing a round of bullets in Sawyer's direction. After narrowly dodging the spray of bullets, Sawyer managed to grab the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sawyer closed his eyes at the sound of Graham's voice coming from behind him. He didn't need to look over to know that Graham was holding Juliet at gunpoint, and he silently cursed himself for not having seen it coming.

"Drop the gun or I put a bullet in her brain. Simple as that." Graham called over to him, and Sawyer knew the man was being deadly serious. Letting out a sigh of defeated, Sawyer dropped the gun to the ground and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Now get down on the ground." Graham instructed, digging the barrel of his gun deeper into Juliet's temple.

Getting down on his knees, Sawyer's looked over at Graham with desperation in his eyes. "Listen to me Graham, I will tell you whatever you wanna know. Just leave her outta this."

At that exact moment, the man restraining Kate fell to the ground. He was bleeding at the back of his head after Kate had hit him over the head with a rock. A soldier ran over to help his fallen friend, dragging the man's lifeless body from on top of Kate. "Jesus Christ man…" the soldier stammered as he felt for a pulse. "I think Lenny's dead. This bitch killed him!"

Pulling herself from the jungle floor, Kate desperately attempted to make a run for it, but a soldier ran after her and shoved her to the ground. "Aaahh!" Kate cried as she landed heavily on the damp ground. She attempted to crawl away, but the soldier began dragging her backwards by the legs. "Let go of me!" Kate cried, clawing the mud in resistance as she was being dragged along the jungle floor.

"Leave her alone!" Jack cried, but his pleas were ignored.

"You're gonna pay for this." The soldier spat furiously as he lifted Kate up from the ground by her hair.

Kate struggled to free her hair from his grip. "Please- stop!" she cried desperately.

"You killed him!" the young soldier cried out in rage, and he struck Kate across the face with the back of his hand. The sheer force of the action made Kate's body jerk to the right, and she hit the ground at such speed that the impact knocked her unconscious.

"Kate!" Jack tried to reach her, but he couldn't break free from the restraint of the two men holding him back.

The old man knelt down beside Lenny's body and examined the injury the red head had sustained on the back of his skull.

"Is it true, is Lenny really dead?" Graham asked, looking down at Lenny's unmoving form.

The old man nodded slowly, unable to process the death of his comrade. "Yes Graham… Lennie's dead." The old man rose to his feet and looked angrily over at Kate's unconscious form. "I think it's time you teach these girls a lesson boys. Teach 'em all the way."

One soldier began dragging Kate's unconscious body towards his tent, whilst Graham set his sights on Juliet.

"Please, don't do this…." Juliet pleaded tearfully. "Just let us walk away. I am begging you…"

"We gave you the chance to play fair," the old man growled bitterly. "But you…." his words fell empty as a loud siren rang through the jungle. "What the hell was that?" the old man murmured, looking around him fearfully.

The rest of his men looked at one another in confusion at the mysterious sound coming from the trees. However, Juliet Jack, and Sawyer were familiar with the haunting sound. _The black smoke._

A loud mechanical screech pierced through the air as a pillar of black smoke emerged from shadows, making itself visible by the dimly lit campfire.

Everyone froze.

"Jesus Christ…" the Boss gawped in amazement. He was entranced by the cloud of smoke that hovered in the air. "What in God's name is that thing?"

Suddenly the creature lurched towards the old man, wrapping itself around him, and lifting him up into the air. Juliet could hear the old man's cries as the creature bashed him repeatedly against a tree. Eventually the creature released its grip of the old man, and dropped him to the ground. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud, and Juliet nearly screamed in horror at the sight. The man was bruised and battered, and blood spluttered from his mouth as he tried to speak. Within a matter of seconds he was dead.

At that moment, a downpour of gunfire broke out in the camp as the soldiers began firing their weapons aimlessly into the darkness. The black smoke was toying with them as it weaved in and out of the shadows, circling them like a predator does its prey.

In the midst of the attack, Graham came up behind Juliet and placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word." He breathed down her neck as he began to dragging her towards the edge of the camp. She fought against his grip, and he took out his gun and dug it into her side. "Don't make me use this." he warned, and she let out a muffled cry against his hand as he continued to drag her further into the shadows.

The two men restraining Sawyer were pulled to the ground as the smoke wrapped itself around them and began dragging them along the jungle floor. Finally able to break free, Sawyer was careful to dodge the onslaught of gunfire as he darted across the camp in search of Juliet. He stopped beside the mangled body of the old man, taking the knife from his belt.

With the knife in hand, Sawyer got to his feet and searched the faces in the crowd for any sign of the blonde. "Juliet?!" he called out over the down pour of gunfire. "Juliet, where are you?" But she had disappeared amongst the chaos of the attack.

….

When they were a safe distance away from the danger happening at the camp, Graham stopped running and released his grip of Juliet. "What the hell was that thing? That creature?!" he demanded, pointing his gun at her.

Juliet leant against a tree trunk as she struggled to catch her breath. "Oh, you don't recognise him? That was the man you're working for."

Graham was breathing heavily, still reeling in disbelief and terror. "You really expect me to believe that that _thing_ is the man who hired me? Do you really think I'm that stupid?!"

Juliet remained silent as she caught her breath- did he really want her to answer that question?

"No, I get it," Graham began, waving his gun in the air. "That creature was just some stunt you pulled with the rest of your people. I bet you thought your friends had come to save you, huh? Was that the plan?!"

Juliet shook her head. "No, I swear… that had nothing to do with my people."

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear," Graham explained, and Juliet noticed he was getting dangerously close to her. "No one is coming to save you, Sweet cheeks. You're gonna pay for what you did to my men!"

Juliet tried to back away, but he grabbed her roughly by her shirt and threw her to the ground. With her shirt now torn, she scrambled to get to her feet but he seized hold of her legs, dragging her backwards kicking and screaming. "Where do you think you're going Doll face? We're gonna have ourselves some fun." She was on her back, looking up at him as he leaned over her. "Locke wants you alive," he explained, pinning her arms down by her sides. "Well, I'll keep you alive. It's much more fun that way."

"James!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Graham just sniggered as he threw his belt to the ground and unzipped his pants.

"Ssshhh nobody's going to hear you," he taunted as he placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. "I thought his name was Sawyer? You're a clever one, I'll give you that… but even James can't help you now."

In that moment, a knife ripped through his chest. Graham stared down at the metal blade protruding from his chest in shock. He had been stabbed from behind, and he let out pained sigh as he sank to the ground. Slowly, and painfully he landed face down in the mud, exposing the handle of the knife in his back.

"I told you I'd kill you if you touched her again." Came a low and gruff voice, and Juliet felt a wave of relief wash over her as Sawyer emerged from the shadows. He pulled the bloodied knife from Graham's lifeless body and went over to Juliet, who was crouched over on the ground. Slowly, he knelt down beside her and she crawled into his arms. He enveloped her into his embrace, fighting back the tears as he held her trembling body against his.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." he soothed her as she buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck. For a while the two of them sat in the darkness clinging onto one another. Sawyer brushed his fingers through her hair, trying his best to comfort her. "That bastard's dead. I'm here now… You're safe." He didn't know whether that last part was true. Could he ever promise her safety, when something like this had just happened?

Noticing her shirt was torn, he broke away from her and removed his shirt. "Here, let's get this on you, okay?" he said softly, handing her his shirt. She slid on his shirt and fell back into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder. He broke away from her, just enough so that he could look her in the eye. "Listen to me. I want you to stay right here while I go back to make sure Jack and Kate are safe."

She shook her head and clung to him tighter. "No don't- don't leave me."

His heart broke at how vulnerable she sounded. He hated seeing her this way. What hurt most was that over the past few weeks, he had lost count of how many times he had seen her like this. "Look at me. Juliet, _look_ at me. I'm _not_ leaving you. I'll be right back, I promise." His voice was strong and reassuring, and it gave her a sense of safety. He placed Graham's gun in her hand. "You take this, that animal won't be needing it anymore. And if I'm not back in ten minutes, then head straight for the barracks, ya understand?"

Juliet looked down at the gun in her hand and nodded her head, knowing there wasn't time to argue. "James, _please_ be careful."

"Ten minutes, and I'll be back." he promised her, before disappearing back into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Friend or Foe?

_Authors note: Hi everyone. First off, I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. With chapter 9 being so action packed , I found this chapter difficult to write. Anyway, here it is - enjoy!_

 _And as always thank you for all your kind reviews - I honestly appreciate each and every single one of them- your support is the driving force of this story._

 **Chapter 10 – Friend or Foe?**

Clutching the bloodied knife in his hand, Sawyer made his way back to the bloodbath that had erupted in the jungle. When he reached the camp, he stopped to take in the sight that lay before him. The place was deathly quiet as bodies of the soldiers lay strewn on the ground. Jack and Kate were not among them, luckily. The place looked deserted, and any surviving soldiers must have run off into the jungle.

Scanning the foliage for any sign of movement, Sawyer decided the coast was clear and he darted across the camp calling out his friend's names. "Kate…. Jack… Where are you?"

"Psstt. Over here!"

Sawyer spun around at hearing Jack's voice call out to him from the darkness. "Jack?! Where are you?" His eyes narrowed when he saw a flashlight signalling in the distance, and he ran towards it.

He found Jack leaning against a tree. He had been shot, and he was clinging to his left shoulder as blood trailed down the side of his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sawyer asked, taking in the man's appearance.

Jack moved his hand away from his shoulder to reveal a deep flesh wound. "It's just a scratch, nothing a few stitches can't fix. I think the bullet went straight through..."

"Are you gonna be alright to keep movin'?" At that, Jack nodded his head. He needed to at least try and get back to the barracks. It wasn't safe to stay out here.

"Where's Juliet?" he asked suddenly at realising Sawyer was alone. "I thought she'd be with you?"

"Don't worry, she's safe. She's waitin' for us on the other side of them trees," Sawyer explained in a hushed voice. "What about Kate, where is she?" Jack shone his torch to where Kate was lying unmoving on the ground. "What the …" Sawyer's voice trailed off when he caught sight of the woman, and his body stiffened with fear. "What happened?" he asked, rushing over to her motionless form. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She hit her head pretty badly, but there are no other major injuries. Apart from concussion, she'll be okay."

Sawyer looked down at the woman and gently wiped away the blood from her forehead. "We need to get the hell outta here, and fast."

"My shoulder," Jack explained looking down at Kate. "I can't carry her."

"Don't worry, I got this." Sawyer huffed, before scooping her up in his arms. Jack nodded his head in appreciation and motioned for him to lead the way. "We need to keep quiet and move quickly," Sawyer whispered to Jack over his shoulder. "Follow me."

... ... ... ... ...

The two men were trekking carefully in the darkness, Jack used his flashlight to light the path while Sawyer led the way with Kate in his arms.

"I still can't get my head around what just happened back there," Jack admitted quietly as the pair of them pushed their way through the foliage. "Everything happened so fast…"

"What I don't get is why Locke would kill his own men?" Sawyer questioned. "None of it makes any sense."

"I'm just glad Locke showed up when he did. Otherwise... I don't know what would've happened."

Sawyer glanced down at the brunette in his arms. Jack was right, if Locke hadn't of shown up, then things would have ended _very_ differently.

"What about Juliet?" Jack asked after a short moment of silence. "Is she okay?"

Sawyer clenched his jaw, trying desperately to fight back the rage when he thought back to his encounter with Graham in the jungle. "She's a little shaken up by the whole thing, but she'll be okay. She's tough."

Jack tripped, and his flashlight revealed a corpse on the ground. "Oh my God…" he breathed, backing away in disgust. "Is that… Graham? What do you think happened to him?"

"Let's just say the animal got what he deserved when I was done with him." Sawyer stated darkly as he stepped over Graham's dead body, kicking it as he walked passed. "Juliet?" he called out, knowing they had reached the spot where he had told her to wait for him. The two men stopped walking and looked around at the darkness for any sign of the blonde. "Juliet, you can come out, it's only me. Where are you?"

"Over hear, James." He heard her voice call out from somewhere in the shadows.

Jack waved his flashlight at the darkness and he found her standing a few feet away. His eyes narrowed when he realised that she was not alone.

Sawyer angrily looked over at the unwelcome visitor standing behind Juliet. "What do you want?"

"Hello James, Jack. I'm sorry to have to use Juliet like this but I assure you I don't intend to harm her. I don't intend to harm any of you in fact." John Locke, or whoever that creature was, was standing behind Juliet with his hand possessively placed over her shoulder.

Juliet remained poised despite being a hostage.

"Then let her go," Jack called out to Locke.

"I will, soon, but for my own protection I need her to stay in front of me so that I can be sure you won't try to put a bullet in me."

"What the hell do you want?" Sawyer demanded angrily.

"I only want to talk." Locke explained calmly, the friendly nature of his voice was unnerving to say the least.

"Go ahead talk, but first let her go." Sawyer reasoned in the same level headed tone as Locke.

"I want you to know," Locke proceeded, ignoring Sawyer's demand. "That whatever people have been saying about me, ignore them. All I want is to get off this God forsaken rock, is that a crime?"

"Look we won't hurt you," Jack relented. "Just let her go. You have my word."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies Juliet." Locke removed his hand from Juliet's shoulder, letting her return to her friends. Sawyer would have gone up to her and taken her in his arms if it hadn't been for Kate.

Instead Jack pulled her into a friendly embrace. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked clinically looking her up and down.

"I'm fine." She insisted sharply. Hers eyes glanced over at Sawyer, and then at the woman in his arms.

Silence fell between the two sides.

Locke leaned against a tree and folded his arms in a laid back manner. "I'm sorry about what those men put you through, truly. I only wish that I could've gotten there sooner."

"I doubt you're sorry at all considering you were the one who hired those men in the first place." Jack pointed out.

The smiled on the old man's face faltered as a frown crossed his features. "What lies has Richard told you, Jack?" he chuckled in disbelief at the absurdity of Jack's accusation. "You're right about one thing though, I did bring those men to island. I hired them as protection."

Sawyer's brow furrowed in confusion- what did a shape shifting smoke creature possibly need protecting from? "Protection? Protection from what?"

"From the people who want to stop me from leaving this place," John explained. "But when I saw what they were doing to you out here, I knew they couldn't be trusted. So, I dealt with them in a way that I saw fit."

"Well that's funny because those men back there had orders from your good self to kill us. Got anythin' to say about that, Smokey?" Sawyer questioned.

"James, I am not here to hurt you," Locke tried once again. "Think about it, if I had hired those men to kill you then why would I have gone to the trouble of saving you? Why didn't I just let them kill you?"

Sawyer and Juliet exchanged glances; even if Locke was a creature who wanted to murder them, he sure was good at pretending otherwise.

"All I wanna do is leave this place," Locke continued. "And by the looks of you, I'm sure you want nothing more than to leave this Island. So, why can't we all go home together?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't see that happening. Jacob said that you can't leave this Island without killing all of the candidates."

Suddenly Locke looked very worried. "You talked to Jacob?"

"Well we couldn't exactly sit down for a good old chit-chat with him bein' dead 'n all." Sawyer quipped.

"No, but Richard told us everything we need to know," Jack explained soberly. "Jacob chose us as his candidates to protect the island."

Juliet backed away as Locke took another step towards them. "Let me ask you a question Jack, what are you protecting the Island from?"

Standing his ground, Jack looked straight into his eyes when he answered. "We're protecting the island from _you_."

"Well I'm no threat, all I wanna do is go home," Locke answered, raising his hands defensively. "The answer to my question is _nothing_. There is nothing to protect this place from - It's just a damned island. So how about you all come with me, and we try to figure a way off of this hell hole together?" Locke looked at them, searching their faces for an answer but no one said a word.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Jack said bravely, and Juliet watched nervously for Locke's reaction.

Nodding his head, Locke remained calm as he accepted their decision. "I understand all of this must be somewhat overwhelming, so I will leave you to think over my offer. I hope that you all come to the right decision." He sighed before backing away into the shadows. "I'll see you around."

…

After their encounter with Locke, they decided it was best to keep moving. Sawyer trudged forward with Kate in his arms while Juliet walked a few paces in front of him. He stopped walking when he felt Kate begin to stir in his arms. "Hold up," he called out to the others as he lay her down on the ground. Kate let out a small moan as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her green orbs. Sawyer was crouched down in the mud beside her, and he helped her to sit up. "Hey, take it easy Freckle's."

Wincing, she reached for the back of her head and to see her hand covered in blood when she moved it away. "Wh-what happened?" she stammered, looked hazily at her surroundings.

Upon hearing her voice Jack was by her side in an instant, pushing Sawyer aside. "It's alright, relax… you're okay," he soothed. "Do you remember any of what happened?"

She squinted as the pain rushed to her head. "I remember going out to look for Claire… then I ran into these two men…I can't remember anything after that..."

Sawyer placed a hand on her shoulder as he lifted himself up from the ground. "Best you forget, Freckles."

"Here." Juliet offered Jack a bottle of water from her pack.

"Are able to walk?" Jack asked, handing Kate the bottle.

Kate accepted gratefully and took a swig from the bottle. "My heads a little sore but I can manage."

Jack helped her to her feet and the four of them continued to traipse through the jungle.

"Hey, sorry we aint had a chance to talk," Sawyer apologised as he caught up with Juliet who had been walking silently ahead of the group. "How are you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine." She stated firmly, but he knew she was lying.

"No you're not darlin'…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can rest here for a couple hours and then get movin' again."

"No, James I'll be okay, really." She insisted as she pushed forward.

"It's okay to be tired Juliet," he assured her. "We'll just camp out here a little while, it's no big deal." He turned and called out to Jack and Kate who were lagging behind. "We're gonna take a break. Juliet needs to rest, and by the looks of it, so do you Kate."

Jack seemed hesitant about staying out in the jungle, but he reluctantly agreed to the idea. "He's right Kate, you have concussion. We should rest here for a little while."

They set up camp in a small opening in the jungle. It was well hidden amongst a thick circle of trees. It was Safe. Sawyer warned Jack not to light campfire in case it drew any unwanted attention, but the night grew cold and Jack ignored his warning and lit one anyway.

Kate set out some blankets around the campfire and she lay on them, staring into the orange flames of the fire. She couldn't remember what happened to her a few hours earlier but something told her it was for the best.

Juliet sat away from the others under the shelter of a tree, but she was still close enough to feel the warmth from the fire. She lay snuggled in a blanket against the damp forest floor and she closed her eyes in attempt to shut out the world around her.

Jack sat by the campfire watching protectively over Kate as she lay peacefully beside him.

Sawyer was cooking a small bowl of Dharma beans which he had brought with him from the house that morning. He was sitting by the fire, but his eyes were on Juliet who was sleeping over by the trees. He could sense that Jack wanted a moment alone with Kate, and decided to give the two of them some privacy, "I need to take a leak." was the best excuse he could think of and he walked away, leaving the two of them alone by the fire.

Kate lifted her head up from ground to look at Jack. "This is all my fault. I should never have gone off on my own like that," she said apologetically. "What was I thinking?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're safe." he said, tucking the blanket back over her shoulders. He knew how desperately she want to find Claire. It was the only reason she had agreed to come back to the island in the first place. And he wanted to help her, Claire was his sister after all. "Tomorrow the two of us will leave early in the morning and looking for her. Sawyer mentioned earlier that he came across a cabin in the woods, maybe Claire could be there? I wanted to tell you sooner but you had already left."

"There's still time," she insisted, lifting herself from the floor. "We can go there now…" A wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell back against the blankets.

"No Kate. We'll go first thing tomorrow, and that's a promise." With her eyes closed, she nodded her head. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You need to rest for an hour or so, then we'll head back to the barracks. I don't want us staying out here any longer than we have to…"

"Wake me up in a couple of hours." She murmured before closing her eyes.

He watched over her as she drifted away into her own world, contently listening to the sound of her breathing. He waited until her breathing evened out before heading over to find Sawyer. He had expected to find sleeping by Juliet's side, but to his surprise Juliet was sleeping alone. He didn't have the heart to wake her and cause unnecessary panic, so he waited another ten minutes for Sawyer to show up.

It had been easily over ten minutes and Jack was growing more and more concerned, when suddenly a rustling in the trees came from behind him and much to his relief Sawyer came into view carrying two rucksacks in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack said, trying his best to keep his voice low so not to wake the two women.

"Take it easy. I got what we came for." he said proudly, and he gestured to the two packs in his hands.

Jack took the hint and a small smile crept on his face despite his annoyance with Sawyer for going off. "You should have told me where you were going," Jack insisted. "But anyway, did you get it?"

"I sure did." Sawyer grinned proudly and he placed the two bags carefully away from the rest of his friends before walking over to Jack. "I got about 8 sticks of the stuff. It's pretty unstable so we'll be the ones to carry it back."

The two of them sat around the fire and Sawyer tucked into his plate of beans. "How's the shoulder?" he asked before swallowing a mouthful of food.

Truthfully his shoulder hurt like hell, but Jack wouldn't let Sawyer know that. "It's fine. Give me a needle and thread and I'll stitch it up in no time." he laughed wryly. Finally convinced they were alone, Jack decided it was safe to talk, "Do you believe him? Locke?"

Sawyer sighed. "He was lying. A convincing liar I'll give him that, but he was lying all the same." There was a moment's silence before Sawyer spoke again. "You know, I've been thinkin' about what happened earlier… I think Locke killed his men to prove a point."

Jack listened with a teetering feeling inside of him, "And what point is that?"

"I think he killed them as a way to gain our trust. I mean, the way he showed up outta blue like that… he either has good timing or the whole thing was planned."

"You mean like he knew it would happen?" Jack asked, remembering to keep his voice quiet.

"Exactly." Sawyer affirmed. Then it fell silent between the two men as Jack considered what Sawyer had said. "This business with Locke, you worried about it?" Sawyer asked in attempt to break the lingering silence.

"Yeah I'm worried," Jack answered him honestly. "I'm worried about a lot of things." He glanced over at Kate's sleeping form and he sighed in defeat. "I always thought I could protect her but tonight showed me that I can't. She needed me and I couldn't do anything, and that terrifies me…" His head dropped in shame as he recalled the events of that evening. "I just had to sit there and watch them put their hands all over her..." Sawyer knew exactly how he felt, after all he had to watch the same thing happen with Juliet. "And then on top of that I put yours and Juliet's lives in danger," Jack continued, still looking down at the ground. "And it's not the first time I've done that either."

Sawyer clenched his jaw. He had never forgiven Jack for what happened the day of the incident. He had nearly lost Juliet, twice, and he blamed Jack for his near loss. But tonight wasn't Jacks fault. Admittedly, he could have handled the situation a little better, but he wasn't to blame.

"What happened tonight wasn't your fault. We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, simple as that." Sawyer told him.

Jack rest his head in his hands and sighed. "Well lately it seems like every decision I make is wrong, and somebody I care about ends up getting hurt." Sawyer didn't know what to say to that, so instead he chose stay silent and stared into the fire, watching the dancing flames and listening to the sound of the crackling wood.

"Sawyer," Jack spoke up again, lifting his head from his hands to look at the other man. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," he hesitated before saying the next part. "About what happened with Juliet…the baby…Everything."

Sawyer's features hardened once more as he continued to stare into the fire. "I've heard enough apologies to last me a life time Doc, but 'sorry' changes nothin'. The damage is already done…" he admitted angrily, "What's done is done."

Jack could sense the unspoken pain building up inside of Sawyer, and he had never felt so guilty. He had come back and ruined the life that Sawyer had tried so hard to build for himself, and he knew that Sawyer would always resent him for that.

He guessed Juliet was right after all, they didn't need saving…

Sawyer reverted his gaze back to Jack. "Anyway, I asked you if you were worried about Locke because I am," he admitted. "I think tonight showed us both that when it comes down to it, we can't always protect the people we care about."

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asked, unsure of what Sawyer was implying.

"Kate and Juliet aren't candidates," Sawyer explained. "How are we s'posed to keep 'em safe? How are we meant to stop somethin' like this from happenin' again?"

Jack had been thinking long and hard about this. He looked over at Kate and then back at Sawyer. "The answers simple. We don't let them fight. We get them as far away from the barracks as possible," he declared. "The temple is the safest place on the Island – it's protected. If we send them there, then at least we know they'll be safe."

Sawyer looked unsure of the idea. "I don't think Juliet's gonna like this idea very much-"

"Then don't tell her, we'll keep this between us. And when the time comes we will just have to convince them to leave."

Sawyer had always fought with Juliet by his side, it's how they worked. They were a team, he had her back and she had his. But he knew Jack was right, he couldn't protect her anymore and that scared him more than anything.

"So we send them to the temple." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Sawyer, it's the right thing to do," Jack reassured him. "This decision, this one decision feels right. I don't want either of them to get hurt, and this is the only way to keep them safe."

"For once I agree with you," he admitted after a moment's hesitation. "But I aint gonna tell Juliet."

"And I won't tell Kate." Jack agreed. "Besides, I get the feeling they don't like having decisions made for them." Jack chuckled.

Sawyer laughed at that, "I can agree with you on that one, Doc!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note: Because I've been so behind with updating, I decided to post a few more chapters. From this point, the story starts to get a lot more interesting! Please let me know what you think._

 _thanks._

Chapter 11- The cabin the Woods.

Jack was woken by a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the rays of sun that streamed into his bedroom through the gaps in the blinds. It was now early morning and they had only arrived back at barracks a few hours ago. He needed desperately to catch up on some sleep. However with his early visitor, chance of a lie-in was looking unlikely.

He groaned in annoyance before climbing out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. He knew who would be at the door before he answered it. It would be Kate, of course. And just as he had suspected, there she was, standing in the doorway holding two rucksacks in her hand.

"Good morning." She smiled at him cheerfully. She was wearing a white tank top and her hair was in a loose ponytail. She looked wide awake and ready to take on the day.

Jack found himself staring at the bruising on her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked groggily, trying to shake off his need to sleep.

"I feel better than I did last night, that's for sure," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "How's the shoulder?"

Glancing down at his shoulder, he shrugged. "I've had worse."

She smiled at him before dropping a pack by his feet. "So, you ready to fulfil that promise you made me yesterday?"

He laughed at her determination and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"We don't have time to waste," she laughed, but there was an underlying seriousness to her voice.

He looked down at his boxers and vest top and smiled awkwardly. "Just give me a minute to change into something more appropriate and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here." she grinned.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the thought of them spending time alone together, it something they hadn't been able to do since coming back to the Island. After everything that had happened between them off island, they had grown distant and now seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to rebuild bridges.

Then he remembered that he was forgetting one small detail. Sawyer. "You should probably go and get Sawyer. He's the only one who's seen this cabin so he needs to come with us."

Kate glanced up at him with a wide eyed expression. "Are you serious? Like he'll get out of bed this early!"

"I'm sure you can persuade him." Unintentionally, there was a bitterness to his words and Kate's smile faltered slightly at his snide remark.

"Meet me by the infirmary when you're ready," she said coldly before walking away.

….

As Kate headed towards Sawyers place, Sun came running towards her. "Kate. Where are you going?"

"On a hike to find Claire." she replied distractedly. "What are you doing up this early, Sun?"

Sun was struggling to keep up with Kate's brisk walk as she followed her. "Well, Jin and I would like to come with you."

"No Sun, I don't need anyone else." After last night's incident Kate didn't want to put anymore of her friends lives on the line by going out to the jungle. It was safer to go in small groups.

But Sun wasn't taking no for an answer. "We want to help, Kate. Claire is our friend too."

Kate couldn't argue with that, so she reluctantly gave in. "Fine, but we leave in five minutes, pack lots of water. Be ready."

Sun nodded gratefully and ran back to her house to get Jin.

Now Kate found herself standing outside of Sawyer's home, and for some reason she felt unexplainably nervous about knocking. Despite everything that had happened with Jack, deep down she still harboured feelings for Sawyer. It wasn't love, and she knew that now, but there was still some connection. But he had moved on with someone new, and in spite of her feelings for him, she happened to really liked Juliet. It was definitely an unlikely friendship but then again, she thought Sawyer's relationship with Juliet was unlikely.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the wooden frame of the door. From behind the door she could hear a loud and heavy ground, before the door swung open to reveal Sawyer, who was dressed in nothing but his boxers. His messy mop of hair was astray and his eyes squinted slightly – it must have been the sudden exposure to daylight, Kate thought to herself. He didn't look happy to be woken up.

"Hey Sawyer." she greeted him with a smile on her face.

He just raised his eyebrow expectantly, wanting to know why she had the audacity to disturb him from his sleep.

"Ugh listen," She began nervously. "I know you mentioned you saw a cabin out in the jungle – well I was thinking that maybe Claire lives there…"

He yawned. "Get to the point Freckles – you need me for something don'tcha?"

A mischievous grin played on her lips at the use of the familiar nickname. "James, I need you to take me to that cabin."

Sawyer stretched his arms out and yawned heavily. "Sure, I can do that."

She frowned in confusion- she hadn't been expecting that answer. "I need you to come with _now."_ she explained.

His laid back attitude quickly faded. "What? Hell no. Are you crazy?! After the night we just had, a man needs his sleep. Now leave me alone Freckle's, I got about 7 hours of sleep to catch up on."

He went to close the door, but she jammed her foot in the doorway. "James, please _._ I _need_ to find Claire."

"And I _need_ to be here for when Juliet wakes up," he replied gruffly. "In case you've forgotten last night's little incident, things were pretty rough for the two of you. I'm needed here."

Again he tried to close the door, but she kept her foot firmly in place. "We won't be any longer than a couple hours, I promise. Just take me to the cabin, and then you can leave," she was practically begging him now. "It's still the early hours of the morning, if we leave now then you might make it back in time before she wakes up… _Please_ Sawyer?"

He looked back towards his bedroom and let out a long sigh. "Damn it Freckles… Gimme five minutes."

She grinned and playfully nudged his arm. "Thank you, Sawyer."

... ... ... ... ... ...

They had been walking in circles for the past hour and the group decided to take a break before calling off the search. They had been out in the jungle since the early morning, and everyone aside from Kate was ready to call it a day. However Kate refused to give up looking. Ever since Sawyer mentioned the cabin, she had held out hope that today would finally be the day that she would find Claire. Now things weren't looking so hopeful.

Jin and Sun were crouched by a stream, filling up the group's water bottles whilst Jack sat with his back against a tree after complaining about having a headache. Sawyer and Kate were arguing over the map; she was trying to get him to admit that he was lost, but Sawyer being Sawyer couldn't admit defeat.

"Sawyer, admit it. You have no idea where this cabin is, do you?" She was hot and her legs ached from the endless trekking. She knew the others were feeling the same way.

However Sawyer was adamant he knew where he was going. "For the last time sweetheart, I can find this place. It can't be that difficult."

She folded her arms and glanced down at the map in Sawyers hand. "That's it! Give me the map," she snapped.

She wasn't in the mood for his little games, so she reached over to snatch the piece of paper from his hand but he lifted it out of her reach and held it behind his back. "Not so fast Freckle's. You're the one who dragged my ass out here, so I think it's only fair that I be in charge of the map."

"Your being an ass, you know that?" she said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"And that's why you love Me," he teased, before realising what he had said and looking away from her instantly.

Luckily for the both of them, Sun broke the awkwardness.

"Look - over here!" the Korean woman shouted over to them as she pointed towards something in the distance. To everyone's delight, it was the cabin, the exact one Sawyer had seen.

"See, I told you it was somewhere round here!" he corrected her boastfully.

Kate rolled her eyes at his remark. "Whatever..."

As they neared the cabin, Sawyer realised that his initial instincts had been right – Claire was the one living here. He knew this because she had emerged from the cabin, and was now staring at all of them intensely.

She didn't look the least bit like the sweet girl they all used to know.

 _A lot can happen in three years,_ Sawyer thought to himself when he caught sight of the matted blonde bird nest that rested on the top of her head. It looked like it hadn't seen a hairbrush in well… _years._ Her clothes were torn and damaged, and her pale complexion looked sore and burned from too much sun exposure. What was most alarming about her was the way she stood watching them, swinging an axe in her right hand, its sharp head shining in the light.

Not a single word was spoken as everyone took a moment to take in her rather shocking appearance. Kate was the only one who looked happy to see her while the others were still in a state of shock, each asking themselves the same question - _what the hell happened to her?_

Kate was the first to approach the petite blonde. "Claire? Is that you? It's me… Kate."

Claire didn't reply but instead remained in her rather hostile pose, swinging the axe rhythmically by her side in an intimidating manner. As Kate moved closer to young woman, she could make out the empty expression in her features. Claire hadn't said a word let alone raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of her long lost friends - She was completely still.

Jack had often imagined the moment where he would be reunited with his sister. He went through all the things he would to say to her, but somehow he got the impression that the sweet reunion he had hoped for wasn't going to play out the way he had intended.

Kate lowered her gun to the ground and raised her hands. "Claire, you don't need to be afraid. It's us, we came here to find you."

Claire raised the axe defensively. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack barged in front of Kate. "Whoa, Claire take it easy. It's just us. We're your friends remember?"

The axe dropped from her hand and she smiled. "…Jack?" She ran towards him and flung her arms around him. "I remember you! It's good to see you again."

Jack was taken by surprise at her sudden embrace, but he was glad to have his sister back. As Claire broke away from him, Kate walked slowly up to her and reached out for her hand. "Claire, you don't remember me do you?" The sadness in Kate's voice was heart-breaking.

Claire looked at her for a few moments studying the brunette, before running up to her and pulling her into a bear hug. "Of course I do, Kate!"

After years of hoping, praying that she would see her again, get her back to her son, Kate had finally gotten her wish. Her purpose was to reunite her son with his real mother, and now she could finally do that. She cried with happiness as she held Claire tighter in her arms. "I'm so glad to see you, Claire."

Despite the emotional reunion, there was still something about Claire that unsettled Sawyer. Seeing as she was distracted by the others, he took the opportunity to snoop around inside her cabin.

The room was small and dark. There were dead animals hanging from the walls and there was a collection of weapons over in the far corner of the room. However a make shift cot that was sectioned in the middle of the room was first to catch his attention and he walked towards it.

There was something in the cot, a lump that was covered in blankets. He reached out to remove the sheets and he backed away in disgust when he saw what lay beneath. "What the hell…" he thought aloud.

She had made a baby out of a pile of animal bones…

He could hear footsteps approaching the cabin so he ran out the door, managing to slip out unnoticed.

"So, you've been living out here the whole time?" Jack asked, pointing at the decrepit building.

"Yep. Since you all left me. However long that's been." Claire answered.

Jin gave her a worried look. "It's been three years."

Sawyer walked over to her and tried his best to act natural. "It's good to see you again Sheila," he said pulling her into a friendly embrace. And he wasn't lying, it really was good to see her. Ever since the day she had vanished and left Aaron behind, he had felt responsible for her disappearance.

She laughed at his nickname. "Nice to see you, Sawyer. At least you didn't leave me behind."

"I looked everywhere for you, but you just disappeared that night and you left the baby…" he trailed off, not sure how she'd react to the mention of Aaron. Babies were a touchy subject for her, especially after what he had just seen in the cabin…

"They took him!" Claire cried as she broke into a fit of tears. "They took my baby- they took Aaron away!"

She was hysterical, flapping her arms about until she was red in the face. Sawyer grabbed her by the shoulders, trying his best to calm her down. "Whoa chill out, who took Aaron?"

"The Others! They took my baby just like last time," she said fiercely. "They kidnapped him and are probably experimenting on him right now! You have to help me find one of them – Ben, Juliet any one of them!"

"Claire calm down, Aarons safe. The _Others_ didn't take your baby…" Jack spoke slowly, making sure she understood what he was saying.

"I did." Everyone turned and stared at Kate who had tears brewing in her eyes. "I took him. We couldn't find you," she explained. "I tried looking for you Claire but you were gone and he was alone… And I needed him." Claire's nostrils flared and her fists curled. "I raised him and he is so beautiful, Claire," Kate choked. "I came back here to find you and to bring you back to him… I want to bring you back to your son."

Everyone was anxious of Claire's reaction as the woman looked fit to burst. "It was _you_ …? All this time I've been blaming _them_ for taking him away from me, but…. It was you?"

Kate sucked in her breath. This wasn't going down well at all…

"Kate was just trying to look out for him Claire, and she did right by him." Jack tried to reassure her as he gaged the sudden tension between the two women.

Claire closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Sawyer watched as her fists uncurled and a smile grew on her features, although it was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes…

"I… understand…Thank you for looking after him, Kate."

Her tone was forced but Kate didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was blinded by her need for Claire to be Aaron's mother that she didn't want to face the possibility that Claire was no longer fit to be a mother. However Claire's unusual behaviour did not go unnoticed by rest of the group.

"Claire, I want you to come back with us," Jack offered kindly. "It's not safe to be out here by yourself. We're all going to go home together, would you like that?"

"You won't leave me again?" she asked, and her voice sounded fearful, vulnerable.

"No, we're not going to leave you behind, I promise you." Kate assured her.

Claire looked at the brunette for a minute, then shook her head in defeat. "I can't… I can't leave my home, besides I have too much stuff to carry."

"Then let me carry it for you." Jack offered as he walked over to her.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Of course I will Claire." _We family…_

She broke into a sweet smile, and her face lit up with a youthful glow. For a moment it looked as though the Claire they used to know was re-emerging. "Okay, I'll come with you… Just err… let me pack a few things – I'll be right back!"

"Its fine, take all the time you need." Jack chuckled as he watched her hurry inside the hut.

Five minutes later she burst out the door carrying a heavy pack on her shoulders.

"What the hells she got in there… her bone baby?" Sawyer asked, baffled by how one person could possibly have so many belongings.

"Here let me take that for you." Jack took the bag and slung it over his shoulders, he hadn't appreciated how heavy it was and he nearly keeled under the weight. "My God Claire, what have you got in there?" he wheezed.

Claire was carrying a rifle which she slung over her shoulder, and for some reason Sawyer felt unexplainably nervous by the fact that she was carrying a weapon.

She let out a gasp and looked at her friends wide eyed, "You guys have to come with me! I need to show you something." she squealed excitedly.

"Show us what?" Sun asked nervously. Sun felt guarded by Claire's strange behaviour.

Claire giggled and adjusted the strap of her rifle over her shoulder before running off into the trees. "Come on! Follow me," she giggled.

Kate seemed taken in by her, but the others were skeptical. Jack wanted to believe that Claire was okay, he needed his sister to be okay. After all, she was right. He did leave her behind.

Sawyer turned to face Sun and Jin who shared the same expression he wore on his face. "Guess we should listen to the lady," he said warily with a hint of his usual sarcasm, before following after Claire.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 - A yellow Submarine

Chapter 12 - A Yellow Submarine.

Claire darted through the trees, forcing the others to quicken their pace in order to keep up with her.

"Claire - Wait!" Kate called after her, "Claire, you're going too fast!"

Instead of slowing down, Claire dove through the trees in a fit of laughter. "Come on, it's not much further now," she called back to the others.

Sawyer stopped running and cursed under his breath. Steadying himself against the trunk of a tree, he muttered quietly. "Well as much fun as it is following Loco through the jungle, we aint here to play a game of damn chase!"

From behind him, he heard Jack break from his sprint. Jack came forward and eyed him, cutting his next comment short with a stern and determined look in his eye. Just before the tension between the two threatened to spill into something else, they heard Claire call out. "We`re here!" before she erupted into another fit of laughter.

Jack turned from Sawyer, cutting the unbroken gaze before running into the distance to where Claire had shouted from.

He followed the sound of her laughter, with Sawyer close behind. They were led to an opening in the jungle, and Jack raised his hand to block the glaring sun, taking in his surroundings. They were on a dock, a dock they had never seen before. Behind him, an impatient Sawyer pushed past and instinctively shielded his gaze.

He staggered backwards in surprise. "Is that—a Sub?" Disbelief rang through his voice as he stared wide eyed at the submarine parked at the edge of the dock. "Thank you, Lord!"

The surprise and brief happiness fled when they heard the click of a gun being loaded. Claire had moved to the edge of the dock, towards the treeline, and now had her gun trained at the group. Without turning away, she called out. "I brought them, just like you asked."

There was no response.

"Who the hell is she talkin' to? This is a whole other level of crazy…" Sawyer hissed through gritted teeth, careful not to be too loud to alert Claire.

Kate began to approach Claire cautiously, her voice soothing as she spoke. "Claire, why don't you put the gun down? We not gonna hurt you, we're your friends, remember?" Instead, Claire loaded another bullet into the chamber. "Claire, please stop it…" Kate tried to calm her.

Sawyer was disturbed by the wild look in Claire's eyes and he instinctively took a step towards Kate. "Kate, I wouldn't do that I were you..." he warned.

"Who are you talking to?" Sun asked the young Blonde calmly in attempt to distract her.

"I'm talking to my friend, Sun. You've met him actually," Claire explained with a smug smile. Sun knew who she was referring to and she gulped as a cold chill rippled down her spine. "John, where are you?" Claire called out impatiently. "Please come out, or they'll think I'm crazy!"

"It's a bit late for that now, sweetheart…" Sawyer muttered.

"I'm right here, Claire. Well done for bringing them."

Everyone including Claire spun around to see John emerge from the treeline, the place where they had just come from.

Locke noticed Sawyer reach for his gun and he raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Nobody needs to be alarmed. I asked Claire to bring you all here because I was hoping that if you saw her with me, then I could try and make you see sense. You need to join me."

"Not a chance. " Sawyer retorted.

"I told you John. They're not going to listen to us," Claire argued, pointing her rifle at Kate. Then the blonde smiled at Sawyer. "That was the wrong answer, Sawyer. You were supposed to say yes… Now he's going to have to hurt you." Her eyes drifted to Locke and she looked at him pleadingly. "Just promise you won't hurt my brother?"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, Claire!" Locke snapped and she flinched at the sound of his raised voice. "It doesn't need to come to that." He scanned the faces of the people in front of him and smiled, "There's no reason why we can't all work together?"

A gunshot rang out.

"KATE!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kate fell to the ground and Claire lowered her rifle in victory.

John spun round and gave Claire a scornful look, yet there was a strange look in his eye that made Sawyer whether the old man had secretly wanted something like this to happen.

"Now why did you go and do something like that Claire?" Locke asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

Jack lifted Kate into his arms and ran towards the submarine. "It's okay Kate. Your gonna be okay." He lifted the lid of the Sub and carried her inside.

Sawyer could hear hushed voices of men nearby and he backed away towards the sub, realising they were about to be ambushed. He went to reach for his gun but a shot was fired, nearly hitting him.

They were under attack.

"Everyone get to the sub now!" he yelled. He took out his gun and fired random shots at Locke, forcing him and Claire to back away, allowing his friends time to safely board the sub. Once all of his friends were safely inside, Sawyer made a run for the sub and slammed the door closed behind him.

Claire tried running after him, but she was too late. "They didn't listen. They're leaving us!"

Watching as the sub set into motion, a dark smile crossed Locke's features. "Trust me Claire, you don't want to be on that sub."

…

Sawyer ran down the corridor and was startled when he felt the submarine begin to motion. He darted towards the others. "Jack what's going on? Why are we diving?"

Jack didn't look up to face him, he was too busy tending to Kate. "We don't have a choice Sawyer – it's now or never."

Sawyer angrily pushed him aside, he wasn't about to leave Juliet behind or the rest of his friends for that matter. "We aint leavin' 'em behind!"

"We aren't leaving anyone behind, James. But right now we need to get as far away from him as possible." Jack explained in a rushed manner, desperately trying to keep his nerves under control.

Sawyer nodded in understanding. Then he looked over at Kate who was shaking fiercely while Jack tried to comfort her. "Is she gonna be okay, Doc?"

Jack didn't answer. He was too focused on the task in hand.

Jin grabbed Sawyer's arm. "Sawyer, where Claire?" he asked worriedly.

Sawyer just shook his head. "She aint coming."

Sun was rummaging through the packs looking for any available medical supplies when she stumbled upon something unexpected. In that moment her heart caught in her chest and a sickly feeling knotted in the pit of her stomach.

"Look!" She carefully lifted the rigged device from the pack and held it in the air so that everyone could see it.

 _Oh hell…_ Sawyer nearly choked when he saw the device counting down. "Is that... a bomb?"

Jack left Kate's side and studied the device. "I don't understand… how did this get in here?"

"It was planted in the pack Claire asked you to carry," Sun answered warily. "She must have put it there..."

"Why would she do that? Why would Claire try and kill us?" Kate wheezed, clutching her shoulder.

Sawyer ran his fingers though his hair, he knew there was no way they could surface the sub in time. "Because she's crazy that's why!" he exclaimed. "What the hell do we do, Doc?"

"We do nothing." Jack replied, and his blunt answer alarmed everyone on board the vessel.

"We do what?!" Sawyer exclaimed – it wasn't like Jack to just give up without at least trying.

"Listen to me all of you. Richard told us that Locke and Jacob have to follow rules. If Locke wants us dead, then why hasn't he killed us already? Think about it, he's had plenty of opportunities?"

"Jack – wh- what are you taking about?" Kate stammered.

"What if the reason he hasn't killed us, is because maybe he's not allowed to. It's against the 'rules'. The only way he can, is by manipulating us into kill ourselves, like he has done with Claire," He placed the bomb on the table for everyone to see. "This bomb isn't going to go off. If we pull the wires out, then we seal our own fate. You have to trust me, nothing is gonna happen. We just need to leave it alone."

But Jin didn't seemed convinced. "How you know? You were wrong about bomb at the Swan site, so how you know about this?"

Jack knew everyone doubted him. For the last week or so he had begun to doubt himself, but this decision was based on gut instinct and he knew he was right. " _Nothing_ is going to happen. You just have to trust me."

Sawyer bit down on his lip, fighting the urge to pull out the wires. Once upon a time he would have trusted the good doctor's decisions, but ever since the incident at the Swan, all trust in Jack faded. "Sorry Doc, but I don't."

In one swift movement, Sawyer pulled out the two wires.

The countdown stopped at 20 seconds. Sawyer wiped the sweat off his brow and the others let out long sighs of relief.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

To everyone's horror, the countdown started up again. Only this time, it was faster.

Looking around at the panicked faces surrounding him, a wave of guilt washed over Sawyer. His friends were doomed because of him. Without a second thought, he snatched the bomb from the surface and ran out the room. No one had a chance to react, except for Jin who shouted his name. But his words to his friend fell empty as it was too late.

There was no time.

Jack managed to find Kates eyes, and he stared at her for the last time with a look that spoke _goodbye._

BANG.

There was no time before the bomb detonated, sending metal slicing through the water, and sealing the fate of those inside the sub.

Jack woke to find himself already half submerged, with water rapidly filling the room. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding, but his eyes were searching for Kate. The lights were flickering, and water flooded in everywhere, relentless.

Then he saw her.

She was lying face down in the water. Unmoving. Despite the water pushing against him, he rushed to her side, shouting her name in desperation. He made it to over to her and lifted her up, the water around them a faint red. Her clothes were heavy, and her hair clung to her face. "Kate! Kate!"

Water spluttered from her mouth as she opened her eyes to look up at the man cradling her in his arms, "Jack…" her eyelids fluttered again and Jack knew she was about to fall out of consciousness so he slapped her lightly across the face. "KATE! You have to stay focussed." The slap did the trick, and she was now alert and back in current the situation. "Kate, you're shoulder's bleeding badly, I need to get you out of here now." Hanging on the side of the wall, Jack noticed a cabinet of Oxygen breathers. He took one and gave it to Kate. "Trust me, you're going to need this."

"What about you? There's more than one, take one."

He shook his head. "No, the others will need them... I can manage." He lifted her arm over his shoulder and supported her whilst they began to head for the exit. He would come back to help his friends, but right now Kate's safety was his priority.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"On the count of three, ready? ONE – TWO - THREE!"

Sawyer and Jin desperately used all their strength to lift the cabinet that had wedged Sun against the wall. The rapidly rising water was putting them under pressure and it was getting harder to see which objects were blocking her escape.

Sun moaned as the metal barrier dug deeper into her flesh. Their attempt to dislodge the cabinet was unsuccessful, and the object refused to budge.

Jin cupped his wife's cheek in his hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "I am going to get you out of here."

She shook her head in defeat, knowing there was no way she could get out. He knew what she was thinking but he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to give up on her. He dove under the water to see whether he could dislodge whatever was trapping his wife. A few seconds later, he resurfaced, and gasped for air.

Time was running out as the water was past their ribs.

"I can't see anything!" Jin spluttered, and panic rang in his voice.

"Jin... you have to go," Sun breathed, her eyes red and bloodshot from the rising salt water.

"No... I am not leaving."

Sawyer reached for his arm. "Then we'll keep trying. Okay?" He bent down, his mouth just above the water and took hold of the metal bolder. "Again – ready? One… two …THREE!"

Both men heaved using all their strength but the barrier was firmly stuck. The submarine creaked as it tilted onto its side as it plunged deeper into the ocean, and objects were sent spiralling around the room.

Jin nearly tumbled backwards as the sub turned on its axis, but Sawyer managed to hold him steady.

A case fell from a shelf and hit Sawyer over the head, knocking him face down into the water.

Jin didn't know what to do, the water was up to his ribs and he couldn't carry Sawyer and help free his wife?

Sun frantically shook the prison entrapping her, trying to break free. "Help! Somebody help us!" she cried.

Hearing the commotion, Jack knew what he needed to do. And so did Kate. He led her down the corridor, and when the exit was in sight, he turned to face her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Kate, you need to get out of here now. Before we go too far under."

She held his cheek firmly in her palm. "I'm not leaving you," she stated firmly.

It broke Jack's heart, all he wanted was to be with her. To get off this island with her and have another chance at making her happy, but he couldn't. He had a responsibility to his friends. And all that really mattered most to him was making sure she got out safely, his life didn't matter.

"KATE…" he tried, breaking away from their embrace but she reached for his hand.

"I 'am _not_ leaving you!" she protested at the top of her lungs.

He knew she wasn't listening to him, so he had to make her listen. "You have to do this. Get out of here, for Aaron." He saw something in her expression change, he knew all she needed was to be reminded of the reason she came back here and now she would have no choice but to leave. "Now, take a deep breath and head straight for the exit. Don't stop for anything."

She started to panic when she realised that the sub was easily more than 20 metres under water – what if she ran out of air?

"I can't do this…" she stammered, backing away from the exit.

He reached for her and pressed his hands firmly on her upper arms. "Yes you can. I believe in you."

She looked at him, wanting to say the words but she couldn't bring herself to let them escape from her mouth, the lump in her throat was sure to stop that. Instead, she nodded and inhaled deeply before diving under the rising water.

Jack watched as her body disappeared beneath the surface before making his way to the sound of raised voices. He saw Jin holding Sawyers head above the water whilst Sun pushed against the metal railing that confined her.

Jack swam towards them and dove under the water, trying his best to work out what was trapping Sun. To his dismay, the water was too dark and it clouded his vision.

Jack came back up to the surface and looked at the chaos around him. Sun needed to get out of there as soon as possible and Sawyer's head injury had knocked him clean out. How were they all going to get out of here?

Jin was struggling to keep Sawyer's head above the quickly rising water. "Jack, get Sawyer out of here!" he exclaimed.

Jack turned to look at his friends, the helplessness of the situation reflected the helpless look in their eyes. And it crushed him. No way was he going to leave these two people, who had become like family to him, to drown - not a chance!

"No, no way I can help you."

Jin placed Sawyer in Jack's arms and shook his head solemnly. "No, you can't… Save Sawyer."

This was the hardest decision Jack ever had to make. He looked at Sun, her eyes were red and sore from the salt water, or was it from the tears?

And it crushed Jack in that moment; the water was up to the necks, and if Sawyer was going to survive, he had to leave them behind - he couldn't save them all. But being a Doctor, it was in Jack's nature to save everyone. He could never let a patient just die, and he certainly wasn't prepared to let his friends die. He couldn't make the hard decision that needed to be made, he couldn't leave them behind… Like true heroes, Sun and Jin made the decision for him.

"Go. You still have time…." Jin said bravely. "Go, I will get her out of here."

Jack could feel the heavy lump take form in his throat. These two people in front of him were going to die … And he was going to leave them. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he wanted to, he wanted to tell them that everything was going to be okay, and that they would make it home to see their daughter again. But then he would be lying.

They knew as well as he did, they weren't going to make it home.

Jack gave them one last glance before taking Sawyer under his arm and swimming for the exit. The exit was already engulfed by the water as the sub continued to plummet further into the ocean's depths. Within minutes the chance of survival would be gone, and Jack knew it. Thinking didn't come in to it, it was now or never.

Taking a gulp of air, Jack dove into the water with Sawyer tucked firmly under his arm. Already Jack felt weak, and the exit seemed so far away. The water was dark and Jack couldn't see the stray objects of upturned equipment that were blocking his path.

Sawyer was effectively dead weight, slowing Jack down and dragging him downward, but Jack persisted to swim upwards towards the exit.

A stray piece of metal from a broken table leg, snagged the back of Sawyer's jeans and tugged at the material, pulling his unconscious body down. Busy focused on making it to the exit, Jack was slow to realise that Sawyer had slipped from his grip.

The only light in the water was the Sunlight that was shining above Jack through the circular exit of the sub. The rest of the surrounding water was in darkness making any sighting of Sawyer impossible, but Jack wasn't going to lose another friend, not after Sun and Jin had sacrificed themselves in order for him to save Sawyer.

Conscious that his air tank was running low, he could feel the last of his oxygen leaving his lungs and he knew that if he didn't swim for the exit now, that he would definitely die. Looking around in the dark water, he took a leap of faith and swam back down the tunnel, desperately clawing around him in search for Sawyer, but he felt nothing but open water.

Panic took over him as he felt the last of his breath being crushed from his lungs, darkness was slowly creeping in. He had no choice but to swim to the surface.

….. ... ... ...

Jack popped his head out from the surface and gasped desperately for air.

He darted his eyes around, scanning the ocean for any sign of his friends, but all he could see were the surrounding waves and floating debris from the sunken vessel. Panic had taken possession of him and he knew it was distracting his thoughts. If he wanted to help Sawyer, then he had to think calmly and quickly. He couldn't let the fear in, so he did what he knew best. He counted to five. Five seconds to feel afraid and that was all he was going to allow himself.

Panting quickly, he counted aloud, "1… 2… 3…4 …5" he took a deep breath and disappeared below the waves.

Pushing his way through the ocean current, he was devastated to see that the sub was now a small speck in the distance. The last of pocket of air left Jack's lungs when he realised there was no way of reaching it. He was too late. The sub had sunk into the dark depths of the seemingly bottomless ocean, taking his friends down with it.

It was gone.

They were gone.

… ... ... ... ... ...

Jack lay on his stomach, his face pressed deeply into the damp sand as he felt the gentle waves fall back and forth over his body, each time the current pulling him further back.

He was exhausted, his muscles were stiff and heavy from the extreme physical exercise. He couldn't bring himself to move. Instead he lay there for a while, letting the world pass him by.

He was grateful to be alive yet at the same time he was so ungrateful. How could he be grateful for his life when three of his friends had died? The cost was too great and it made him feel worthless. Maybe he should just let the ocean current carry him away?

Despite his blurry vision he could make out a figure running towards him. "Jack. Oh my God, Jack!"

As they got closer, Jack could tell the figure was female. The woman knelt down beside him and rolled him onto his side, helping him sit up, allowing his weary head to rest against her cushioned chest. The warmth of her body comforted him and he was soothed by the steady sound of her heart beat.

"I couldn't find you – I couldn't find you!" she cried, hugging him tighter. Kate's voice, however fearful it sounded, always gave him comfort. He was relieved to be in her arms, to know she was safe. It was moments like this that made him realise just how much he needed her.

She brushed the sand off his cheek and tilted his chin so that he was facing her. "What happened back there? Where is everyone?!" she exclaimed. Somehow the look in her eyes told Jack that she already knew the answer to her question.

A single tear escaped down his cheek. "We were the only ones who made it out…" his voice trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say their names.

She didn't say a word. Words weren't needed. Nothing she could possibly say would bring them back.

Kate cried with such raw emotion, such pain, that Jack found himself unable to control the tears he had fought so hard to conceal. They fell into each other, clinging to one another, desperate to fill the sudden hole in their hearts.

The sun had set and the beach was now in darkness. The two broke away from each other and stared out at the ocean.

"He did this to them… Locke." The pure hatred in Kate's voice was undeniable.

He knew she was right. Locke had wanted this, and they had played right into his hands.

"They had a little girl, you know?" Kate sobbed. "Her name was Ji Yeon… Jin hadn't even met her yet."

He reached out for Kate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Locke's not gonna get away with this, do you understand? We are going to make it home, for them."

Kate, who was still staring vacantly out at the ocean, managed to nod her head in reply. He watched as her blank expression changed. Her eyebrows furrowed as though she was in deep thought.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling concern grow in the pit of his stomach.

She turned to face him with a look of dread plastered on her expression. "What are we going to tell Juliet? How are we gonna tell her that…" she choked before saying his name. "That Sawyer's dead?" She said it as though she still didn't believe it was all real.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he stated quietly. Truth be told, that was the one thing he was most worried about. "It's late. With any luck everyone will be asleep which gives us the chance to sneak back into our homes and wait until morning to tell them. Right now, for just one night, I need to forget it."

Together they headed back to the barracks in silence, Jack took one last look out into the ocean before he retreated into the treeline.

 _I'm so sorry._


	13. Chapter 13 - The sinking ship

_Authors note: Sorry for the long absence. I've been a bit busy this week, but promise to update more regularly! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, they really do mean a lot. Hope this story is still interesting you guys. Without further ado, here is the next chapter - enjoy!_

Chapter 13- the Sinking ship.

The barracks were quiet as everyone slept peacefully in their homes, allowing Jack and Kate to slip back unnoticed by the others. They were grateful for this as it meant that for the time being, they could escape the bombardment of questions from the others. For now, all they wanted to do was allow themselves some time to let what had happened sink it. They didn't want to have to retell the events of earlier that night to their friends. No, it could wait until the morning. Jack sighed at the thought of Juliet sleeping peacefully in her bed, blissfully unaware that in the morning her world would be torn apart.

In his rundown yellow house, Jack was in the rummaging through the kitchen cupboards in search of a medical kit. He needed to stitch up Kate's wound before it got infected.

Kate was sitting nervously at the table as she waited for Jack to return from the kitchen. She was shivering as her damp clothes clung to her skin, her white tank top was now stained crimson as the bullet wound to her left shoulder continued to bleed out.

She had come back to the Island for one reason; to find Claire and bring her back to Aaron. It was her one and only agenda. This morning, her hope of finding Claire had never been stronger, and now that hope was gone. The sweet young woman that Kate remembered from all those years ago had become unhinged. Claire was the one who had fired the gun, and she had been the one to plant the bomb in the pack. As much as it pained Kate to realise it, Claire was now the enemy.

Her mind wandered back to earlier that morning, when she had persuaded Sawyer into joining her on the trip out into the jungle, and she felt her heart physically ache at the memory. She had convinced him to come, and now he was dead.

She felt like crying but she had now reached the stage where tears would no longer fall. Instead she was left with an unexplainable emptiness. A dull ache in her chest, like someone had physically ripped something away from her. Not only had she lost her friends, but she had also lost her purpose.

Her reason to fight was gone.

She looked at the four walls of the rundown house and tried to focus on something in the room to distract her from the thoughts in her head. A few moments later, Jack returned from the kitchen and he came rushing towards her with a bowl of water, a cloth, and a small medical kit that was tucked away under his arm.

She lowered the strap of her shirt whilst he set the medical supplies down on the table. He pulled out a wooden chair and sat in front of her, before he began cleaning the area of the wound. She flinched at the burning sensation of the warm cloth against her skin.

He then opened a small box and took out a piece of black string, and Kate braced herself for the pain that was to come as Jack poked the string through the eye of the needle.

He hesitated before carrying out the procedure. "It's the best I can do," he apologised. "I won't lie, its going to hurt." She sucked in a breath as the needle pierced her flesh, and she closed her eyes in attempt to block out the pain. "The bullet went straight through, if I don't do then it's gonna get infected," he told her soberly, and she nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry."

She watched him as he carefully focussed on the job in hand, his eyes intently staring at the needle weaving in and out of her flesh. There was something else behind his surgical mask that she found unsettling. There was a rage burning behind his brown eyes.

"All done." he said cutting the string and lifting the strap of her shirt back over her shoulder. Her skin was cold to the touch and he could she was visibly shaking. He went to fetch her a blanket and he draped it over her shoulders. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to appreciate the gesture.

He sank back down on his chair and leaned forward, cupping his head in his hands in utter defeat. The events on the sub played over continuously in his mind. The haunting image of Sun trapped against the wall would be a sight forever engrained in his memory, but the moment he kept going back to was when Sawyer had slipped away from him. Jack cursed himself for being so careless. He had been so focused on making it to the exit to realise that he had let go of Sawyer.

"It's not fair," he said suddenly looking up from his hands and leaning back in the chair. "They were good people…. Why them? Why did they need to die?"

"Since when has any of this _ever_ been fair?" she asked him honestly. From the moment they boarded oceanic flight 815 all fairness, justice, was gone. Here on this island they were nothing more than pawns in somebody else's game. Their fates relied on the luck of the dice.

"I had him. I had him in my arms…" Jack stammered. "We were nearly out… I could see the exit… and then he was gone. I tried looking for him - I tried..."

"It's not your fault, Jack. You tried to save them and you failed. We _both_ failed." Although she knew Locke was to blame, she couldn't help but feel in some way responsible. "But Locke did this to them, not us. We have to kill him, Jack. We have to."

A sudden knock at the door alarmed the pair and they immediately looked over to the front door.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked nervously as she stood up from the chair.

Jack shook his head. "Don't answer it."

Another knock rang out.

They both looked at each other in worry and confusion.

"What do we do, Jack?"

Jack looked over at the door and then back at Kate. "If we stay quiet then maybe they'll go away…"

"Jack, I know you're in there. It's Juliet, open the door." Juliet's voice came from outside and both Jack and Kate felt the painful knot in their stomachs tighten.

The worst possible scenario was about to play out.

"We don't have a choice…" Kate said quietly. "We have to tell her." She looked pleadingly at Jack, hoping that he would take control of the situation. She needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But everything was far from alright. They were now being forced into a situation where they would have to break the devastating news to Juliet.

After a moment of silence, Jack got up from his chair and let out a long sigh. "I'll answer it. Leave this to me."

Kate tried her best to give him a reassuring look but she couldn't mask her own anxiety.

Jack paused when he reached the door, he needed a moment to mentally prepare himself for when he would come face to face with the person standing on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed down on the handle…

His heart stopped.

"Juliet…"

"Hi Jack, I hope I didn't wake you…" She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans, clearly she hadn't slept. Her blonde hair hung in a messy pony tail, and Jack didn't miss her worried expression. "I saw that a light was on… when did you get back?"

He swallowed hard, not sure if he could even look her in the eye. "We only just got back actually…"

"Oh, right... Do you know where James is, he hasn't come home yet?" Juliet had mastered the art of concealing her emotions. Throughout the time jack had known her, she had always been difficult to read, to really understand. She would give away very little about herself, and talking about her past was something she never liked to discuss. Jack always got the feeling that she didn't like being the centre of attention. But she was strong, and that's what he admired about her. However now he couldn't help but notice the slight waver in her voice as she spoke.

Jack looked down at the floor. He couldn't do this. After everything she had been through, after everything she had lost, he now had to tell her that the man she loved was dead.

"Juliet. We should go to your place, talk somewhere private." He tried his best to sound casual but he could tell she grew suspicious of his behaviour.

"Is there something wrong with your place?" she asked raising an eye brow and motioning behind him to his living room. He hesitated, and turned his head to look back at his living room. She noticed he had been avoiding making eye contact with her, and she knew something was very, very wrong. "Okay… we can go back to mine." she said warily, taking the hint.

The two walked quickly, and Jack struggled to keep up with her pace, and he knew that she was starting to panic.

In her living room she was standing with her arms crossed defensively as she waited for him to explain his shifty behaviour. She was tapping her foot impatiently, which Jack had come to know was a trait of hers whenever she was nervous.

"What's with all the secrecy Jack? Where is he?" she asked, her piercing blues eyes glaring at him. "Jack you're scaring me…Where is James?"

"Maybe you should sit down." he suggested while motioning to the couch.

"No. I don't want to sit down, just tell me where he is," Her voice grew more desperate. "Where is he, Jack? Why didn't come home?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in momentary regret at what he was about to say. "Juliet, there was an accident. We were on a sub…" She tilted her head to the side, prompting him to continue. "A bomb went off and the sub went down. The place was flooding with water and…." He paused as he felt a heavy lump build up in the back of his throat. "…Sun and Jin drowned."

She gasped and Raised her hand to her mouth in shock. "No… they just found each other…. They can't be…" She grew quiet as a dark thought entered her mind. "Where is James?"

Seeing how devastated she was over her friend's death, Jack was dreading the last piece of information he had left to deliver. "Sawyer was unconscious so I swam with him in my arms…And I don't know what happened, we were swimming up to the exit," he explained tearfully. "We were nearly out when I lost him in the water. I tried to swim back for him… I tried- I _really_ tried… but he was gone."

Juliet's heart was beating uncontrollably in her chest, her head shaking in disbelief. "W-what are you saying?"

Jack composed himself, "He's gone."

She shook her head, not wanting to understand. _"_ No… he's _not_ gone."

"I'm sorry." was all he could say as he watched tears fall down her cheeks, and guilt consumed him. He should have tried harder to save him.

"No, don't you dare say that to me – Don't say that to me!" She snapped in a fit of rage. She was in denial. The room was spinning around her and she struggled to keep up right. "He could've got out… You didn't see a body, right? So you can't know for sure… he's a strong swimmer…"

She looked faint and Jack placed a hand on her upper arm to steady her. "The place was flooded… There was no way that he could've got out in time."

Juliet slammed her fists against his chest. "He is _not_ dead! Not James."

Jack just bowed his head as she continued to hit his chest, he felt he deserved it anyway. "Juliet, I tried…" he choked, the lump in his throat had returned and he felt the well of tears in his eyes.

"No!"

He wrapped his hands around her dainty wrists and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her knees buckled and she fell into him, her body leaning against his for support as she no longer had the strength to stand. The pair sank to the floor, and Juliet buried her head deep into the crook of Jack's neck. She wailed, and her muffled cries hit him like a blow to the chest.

The front door burst open and Miles charged inside the house, "What the hell's going on in here?!" He paused when he saw the two of them on the floor.

Jack looked up to see Miles dressed in a vest and boxers, with his mouth agape. Cleary Miles was confused by what he had walked in on, and a series of questions spun in his mind… _Why is Juliet crying? When did Jack get back? ... And where the hell is Jim?_

Hurley came rushing in behind Miles, waving his arms in the air, "Dudes what's all the noise about? It's like, the middle of the night?!" Hurley was quick to shut up when he followed Miles' gaze to the living room floor where Jack was comforting a hysterical Juliet.

Jack then noticed Kate peer her head round the door, which had been left ajar since Hurley and Miles' surprise visit. However unlike the two men, Kate knew exactly what was going on…

Realising she had an audience, Juliet pulled away from Jack's embrace and got to her feet, wiping furiously at her tears. He tried to reach out for her hand but she hit his hands away. "Don't touch me!" She looked around at the faces of her friends and it pained her to see their confused expressions. Then she looked to Kate who was staring down at the floor guiltily. She noticed Kate's blood stained shirt, and suddenly everything became very real. "Why didn't you come and tell me straight away?" She was looking at Jack but directed her words at Kate. "You weren't going to tell me tonight were you? Were you?!" Her voice was angry, and Jack was taken aback by her outburst, much like everyone else in the room. He had never seen her like this before and the guilt he felt was overwhelming.

"We were going to tell you first thing in the morning." Kate pleaded but Juliet wasn't listening anymore.

"I guess it doesn't matter, he's gone either way." Her voice sounded defeated, emotionless.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Miles shouted in frustration but no one answered him.

Juliet paced back and forth in the living room, nervously rubbing her hands along her arms, shaking her head. "I can't do this…" she muttered under her breath and she ran for the door.

Jack went after her. "Juliet, wait! It's not safe out there, you need to stay in your home."

She stopped in the doorway and slowly turned her head around to face Jack. "This isn't my home anymore." Unable to stand the sight of him, she looked away from him and ran into the night, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Jack went to run after her but Miles pulled him back aggressively by the arm. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you've said her to make her like that!" Hurley and Miles were expecting answers and were owed an explanation.

Jack cleared his throat before speaking, "There was an incident. We boarded a sub and Locke planted a bomb in one of our packs… By the time we found the bomb it was too late… It went off and the sub flooded… Kate and I were the only ones who made it out alive…"

Both men were speechless, completely taken aback by Jack's revelation.

"Sun and Jin... are dead?" Hurley said to no one particular, his mind unable to process the loss.

Jack nodded his head.

"Jim's dead, isn't he?" Miles said quietly. He didn't need Jack to answer, he'd known something had happened to him the moment he saw Juliet.

"Yeah… Sawyer's gone." Kate whispered, even saying his name brought back too many painful memories. She had loved him once, and in a way she still did.

Now he was gone.

The four of them stood silently in Sawyer and Juliet's living room. In the space of a day, three of their friends had been killed.

Miles was the first to break the silence. "I should probably go after her… try and talk to her."

"No its okay Miles," Jack sighed. "I can do it."

"No Jack, it should be me," Miles insisted. "Besides I think you're the last person she wants to see right now…" Miles' words hurt Jack, but he knew he was right. Juliet needed someone to blame, and the easiest person to point the finger at was him.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, Jack." Kate advised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack glanced at Kate and sighed in utter despair. "Okay Miles. I'll let you handle this."

…

Miles knew where he would find her. She would be sitting down by the dock, the place she always went to back in the Dharma initiative when something was on her mind. He remembered seeing her read a book there from time to time, and he knew it was her place to unwind. So much had changed in the space of three years and now days of the Dharma initiative seemed like a distant memory. He couldn't stop thinking about Sawyer. Of course he was devastated to hear about Sun and Jin, after all, he and Jin had become very close over the three years they spent as house mates together, but Sawyer was like a brother to him.

As he approached the dock, he could make out her silhouette in the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and perched himself on the wooden plank beside her.

"Hey." He said softly, but she seemed oblivious to his presence. She had her bare legs dangling over the ledge, her feet bathing in the cold water. He rolled up his trousers and did the same.

He had never been the emotional type. In fact he was the text book definition of self-absorbed, but he had grown to care for his family of four during their brief time together as comrades and it pained him to see her like this. He knew that whatever pain he was experiencing, Juliet was feeling ten times worse. Miles had always acted grossed out about Juliet's relationship with Sawyer, but secretly he found it sweet. Though he never liked to admit it, he had always been envious of how perfect their relationship seemed but he loved both his friends dearly and was glad they had each other.

Juliet sighed and looked down at her feet in the cold water below. "You know, this morning before he left to go with Kate on the search party, he told me he loved me. I didn't say it back. You should have seen the look on his face, he was crushed… It broke my heart… I haven't stopped thinking about it all day – I should have said it back. I told myself that as soon as he got home I would tell him that I love him and that this morning I was just being jealous… But I won't get the chance now, will I?" She wrapped her arms around her chest, imagining what it was like to have him hold her again. "He's never coming back..." Miles watched as a tear slid down her cheek. "He died thinking I didn't love him…"

Miles could feel the warmth of tears trickling down his cheek. He never cried. Then again, he had never really cared about anyone but himself before. "He knew you loved him, trust me. And if there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that he loved you too," he let out a small chuckle as he thought back to fond memories of his friend. "God, he never stopped talking about you, it used to drive me round the bend in the security room!"

He smiled when he managed to get a laugh out of her.

"I just can't believe he's really gone, Miles." she sobbed as she stared out at the open water, knowing his body was out there somewhere. "I don't know how I'm supposed _live_ without him?"

Miles kicked the water beneath his feet, watching as it splashed in the air. "I'm gonna miss him too you know, he was my brother and so was Jin. It's not gonna be easy and it's really gonna suck for a long time, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. If Jim can't be here to protect you, then he sure as hell would want me to." He put his arm around her in a comforting way, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, as the two of them looked out at the vast spread of water.


	14. Chapter 14- The calm before the storm

Chapter 14- the calm before the storm 

Breakfast the next morning was a sombre affair. Since moving to the barracks, it had become a daily routine that everyone ate breakfast at Hurley's place, seeing how Hurley had proven his skills in the kitchen during his time as a Dharma chef. However this morning, everyone showed up except for Juliet, and the other absences around the breakfast table were sorely missed.

Hurley dished up the food and everyone sat around the table in silence, only the occasional sound of clattering cutlery filled the room. Nobody wanted to be there. The only reason they had turned up was so that they could have some semblance of normality in their day. To try and carry on as normal, if that were even possible. People wanted to be left alone to grieve, but how could they mourn the loss of their friends when there were no bodies to bury?

Jack tapped his spoon against the side of his glass in attempt to get everyone's attention. It seemed like he was about to make a toast.

 _There isn't much worth celebrating,_ Kate thought to herself.

Jack rose from his chair and cleared his throat before speaking. "As you all know, we lost our friends last night. What happened was tragic, but it wasn't an accident. It was _murder_. Locke planted a bomb in one of the packs, and he caused the sub to go down. Sun, Jin, and James died by Locke's hand…" He took a moment to keep his own emotions in check. It was hard enough being there, and now he was having to recall what had happened to everyone else. "If we don't fight, if we're not ready for when he comes calling, then _more_ of us will die by his hand. If we don't pull together now, then he has already won. I need to know that everyone here is with me on this?"

Everyone silently nodded in agreement.

Jack bowed his head, silence was all he could expect from them right now. "After breakfast I want everyone to meet at my place. Richard should be here in less than an hour, and it's about time we came up with a plan."

They all nodded their heads but no words were spoken.

…..

30 minutes later…

Jack had begun pacing around the living room, frustration building within him. So far, only Hurley had arrived and he was slouched on the couch, almost ready to fall asleep. "Uh dude? Like when is this meeting thingy gonna actually start because I kinda need to take a pee?"

"They'll be here." Jack stated firmly.

It was only when the door burst open that Hurley straightened on the couch and Jack stopped pacing.

Sayid came running in, a grin cracking his usual expression. "Jack," he called, not even acknowledging the lack of people in the room. "I have good news! The defence system is up and running again, which means we stand a chance of keeping Locke out."

His excitement wore off on Jack, who allowed a small smile. "That's great, Sayid. It will keep us safe, for now," his smile dimmed. "Have you seen any of the others?" It was becoming more obvious with every passing second that Jack's patience was slipping.

"No. I`m afraid I haven't," Sayid answered him honestly as he took a seat next to Hurley on the couch.

As Jack suppressed a growl of annoyance, Miles slipped into the room, an apology already forming on his lips. "Sorry I'm late," he began before realising that he was one of the first people to turn up. "Oh, I take that back…Where is everyone?"

Hurley just shrugged and patted the brown sofa for Miles to take a seat.

Miles was shortly followed by Kate who stumbled in the room breathlessly. "Jack, Richard's here. He wants to see you."

Jack nodded, his patience wearing thin. "Well, tell him to come on in."

Richard entered, wearing ragged clothing that was typical 'Others' disguise. He nodded over to Jack as he took a seat, "Good to see your alive, Jack. I heard about the incident last night with the sub and I am sorry to hear about your friends." Jack bowed his head in thanks, and once again the room went quiet. "We will have to take extra precautions," Richard continued. "We can't risk losing any more candidates. Do you believe me now about that man?"

"I never doubted you." Jack answered sharply. He had now seen with his own eyes the damage and destruction that Locke was capable of.

Richard leaned forward in the chair. "Okay, I need to keep this brief. Last night my people found the remaining passengers from the Ajira flight," He paused before continuing with his tale. "Everyone on that flight manifest has been massacred by Locke and his men…"

"He killed all of them?!" Kate interjected. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, listening intently to Richard.

"I have my people spread out around the jungle and they have informed me that Locke plans to attack the barracks any day now."

"Yeah, we kinda already knew that dude." Hurley added bluntly.

Ignoring Hurley's comment, Richard continued, "When Locke comes for this place, my people and I will spread out around the barracks, covering most of the perimeter around the fence. Like I said before, there aren't enough of us, so you and you're people will also need to fight."

"Yeah, we got that part too, but thanks for reminding us." Miles added, not wanting to be reminded of their dire situation.

"Ilana and her some of her men will be here in a few days, and they'll be patrolling the fence of the barracks. Don't be alarmed if you see her, she's here to protect all of you." He rephrased his statement. "All of you who are _candidates_."

"We appreciate all that you and your people are doing, Richard," Jack praised gratefully. "Sayid repaired the sonic fence so Locke won't be able to get here."

Richard's eyes lit up, "Good. That should hold him off."

"Should? That doesn't sound very reassuring…" Sayid pointed out.

"Like I said before, I don't know what that thing is capable of in human form. Let's just hope the fence does its job otherwise we're all screwed," Richard stated frankly, his remark rather out of character. He darted his eyes around the room. "So, is this all of you that are left?"

"Yes, this is everyone," Jack answered him solemnly. "We're just missing Juliet…she decided to stay at home."

Taking the hint, Richard nodded his head in understanding. "I see…" He sighed before rising to his feet. "Well. We have work to do."

…

She lay in darkness, hugging James' pillow to her chest. She didn't want to leave her bedroom, it seemed cruel that the sun continued to rise and the world welcomed a new day without him in it.

What she wouldn't give to hear 'Blondie' right now.

Three times that morning Kate had stopped by with a plate of food, but Juliet had refused to eat. She just wanted to be left alone to grieve for the man she had lost- was that too much to ask for?

She reached for the cold, empty space on the left side of the bed. It scared her more than anything to know that every day for the rest of her life, she would wake up to that same empty space, a bitter reminder of what she had lost. She had no sense of closure, and that's what she found most difficult to deal with; there was no body to bury, no photographs to look at. One minute he was there, and the next, gone. The thought of his body being lost at sea sent bile to the back of her throat, and she buried her head deeper into the pillow and released a heart wrenching wail.

She heard the front door open, and she closed her eyes in annoyance. Footsteps made their way down the corridor like they had done the previous three times that morning, and they stopped when they reached the bedroom door.

"I will tell you again like I have told you for the past three times already, I am not hungry and I don't want your damn food! Just leave me alone!"

The door creaked open and a figure entered the room. It was too dark to see who it was. "Whoa take it easy, it's only me!"

Her head shot up from the pillow - was she dreaming?

"Can I turn the light on?" the familiar voice came again. "I can't see a damn thing in here..." Her heart beat wildly in her chest and butterflies flooded in the pit of her stomach as she heard heavy footsteps stumbling around the room.

Light flooded in the room and she squinted to see through the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted, she gasped. There he was, standing by the door, wearing his jeans and crumpled checked shirt. Her heart caught in her throat and the whole world stood still as she took in the sight of him in front of her.

She slowly got out of bed, wearing only one of Sawyer's shirt, and walked hesitantly towards him, as if scared to approach him in case it was all just an illusion her mind had conjured. She was now standing only inches away from him and she remained speechless. His hair was damp, and he had blood down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, but I can explain everyth…"

"It's really you?" she interjected, her voice shaky and hesitant as she looked into his eyes. He looked so real. Slowly, she reached out to touch him and she traced the side of his face with her fingers. She swallowed hard, and placed her other hand on his chest, and she let out a cry when she felt the steady beating of his heart.

He furrowed his brow. "Juliet, it's me? I don't und-"

Before he could finish she pressed her lips against his, the love clear in the way their mouths met. The touch of his lips against hers felt like a beautiful dream but she was glad it was real. It was really happening, and he was really there with her.

She broke away and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, I love you so much!" she cried as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He lost his balance slightly and stumbled against her, but she managed to steady him. "James, I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you..." She choked, stroking his hair, the tears falling freely down the frame of her face.

"Ssshhh its okay. I'm here now." With the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the tears from her cheek. "If I'd known you'd be this happy to see me, maybe I should play dead more often," he teased and she hit him hard in the chest.

"You scared the hell out of me! Don't you ever- _ever_ \- do that to me again!" He couldn't believe how upset she was, he hadn't even realised how long he'd been gone for. She touched the injury on his head and he wheezed in pain. "James, your head… You need to see Jack."

She was about to was about to walk away but he caught her arm. "Jack, Kate, Sun, Jin- they're all okay?"

Her heart broke once more- _he didn't know…_

Before she could answer, his eyes fluttered and he fell forward. Luckily she managed to catch him in her arms before he hit the ground. She lay him down on the bed and ran to get Jack.

…..

"Hurley, when Locke comes for us, you and Miles are going to take the van and drive out to the south side of the Barracks," Jack instructed. "The area is least likely to be targeted, so it should keep the two of you out of danger."

"Out of danger sure sounds good to me." Hurley retorted, breathing an audible sigh of relief.

Sayid took out his gun from his back pocket and began loading it with bullets. "Jack, I should be positioned in the tree line. It will enable me to cover you when you confront Locke. Trust me Jack, I am a good shot." He clicked the chamber of his gun in emphasis, "I won't miss if someone tries to take a shot at you." Jack nodded in approval and Sayid continued. "I was thinking about starting lessons in target practice. If we are going to fight, then people need to be skilled with a gun."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack agreed. "Target practice starts today." Although everyone now had some experience with firing a gun, Jack decided a little more practice wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, they would be going up against Locke's men and Locke himself, so they needed to know how to hit their target.

Kate cleared her throat, getting Jack's immediate attention. "What can I do?" Her question took Jack by surprise. He and Sawyer had planned to send the two women away to the temple during Locke's attack, and even though Sawyer was gone, Jack had every intention on upholding their arrangement. He knew Kate would react badly to the idea, so he promised himself that he wouldn't tell her until the time of attack was upon them.

"You'll stay with me." The lie slipped easily from him, and he grimaced. Just in that same second, the front door was thrown open, nearly hitting Richard in the process, and Juliet came rushing inside.

All eyes were fixed on the blonde as she ran over to Jack and lifted him from his chair. "You have to help me!" she cried, taking him by the hand and dragging him across the living room.

Jack, much like everyone else in the room, was confused by the entire situation. He hadn't expected to see Juliet at all, let alone have her come barging inside his house. "Slow down," he began, tugging against her grip on his arm. "Tell me what's going on?"

Loosening her grip , she tuned to him with a beaming smile on her face. "It's James – he's alive!"

Kate's jaw slackened and she felt her heart flutter. "Wait, what did you just say?"

As much as Jack wanted to believe that Sawyer was alive, he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Juliet, but he didn't…" The look she shot him was enough to silence him instantly, and he stumbled backwards in shock. "…What? How? Where is he?"

"He collapsed back out the house," she explained, her words rushed. "Jack, we need to hurry!" Once again she grabbed his hand, and he let himself be led out of the house.

Everyone ran out of the house to follow Jack and Juliet.

Jack ran into the little yellow house and burst open the bedroom door to find Sawyer lying on the bed, unconscious. He couldn't believe he was really there, it was like seeing a ghost. He quickly composed himself, switching on his 'Doctor Shephard' mode and leant over the man to assess his head injury.

Juliet was stood at the end of the bed, nervously wringing her hands together as she waited for Jack's prognosis.

"He'll be fine but I need to stop the bleeding," he averted his eyes from Sawyer and looked to Juliet. "I need a medical kit. There's one back at my place, Kate knows where it is."

She nodded and ran back to the living room to find Kate nervously rocking back and forth on the couch. Kate immediately sat up when she caught sight of Juliet. "Is he okay? Has something happened?" she asked fearfully.

"No, he's gonna be okay. Listen Kate, there's a medical kit back at Jack's place," Juliet explained frantically. "Would you mind fetching it?"

"I'm on it." Kate answered before darting out the house.


	15. Chapter 15- Two's a party

_Authors note: hi all. I'm really buzzed about this chapter. I think it might get mixed reviews considering it's a little controversial (sorry), especially to Suliet shippers, but I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 15- Two's a party, Three's a crowd.

When he woke, the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his head. Forcing his eyes open, he was surprised to find himself lying in his own bed. Through his blurry vision he could see a figure slouched on a chair that was perched by his bedside.

"Oh, hey buddy. It's about time you woke up," a familiar voice called out.

Sawyer let out a groggy laugh as his eyes adjusted. "Hey yourself, Eno's."

"How are you feeling, man?" Miles questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

Sawyer placed a hand over his forehead and winced. "Like I got a splitting headache."

"You scared the shit out me last night," Miles admitted, pouring a jug of water into a glass and handing it to his friend.

The blonde haired man took a small sip and handed the glass back to Miles. "Yeah well, I thought I was a goner at one point," he croaked, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "Last thing I remember is helpin' Jin lift this metal beam that was pinnin' Sun against the wall…Then it all goes fuzzy… Did everyone get out?"

Miles looked down at the floor and shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "No Jim, not everyone made it out..." He took a moment to calm his nerves before speaking again, "…Sun and Jin drowned."

Sawyer closed his eyes, and the room fell silent as he processed the news. "It's my fault." he admitted, clenching his jaw as he fought back the urge to cry.

Miles nudged him. "Don't say that, okay? What happened had nothing to do with you, man."

"The bomb… Jack said if we left it alone then it wouldn't go off… I didn't trust him, so I pulled out the wires… But Jack was right, and I was wrong. And now Sun and Jin are dead because of me."

"Stop blaming yourself. They died because of the bomb," Miles explained. "The bomb that Locke planted in one of the packs. He did this to them, not you."

Sawyer gazed up at the ceiling, trying his best to hide his tears from Miles. "If I could swap places with them, I would you know."

Miles nodded his head in understanding. "I know you would, and that's what makes you a good person. It's also the type of attitude that gets you into these near death situations… I'm just glad you're here man."

A small smirk crept on Sawyers mouth. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me, Miles?"

"Why do you always have to go and make everything about you?" Miles teased, but his humour fell short considering the sadness both of them felt. Juliet appeared in the doorway holding a tray of food and Miles' eyes lit up with hunger. "Oh my God yes, I am STARVING!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"Then it's a good thing I made enough for five people." she joked, allowing Sawyer to sit up before placing the tray down on his lap.

"Would ya' look at this? Breakfast in bed, I could get used to this!" he drooled before stuffing a leg of meat into his mouth.

"Good to see you haven't lost you appetite," she noted as she sat down on the end of the bed.

Miles finished his mouthful before speaking. "Jim, we had a meeting this morning at Jack's place. He said Locke's gonna be attacking the Barracks any day now, so we have to be prepared for when he does."

"But you don't have to worry about that now, you just have to focus on getting better." Juliet interjected, shooting Miles a stern look.

"Well, we've managed to secure the sonic fence so we're safe for now," Miles added. "I've been told to go out to the south side with Hugo, I don't know where you're being assigned to."

"Well wherever you go, I'm coming with you," Juliet declared, and she smiled at Sawyer, squeezing his hand gently. "I've got your back remember."

He smiled back at her and no one could mistake the affection in his eyes. He knew she wouldn't leave his side, but his mind was already made up. She was going to the temple with Kate, the only trouble was getting her there. She could be as stubborn as him at times and given everything that had happened, it wasn't going to be easy.

Miles snatched one last piece of meat from the plate before getting up to leave. "I guess I should move my ass. I've got target practice, and Sayid and Hugo will be wondering where I am."

"See you later Eno's. Thanks for stopping by."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Miles sighed playfully, rolling his eyes. He paused in the doorway and turned to face his friend. "And Jim, I don't wanna hear of you doing any macho hero crap while I'm gone b'cus I'm not losing you for a second time bro."

Juliet walked over to Miles and pulled him into a friendly embrace, "Thanks for everything," she thanked him kindly, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making the man flush a deep shade of red.

"You need to look after this one, La fleur," Miles remarked, gushing visibly. "Me and Jule's aren't candidates so we need extra protection if you ask me."

Juliet chuckled and pulled away from him. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Don't worry," Sawyer assured his friend. "I aint gonna let anythin' happen to this one."

"Right then. I guess I'll see you guys later." Miles said before leaving the room.

…

"Come here you." Sawyer patted to the empty space on the bed beside him, and she smiled. She lifted the sheet and snuggled beside him in the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think Miles has a bit of a crush on you." he remarked with a cheeky grin.

"I think he's always had a bit of a crush on me," Juliet retorted with a knowing smile. She sat up in the bed so that she could face him properly. "Tell me honestly, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here." he answered, and he flashed her his famous dimpled grin.

She nudged his shoulder playfully. "I'm being serious."

"I'm fine," he sighed and she noticed he seemed a little agitated. "It was just a damn scratch, so you can stop fussin' over me."

"Well I would enjoy it if I were you, because it won't last long," she teased, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. The two of them fell into a content silence. Words weren't needed, it was enough just to feel the other one sitting beside them. Breathing in deeply, Juliet decided to break the silence, "So… you've heard about Jin and Sun then?"

Sawyer sighed, he had been wondering how long it would be before she brought it up. "Yeah, I heard." he answered sadly, "He waited for three years… and when he finally gets his wife back… he loses everything…"

"He never even got to meet his daughter…" Juliet said, the pain in her voice made it all the more real. "That poor little girl, she'll grow up without her parents…"

"I know the feelin'…" Sawyer answered bitterly.

Realising what she had just said, Juliet bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You don't gotta apologise… At least that little girl's daddy was a Good man. Jin woulda' been a great father to that little girl. He woulda' done right by his family."

Juliet placed her hand over his, "You know what happened to them wasn't your fault, right? Locke did this to them."

"I still feel guilty about it though." Memories of the submarine were flooding back to him in pieces, and he remembered helping Jin to help free Sun from the sinking vessel. "Jin coulda made it out, but he chose to stay with Sun."

"He stayed because he loved her…" Juliet sighed, and she thought back to the day of the incident when Sawyer held onto her hand. He refused to let go, he would have gone down with her if she hadn't of let go of his hand.

"Juliet," he began, his voice faltering slightly. "This whole business with Locke… what if I can't protect ya?"

She nudged her head against his shoulder. "You've got to stop worrying about me."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Easier said than done, sweetheart."

"We're a team," she stated, gazing up at him with her watery blue eyes. "We protect each other. You've got my back and I've got yours."

He knew she was right, they always worked together as a team. But after that night in the jungle with Locke's men, he had begun to question his ability to protect her. He couldn't save her the day at the swan site, and he was helpless during their encounter with Graham and the other soldiers.

"But you aint a candidate," he argued. "What if Locke uses you against me?"

A knock at the door disturbed them, and Kate peered her head around the frame of the door. "Hi, If It's a bad time, I can always come back later?"

Juliet moved away from Sawyer, taking the empty tray off his lap. "No not at all, come in. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said to Sawyer before leaving the room.

Juliet smiled at Kate as she left the room. An awkward atmosphere filled the room with Juliet's absence, and Kate shuffled nervously on the spot not quite sure of what to say.

"How's the shoulder?" Sawyer quizzed, taking in the sight of her blood stained shirt.

"Jack stitched it up, so it should be fine," she informed him. She moved over and sat down on the chair that had previously been occupied by Miles. "More to the point, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap," he answered honestly. "But I'm alive, that's something I guess…"

"Yeah it is," she sighed quietly. She looked tired and drawn, and he could tell she hadn't gotten any sleep. She rubbed her hands together nervously, "I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?" he asked, raising his brow in curiosity.

"For practically forcing you out into the jungle yesterday," she admitted quietly. "If it hadn't been for me, you would never have been on that sub."

Seeing how guilt stricken she was, his expression softened. "How were you supposed to know that Claire would turn out to be a psychopath working for Locke?" he teased with his usual sarcasm that always managed to bring a smile to her face.

"I can't stop thinking about them, Sun and Jin. And Claire, how could she do a thing like that? I just don't understand it," she murmured. "None of it seems fair."

He side and sat up in his bed. "Life aint fair. This damned island can't let anyone have happiness without snatching it away." he remarked bitterly, thinking back to how unfair the island had been to him in the past.

The awkward silence returned for the second time during their conversation, and Kate felt like she had outstayed her welcome. "Well, I'm just so glad you're okay. I thought you were dead…"

"Yeah well, I'm like a bad penny, you can't get rid of me that easy. I keep comin' back." he slurred with his usual southern charm, before taking another sip of his water.

"So what's it like being treated like a wounded soldier?" she asked playfully, taking note of the empty plates of food that lay stacked on the bedside table.

"I can't complain about the attention I'm gettin' that's for sure," he replied cheekily. "But Juliet don't need to be fussing over me, it should be the other way around."

"Well what do you expect? She thought you were dead, we all did."

"Yeah well I'm fine," he insisted. "I wish the same could be said for everybody… If anything, I'm angry. I wanna kill Locke for what he's done, and I wanna get Juliet the hell off this island."

The way he spoke about Juliet, confirmed his feelings for her. "You really love her, don't you?" Kate asked. Although she and Sawyer were a thing of the past, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Yeah, guess I do." he answered proudly and he smiled to himself.

Kate nodded her head in understanding. "Then I wanna say that I'm sorry."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and chuckled. "God Freckles, another apology? What the hell for this time?"

She wasn't laughing, in fact he noticed her face was completely still. "I…" she hesitated before answering him. "…For that night back in the Dharma initiative."

xxx FLASHBACK xxx

Sawyer was on his way home after having endured another long shift down at security. It had been a long and eventful day, not only had the others come back, but now Sayid had gotten himself locked in a jail cell with the rest of the DI believing he was a hostile.

It had been a stressful day trying to blend them into the DI, having to try and bust Sayid's ass out of jail, only to learn that he didn't want to be let out. To make matters worse, the Dharma folks had voted to execute Sayid, even the new mom wanted him dead…The day was wearing on him… But the one thing that was constantly on his mind, was Kate.

Today of all days, and they decide to show up. He could hardly believe it himself. It had been three years since John Locke left the Island promising to bring them back, and it was beginning to look like they would never come back. Although he had never given up searching for them, Sawyer learned to accept the possibility that they might never come back. And in time, he learnt to accept his place in the Dharma initiative and eventually, he settled down.

As three years passed, he started to remember her face less and less until once day he could barely recognise what she looked like. Kate Austen became nothing more than a distant memory. A thing of the past.

It seemed ironic given his talk with Horace the night before that she would come back now. The question Horace had asked him played over and over in his mind – _"Is three years really long enough to get over someone_?" he had answered. _"Absolutely_." Now he figured Kate was back to test the validity of his statement.

His mind wandered to earlier that morning to when he saw her emerge from the Dharma van, her hair in a brunette plait. In that moment, the memory of her face, the feelings he had long forgotten, came flooding back to him all at once.

He reached the front door to his house and stopped before going inside, his hand resting on the door handle. He looked over at the house to his left, the house that Kate had been assigned, and his heart was torn. He loved Juliet, he really did, but there was there was a part of him that needed to see Kate. Closing his eyes in momentary regret at what he was about to do, he released his grip on the door knob and headed over to Kate's house.

When she opened door, his heart stopped.

"Sawyer…" she froze in the doorway, in momentary surprise at seeing the man she once loved standing on her front porch. He smiled, she looked just how he had remembered.

"Hey…" he replied shakily, it still felt surreal to be standing there talking to the woman he thought he'd never see again, the woman who he would lie in bed and think about every night, the woman he used to love…

 _Get a grip of yourself dammit._ He was getting carried away with the thoughts in his head and he had almost forgotten that there was a purpose to his visit- he couldn't just pop round for a social call, although secretly it was. There needed to be a valid reason for his visit. "Just thought I'd stop by to let you know that your work assignment at the motor pool starts tomorrow. Don't worry, Juliet works there too, she'll help you out."

She folded her arms defensively and shrugged, "Okay, thanks for the heads up."

Her eyes looked glassy and he could tell she had been crying. He understood how confusing it all must have been for her, he'd been through it himself after all. Knowing you were living thirty years in the past was a difficult concept for anyone to grasp.

"You okay Freckles?" For a brief moment he saw a flicker of a smile cross her face at the use of her nickname, but he smile faded as soon as it appeared.

"No, not really." she answered honestly.

He looked past her and into the living room. "Where's the Doc?"

She pointed to a yellow house in the distance, "Living somewhere over there."

Sawyer couldn't help but detect the sadness in her voice. "Did something happen between you two, off- island?"

She smiled weakly, "A lot of things happened between us, but it doesn't matter now…Whatever we had is over."

Sawyer was conscious that he needed to get back home to Juliet but at the same time he felt compelled to stay. She was obviously upset and it didn't seem right to leave her. "Well, it's good to see you again Kate, I guess I'll see you around."

"You can always come inside?"

He knew that he should go home but he could see how desperate she was for someone to talk to.

"Five minutes," he relented in defeat and she smiled. He took a seat on the couch and she sat next to him. "So you gonna tell me what happened between you and Jack?" he asked with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"It's a long story," she sighed, rubbing her tired face with her hands.

He sat back on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. "Well if you talk real fast, I might be able to keep up."

She didn't know where to start. "Jack and I were engaged – "

 _What the…?_ He hadn't expected that, and for some reason he felt hurt, even a little jealous.

"But I broke it off…" she looked to the floor. "We took care of Aaron together, but Jack started drinking and he grew addicted to his medication… Things just spiralled out of control and I had to put Aaron first. I couldn't have him around my son when he was like that - He scared me." Sawyer fell silent and he let her continue. He hadn't expected such turn of events, especially on Jack's part. "We barely spoke after we broke up. He only showed up to my place a couple of weeks ago, telling me I had come back here."

"So why did you listen to him? Why did you come back here?"

She sighed, "Because, in a way I knew he was right. As much as I love Aaron, he's not my son. Claire's his real mother and she should be with him. That's why I came back, because I need to find Claire."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Claire aint here." Sawyer informed her begrudgingly. He didn't want to dampen her spirit any more than it already was.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"I mean when we moved through time, not everyone moved with us," he explained slowly."Some people stayed behind in the present day, like Richard, and Claire stayed behind too. She's not here Freckle's, at least she aint in this time." Kate cradled her head in her hands and Sawyer felt the sudden need to comfort her. "I know it can be a lot to get your head around," he soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time travels a bitch."

She sniffled, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. "How have you managed? How can you live like this?"

He chuckled, he'd been asking himself that question for a long time. "At first I hated this place, and I just waited for the day that you guys showed up. But when I realised that wasn't gonna happen, I started to accept this place, the people. Now it's my life," he explained, and he felt confident with his answer.

He was happy here.

"You've changed," Kate speculated as she looked into his eyes. The selfish conman who wanted to be hated by everyone was gone. The man in front of her was someone she barely recognised.

"I guess I have. I've done a lot of growing up these past few years."

She smiled at him and reached out for his hand. He didn't quite know what to make of the gesture but he didn't move his hand away. "I'm not happy to see this rock again and I'm really not happy about being stuck in 1977, but I'm happy to see you again, James." She looked at him, the way she used to with her green eyes that sparkled with mystery and desire. He also began to notice that she had moved dangerously close to him, and he tried his best to create distance between the two of them. "I've missed you," she admitted quietly, hers eyes glistening with tears.

"I've missed you too." He heard himself say back to her.

Before he knew what was happening, she crashed her lips against his. The gesture caught him completely off guard, and the sensation awakened old emotions that he had tried to bury. Once upon a time this would have been everything he'd dreamed of, but things had changed for him. Before the situation escalated further he pulled away, and placed a hand on her chest to stop her advances.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"We can't do this, I'm sorry," he told her firmly, looking away from her and quickly getting up from the couch.

She didn't know what to make of his rejection, it was usually her having to pull away from him, not the other way around. "I guess you really have changed, it's not like you to hold back."

"A lots happened in three years, Kate. Time didn't just stand still for me, you moved on and so did I."

She was taken aback by his comment - What? Did he have someone?

He had deliberately left out the detail that he and Juliet were together. He was waiting for the right moment to tell her, but given her fragile state he decided against letting the minor detail slip into conversation.

"What's supposed to mean?" she asked quizzically.

"You weren't here, Kate. I couldn't wait around for you forever. I had to get on with my life."

She stood up from the couch and stormed over to him, pointing her finger accusingly. "Don't you play the victim here because no one forced you to jump off that chopper. You know, at first I thought your little stunt was heroic, sacrificing your trip home to get me, _everyone_ , home safely. Then I realised, the reason you jumped was because the thought of being in the real world with me scared you, so you bailed out."

"You're right," he congratulated her in his usual sardonic tone. "I jumped off the chopper because I was scared to commit to a relationship with you, and I had a damn good reason to be. You never loved me Freckles, it was always him. I was only the distraction, I just never realised it back then."

She crossed her arms defensively, almost hurt by his words. "Sawyer, that's not true."

It was clear to him now more than ever that they would never have worked out. Even now, she was hung up over Jack and like always, he was around to comfort her.

 _This had to stop._ He knew where he stood with her, and he knew what _he_ wanted. "It doesn't matter now anyway," he continued trying to lower the tension in the room. "We've both moved on with our lives. You have your son, and I got my life here. It all worked out for the best in the end."

He went to leave for the door, but she stopped him. "What about you? You keep saying you've moved on, I'm guessing that means there's a woman involved… So, who is she?"

He shrugged off her question and headed for the door, "I gotta go."

"Sawyer, wait!" She called after him but he was already out the door.

Standing outside of Kate's house he felt riddled with guilt. What the hell was he thinking going there? Consoling her? He had a beautiful woman back home who absolutely adored him, and the first chance he gets he betrays her.

The kiss he shared with Kate was different from previous encounters and it made him realise just how much he had changed. Her lips against his was a feeling that once felt so right, but now felt unexplainably _wrong_. The moment their lips touched, admittedly he became overwhelmed with something, a lustful impulse maybe, but not love.

Love was the feeling that welcomed him each morning when he woke up in bed to be greeted by blue eyes and soft smile. Love was getting home from a late shift at security to a warm embrace. Love was the late nights where he would talk endlessly about things he never revealed to anyone else. Love was something he had only ever truly found with Juliet.

When he walked in the front door of his house, he found her asleep on the couch with a blanket over her legs. He felt a pang of guilt when he realised that she'd waited up for him. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket over her, tucking it neatly over her shoulders. She stirred at the feel of his touch.

"James… What time is it?" she groaned, lifting her head from the pillow to look at him.

"It's late, we should get to bed." he said no louder than a whisper as he stroked her hair.

"Where have you been?" she asked rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"I had a late shift at the security. They wanted me to have another crack at Sayid." He hated himself for lying to her.

She gave him a tired smile and fell back to sleep, her arm fell limply over the couch. She had believed him, and that is what hurt him most of all, how easily she placed her trust in him. He felt like he had committed the ultimate betrayal.

He lifted her from the couch and carried her into the bedroom. Lying in bed, he placed his arm over her waist and nestled his face in the warmth of her hair.

"James," he heard her say quietly. "I'm scared."

He hadn't realised she was awake. "Scared about what, Baby?"

There was a brief pause before she spoke again, "I'm scared of what will happen, now that they're back."

He knew she was referring to Kate, and his heart physically ached as guilt consumed him. If only he could take the last hour all back. "I don't know what's gonna happen next," he admitted honestly. "But I do know that as far as you and me go, nothings gonna change," He said it to reassure himself more than her. "I _love_ you. You know that right?"

When she didn't reply, he guessed it was because she had fallen asleep, or at least he hoped that was why.

xxx END OF FLASHBACK xxx

"Would you keep it down?" he hissed. "Juliet's only down the hall."

Kate seemed oblivious to his warning. "My head was all over the place. You know everything with Jack, leaving Aaron – I wasn't thinking straight…"

"It's in the past, just forget about it," he snapped, suddenly feeling on edge. He had tried to bury the events of that night deep in his mind, but he couldn't forget and the guilt had been eating away at him ever since. Why was she bringing it up now?

"Would you please let me finish?" Kate persisted. "I want to say that I'm sorry for practically forcing myself on you…"

He hushed her, not wanting to relive the memory. "You don't gotta be sorry, it was my fault as much as it was yours," he replied bitterly. "I let old feelings get in the way, but it was a mistake."

She shook her head. "No, don't be stupid, none of this was your fault. It's mine, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Each time you find happiness, I come along and ruin it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I came back to find you on the sub when you and Juliet were trying to leave, remember that?"

"Of course I remember."

"Just think, if I had never come back to get you, then the two of you would've left on the sub and Juliet would never have fallen," Kate explained tearfully. "You two could be living happily somewhere with a baby on the way if it wasn't for me…"

Sawyer closed his eyes, not being able to hear another word of her self-pity. "Just stop it, Kate."

"All those times, and it's been my fault…" she continued. "Take yesterday for example, I asked you to come with me to find Claire, and look what happened? You nearly died… And the look on Juliet's face when she found out… it was horrible…horrible."

Kate looked on the verge of a breakdown. Never before had he seen her so emotional, so vulnerable. She was tearing herself apart with guilt when none of what had happened was her fault. He had never once blamed her for any of it.

"Kate, look at me. This aint your fault, none of it, ya hear me?"

"I just feel so lost right now. I know you've moved on, and so have I, honestly…" she sobbed. "But when I thought you were dead, I realised… that I still care about you."

He sighed and leaned closer to her, making sure his voice was as quiet as possible. "Damn it Freckle's, see the thing is I never stopped carin' about you... hell, I loved you."

From behind the door, Juliet couldn't believe what she was overhearing. After all of her suspicions, her fears and doubts about his feelings for Kate, finally her worst nightmare had been confirmed. He _loved_ Kate? Had he really just said those words? Unable to listen to another second of their heated conversation, Juliet left the house.

Meanwhile…

"…But I love Juliet, and I didn't realise how much until I nearly lost her," Sawyer continued in a hushed voice. "What happened that night between you and me was a mistake and I'm sorry… I will always care about you Freckle's, but I love somebody else, and whether you like it or you don't, that aint never gonna change."

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she smiled and playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "Then I'm happy for you James, I really am."

"Thanks, I'm glad we got that all cleared up. Now all that's left is to get you and the Doc back together," he teased in attempt to lighten the mood. "I think the pair of you have somethin' special even if he can be a real asshole at times."

"Maybe your right," she chuckled, but her smile faltered a little at the mention of Jack.


	16. Chapter 16- Broken hearts

Chapter 16- Broken hearts.

It had started out as a relationship of convenience; they had both lost the people they loved, they were both alone, and they both wanted someone they couldn't have.

Kate was gone.

Jack was gone.

And all they had was each other.

Their feelings for one another were born out of a mutual need.

It was as simple as that.

But it wasn't love, at least not at first anyway.

In the early stages of the relationship, Juliet knew that James still loved Kate. And if Kate were to have come back to the island, then he would have gone back to her in a heartbeat. Juliet had to accept that, and for a while she did.

Juliet was okay with the unspoken terms of their relationship because although she loved him, she wasn't _in_ love with him. There was a difference. And quite honestly, she hadn't wanted to fall in love again. For so long she had been afraid to love that she began to wonder if she had forgotten what love was, or what it felt like to be in love.

Had she ever been in love?

The answer to her question was _No._ She had never been in love.

In all her previous relationships she had been second best.

Edmund had never put her first, and he was the reason she had lost all hope in the idea of love.

She liked to think she was in love with Goodwin, but in reality she was his mistress, also known as second best.

And then there was Jack. She liked Jack, had maybe even loved him, but he had never felt the same way. He used her as a distraction to prove to himself that he didn't love somebody else.

She thought it would be no different with James. She thought that he would see her as second best to Kate, and at first he did. But in time, she took the number one spot in his heart. She grew attached to him like she hadn't with any other man. She could tell him anything, and he would be there to listen, and visa-versa. What was so different about this relationship was that it was based on an equally as strong friendship.

Being with him for the past three years, she finally thought she had found the one thing she had given up looking for. Love. And she had found it with the man that she least expected. Now she couldn't imagine not living with him, not being with him, and the thought of him leaving her for Kate hurt more than she thought possible.

Then the unexpected happened. Kate came back, and now it seemed her worst nightmare had come true.

She had left Sawyer and Kate back at the house and she was now sitting alone by the dock. She couldn't stand listening to anymore of the conversation between him and Kate. She just needed to get out of there as fast as she could. She needed to be alone.

Right now she wished Jacks plan of detonating the bomb and resetting the past had worked. Even if it had meant she was trapped on this rock with Ben, at least she would never have to go through the pain of losing James to someone else.

She only saw two options left for her to take: she could go back to the house and pretend like everything was normal. Or she could leave.

She sat there for a while staring out into the water, contemplating the idea of leaving, hoping to reach a decision. Eventually she decided to go back home, it wasn't safe outside of the barracks and she didn't want to put herself or anyone else in danger by venturing out into the jungle. For now, she would have to put on a brave face and carry on as normal.

…

After reaching a decision, Juliet headed back to the house. Kate had gone, thank God, and she could hear the shower down the hall. She tried to keep her emotions in check, but James' words, " _The thing is, I never stopped carin' about you Freckle's"_ were playing over and over in her mind. She reached for the kitchen cupboard and a found a bottle of rum hidden behind some glasses.

Getting drunk seemed like a perfect idea. Why not? She had hit rock bottom. During the past couple of weeks she had died and come back to life, lost her baby, thought she'd lost James only to find out she never really had him in the first place. Also the fact that they were all probably going to die anyway was another excuse to get drunk... she poured herself a full glass and gulped it down.

She was now sprawled out on the couch, after having drunk the entire bottle of rum. She felt dizzy and ready to sleep but she didn't want to go to bed, she wasn't ready to face him.

It was now dark outside and she had heard him get out of the shower a while ago, and she hoped he had already gone to bed. She wasn't so lucky...

"Hey Blondie, aint seen you since this afternoon, where did you go?" She heard his smooth southern voice call out to her as he waltzed into the living room.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I went for a walk." She tried to act natural but her words slurred and her tone sounded harsher than she intended.

His brow furrowed slightly as he examined her. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little…"

"I think you've had a bit more than a little, sweetheart…" he said pointing to the bottle of rum by her feet. "What are ya celebrating?" he asked, picking up the empty bottle and placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm not celebrating." She answered coldly, her tone unwelcoming.

It was an unusual sight to see her drinking, but he let his concern slide considering the stressful day she'd had. She shifted away from him slightly when he came and sat down next to her, but he didn't seem to notice. "Are you coming to bed or are you plannin' on having another?" he quizzed, cocking an eyebrow. "Either way, I'm happy to join ya."

She shook her head, and looked away from him. "No I'm tired. I think I'm going to have an early night." She ignored the look of disappointment on his face as she got up from the couch, "Besides, someone with a concussion shouldn't be drinking."

"Well I feel much better now, all thanks to you Doctor." He beamed, flashing her a dimpled smile.

She shrugged off his compliment, "I didn't do anything. It was Jack who stitched you up."

"Well I aint gonna be thanking him anytime soon…" he muttered under his breath.

"How long are you gonna hold this grudge against him?" she asked him.

He leaned back on the couch and nearly laughed mockingly at her question. "Well I'm sorry if I haven't quite forgiven him for nearly gettin' you killed."

"What happened at the Swan site was a mistake and you need to let it go," she corrected him, shooting him a stern look.

"A mistake?" he laughed incredulously, "Don't give me that! He knew the risks, the damage he would cause if his plan failed, but that still didn't stop him."

"He did what he thought was right," she reiterated, shaking her head.

"No Juliet. He did what was right for him," Sawyer argued. He couldn't understand why she was defending Jack. "A man does what he does because he wants something for himself," he continued. "And Jack wanted to wipe his slate clean. It wasn't about destiny or whatever other crap he tried to make us all believe, it was about him takin' the easy way out."

She looked at him with cold stone expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Kate."

Her heart caught in her chest when he said her name. "Excuse me?" she choked as she felt the air escaping her lungs.

"Back in the jungle, Jack told me that the reason he was blowin' up the nuke was because he'd made a mess of things with Kate," Sawyer explained carefully, and she felt her breath ease with relief.

Now when he mentioned her name, it made her angry, jealous even. How could he stand there and not say anything? "Well…" she began, her voice devoid of any emotion. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

"Why are you makin' excuses for him? He didn't give a crap about our lives, Juliet." Sawyer argued. "About you, me, or anybody else."

"That's not true James, and you know it," she bit back with equal force.

"Really? Cause if his plan had somehow worked, then the rest of us woulda all gone back to our lives, but you woulda gone back to being a prisoner. The past three years of our lives would be wiped away, and we would be strangers… You need to stop defending the good doctor and start facin' the facts," Sawyer continued. "Then maybe you'll realise that he aint the hero you think he is. He made a selfish decision for a selfish reason and I nearly lost you because of it. So don't _ever_ expect me to forgive him."

"It's interesting that you're the one to take the moral high ground, when you are no different from him," Juliet sighed, tilting her head in the most condescending manner. "I'm curious, how many lives have you ruined over the years? How many women have suffered at the hands of Sawyer, the conman? Do you ever stop and think about all those families you tore apart? Or are they're just too many of them to remember?"

He stood up, completely shocked by her hurtful remark. "Where is all this comin' from?"

"Jack made a mistake, but you have a long history of them. I know Jack is no hero, but you are certainly no saint…"

"I know I'm no hero, and I aint never pretended otherwise. I've done a lot of things in my past that I aint proud of, but I'm not that guy anymore." She snickered at his remark and his expression hardened, "What has gotten into you?" he demanded. "Has something happened that I should know about?"

"I could ask you the same question?" She asked him in an undermining tone. This was her way of giving him an opportunity to be honest with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, feeling on edge by the meaning of her remark.

"Nothing," she sighed and she stumbled to her feet. "It's late, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Juliet, aren't we gonna at least talk about this?" he exasperated.

"Talk about what?" she shrugged, giving him that enigmatic look that showed him her walls were up.

He stood in front of her, blocking the hallway to the bedroom. "I know when you're pissed at me, and you are right now. So tell me, what have I done?"

She ignored his question and pushed passed him. "Good night, James."

But he refused to step aside. "Move out of my way."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." She tried to push passed him but instead she ended up stumbling into him. "Woah take it easy there, Sweetheart," he said, catching her in his arms. "Juliet, talk to me. What is it?"

She was leaning against his chest, looking up into his eyes, she wanted to tell him and the words threatened to spill from her lips, "I…"

"What? Tell me…" he asked encouragingly, stroking her forearm gently.

She closed her eyes and regained her composure. "I 'm just tired, that's all." She went to move past him, and he stepped aside, not wanting to aggravate her further.

In the bedroom, she turned away from him as she undressed. He didn't know how to respond to the notion, and he looked away from her as though it was shameful of him to watch, even though he had seen her naked body plenty of times. She quickly whipped on another shirt, making sure she revealed as little flesh as possible, before joining him in the bed. She felt self-conscious about letting him see her so vulnerably exposed. She felt like each time he saw her, he would be comparing her body to Kate's. The trust she had placed in him had been broken, and now she didn't know whether she could let him in.

As she crawled into the bed, she lay on her side so that she faced away from him. As the light went out, an awkward silence filled the darkness, a silence that neither one of them knew how to fill.

James shifted uncomfortably on his pillow and faced the back of her head. He wanted to know what was going through her mind, but he knew better than to ask. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?" he whispered, hoping to get a response from her.

She just nodded her head in reply, not being able to bring herself to speak. For a moment she considered telling him about what she had overheard, but she knew it would only end in another confrontation so she decided against the idea. It was best to keep quiet.

He took her silence as a sign that she wasn't ready to talk about whatever was bothering her, and he decided not to inquire any further for tonight. "G'night…"

"Good night, James." she stated flatly.

"I love you."

...

She was crying silently in the dark. Why did he have to say those words? She barely recognised herself anymore. Why was she getting so worked up over a man? Being on the island had made her tough, it had made her strong and emotionless when she needed to be. Yet James Ford had slowly broken down the walls she had fought so hard to build, and now she was scared. Afraid of losing him. Had she already lost him?

She didn't know how long she could keep up the pretence that everything was okay _. Everything was far from okay!_ If she stayed with him, then she would be living a lie. She wished she could just forget ever hearing his conversation with Kate. No, she could never forget what he had said to Kate, and now the words he had said to the brunette were eating away at her bit by bit.

She thought about leaving. To not cause a scene, but instead just slip away in the middle of the night. Then an unlikely thought entered her mind… She could always go back to Ben? He was somewhere on the Island… surely he would take her back, wouldn't he?

Right now anywhere was better than being here, even if that meant being with Ben. She had a goal that she needed to complete. To go home. Ben had promised her that once before and if she were able to find him, then she would ensure that he fulfilled his promise.

She turned to face the man sleeping beside her. He was sleeping peacefully, and the sound of his steady breathing always calmed her. She hated him for having lied to her about Kate and his feelings towards but her, but at the same time she couldn't just switch off her own feelings. She loved him more than she had loved anyone before, and that feeling was hard to deny. What angered her most was the fact that he had been lying to her. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and looked at how his hand reached out towards her. How could she leave him?

She waited until his breathing evened out to ensure he was in a deep sleep before slipping out of the sheets. She dressed quietly, and crept out of the room. However she paused in the doorway and looked back at him one last time.

He had broken her heart…

"I loved you." She felt the warmth of tears trickle down her cheek and she knew she had to walk away now, or she would end up staying with him.

In the darkness of the kitchen, she grabbed her pack and filled it with some basic supplies. This time, she wasn't coming back. There was nothing left for her here anymore. It was time for her to go back to being the person she once was, the woman who would do absolutely anything to get off the Island. Now, it was time to look out for herself, because it seemed that no one else would.

…..

It was cold outside and all she had with her was a small pack of basic supplies, water, some food, and a gun- Just in case. The barracks were a scary place in the dark and she tried to convince herself that she wasn't any safer staying here than she would be out in the jungle. She remembered Harper saying that the safest place on the island was the temple. If she couldn't find Ben, then she would go there.

She didn't look back at her faded yellow house as she walked away, because if she looked back for even a second, then she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. She kept her eyes forward and walked past the rows of yellow houses until she reached the pylons.

She was lost in the thoughts of her own head and she didn't see hear the set of footsteps coming up behind her until someone grabbed hold of her arm from behind. "Juliet?"

 _So much for slipping away unnoticed…_

She gasped in surprise but calmed when she realised who it was. "Jack! You scared me…What are you doing out here?" she asked breathlessly, still startled by his presence. It was a good question. What was he doing, alone, all the way out here in the middle of the night? Her heart was still racking against her ribcage, and her breathing was shallow. "What are you doing out here?" She repeated, accusation dripping from her voice in attempt to steer the attention away from herself.

"I could ask you the same thing." He made no attempt to conceal the suspicion in his eyes, which narrowed at the sight of her backpack. "Planning on taking a trip?"

She desperately tried to think of an excuse, a simple lie to put his mind at ease, but the words wouldn't form. Lying was pointless. Besides, she had had enough of liars for one day. It was time to be honest.

"I'm leaving." Her voice was even and calm, like it was the most normal thing to say.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. "I`m sorry, what?" He let out a soft laugh, not knowing whether to take her seriously, but the deadpanned expression he was met with told him otherwise. "You can't be serious?" he asked in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I can`t stay here anymore." Her voice was hollow and she tried to keep her face devoid of any emotion that could betray her. She pulled at the straps of her pack and turned away from him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand before he could see them fall. "Goodbye, Jack."

He ran after her, until he was blocking her path. Eyes pleading with her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wait…Please, I don`t understand? None of this makes any sense."

Juliet had already started to tear away from his grip. "Please Jack, just let me go."

"Where will you go?" he asked, a reasonable question, and one that she felt compelled to answer given the desperate look on his face.

"I`m going back to Ben." The crack in her voice broke the pretence that she was unfeeling, and revealed just how scared she was.

Jack's grip on her shoulders tightened. "Have you lost your mind?!" he exclaimed, "You _hate_ Ben. You expect me to believe that you are leaving in the middle of the night, leaving your home and friends behind, for him?" He almost said the words with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes." She answered coldly, the facade of emptiness rebuilding.

Jack's confusion turned into anger as he pushed away from her. "Have you even thought this through? Anything could happen to you if you go out there by yourself. Anyone could be out there... Locke, his men... its not safe."

Juliet nodded, strands of blonde hair falling loose from her ponytail. "It's a risk I`m willing to take."

She heard him scoff from her side. "A risk you're willing to take for _Ben_? And what happens when you find him? Do you think that he'll just take you back with open arms, after you betrayed him all those years ago? I don't think so."

"Jack, he made me a promise once, and I am going to make sure he keeps his word."

"Because you did such a good job of doing that the last time," Jack pointed out. "You ended up a prisoner!"

She refrained from reacting to his comment. She had made her decision and she was going to stick to it. "I have to go."

She turned away from him, but he pulled her back. "I'm sorry but I'm not letting you do this, it's too dangerous."

"Well it's a good job it's not up to you," She retorted and she pulled her arm from his. This was her decision to make, not his.

"What about Sawyer," Jack argued in attempt to make her see sense. He knew how much she cared about Sawyer, so surely he would be a good enough reason for her stay. "You only just got him back, and in the space of a day you're ready to what- leave him!?"

"It's complicated."

"Why has everything got to be so complicated with you?!" he cried, "For once let's have no secrets, no lies… Just tell me the truth. Please," He looked her directly in the eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm leaving because I love him… and because he's in love with someone else."

"What?"

Juliet sighed, and decided to tell him the truth. "Kate stopped by earlier today and I overheard them talking."

"Talking about what? What did they say?" Jack asked desperately.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." If it involved Kate, then it always concerned him.

"They were talking about something that happened between them back when you all came back to the island..." Juliet admitted quietly. It was the first time she had said it out loud, and it made it all the more painful.

"Well, what did they say?"

"I don't want to go over it again… I'm sorry, Jack."

"Maybe you misheard?" Jack tried in a vain attempt to prove her wrong. After everything he and Kate had been through together, he never once thought that she would go back to Sawyer. "Maybe you heard it out of context?"

"I know what I heard… Now will you please let me go? I've tried acting like nothing's changed but I know the truth. It was always be her…" she was nearly in tears. "I just want to go home…"

"Then you can stay at my place and we can figure this out together," Jack decided after a moment's hesitation. "I know your hurting, but don't go back to Ben. Let me keep the promise I made you three years ago. Let's go home together."

"Jack, I …"

"Please. Stay?" He reached out his hand and after a brief moment of hesitation she took it. He walked her back to her house.

"You still haven't answered my question," she reminded him when she reached her front door.

He frowned. "What question was that?"

"I asked you what you were doing out here?"

His was standing with hands in his pockets, and he glanced nervously at the ground. "I'm out here most nights. I don't sleep much anymore... I guess I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Tell me about it," she laughed in spite of herself.

"Are you going to be okay? You can always come back to mine," he offered. "There's spare room you can use?"

"No, really I'll be fine." She insisted although she was touch by the gesture. "Thank you for talking me out of doing something stupid."

"No problem, that's what friends are here for, right?" he joke half-heartedly. "Just promise me that you won't try and run away again once I leave?"

"I promise," and she meant it. "Goodnight Jack."

He smiled back at her and bowed his head, "Night Juliet."


	17. Chapter 17- The prisoner

_Authors note:_ _Hi guys- so the last chapter got mixed reviews as I expected, but I just want to clarify a few things about the chapter:_

 _The kiss between Sawyer and Kate took place during a flashback in the dharma initiative before the incident at the swan site._

 _The intention of the previous chapter was to pay homage to the Skate relationship and give their relationship a sense of closure._

 _I love Kate as a character btw, and many of you have thought Kate kissing Sawyer was a little out of character. And I completely agree, however my intention was to make the gesture deliberately out of character and you will soon see why;) As the story progresses, there will be a lot more flashbacks of Jack and Kate's time off-Island, and you will come to understand why she did what she did._

 _Thanks for all the reviews,_

 _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 17- The prisoner

Early the next morning, as Jack strolled over to Hurley's for breakfast, the Walkie in his back pocket went off. The device crackled until a familiar voice came through on the other end. "Jack, its Richard. I'm at the north side of the fence, can you let me pass through?"

With a brisk reply of, "I'm on it," Jack ran across the lawn to where the control panel stood. Only two people knew the code for the fence, himself and Sayid. He couldn't afford to trust anyone else with it- it was safer that way. Jack punched in the digits and listened for the sonic system to shut down.

Once Richard radioed to say he had safely crossed, Jack quickly re-entered the code and turned the fence back on. The fence was their only protection against Locke, and he didn't like to drop its power for even seconds.

In the distance, Jack could see Richard walking towards him. However Richard wasn't alone. He was leading a group of easily a dozen people, and all of them were carrying weapons.

As they neared, Jack was able to get a better look at their faces, but he didn't recognise any of them. An uneasy feeling spread through him, and he found his hand slipping to where his gun was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. When it came to his friends safety, he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Jack…" Richard started calmly, registering his look of concern. "There`s no need to be alarmed. These are the people I was telling you about. Jack, I would like you to meet Ilana."

Cautiously Jack, moved his hand away from his gun and walked over to them. He was now standing face to face with the group of men, when suddenly an attractive olive skinned women with dark, curly hair emerged from the seemed strangely familiar and Jack narrowed his eyes as he studied her appearance, trying to work out from where he had seen her before. Then it clicked. She was the woman from the Ajira flight, who had sat with Sayid on the frowned when he noticed that in her left hand she was a holding a piece of rope that seemed to lead back into the crowd of men.

He stepped forward and outstretched his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ilana. I'm Jack."

With a firm grip, she shook his hand. "I already know who you are, Jack Shephard," she grinned knowingly, though her smile wavered when something began to tug on the rope in her left hand. Intrigued, Jack watched as she grasped even more tightly around a thick coil of rope.

"So, who's the prisoner?" he asked, gesturing to the rope in her hand. Ilana hesitated to answer his question and she turned to Richard as the pair exchanged a nervous glance. "Is something the matter?" Jack asked, detecting the sense of uncertainty.

Richard, still looking at Ilana, let out a resigned sigh. "Well he's going to find out sooner or later. It might as well be now."

Ilana jerked the rope forward aggressively, dragging the prisoner through the crowd. With a bag placed over the prisoners head, his identity remained a mystery to Jack. "This man is a murderer, Jack." Ilana warned him, before removing the bag, and revealing the prisoner's true identity.

"You…" Jack breathed as he stared in shock at the familiar face before him.

The prisoner was badly beaten, his face bloody and bruised, however he managed to retain his unsettling smirk and beady-eyed glare that never failed to unnerve Jack. "It's good to see you again, Jack," the prisoner spoke in his usual patronising tone.

"I'm sorry for bringing him here Jack, but we had nowhere else to go." Richard explained apologetically.

"Why is he being held like this?" Jack asked, still reeling in shock at the appearance of a familiar face.

"Because he murdered someone very close to me…." Ilana admitted. "But I assure you, he is going to be punished for what he's done."

"And what did he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ilana tightened her grip on the rope in her hand as the anger built up inside of her. "He murdered Jacob."

Jack thought he'd already had quite enough surprises for one morning, but Ilana's revelation certainly topped them all.

"We should get back to the rest of your people." Richard advised warily, and they began walking towards the yellow houses.

…

Kate was sitting out on her front porch, plaiting her hair when Jack walked passed her. He was leading a large group of people across the barracks, and she wasted no time in chasing after him.

"Jack, wait up!" He turned at the sound of Kate's voice and slowed down for her to catch up to him. "What's going on? Who are all these people?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Kate, I need you to go and get the others," he told her as he continued to charge across the barracks. "And tell them to meet at my place."

A frown crossed her features when she noticed the beady eyed man staring at her from behind Jack. "What is he doing here?!" she demanded, and Jack sighed.

"Kate, I don't have time to explain," he argued. "I need you to bring the others."

"But, Jack-"

"Now." he ordered, cutting her words short. She shot him an angry look, before charging off.

"Who was that?" Ilana asked as she came to walk beside him.

Jack's eyes lingered on Kate for a little too long as he watched her leave, "Her name is Kate. Kate Austen."

"Oh, I see." Ilana said, realising she wasn't a candidate.

Once they reached Jack's house, Ilana ordered her small group of men to wait outside whilst she, Richard and Ben were led inside.

"I love what you've done with the place," Ben remarked as he looked around the four walls of the house. "I think this was Tom's place once. Remember Tom, Jack?" he continued in his usual irritable tone, "Shame he was murdered by one of your people…"

Ilana tugged on the rope, "Keep your mouth shut. I've heard quite enough from you for one day." Ben rolled his eyes and complied with a smirk on his face.

"Listen, my friends aren't going to be pleased when they find out he's here," Jack warned her.

"Don't worry Jack," she interjected. "He won't be a problem by the end of the night."

…

A few moments later, Kate barged into the house followed by Sayid. "So Jack, are you ready to explain yourself now?" she asked accusingly.

Sayid paused in the doorway when he caught sight of Ben standing over in the kitchen. "What's he doing here?" he asked fearfully, and Jack could sense of a look of guilt in Sayid's expression. It must have been difficult for Sayid to see the adult version of Benjamin Linus, knowing that he had shot the younger version back in 1977.

"Jack, are you even listening to me?" Kate continued, eyeing him angrily.

Ilana walked over to Kate and outstretched her free hand. "Hello Kate, I'm Ilana. It's nice to meet you." Kate didn't accept the hand shake, so Ilana awkwardly lowered her hand.

Instead, Kate looked passed Ilana to where Jack was stood. "Jack!?"

"Kate I will explain everything when the others get here." he assured her, before telling everyone to take a seat. Rolling her eyes in frustration, Kate folded her arms over her chest, refusing to take a seat until she had answers.

Hurley and Miles were next to enter the house. "Sorry we're late. Miles was in the bathroom." Hurley explained.

"So much for privacy…" Miles muttered before taking a seat on the couch next to Richard. "Hey, who's the hot chick at 10 O'clock?"

Ilana blushed with embarrassment and walked over to him. "My names Ilana. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Oh, err Miles." He watched her smile waver once he had said his name. "Yep, I`m not a candidate, so I'm not entitled to your protection, blah, blah…I know."

With that brief clarification, Ilana's attention swiftly turned to the large man with curly brown hair, "And who might you be?"

Hurley smiled at her and awkwardly shuffled in his seat. "Um, I'm Hugo."

Realising he was a candidate, Ilana's face lit up with joy. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Hugo." Once everyone had taken a seat, she scanned the faces around the room and a frown crossed her features. "We are still missing some, right?" she said, looking to Jack, "Where are Ford and the Kwon's?"

The atmosphere in the room became unsettled, and the question landed on an uncomfortable silence.

"Sun and Jin Kwon are dead," Kate answered, her voice cold and brutal. "They were killed by Locke. You're supposed to be our protector right? Because so far you've done an _excellent_ job…"

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Ilana began, her voice dripping with sympathy. "I spent some time with Sun back at the beach before she left with Richard to find you. She was a good person… and I'm very sorry for what happened to her, I really am. I understand your angry Kate, and you have every right to be. It was my job to protect Sun and her husband. I should have come here come sooner, but I've been a bit pre-occupied with other issues..." She shot a burning glare in Ben's direction, and everyone followed her gaze to where Ben was standing. The man was currenty public enemy number in the camp.

"We're just waiting for Sawyer and Juliet now," Jack explained to her as he tried to relieve some of the tension in the room. "Does anyone know if they're coming?" From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Ben's face light up at the mention of Juliet.

"I doubt it," Miles quipped. "I think they've got problems of their own."

Jack looked over to Kate. "I asked you to bring everyone. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Sawyer and he said they would be here."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Juliet walked in. Sawyer came in a few moments later and he slammed the door behind him, making everyone flinch. Neither of them said a word as they sat down on opposite sides of the room. Everyone could sense the tension between the couple and it made the atmosphere uncomfortable.

Jack tensed when Juliet noticed the unwelcome visitor standing by the kitchen. He registered the fear and shock in her eyes, but she said nothing. Jack shot a threatening glare in Ben's direction, but Ben didn't seem to notice as his gaze was fixed on the blonde.

Ilana stood in the middle of the living room as she attempted to explain the current situation to her eagerly awaiting audience. "As most of you know by now, I am Ilana. I was brought here by Jacob himself, and I have sworn an oath to protect all the candidates. And I promise you, I will do my best to ensure your safety." She walked over to Sawyer with a hopeful smile, "You must be Ford?"

"The name's James." He growled, and she couldn't help but blush.

Kate cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but when are going to discuss the elephant in the room?"

Ilana dragged her gaze away from the southerner and yanked on the rope in her hand. "I know you are all familiar with Benjamin Linus, and you know the things he is capable of…"

"Well he aint stayin' here tonight if that's what you're asking," Sawyer added.

"Don't worry, if he steps out of line I will shoot him myself, gladly," Ilana reassured them.

However Juliet wasn't convinced. "And what makes you think that you can handle him?"

Ilana turned her attention to the pretty blonde sitting in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Juliet Burke."

Ilana frowned and walked over to the blonde. "I don't remember a Juliet Burke being on the Oceanic flight or the Ajira flight."

"That's because I wasn't." Juliet answered her plainly.

"She's one of my people." Ben added, and everyone in the room shivered at the sound of Ben's chilling voice.

Ilana yanked the rope harder, causing him to stumble. "You don't have any people anymore, and I told you to keep quiet!" Ben smirked surreptitiously and bowed his head. "Well Juliet," Ilana continued confidently. "I have been training for this assignment my entire life, and with all due respect I think I am capable of handling this pathetic excuse for a man."

"Good." Juliet replied bluntly, but secretly she still wasn't convinced. Ilana may be tough, and she may know how to use a gun, but Juliet had known Ben for a long time and she knew more than most, how smart and manipulative he could be. Even if he was Ilana's prisoner, she knew he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Ilana felt an uneasy vibe from the blonde woman, so she quickly backed down and turned to address the others. "My men and I will be staying here from now on. Locke will be here any day now and you need us guarding the perimeter." Her eyes searched the faces in the room, "Any questions?" Everyone sat quietly and she smiled proudly. "Good. Then we've got a war to win."

…

An hour after their arrival, Jack asked his new guests to join him and the rest of his friends outside for breakfast. It was a beautiful day on the island as a warm tropical breeze hung in the air, and the flaking yellow paint from the dharma houses beamed under the morning sun.

Everyone was sitting out on the lawn, scattered in small groups as they tucked into plates of fruit. They were all laughing and talking happily in the sunshine and it was the first time in a long time that they had all felt at ease.

Sawyer was sitting away from the others, under the shade of a tree. He was busy minding his own business when he noticed Ilana making her way towards him. She was dragging Ben behind her like a dog on a lead, and Sawyer couldn't help but roll his eyes in dismay as she approached him.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you?" She began, wrapping the rope around the tree which Sawyer was leaning against, and he sighed in defeat.

"It don't look like I got much of a choice," he remarked bitterly. He had wanted to be left alone, and now his peaceful solitude had been ruined.

Ilana ensured the rope was secured around the tree, before ordering Ben to sit down. "Now, I'll let you have some food and water so long as you promise to behave. Can you do that?" Sawyer smirked at how she treated Ben like a child, when in actual fact Ben was one of the smartest men he knew.

Ben complied silently, and she loosened the rope around his wrists, so that he could comfortably reach the plate of food that was set down in front of him. "Eat up," she encouraged. "Consider this your last supper."

Ilana was talking in his ear about her past with Jacob, but Sawyer wasn't really listening to a word she was saying. He would simply nod his head from time to time or crack a wise remark that sent her into a fit of giggles. His mind was elsewhere as he thought of Juliet, and the events of last night when he had found her drinking in the living room. He wanted to understand what was bothering her, but she wasn't ready to open up about it. He had tried being understanding, patient even, but nothing he did seemed to change her feelings towards him. She had barely spoken a word to him all day, and he had no idea what he'd done to deserve it.

He sat watching her from across the lawn. She was sitting with Jack and the two of them looked engrossed in deep conversation.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Ilana's question distracted him from his thoughts and he turned to face her.

"What?"

"Exactly," she said, as though proving her point. "So, who is she to you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ilana nodded over at blonde. "That woman, Juliet. You've been staring at her for the past ten minutes. Is she you're girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah… somethin' like that " he admitted quietly, aware that Ben was in close proximity. The last thing he needed was for Ben to find out about his relationship with Juliet.

Ilana ran her hands through the grass and sighed. "Going through a rough patch huh?

"You could say that… I don't even know what I've done wrong."

At that moment Juliet got up and started walking towards the rows of dharma houses.

"What are you still doing here?" Ilana asked, and Sawyer eyed her in confusion. "Seriously," she sighed. "Men are clueless. If you want to sort things out, then just go and talk to her."

Shaking his head, Sawyer sighed. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go after her," Ilana encouraged and she nudged him in the shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Go already!"

Taking her advice, Sawyer got to his feet and chased after Juliet, who had now disappeared inside their home. He followed her inside the house to find her standing over by the sink, filling up a bottle of water.

"Hey…" he said, making her aware of his presence.

She jumped back in surprise and spun round to face him. "James… you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya..." he apologised. "I was just hopin' that maybe we could talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked, her breath steadying.

He walked over to her, and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look, are you gonna tell me what's botherin' you or are you gonna keep on ignorin' me?"

She turned off the tap and shook her head. "I'm not ignoring you, James."

"The hell you aint," he chuckled sarcastically. "This mornin' you left the house without saying a word. You don't sit with me, you act all funny around me, and ya keep starin' at Jacko- yeah don't think I aint noticed that!"

She rolled her eyes at the last part. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Well you're making it impossible for me to talk to you. It's like your tryin' to avoid me at every chance you get. I wanna know what I've done wrong?"

She leaned back against the kitchen counter and folded her arms defensively. "I really don't know what you're talking about, James."

"Really? Well what about last night?"

She closed her eyes in annoyance. "We've already been through this, I was tired. I'd had a stressful day, am I not allowed to unwind once in a while and have a drink?"

"Well it wasn't just a glass of wine darlin', it was a whole bottle of Rum."

She ignored his comment and screwed on the lid of her water bottle. "I'm busy at the moment. We can talk about this later." Juliet glanced out of the kitchen window. "Ilana looks lonely, you should probably get back to her, crack another wise joke."

His brow raised in curiosity. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, blondie?"

"Should I be?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," she sighed. "I gotta go, Jack will be wondering where I am." She pushed passed him and left the house.

He quickly followed after her. "Wait, I'm sorry. Just slow, will ya?" he asked, chasing after her. People were starting to stare, and Sawyer tried to keep his voice low, he didn't want to cause a scene. ""Look, I'm sorry. I just hate us being like this. Can't we go back inside and talk? That's all I'm askin'. Please?"

His eyes were pleading with her, but she remained unmoved by his desperate attempt to get through to her. "There's nothing left to talk about." Her words were cold, and she walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the lawn.

He headed back over to his spot under the tree. Ilana was busy talking to Richard a few yards away, which left him alone with Ben.

 _Brilliant_

"Hello, James. Long-time no see."

 _Great, of all the people…_

"I thought Ilana told to keep ya mouth shut?" Sawyer growled in annoyance.

"Well," Ben smirked. "It appears Ilana has been somewhat distracted by a certain southern charm."

Sawyer refrained from rolling his eyes at Ben's attempt to get under his skin. "Is there somethin' you wanted, or are you just here to piss me off?"

"Well I thought you could do with some company, seeing as the women of this place have lost interest in you." Pulling against his restraints, Ben shuffled closer to him and gazed over at Juliet, who was sitting with Jack in the distance. "Humour me James. How does a conman like you end up with a woman like Juliet, I'm curious?" Sawyer didn't reply, he wouldn't give Ben the satisfaction. "You know, I always found her taste in men _interesting_ …" Ben marvelled, "But _you_ , I certainly didn't see coming."

"Aint you got better things to do, than speculate on other people's love lives?" Sawyer growled.

"I mean, her choosing a man like Jack I can understand. He has money, power, he's a top class surgeon. He's respected," Ben looked towards Juliet and Jack, who were laughing and talking, then he turned back to Sawyer. "But you are a lowly conman who scams women out of their money. Apart from your looks, I really don't see the appeal."

Right now, all Sawyer wanted to do was punch Ben square in the face. _God, the bastard had changed since he was a kid…_

"Is that what she is to you James?" Ben pressed, hoping for a reaction. "Is she another con?"

Sawyer clenched his fists, he was not in the mood for Ben's mind games. "Shut you're damn mouth before I shut it for you."

"No, I get it James, I really do. You were two people who, put in the right circumstances, found a sort of relationship. She had her little crush on Jack and you loved Kate, but in the end you were no match for the good doctor and he won over Kate's affections…" The look on Sawyer's face made Ben smile, he was pushing all the right buttons. "…I suppose Juliet was the next best thing."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to wipe the smug smile off of Ben's puny face. "It aint like that."

"Don't get me wrong," Ben back tracked. "I think Juliet is a _very_ beautiful woman, but you had something special with Kate. I caught a glimpse of that chemistry back when the two of you were in cages, and so did Juliet…"

Sawyer raised his fist, "Last warning."

Ben wasn't the least bit intimidated by his threat. "Temper, temper," he tutted in the most patronising of ways. "I'm only making an observation."

"Yeah, well your observation aint needed."

Ben followed Sawyer's gaze to Juliet. "I'm sorry that your _relationship_ with Juliet didn't work out, but you didn't honestly believe it would last, did you?" he sighed. "She's out of your league, James. She's a doctor and your, well… a con artist. I'm just saying that your relationship, if that's what you want to call it, was never going to last."

Sawyer looked over at the man tied up beside him and let out a pitiful laugh. "Why am I even listenin' to you?"

They pair of them met eyes, and Ben gave him an unnerving stare. "James, I've known Juliet for a long time and the one thing she wants more than anything, more than you, is to go home to her family," Ben explained in a condescending tone. "But you don't want to go home, do you James? Because back there you're nobody, but here you can play the dashing hero and all the women fall at your feet."

"You think you've got it all figured out don't you?" Sawyer snickered. "But you don't know a damn thing."

"She and Jack look very cozy," Ben remarked as he watched as Juliet playfully hit Jack's shoulder. "You should watch yourself, it looks like you have some competition on your hands…" Sawyer could feel the anger building up inside of him as Ben continued to probe further. "Don't worry, you can always go back to Kate again..."

That was it. He had really done it this time. Before Ben had time to react, Sawyer swung his fist into the side of the man's face, watching in satisfaction as Ben's face flew to the side.

 _Damn, that felt good._

Ben who had already looked bloodied and beaten, lifted his hand to his cheek. "I'll give it to you James, you have one hell of a right hook."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the commotion between the two men. Sawyer grabbed Ben roughly by the neck and whispered in his ear. "You stay the hell away from her, ya hear me? Or so help me I will kill you."

Ben grinned mischievously, blood dripping from his mouth. "I can't make any promises."

Sawyer's blood boiled and he went to hit him again but Juliet stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Ben. "James, stop it. He's not worth it."

Ilana came running over to them. "Your good at making friends aren't you?" she taunted as she tightened the rope around Ben's wrists, making the man grimace in pain. "Is there some place we can keep him, away from people?"

"There's an infirmary five minutes from here," Juliet suggested. "I can take him there."

Sawyer was about to object but Jack beat him to it. "Juliet, do you think that's a good idea?"

"His hands are tied, I'll be fine."

Ilana untied the rope from around the tree and handed it over to Juliet. "Don't let him talk to you," she warned and Juliet nodded in understanding. Having spent three years working for the man, Juliet knew exactly what Ben was like, and she knew how to handle him. Nevertheless, she heeded Ilana's warning and pulled on the rope. Ben didn't object and he gladly followed her, much to Sawyers annoyance.

"Well, I'm coming with you." he insisted in his southern drawl. There was no way he was going leave Juliet alone with the creep.

"That really won't be necessary." Ben smirked, and it made Sawyer's blood boil even more.

"I wasn't talkin' to you," he growled. "I was talkin' to the lady."

After a moments silence, Juliet nodded in reluctance. "Fine."

…

Juliet and Sawyer walked side by side in silence with Ben awkwardly dragging a few paces behind them.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised," Ben piped up, evoking an eye roll from Sawyer. "It's been three years, and not even a 'hello'?"

Juliet ignored his question and kept walking, tugging harder on the rope in her hands.

Clenching his fists, Sawyer turned to Ben. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Whatever happened to common courtesy?" Ben continued in a patronising tone. "Juliet, would you at least look at me?"

Reluctantly, she stopped walking and turned to face her former Boss. "Thank you," he said with a smug smile. "It's good to see you again, Juliet."

Juliet remained silent, clearly she didn't feel the same way about their untimely reunion.

"I can take the rope if you want?" Sawyer offered. He didn't trust Ben one bit, and especially not around Juliet.

"I can manage." She snapped, dismissing his offer.

"Well isn't this romantic?" Ben sighed sarcastically as he watched the two of them.

"Remind me why we're keepin' him alive again?" Sawyer asked to no one in particular. He was desperately trying to keep his anger under wraps, but somehow the bug eyed creep knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Don't worry James, by the end of the night I'm a dead man anyway," Ben admitted casually. "So you won't have to put up with me for much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Juliet asked as she opened to the door to the infirmary.

"Oh haven't you heard? Ilana is going to execute me as punishment for killing her beloved Jacob," Ben remarked, and he looked her directly in the eyes. "Looks like dreams really do come true after all, Juliet." She brushed aside his snide remark and continued to walk inside the infirmary, dragging him behind her.

Three years ago when she had asked Jack to kill Ben on the operating table during the spinal procedure, she hadn't been thinking clearly. Looking back, she realised that it was simply a desperate attempt at freedom. She saw an opportunity to get home, and she took it. Now having spent three years of her life in the DI living with the young Benjamin Linus, she wondered if given the opportunity again, whether she would be able to kill him. In a strange way, she cared about him. Or at least, she cared about the sweet young boy she had met in 1974, who had lost his mother and was neglected by his father.

But that sweet young boy had grown up…

"Ben, for a man who has a healthy interest in self-preservation, you seem strangely calm about the fact that in a few hours you are going to be killed?"

"Believe what you want but it's true," he sighed, noting her look of scepticism. "To be quite honest, I just want to get it over with. I don't enjoy waiting for the inevitable…" He looked at her with that unsettling gaze of his. "Is something the matter, Juliet? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked upset."

"I'm fine." She tied the rope around a beam, making sure it was secure whilst Sawyer continued to eye Ben suspiciously. He felt overly protective of her, remembering the stories she would tell him about Ben and his desperate attempts at keeping her on the Island. The man's possessive nature made Sawyer's skin crawl and he was certain to watch Ben like a hawk.

Ben sat on the floor and Juliet had to lean over him in order to secure the rope around the beam. Their close proximity made her uncomfortable, and she avoided making any eye contact with the man.

Ben leaned forward and spoke quietly in her ear, "They are going to kill me."

He wrapped his fingers around her small wrists, a gesture that made her flinch. "What do you want from me, Ben?"

"I want to make a last request."

Sawyer didn't like the sound of that. "You don't get to request anythin'…" He growled protectively. "Now back off bug-eye."

Juliet looked over her shoulder and shot him a stern glance, before turning her attention back to Ben. "Go on," she encouraged.

"I want you to give my daughter a proper burial." Ben asked quietly, and Juliet felt her heart ache at his request. "Her body is buried here in the barracks, Richard will show you where exactly…" His voice trailed off and for the first time Juliet could see raw and real emotion in his eyes. "She didn't deserve to die like that," he continued. "And she doesn't deserve to be just thrown in the ground and forgotten about…"

Juliet felt her eyes well up. _Poor Alex._ She was just an innocent girl. How many more people had to die? When would it end?

Juliet looked down and nodded her head solemnly, "I can do that."

"Thank you, Juliet." She could tell his appreciation was genuine, and she gave him a small smile of comfort. As she went to get up, his grip on her wrist tightened. "So, I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I suppose it is." She forced herself to look him in the eye once more, "Goodbye Ben."

With his hand around her wrist, he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. She immediately pulled away and slapped him across the cheek. Sawyer's body tensed with rage and he went in for round two, but Juliet pushed him away. "James don't!" She stood up and looked down at Ben in disgust, wiping the taste of him from her lips, "You're unbelievable."

Ben smiled proudly at finally knowing what it felt like to kiss the woman he had fixated over for so long. He would die a happy man tonight. "What did you expect? I'm a dying man, I saw my chance and I took it." he shrugged with no trace of remorse.

"Pig." Sawyer spat as he placed a hand protectively on Juliet's back to lead her away from Ben, but she pulled away from his touch and walked out the infirmary. _Dammit – can I do anythin' right?_ Before going after her, he took one last look at the man tied up on the floor. "Good riddance."

Ben looked up at him with a sinister look in his eyes. "I would run if I were you."

Sawyer faltered, a little shaken by his words. "Excuse me?"

"If I were you, I would take Juliet and get as far as way from here as possible," Ben warned him and there was a serious edge to his voice that Sawyer found unsettling. "Because believe me James, you don't want to wait around for what's coming next."

"Yeah… thanks for the advice." Sawyer nodded warily, before leaving the room and slamming the infirmary door shut behind him.


	18. Chapter 18- The Traitor

**Chapter 18: The traitor**

It was now dark outside and everyone had retired to their homes for the evening while Ilana and her men patrolled the fence.

Kate was sitting out on her front porch, gazing up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. It was a beautiful sight. She recalled Karl telling her once that whenever he and Alex got separated, they would both look up at the stars and feel closer to one another. She had never forgotten that story.

Now, every night before she went to sleep, she liked to look up at the stars, hoping that Aaron was looking up at the same view from his bedroom window. And Karl was right, it did make her feel closer to her son, even though in reality they were thousands of miles apart.

"I miss you baby…" She whispered up to the night sky.

Being back on the Island, Kate had tried to stop thinking about Aaron. She had told Jack never to mention his name because every time someone did, her mind wandered to an image of a little boy, her little boy, alone in a strange house waiting for his mommy to come back. Her little boy was alone, not knowing why she had left or when she would come back. And after seeing Claire the other day, she too had begun to wonder why she had ever left…

All she wanted now was to get back home to him, but she had made a promise to Claire's mother that she would bring her back. However, that task was proving to be more difficult than Kate initially thought. Either way, Kate told herself that she would make it back home to Aaron.

The idea of motherhood used to terrify Kate. Maybe the fear was a direct result of her own upbringing, but she had decided from an early age that motherhood wasn't for her. Besides, how could a fugitive ever settle down and start a family?

But, when she walked off that plane, cradling that little baby in her arms, knowing that he was just as alone in this world as she was, she knew then that she couldn't leave him… She needed him as much as he needed her.

Motherhood had been unexpectedly thrust upon a woman who was only ever used to looking out for herself, and now nothing in her life had ever felt more right than being with him, walking him to nursery every morning, listening behind the door as Jack read stories to him. _Jack…_ again, he was another bittersweet chapter in her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud mechanical screech that disrupted the stillness of the night, and its familiar sound sent chills down her spine.

The black smoke.

 _It was here? Now?_

She froze to the spot, rigid with fear. She remembered her encounter with the black smoke when she and Juliet had been handcuffed together in the middle of the jungle all those years ago. Fights, shoulder dislocations, flashes of light, and the black smoke were just some of the things Kate remembered from that day in the jungle. Not to mention Juliet's little stint of handcuffing herself to her. Their friendship certainly hadn't hit it off at that point.

Kate quickly snapped out of deep thought, when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her at a fast pace. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hurley running over to her. "Dude did you hear that?! Please tell me it's not what I think it is?"

"I think Locke has come to pay us a visit," she said darkly, before stepping off her porch to join him.

He gulped and looked warily at the darkness around them. "Gr-great. Where you do you think it – _he_ is?"

She scanned the area around her, trying to work out which direction the noise had come from, but it was useless, the roar sounded like it had come from every direction.

Jack came running over to them, waving a flashlight in the air. "It came from this way." he whispered, pointing to the right of them, before heading off in that direction.

Kate ran after him, "Jack! Wait!" He slowed down enough for her to catch up. "Do you think it's happening now? The attack!?"

"If it is, then I want you to get as far away from here as you can."

"Guys, wait up!" Hurley called out as he tried desperately to keep up with them. Kate stopped to wait for Hugo, but Jack continued to charge ahead. Hurley rested his hand on Kate's shoulder as he fought for breath. "We're not ready..." he panicked, "No-one's ready…"

Kate grabbed him by the elbow and forced him to run at her pace. "Don't talk like that Hurley - We can do this!"

They met up with Jack at the edge of the barracks to see a petite woman standing alone on the other side of the pylons. Jack walked closer towards the pylons with Kate by his side until they came face to face with Claire.

"What are you doing here Claire?" he asked breathlessly. Claire didn't answer him but she continued to stare at him, swinging her axe by her side. "Are you here because he sent you?" Jack asked, "Or because you want to join us?"

The petite blonde laughed. "I don't want to join you. I _hate_ you, all of you." She looked directly at Kate as she took a step towards them. "He was right about you all along…"

Although a sonic fence protected them, Kate took a step backwards and Jack instinctively stepped in front of her. "Then what is it that you want?" he asked accusingly.

"He sent me here to give you a message."

"We all know he's out there, so why doesn't he come tell us himself instead of gettin' you to do his dirty work?" Sawyer's angry voice called out from behind them, making Kate turn around. Behind her, a small crowd had gathered with the likes of Sawyer, Juliet, and Richard. Luckily, Ilana and her men were also at hand.

"He is here, but he's not ready to speak with you. That's why I'm here," Claire raised her voice so that everyone could hear her. "He says that you need to reach a decision by tomorrow. You can either join him, or face the consequences. The choice is yours." She paused, and took a moment to look at the fear she had inflicted on everyone's faces. "He will be here tomorrow night."

Jack and Kate looked at one another. They both had the same look in their eyes. Fear.

Claire reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out something which was hidden in her hand. "Before I forget," she began. "He wanted me to give you these." She threw the objects in her hand across to Jack, and the objects landed by Jack's feet.

He reached down to pick up the two objects that twinkled under the moonlight.

"What is it?" Kate asked nervously.

Jack stared down at the objects enclosed in his palm, and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Jack, what is it?" Kate repeated worriedly. He opened his palm to reveal two rings, and Kate was quickly hit with a wave of nausea. "Are they…?" she was too afraid to ask.

Jack bowed his head and looked down at the two rings in his hand, "…Jin and Sun's wedding rings."

Claire adjusted the rifle on her shoulder. "Consider the message delivered," she told them, before turning back towards the treeline.

"Claire, wait." Kate called out to her, stopping the woman in her tracks. "I came back here to bring you home to your son… but now, I don't want you anywhere near him."

Her words hit a nerve and Claire swung her body round. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my son!"

Up until now Kate had tried to deny the fact that Claire's fragile state of mind made her dangerous. But now, the true extent of what Claire was capable of had never been clearer. "I can't begin to imagine what it must be like for you, to be separated from him for so long. To have spent three years not knowing where he was, or what had happened to him. It must have been awful…just awful."

From where she was standing, Kate thought she could see the glisten of tears in Claire's eyes, but it could have been a trick of the light. "Leaving him to come back here, knowing that I might never see him again was the hardest decision of my life. It broke my heart…" Kate admitted, and her voice trailed off as she thought back to the night she had left him in the motel room. "It was the worst feeling in the world," she continued. "But I bet it doesn't even come close to how you must've been feeling for all these years, right Claire?"

"You have no idea…" Claire whispered, her voice wavering. Three years away from her baby had been unbearable to say the least. She missed him every day.

Juliet watched the heart-breaking scene unfold from a distance, and she struggled to keep her own emotions in check. There was no denying that the three years alone on the island had been unkind to Claire. Feral, was the word that sprung to mind as Juliet no longer recognised the woman standing on the other side of the fence.

"So what I can't understand," Kate continued, her voice harsh and accusatory. "Is how you could inflict that same pain onto somebody else's child?" She had felt sorry for Claire once, but that empathy soon ran dry after Claire's betrayal.

Claire's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sun and Jin," Kate stated tearfully. "They were your friends and they had a beautiful child, just like you… But you planted the bomb in the pack and they died, Claire. They died because of what you did!"

Claire shook her head, tears falling down her face, and Jack felt a stab of guilt. "Kate… can't you see she's upset?"

Kate shook her head, she wasn't going to stop there. "They have a little girl back home, who just like Aaron, is missing her parents. And _that's_ on you."

Claire stopped sobbing, and lifted her head back up to face the others. For a brief moment, Kate thought she saw a flicker of remorse in Claire's eyes, but then her expression hardened. "They died because they made the wrong choice." With that, Claire walked back into the jungle, and the loud siren screeched once more before letting silence fall.

Everyone remained frozen in shock at what they had just witnessed.

Jack looked over a Kate, and his heart physically ached. Her eyes remained fixed on the spot where Claire once stood, and tears slid down the frame of her face.

He went over to her and placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Hey, Kate? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

She managed to nod her head in response. "Jack… I made a mistake coming back here… I just wanna go home …"

Jack stroked her arm. "I know, and you will. You're gonna make it home to Aaron, I promise you. But right now, I need you to hold it together. Can you do that for me?"

Her heart crumbled when Jack said his name. It brought back too many painful memories of the three of them as a family.

Letting out a pained sigh, Jack turned to the crowd behind him. "Everybody get inside- now!"

 **…**

The confusion and panic that Jack felt was mirrored in the faces around him. The simple layout of his house was crowded with people, _his people_ , who were murmuring and muttering to each other.

Kate sat in the far corner of the living room in a green arm chair. She was staring absentmindedly at the patterned rug on the floor, and Jack noticed she was being unusually quiet. What happened earlier with Claire had drained her emotionally, and now she sat silently whilst chaos and questions filled the room. To her left, Ilana stood shrugging off the gun slung over her shoulder and lifting the faded yellow curtain, peering out of it in search of danger.

Under everyone's breath was the same question that demanded an answer - _What happens now?_

Jack knew the responsibility would fall to either him or Sawyer to take control, but it was clear to Jack that Sawyer wasn't going to be the one to step up and take charge of the situation.

Instead of looking panicked or confused, Sawyer was staring at Juliet, watching her intently from across the room. Pain and longing filled his expression, and Jack knew that Sawyer wasn't in the right frame of mind for making rational decisions. He only had one thing on his mind. Juliet.

Ever since he found out about Sawyer and Kate, Jack had been resisting the urge to confront Kate about the whole thing. However he knew deep down that it wasn't his place to say anything, seeing how he and Kate were no longer together. He would follow Juliet's example and let his anger boil under the surface. Now wasn't the time to get emotional.

With Sawyer out of the picture, it was left to him to take charge. Why did it always fall back to him? Since his fatal mistake at the Swan site, Jack had begun second guessing his ability to make decisions, so he chose to step down from the role as leader. But somehow he was being forced back into it again, whether he liked it or not.

 _"_ _What are we going to do?"_

 _"_ _What's the plan?"_

 _"_ _Do we even have a plan?"_

 _"_ _Plan? What plan?"_

 _"_ _We're not ready, what do we do Jack!?"_

Jack raised his hands, silencing the bombardment of questions. "One at a time please. I am as worried as you are, but I need to think!"

The noise in the room quietened and a deathly silence lingered, with everyone waiting expectantly for what Jack had to say next.

"You were all there tonight," he began. "You all heard Locke's message, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are all scared. But we have to hold it together, we have to keep calm about this."

"Are all your people accounted for?" Richard asked from across the room. _Your people?_ Richard had confirmed his suspicions, he was once again the leader.

"Miles aint here," Sawyer answered. He had been worrying about where his friend had disappeared to.

"Oh, he went to the infirmary to give Ben some food," Hurley explained. "About five minutes ago now."

"Hurley, would you mind getting him?" Jack asked.

"On it dude." Hurley nodded before leaving the house.

"Okay what about everyone else?" Jack questioned, scanning his eyes at the people around the room.

"Sayid isn't here either," Juliet pointed out.

 _Of course, Sayid!_

"Okay, does anyone know where Sayid is?" Jack asked around the room.

Juliet shook her head. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

Everyone jumped in their seats as the front door flew open, and Hurley came charging inside with Miles' arm slung over his shoulder. Miles' head was bleeding and his free arm was clutching his injury.

Sawyer shot up from his chair in alarm. "What happened!?"

"He was like this when I got there…" Hurley explained, helping his friend to the couch. "He was lying on the floor."

Sawyer rushed over to his friend's side and knelt down beside him. "Miles, what happened back there buddy?" Miles leaned forward in his seat, looking like he was about to faint. "Would some _please_ fetch him a glass of water?" Sawyer called out to whoever was listening.

Juliet was already on her way back from the sink with a glass of water in hand. Sawyer bowed his head in thanks, and the two of them crouched down beside Miles. "Here, drink this…" Juliet said, lifting the glass to Miles' mouth.

Miles took a swig of cold water and smiled gratefully. "That tastes good," he said, licking his lips. "I remember talking to Ben and then I felt a pain at the back of my head and then nothing… just blacked out."

Carefully, Juliet touched the cut in the back of his head. "Oww! That hurts you know?" Miles growled and she chuckled.

"I was just making sure," she retorted playfully.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?" he winced.

She smiled down at him. "Well, how bad does it feel?"

"What about the prisoner?" Ilana asked walking over to them. "Was it Ben who attacked you?"

"No, Ben's gone..." Miles confessed, before taking another sip of water.

"Gone? Gone where!?" Ilana exclaimed worriedly.

"When I got there the rope had been cut and left on the floor, and Ben was long gone," Hurley told her.

"I'm sorry..." Miles said, rubbing the injury on his head.

"It's not your fault, Miles." Juliet soothed, dabbing his wound with a wet cloth.

"How could you let this happen!?" Ilana screamed in frustration, already moving towards her gun.

"Whoa take it easy, can't you see he's hurt?" Sawyer snapped.

"Well I don't understand how something like this could've happened?" She cried, raking her fingers through her curly black hair.

Miles scratched his head, trying desperately to re-jog his memory. "I don't know… one minute we were talking, and the next, I can't remember…"

Ilana stormed over to them and pulled Juliet back by the shoulder. "You were the one who tied him up!"

"Hey back off, this aint her fault." Sawyer growled, coming to Juliet's defence.

"Well maybe if she had tied him up properly…" Ilana argued.

"She did, I was there," Sawyer confirmed. "There is no way he could've got out."

"Well he has!" Ilana pointed out angrily.

Juliet ignored Ilana's remarks and focused her attention on Miles. "Was it Ben who did this to you?" she asked him, her voice gentle and encouraging.

Miles shook his head. "No it couldn't have been him. I was hit from behind."

Juliet knew he was right. From the position of the wound, the person had to have been standing directly behind him. "So you're saying it was somebody else?" She asked, lowering the cloth from his head.

"It had to have been," Miles stammered. "Linus was tied up the last I remember."

Sawyer sighed, knowing that could only mean one thing. "So you're saying that…"

"…It was one of us." Juliet finished.

The two of them looked at each other and exchanged a worried glance. They had a traitor in their midst.

Once again the room erupted into panic.

"Everybody calm down!" Jack ordered, his voice raised as he tried to compete with the noise in the room. "Somebody has helped Ben escape, and we're going to find out who that person is."

"Jarrah is still missing," Ilana pointed out. "Was it him? Was he the one who hit you?"

Miles shrugged his shoulders. For the life of him he couldn't remember, it could have been any one of them. "I don't know, I can't remember anything."

Ilana loaded her gun. "We need to find Jarrah."

"Wait, let's not jump to any conclusions," Jack said, lowering the weapon in Ilana's hands. "We don't know anything yet."

"The Docs right," Sawyer began. "We can't go round makin' accusations when we got no proof."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kate asked, deciding to engage in the discussion.

"We can't risk letting Ben escape," Juliet argued. "He knows we're here. What's to stop him from joining Locke and coming back?"

"She's right," Kate agreed. "We can't let him get away. It's too big a risk."

Jack was speedily contemplating the pros and cons of risking their safety for Ben. Granted, it would be safer to stay in the protection of the barracks, but what if Juliet and Kate were right? What if Ben did return for vengeance? There was too much to consider, and too little time…

"So… what do we do Jack?" Hurley asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jack reached a decision. "We bring Ben back."


	19. Chapter 19- The search party

**Chapter 19- The search party.**

Lightening lit up the night sky and thunder shook the ground beneath them. Everyone had gathered outside in the darkness, rain hammering down upon them. They were huddled in a circle around Jack, who was explaining the plan.

Miles came running towards them, waving a torch. "Any luck?" Jack called out to him as he approached.

Miles shook his head. "No, Sayid's not back at the house - I can't find him anywhere..."

Hearing all that she needed to hear, Ilana loaded her gun. "That means it was Jarrah, he helped Linus escape- I mean, there's no other explanation. He betrayed us all!"

Richard placed a hand on her shoulder assertively. "We don't know anything for certain yet, so _lower_ your weapon."

Tensions had never been higher than they were at this moment, and Jack knew it. Everyone was apprehensive about venturing out into the jungle for a man that quite frankly, all of them hated. It wasn't safe out there after Claire's unexpected visit. Everyone was scared.

Jack looked around at the faces of the people in front of him. Kate remained in deep thought, her mind still reeling over her encounter with Claire. He didn't need to ask what she was thinking about, Aaron was the only thing on her mind.

Juliet's eyes showed a hidden fear, of Ben, most likely. During his time with the 'Others', Jack had only seen a brief glimpse of her relationship with Ben but he knew it was a messy and complicated one. Then he remembered something she had told him a long time ago at the tempest, _'He thinks that I'm his.'_ Those words reminded him of Ben's love for her. His possessive nature. Then a dark thought entered his mind. Maybe Juliet wasn't afraid of Ben, but was afraid of what Ben would do to Sawyer now that he knew about their relationship.

His eyes then fixed on Sawyer, who was staring over at Juliet… His eyes always seemed to follow her…

Ilana walked into his line of sight. All he could see in her eyes was anger, a burning desire for vengeance.

However, all their faces shared one thing in common. They were all scared.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Jack told them. "We're gonna split up into groups and head out into the jungle. The stash of guns in the infirmary has been raided, which means Ben is armed, so you need to watch yourselves out there."

"What happens if we see Sayid?" Juliet asked, tucking her gun into the waistline of her pants.

"If anyone sees Sayid, bring him back here. But whatever happens, _do not_ harm him," Jack ordered them. "We meet back here in an hour and if anyone lands into trouble, call out and we'll come find you."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Kate, you and Hurley will come with me," Jack continued, and he walked over to them and handed each of them a gun. He looked out towards the edge of the barracks and sighed. "Stay safe, and remember we meet back here in one hour."

He nodded at Sawyer, before heading off in his group.

Richard and Ilana quickly formed a group of their own and followed after them towards the edge of the barracks.

Sawyer, Miles, and Juliet were left to go as a group.

"You sure you're up to this, Miles?" Sawyer asked, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah, you can always stay behind?" Juliet offered, giving him a reassuring look.

"What, and leave you two to get yourselves killed out there?" Miles teased, shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Sawyer nodded before stealing a glance at Juliet. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

She looked back at him with the same concern in her eyes. "Yeah… you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered, giving a small smile despite the dire situation. Passing her a torch, he looked to her reassuringly. "Then let's get movin'."

…

The thunder rumbled above them and flashes of lightening lit up the sky. Running passed the pylons, a feeling of dread knotted in Sawyer's stomach at leaving the barracks behind and crossing into unprotected territory. There was no sonic fence keeping them safe out in the jungle. They had to rely on each other.

The storm erupting in the sky above them unnerved Juliet. Even as a little girl, she had always been afraid of thunder, but she knew now that there were far worse things to be afraid of …

As the three of them entered the jungle, Sawyer didn't take his eyes off Juliet as she ran ahead of him. From past experience he had learned that 'jungle' and 'Night-time' was never a safe combination. It was dangerous out there, especially for her with that bug-eyed creep lurking about in the shadows.

They had been out searching in the jungle for the at least an hour, and still they weren't any closer to finding Ben, or Sayid for that matter. Any remnants of a trail that Ben could have left behind had been washed away by the heavy down pour of rain, leaving them with nothing to go on.

Miles stopped walking and kicked at a small rock in frustration. "It's useless! We've been looking for over an hour, isn't it time we give up?"

Sawyer had noticed Miles slacking behind them for the past half hour, and he knew his friend was ready to go home.

"I mean, how are we supposed to find him out here?" Miles continued rambling. "Just look around you! This jungle is massive and he could have gone in any direction… he's probably on the other side of the Island by now!"

Juliet's shoulders sagged in defeat. She knew it was hopeless. She knew that if Ben didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be. "I think Miles is right, we should head back. Besides, Jack said we needed to meet back in an hour."

Sawyer knew they were probably right, the search was hopeless, but he refused to give up. He would rather spend the rest of the night hunting down Ben than spend the night awake worrying whether he would come back, and what that would mean for Juliet… She acted tough but he knew the little creep got under her skin. He saw a glimpse of their relationship back in the infirmary when although Ben was the prisoner, he still managed to manipulate the conversation.

"No, we keep looking," he stated. "Maybe if we all pick up the pace, we'll stand a better chance of findin' the guy."

Miles moaned and cursed but Juliet remained silent and respected his decision. "My best bet is that Ben's heading for the beach. If that's the case, then we should go this way."

Miles was ready to explode, he'd had his fill of walking aimlessly around the jungle for a man that everyone hated. "But you don't know that! He could be anywhere for all we know!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"You got any better ideas Miles cuz we'd love to hear 'em?" Sawyer chirped sarcastically.

"Uh yeah I do actually, how about we go back!?" he exclaimed in frustration. "Its the middle of the night, its cold, its wet- and I'm tired! I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be risking my life out here for a man who would happily sell us all down the river. The asshole let his own daughter die for Christ's sake! Why should we risk anything for him?"

"Miles, I don't like being out here anymore than you do," Juliet explained. "But we are not doing this to help Ben. I know exactly what kind of a man his is, trust me. I just want him to be brought back to the barracks, so I know where he is at all times."

"I get that Jules, but out here Linus is a dead man anyway. The guy's no Bear Grylls, there's no way he'll survive the night alone out here, especially not with that smoke thing hanging around. So lets go back home, and let him fend for himself. Problem solved."

Sawyer sighed and pushed past his friend. "That aint happenin' so quit complainin'. You heard the lady, we go this way."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Juliet was leading the group while Miles dragged behind, cursing to himself. Sawyer was wedged in the middle of them. In a strange way it made him smile to see the three of them out in the jungle together. It reminded him of old times in the Dharma initiative… All they were missing was Jin to complete their family of four.

However they all came to an abrupt halt when they heard a screech in the distance. "Oh joy…" Miles mumbled, raising his gun. "Just when I thought this night couldn't possibly get any worse…"

"Shut up!" Sawyer hissed. He knew Locke was close by and they needed to stay quiet.

Juliet scanned the area around her, trying to work out which direction the noise was coming from. "We should keep moving," she said nervously, glancing over at Sawyer.

"I think it's a bit late for that now…" Miles stated darkly as the light from his torch picked up on the moving pillar of smoke.

"Everyone get behind me," Sawyer instructed in a hushed voice. He stood in front of Juliet and protectively placed a hand on her waist.

He watched from the light of his torch as the pillar of smoke floated past them, luckily it hadn't noticed them. He kept his eyes on it until it disappeared into the darkness, but the ticking noise from the monster still remained nearby.

Then it fell silent.

"Where is it? Do you think it's gone?" Juliet asked, placing her hand on Sawyer's forearm. He turned at the feel of her touch, and the two of them locked eyes.

"No, it aint done playin' with us yet…" he stated darkly. He registered the look of fear in her blue eyes and he reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. To his surprise she didn't pull away from his touch, but instead gave him a weak smile.

"My idea about going home doesn't seem so bad now, does it?" Miles quipped, his eyes darting around frantically for any sign of the creature.

"Keep your mouth shut." Sawyer hissed, glaring at his friend. From behind them came a loud roar, and Sawyer flicked his torch in time to see the pillar of smoke flying towards them. "RUN!" He grabbed hold of Juliet's hand and began dragging her away from the fast approaching pillar of smoke.

The pair of them ran as fast as they could through the maze of endless trees, the monster not far behind. Miles was running a few paces behind them until the smoke grabbed hold of his ankle and started dragging him backwards along the forest floor. "La fleur, help me!"

Sawyer stopped running when he heard Miles call out his name. "Son of a bitch…" He watched in horror as his friend was being snatched away by the smoke.

"Miles!" Juliet yelled, and she went to run back for him but Sawyer pulled her back.

"Where do you think your goin' Blondie?" he asked, letting go of her hand. "Stay here. I'll go get him." Before she had a chance to react or object, he was gone and all she could do was watch as he ran towards the smoke.

"Miles!" Sawyer dived onto the jungle floor in attempt to reach his friend. Luckily he managed to grab onto Miles' arm, and together, the pair of them were being dragged along the jungle bed.

"James!" Juliet yelled at the top of her lungs as she watched him being dragged away into the shadows.

"Jim, you gotta let me go!" Miles cried, grasping onto Sawyer's palm.

"Not a chance Eno's!" Sawyer grunted as he tightened his grip of Miles' hand.

"My hands slipping!" Miles panicked.

"Hold on... I got you buddy," Sawyer wheezed, but in truth he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

From behind them, a gunshot rang out and Sawyer spun his head around to see Juliet firing her gun at the smoke.

She didn't know what good it would do. The creature was made up of smoke, it wasn't like it could die from a gunshot wound, but she saw her friends were in trouble and it was the first idea that sprung to mind.

To her surprise the creature released its hold of Miles, and the two men tumbled along in the mud.

"Holy shit… that was scary…" Miles stammered breathlessly as he lay in the mud.

Sawyer remained on the ground, his gazed fixed on the pillar of smoke. For a matter of seconds the smoke hovered in the air, before turning its attention to Juliet.

Realising what was about to happen, Sawyer looked desperately over at her. "Juliet- RUN!"

…

Juliet didn't look back as she darted through the trees, running wildly through the jungle. She hadn't thought about where she was running too, all she knew was that she needed to get out of danger.

She eventually stopped running and took cover behind a tree to catch her breath. She pressed her back against the thick trunk, scanning the darkness for any sign of the black smoke.

"James? … Miles?" she called out quietly once convinced she was alone. She hadn't wanted to raise her voice in case she drew unwanted attention, but right now she was beyond caring. She needed to know that James was okay.

"James?!" she cried letting the panic take over her, but just as she had feared, there was no reply.

 _Crack…_

From somewhere in the shadows she heard the rustling of branches. The noise grew louder and Juliet could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest. She raised her gun, ready to shoot whoever or whatever was coming her way. She put her finger on the trigger and suddenly a figure came running out of the shadows.

"Don't shoot! It's me, it's Kate!" The brunette emerged from the trees breathless and wide eyed. She halted when she saw Juliet's pointed gun and raised her hands in mock surrender.

Upon seeing Kate, Juliet immediately lowered her weapon and exhaled a long sigh of relief. "Kate? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Yeah, well you scared me pretty good too..." Kate breathed, nodding to the gun in Juliet's hand.

"Where's Jack and the others?" Juliet questioned, realising the younger woman was alone.

"We got separated." Kate panted, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"You and me both."

"I'm just glad I found someone… Do you have any idea where we are?" Kate asked, waving her torch at her surroundings.

"No…" Juliet replied solemnly. "But if I had to guess, I'd say we're somewhere near the beach."

The two women decided to carry on walking in the direction that Kate had come from in hope of finding Jack and Hurley.

"I hope James is alright," Juliet wondered aloud as the two of them trekked carefully in the darkness.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"The black smoke got hold of Miles, and James ran after him..."

"Juliet, I'm sure he's fine. You know wh… " Kate stopped mid step and spun her head around. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You're telling me you don't hear anything!?" Kate repeated with a startled look in her eye.

"Kate, I don't hear anything…" Her voice trailed off when she realised she had spoken too soon. She could hear a faint sound echoing in the wind, like dozens of voices, all whispering.

It was the feared sound that haunted the jungle. Both Kate and Juliet had encountered the whispers on many occasions, but no one knew what they were…

"Believe me now?" Kate asked, looking warily out into the darkness.

Juliet scanned the area around her, trying to work out which direction the whispers were coming from but it was useless, the voices sounded like they were came from every direction, consuming the air.

The whispering grew louder and the two women were now standing back to back, holding their torches out at the shadows. "What are they…?" Kate whispered, squinting her eyes against the foliage.

A flash of lightening lit up the jungle and suddenly dozens of people appeared in the middle of the jungle, all standing in a line.

Kate screamed and dropped her torch when she saw the dozens of faces staring back at her from the shadows. "You see them, right?" she asked fearfully. staring wide eyed at the group of people lingering in the shadows.

"Yeah, I see them alright…" Juliet replied nervously over her shoulder. But she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

As the lightening continued to light up the jungle, Kate was able to make out some of their faces. She gasped as she realised they were mostly people she knew; Michael, Sun, Jin, and Rousseau were just some of the faces that stood out to her from the shadows.

"How is this possible..?" Kate stammered fearfully. "They're dead... Aren't they?"

Juliet didn't reply, she was distracted by some of the faces staring at her from across the jungle. She was distracted by one face in particular…

 _Goodwin._

He was standing only a few feet away from her, and even in the darkness she knew it was him. She wanted to run over to him, to call out his name, but something stopped her. She had seen his body. She had watched his body be set alight at his funeral, so how could he possibly be standing in front of her?

The light show that had erupted in the sky ended all too soon, leaving the jungle once again in darkness and the whispers faded, letting silence fall.

"Damn it!" Juliet heard Kate curse. "My torch is out - I can't see anything."

A loud roar of thunder broke out in the sky followed by another flash of lightening, giving Kate the vision she needed. But to both women's surprise, their friends had vanished, yet one still remained.

"Sun…? Is that you?" Juliet called out at the figure standing in the shadows. It felt surreal to be talking to someone who couldn't possibly be standing there, but Juliet couldn't argue with what was staring her in the face.

Sun was dead. She had drowned in the submarine along with her husband. That was a fact.

But now, Sun, the woman presumed to be dead, was standing right in front of them. Alive.

"Yes, its me," the Korean answered monotonously.

Kate gasped, feeling a shiver run through her entire body at hearing her friend's voice.

"How... how are you here, right now?" Juliet asked fearfully, daring to step closer.

From across the way, Sun smiled at them before turning away and disappearing into the foliage.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kate chased after her. "Wait! Sun, where are you going?"

Juliet was late to react, still shaken from the appearance of dozens of dead people. She had seen a lot of crazy things on the Island, but nothing quite like what she had just witnessed. Snapping herself out of her dazed state, she quickly followed after Kate, the light from her torch guiding the way. The rain was pouring down through the thick canopy of trees and the ground beneath her feet had turned into a river of its own, thick and sludgy with mud.

"Kate, slowdown!" Juliet cried, struggling desperately to keep up with her frantic pace. But much to her growing frustration, Kate only ran faster.

Juliet ran as fast as she could, refusing to let the brunette out of her sight, when suddenly the ground beneath her feet seized to exist. Before she had the chance to react, she found herself tumbling down a muddy slope. She hit her shoulder roughly on the way down, pulling it from its socket, and she let out an agonizing screech.

Her whole body was nearly engulfed by the swamp beneath her when she hit the ground. Lying there in the mud, she felt a familiar sensation return to her left shoulder like tiny pieces of glass piercing the flesh. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20- Chasing Ghosts

_Authors note: Sorry for the huge delay in updates! I've just been really busy at the moment, but I promise to post more regularly- this story is far from over! Also since its been a while, I would strongly suggest people read the last past couple of chapters in order to refresh their memory in what's been happening in the story. Last but not least, I want to thank my beta reader for all her help and advise on the story. Without her input, the story wouldn't be half as good as it is now, so thanks Jenny!_

 _Anyway, heres the next chapter - enjoy!_

Chapter 20- Chasing Ghosts.

Jack's knees nearly gave from beneath him when a faint cry rang out from somewhere in the jungle. His first thought was of Kate. She had been missing for a while now, and he and Hurley had been looking for her ever since. Was she in some kind of trouble?

"That didn't sound good, right?" Hurley asked, his eyes darting about in the darkness.

Jack's heart was racing. The thought of something bad happening to Kate because of his decision to go out into the jungle, made him sick to the stomach. Even if they weren't together anymore, it would always be his responsibility to protect her. Always.

"Come on, if Kate's in danger then we need to find her," he told Hurley, before breaking into a sprint. "Hurley, you have to keep up."

"I'm trying, dude."

Jack and Hurley were covering ground quickly. Rain hammered down from the green canopy above, yet Jack showed no sign of slowing down. He continued to charge through the foliage, unfazed by the stormy weather. His movements were fuelled entirely by his determination to find Kate, and he wouldn't give up until he had.

Hurley, slipping in the muddy terrain, lagged a few paces behind him.

"Kate?!" Jack called desperately into the darkness, "Kate? Where are you!?"

Another scream rang out in the distance, and this time it sounded close by.

"Come on…this way." Jack quickened his pace, charging across the muddy landscape. He stopped abruptly when he came across a pit in the ground. "Whoa, Hurley stop, STOP!"

"What? What is it?" Hurley called from behind him, until he too caught sight of the gaping hole.

Peering over the edge with his torch in hand, Jack was alarmed to see a figure lying at the bottom.

"Is that…Juliet?" Hurley asked. "Like, how did she end up down there?"

Jack called down to the figure. "Juliet? Is that you?"

Juliet's face, illuminated by the light from his torch, gazed up at him from the muddy crater. Jack's jaw slackened; a part of him was relieved that it wasn't Kate down there, but his concern was now for Juliet, who had somehow ended up at the bottom of a ten foot pit.

"Jack?!" The blonde cried, her pained features flickering in the light of Jack's torch. At hearing her voice, Jack released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Yeah, it's me. Hang tight, I'm coming down to the get you."

Handing Hurley his torch, Jack searched for a way down into the pit, and by sheer stroke of luck managed to find a tree vine hanging over the pit from the canopy above. Clinging to it, he began to lower himself down into the pit. From above, Hurley held the vine to ensure it wouldn't snap under Jack's weight.

Jack's boots sunk into the mud below when his feet touched the ground. Wasting no time, he trudged over to the blonde who lay shivering in the mud, and he lifted her to her feet.

She looked physically drained; wet hair clung to her face, and mud covered her from head to toe.

"J-Jack…" she stammered, her entire body shivering uncontrollably.

He quickly drew her into a warm embrace. "Juliet, what the hell happened to you? You're ice cold! Where is Sawyer?"

She bit back the pain of his tight embrace and flinched from his touch. "We got separated."

He eyed her carefully, studying the way she held her left arm to her chest, and a frown formed on his features. "You're hurt…"

"I was running and I fell," she said, bowing her head in pain. "I've dislocated my shoulder..."

"Dislocated? Are you sure?" The Doctor in him instinctively reached for her left arm, but she backed away almost immediately. "Juliet, let me see."

"No, we d-don't have time. Kate's in danger."

His heart stopped in his chest. _Kate. Danger._

"What do you mean Kate's in danger?" he asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"W-we saw Sun…" Juliet's voice trailed off and she looked to the ground. Her mind was still reeling in shock at what she had seen and she hadn't given herself a chance to process what had happened.

"So, what are you telling me?" Jack questioned, trying to make sense of what he had been told. "That you saw Sun out here?"

Juliet closed her eyes momentarily before answering. "Kate ran after her… I tried to follow, but I ended up down here."

"You and Kate were with Sun, out here in the jungle." Jack repeated what she had told him in a disbelieving tone. "Juliet, how is that even possible?"

"I know how it sounds Jack, but I know what I saw." Another jolt of pain shot up her arm and she groaned in pain. Adjusting her arm, she held it close to her chest, "You need to find her."

There was nothing he wanted more than to climb out of the pit and find Kate, but he had a responsibility as a doctor to care for his patients, and looking at Juliet he knew he couldn't leave her. "I will, but first I need to get you out of here."

"There's no time. If you go now, maybe there's still a chance you might catch up to her."

Jack remained adamant, knowing how stubborn-minded she could be. "I am not leaving you down here. Not like this."

"We're wasting time. Kate needs you. She's in real trouble Jack, I can feel it."

Juliet's words sent a surge of fear through him, and the nauseating feeling he'd previously experienced when he first thought Kate was in danger, came creeping back in.

"Besides," she continued dryly, staring up to the top of the pit. "I can't climb up there, not with my shoulder."

"Juliet, I …"

Seeing his conflict over making a decision, Juliet tried her best to lighten the situation. "Just go! I'll still be h-here when you get back. I can't exactly go anywhere."

Rubbing the back of his neck with worry, Jack finally relented. "Fine, you win. But Hurley stays with you. And as soon as I find Kate, I'll come back for the both of you got it?"

She nodded, "Got it."

"And this time, I'll keep my promise," he assured her. "I _am_ coming back."

"I'll hold to that." She smiled wryly.

He smiled, glad she was able to keep her sense of humour despite the dire circumstance. "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Just make sure you find her, Jack."

Using his boots to dig into the mud for extra grip, Jack clawed the mud and pulled himself out of the pit with the help of the vine. He took back his torch from Hurley and loaded his gun. "Listen, I need you to wait here with Juliet."

Hurley eyes widened. "Err, what!? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back before you know it," Jack said, running off into the distance. "No matter what, don't leave her, okay?"

"Ugh…. Okay, I guess," Hurley answered nervously, peering down into the hole.

…

Kate ran as fast as she could to catch up with Sun, but no matter how fast she ran, Sun was always one step ahead. She followed her through an opening in the jungle and out onto the beach, pleading with her breathlessly. "Sun, slow down!"

Sun ran across the sand, heading for the shore. Kate darted after her. The sand made running impossible and she quickly grew tired. "Sun… please. Stop!"

When Sun reached the water's edge, she continued walking into the sea, heedless of the waves washing over.

Horrified by what she was seeing, Kate cried out to her. "Sun, what are you doing?! Get out of there – the water's not safe!" By the time Kate reached the shore, the water level had reached Sun's waist. "Sun, please look at me!"

Sun stopped in the water, and for the first time, it seemed Sun acknowledged her presence. Standing still in the water, the Korean woman looked back to the shore where Kate was standing. "Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for my husband."

"Your husband? Sun… your husband is…"

"I think he's somewhere out here in the water," Sun continued in a dazed state. Looking out at the waves, she began walking further out to sea.

"Sun, please. You'll drown if you go out there!" Kate pleaded with her from the shore.

Her back facing Kate, Sun replied, "I already did."

At her words, Kate's blood ran cold.

Sun walked further out to sea until she disappeared beneath the surface.

"SUN!"

Kate plunged into the depths of the icy water, ignoring its chill. The ocean was far from calm. The waves were violent and the current strong, but she had to keep swimming. She needed to reach her friend.

…

Jack emerged from the clearing and found himself looking out at the beach. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. Having lived by the sea for so long, he found the sound strangely comforting.

Scanning the coastline, dread filled him when his gaze fell upon a woman swimming out to sea, her head barely visibly in the dark water. His eyes narrowed, believing that what he was looking at was simply a trick of the light. But as he'd feared, it was no fault of his imagination. Someone was out there, in the water. And a nagging feeling in his gut told him he already knew who it was.

"Kate!" he shouted, but she was too far away to hear him.

…

Kate had always been a strong swimmer, and her feet had only just left the sea floor, but she was struggling to stay above water. The current was pulling her under.

"Sun!" Another wave washed over her, swirling her around under the water, like clothes in a washing machine. When she resurfaced, she was gasping for air. Using the last of her strength, she swam to the spot she had seen Sun go under.

"Sun?!" She screamed, scanning her eyes at the black water for any sign of her friend. There was nothing. No sign of Sun. She had vanished under the waves.

Jack ran down the beach towards the water, his heart pounding in his chest. "Kate! Get out of the water!"

At hearing Jack's voice, Kate looked back at the beach. In the darkness, she could see him running across the sand towards her.

"Jack…"

She didn't want him to swim out after her, the current was too strong, even for him. Pushing her way through the water, she realised she wasn't getting any closer to shore. In fact, she was drifting further away. Her arms and legs ached, and she didn't have the strength to fight against the current. She had lost all control, the water was taking her wherever it pleased, and she was powerless to stop it. Panicking, she began to claw her way through the waves in a desperate attempt to stay afloat.

"Help… help me!"

Jack kicked of his shoes and ran into the waves.

He resisted the pull of the ocean's current, tearing through the water more like a machine than a human being. He didn't slow down or show signs of struggle. He just kept swimming.

He didn't take his eyes of the small head bobbing in the water. "Kate, just hold on… I'm coming." When he was just metres away, a powerful wave washed over Kate, engulfing her entirely. "Kate!"

To his horror, she didn't resurface. "KATE!?"

Reaching the spot where he had watched her go under, he took a deep breath, and dove under the ocean's surface. He searched the murky water for any sign of her. His adrenalin was in overdrive, and he wondered how long it would be before he ran out of air. But he continued to plunge deeper into the bottomless ocean. Just when it felt like all hope was lost, his eyes found her motionless body being taken by the current. Without a moment's hesitation, he swam after her.

Wrapping his arms around her sinking body, he breathed the last of his oxygen into her mouth, before swimming up with her.

As the two of them surfaced, Jack fought for breath. Kate's eyes were closed, and her head rested heavily against his shoulder, while her wet hair draped over her face. It was difficult for Jack to keep them both above sea level, especially with the weight of another person in his arms.

As Jack neared the shore, a figure ran out to meet him in the water. As the stranger neared them, Jack instantly recognised Sawyer and relief flooded his features at his friend's timely arrival.

"This ain't exactly the time to take a dip," Sawyer said, helping the two of them out of the water. "What the hell were you two doin' out there?"

"We need to lay her down," Jack spluttered, and both he and Sawyer dragged Kate's motionless form out of the water and onto the damp sand.

"Jesus Christ, she's freezing," Sawyer uttered, placing a hand on Kate's cheek. "Doc, what happened to her out there?"

Jack placed his head against her chest and listened for a heartbeat.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sawyer asked, looking down at Kate's motionless form.

"She's not breathing…"

In attempt to resuscitate her, Jack lifted his head from her chest and began a series of compressions.

"What were the two of you doing out there in the first place?" said Miles, kneeling in the sand next to Sawyer. Guess I find it a little odd for Miles to push past him. It makes it seem as if he's more concerned for Kate than Sawyer or Jack.

"Let's just back up and give the man some space, Miles," Sawyer advised, shooting him a stern look.

"Come on… come on…" Jack pleaded, pounding his fist against her chest. "Come on Kate… come on!" Nothing seemed to be working, but Jack refused to give up. He pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth. In that moment, water spluttered from her mouth, and everyone let out audible sighs of relief.

Opening her eyes, she lurched her head to the side and began coughing up water.

"What were you thinking?! You could've drowned!"

Kate lay in the sand, her sodden clothes clinging to her skin. "I…."

"It's okay, take it easy," Sawyer soothed. "You're alright."

"Were you trying to get yourself killed!?" Jack cried. "You almost died out there!"

Sawyer knew Jack's anger wasn't intentional. It was simply fear of what he had so nearly lost. Didn't mean Jack's terrible bedside manner wasn't pissing him off.

Kate sat up, coughing, her elbows digging into the sand. "I saw her…I saw Sun."

Her pained words seemed to soften Jack's expression, and he reached out to comfort her. "It's okay, you're safe now," he assured her, relieved to have her safely back in his arms. He would have told her that Sun was simply a hallucination, but Juliet had seen her too.

"Err guys, did she just say, Sun?" Miles asked, incredulity dripping from his words.

"She was here…" Kate protested. "She went into the water..."

"Let's get you home," Jack said, helping her to her feet.

Kate looked back to the sea, her eyes searching over the water for Sun. If only she could find her…

"No, we can't leave!" Kate said. "She's still out there… oh my God, we have to help her."

She started back towards the sea, but Jack caught her roughly by the arm.

"Kate, stop it, dammit! Sun is dead… she's dead, Kate."

"No…she's alive… she's out there," Kate cried, trying desperately to break from Jack's embrace. "We are not leaving her!"

Jack motioned to the water, "Kate, look around you, she's gone. There is nothing out there!"

"Maybe she hit her head on a rock or something…" Miles muttered, stunned by her frantic behaviour. He had never seen someone so convinced by something that couldn't possibly have been true.

"She's not confused, Miles. She really did see Sun."

Sawyer looked over his shoulder to see Richard behind him. "Where did he come from…?" Miles whispered, seeing the Hispanic man approach them from out of the darkness.

Richard walked over to Kate. "Listen to me, you need to calm down…It wasn't Sun you saw out there, it was _Locke_. He can take the form of any being after death… I know how difficult this is to understand. But what you saw _was real_. It just wasn't Sun. It only looked like her."

His words were like a blow to the chest, and in utter despair, Kate collapsed onto the sand. "But she looked so real…"

Jack knelt down to comfort Kate, who sat hunched over in the sand. "I'm sorry…"

"I know it's cruel," Richard said this with a hint of pity in his voice. It made Sawyer wonder if something like this had happened to Richard before.

Kate shivered against Jack's embrace. "She was drowning… I was trying to reach her… but she was drowning."

"It wasn't real, Kate," Jack assured her, tightening his arms around her.

Richard looked down at the sand and sighed. "We should get back to the barracks. It was a mistake coming out here. Besides, Ben is long gone."

Jack nodded. "Juliet and Hurley are waiting for me a couple miles from here."

Sawyer's head jolted at the mention of Juliet. "You know where she is? Is she okay?"

"Her shoulder's dislocated," Jack explained, breaking away from Kate. "But don't worry; it's nothing I can't fix."

Richard nodded. "Ilana's waiting for me at the creek, so I guess I'll see you back at the barracks."

"We'll be there," Jack nodded and watched Richard walk away.

"Right, let's get movin'," Sawyer said, waiting anxiously for Jack to lead the way.

…

Hurley felt helpless standing around while Juliet lay at the bottom of the pit crying in agony. Studying the pit, he figured the pit was no more than 10ft deep. If he used the same vine Jack had used he reckoned he would be able to get down there and help her.

"Juliet, don't worry, dude … I'm coming down there."

He tugged on the vine to ensure it was sturdy before positioning himself over the edge of the pit.

"Okay, here goes…"

Taking a deep breath, he hoped the vine would take his weight before beginning to lower himself down. He dug his feet into the muddy wall for support. When he was a few feet away from the bottom, he let go of the vine and jumped down, his boots squelching in the mud. Juliet sat in the mud, clinging to her arm, and he could see her body trembling with cold.

"Hey dude, you don't look so good. We need to get you outta here, like _right_ now."

He trudged over to her, and tried to help her up. She yelped in pain at his touch, and he immediately backed away from her. "What… What did I do? What's wrong?"

Juliet grimaced, biting back the tears. "My shoulder… it's dislocated."

He knelt down beside her in the mud. "Err… you don't want me to like, pop it back in, do you? Cuz I would love to help you and all, but I'm no doctor."

"It's okay, Hurley. I think I'll wait for Jack," she retorted with a hint of sarcasm, before voicing another grunt of pain.

"Are you sure you can wait 'til then. It sounds like it's pretty painful?"

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Jack said he'll be back, so I will wait until he is."

Looking around the pit, Hurley grew anxious. He had no idea of how he was going to get them both out. "How long did Jack say he was gonna be again?"

"W-why?"

"Because this place is filling with water." He was right, the heavy rainfall had begun to pool at the bottom of the pit. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

She had been too cold to notice the pool of water forming beneath her feet. She tried to move, but like quicksand, the mud pulled at her feet.

"Hurley, I can't climb out of here. I can't, not with my shoulder. Which means you have to go and find some help."

"What? No way, dude. Jack told me to stay put and I am not leaving you by yourself. Nuh-uh, no way."

"Hurley you have to," she argued. "If we stay down here, we'll either freeze to death or drown. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not…"

"Then t-take the vine and climb up."

"Come on, you have to at least try." Hurley stretched out his hand. "I'll help you up. Here, take my hand."

Closing her eyes in momentary reluctance, she eventually took hold of his hand, and the pair walked over to the vine. Juliet held the vine tight within her right hand and let out a shaky breath.

"You ready?" Hurley asked her from behind.

Looking up, Juliet shook her head. "I don't think I can do this…"

"Yes you can. I believe in you, dude."

Holding onto the vine, Juliet pulled herself up while Hurley boosted her from behind.

"Keep going, your almost there," Hurley assured her.

Memories of the swan site flashed in Juliet's mind; the chain wrapping itself around her body, clawing the gravel to resist to pull of the chain, Kate running over to help her. It was like she was back in that moment.

"You okay?" Hurley asked, but she was oblivious to his question, her mind was elsewhere.

She was reliving the memory of looking into Sawyer's pleading eyes, and realising she would have to let go.

Hurley stood watching Juliet, who had frozen on her way up. "Juliet…?"

Snapping out of her day dreaming, Juliet looked over her shoulder to where Hurley stood. "Hurley, I need to get down. I can't do this… I need to get down."

"Why, you're doing great. What's wrong?"

Looking down at the ground, the fear of that moment returned; the fear of falling.

"No, Hurley, I can't- I need to get down," she panicked.

"Okay, Juliet just calm down," Hurley tried, seeing she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"My foot's slipping!" Panicking, she lost her footing and let go of the vine, falling backwards.

Luckily, Hurley was there to catch her. The pair landed in the mud and the contact with the ground, exerted a sharp cry from Juliet. "Sorry, that was a bad idea," Hurley apologised, getting up from the mud and lifting her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She was covered in mud, trembling with fear. "I'm sorry, I just panicked," she muttered. "H-hurley, you have to do it. You have to go."

Hurley didn't want to leave her, but he had to find help. She was shaking fiercely. "Alright, I'll try."

Hurley attempted to climb up the wall of mud, but it was useless. Each time he tried, his foot would slip. It was easy enough climbing down, but he didn't have the upper arm strength to climb up.

"Juliet, I can't… it's too slippery. "

He looked over his shoulder and saw she had fallen to the pit's floor. Juliet lay shivering in the mud.

"Whoa dude, come on you have to stay awake. I can't do this by myself."

"Hurley… we c-can't get out…"

He helped her to her knees, careful not touch her left shoulder. "Come on. Stay awake. You need to stay awake," he said, shaking her arms. "Help! Somebody help us!"

From above, as if dropped upon command, a rope descended. It handed in a coiled heap at Hurley's feet. He couldn't believe their good luck ... but then again, they were on a magic island.

"Look dude, we're getting saved!" Hurley broke into laughter, shaking Juliet to make sure she was still awake. "Jack, is that you?" he called up, but there was no reply.

He could worry about whoever was saving them after they had been saved, he thought to himself. He quickly tied the rope around Juliet's waist, ensuring it was securely fastened. "Okay. We're all set down here, you can pull her up!" he shouted to whoever was holding the rope.

He watched Juliet being hoisted from the pit until she disappeared from view. He waited a few moments for the rope to descend again and used it to help lift himself out of the pit. He gratefully took hold of the hand that reached out to him. But his relief was short-lived when he laid eyes on the person pulling him to safety.

Benjamin Linus.

"I think the word you're looking for Hugo, is thank you."

Hurley didn't know whether to feel relief or fear. He'd just been saved from imminent danger, but by a man who was far more dangerous than any muddy pit.

"Thanks, I guess," he managed to say before turning his thoughts to Juliet. He found her sitting curled up on the jungle floor, weak and shaking.

Ben gathered up the rope and folded it back into his pack. "So…" he began, gesturing down to the pit. "How did the two of you end up down there?" He chuckled, "More to the point, why are you out here in the first place?"

Hurley assumed Linus already knew the answer to his own questions but he answered anyway. "We were out looking for you."

"I see…"

He paused and looked away for a brief moment to collect his thoughts. "Well Hugo, I don't intend on being brought back to the barracks as your prisoner to be executed by that crazed woman who calls herself Jacob's follower. So you are going to let me walk away."

"I'm sorry, we are going to do what?" Juliet laughed.

"Seeing as I just saved your lives, it doesn't seem too much to ask."

"Where will you g-go?" Juliet asked, her voice quivering.

He shrugged, slinging his pack back over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter where, but I promise you won't have to see me again."

"I don't believe you."

The man was full of empty promises and she knew better than to fall for his words. He was the text book definition of sociopath. He would say what people wanted to hear in order to get what he wanted.

"Fine, we'll let you go," Hurley said in defeat. He didn't see any other option, the man had just saved their lives. "But you gotta promise me you won't come back, or try to hurt any of us again."

Ben nodded with a small smile and walked to where Juliet sat.

"Now are you going tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

If this was Linus's attempt at expressing concern, he was doing a piss poor job of it. Juliet found his behaviour patronising. She rolled her eyes and refused to answer him.

Hugo spoke for her. "She fell and dislocated her shoulder."

Ben's brow peaked in curiosity. "Dislocated, are you sure about that?"

"I am a doctor, I know what a dislocation feels like," she retorted. "Besides, this is the fifth time it's happened."

"Give me your hand."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"I am going to pop it back in, so give me your hand."

She wasn't about to let him touch her, no matter how serious he was. "I'd feel a lot better if we waited for Jack," she reasoned.

He laughed. "I'm sure you would, but he's not here now is he? So I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He reached for her but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not a surgeon, Juliet, but I do have some prior experience with dislocations. Now give me your hand."

She knew it was an order, and as always, she was very good at following orders.

"Fine." She reluctantly gave in and let him take her hand.

Ben picked up a piece of bark from the ground. "Bite down on this," he said.

He held the bark before her lips, waiting in what Juliet would have called anticipation for her to open her mouth. She could have objected, but during her time with 'the others,' following Ben's orders had become a force of habit. Juliet opened her mouth and let Ben place the piece of bark inside.

"Ready?" he asked, a glint in his eyes that had nothing to do with the light of his torch.

Hurley grimaced and looked away in disgust. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke. I can't watch..."

Ben kept his eyes on the woman in front of him. "On the count of three. 1…. 2-"

Juliet screamed, and Ben buried her head into his chest to muffle the cry. The last thing they needed was any unwanted visitors. Juliet fell limp in his arms, having passed out from the pain.

"Oh God, please tell me it's over?" Hurley asked, peaking open one eye.

"Yes Hugo, it's over."

Hurley pried both eyes open and found himself staring at Juliet in Ben's arms. "What happened to…"

"Now listen to me," Ben interrupted, getting to his feet with Juliet in his arms. "The barracks are 3 miles north from here. You should take her back."

"What about you? I mean, where will you go?"

"Wherever I go will be considerably safer than being out here," Ben answered. "We need to hurry. We don't know who else is out here..."

Hurley shook his head. "No, we can't leave. Jack told me to wait for him here."

"There's no time," Ben argued. "Besides, Jack can take care of himself. You can't."

Hurley tried to object, but didn't know what else to say.

"Good job, Benjamin."

Ben spun round, startled by the intrusion of a familiar voice. John Locke's voice.

Locke emerged from the shadows, wearing a smug smile. "What are you two gentlemen doing out in the jungle at this late hour?"

Hurley raised his gun and pointed it at Locke. "Stay back, dude. I'm warning you…"

Locke laughed. "Oh Hugo, there's really no need to resort to violence. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, then what do you want?"

Locke pointed over at the woman in Ben's arms. "I'm here for Juliet."

"What?" Ben protectively clung to Juliet's unconscious form. "This isn't part of the plan? You promised me she'd be left out of this."

"Are you questioning me, Benjamin?"

Hurley kept his gun trained on the old man. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be stupid, Hugo. You can't hurt me… but that's not to say I can't hurt any of you. So put the gun down and everyone walks away from this."

"Do as he says," Ben said. "Put the gun down…"

Cautiously, Hurley lowered his weapon and stepped forward. "Look, leave Juliet out of this. If it's a hostage you're looking for, take me instead."

"Well, that's very heroic of you, but it's not you that I need."

"You said we had 'til tomorrow to make a decision about whether we wanted to join you, so why are you taking her now?"

"Because Hugo, I need an insurance policy _."_ With a cryptic grin, Locked turned his attention to Linus, "Come on Benjamin, we're taking her back to camp."

Ben silently complied, realising he no longer had control over the situation, and followed after Locke.

"Well, if you're taking her…"Hurley paused, needing a moment to make a decision. He reminded himself that the man standing front of him was not John Locke. No, John Locke, the man he knew, was dead. _This man_ was a stranger. And Hurley dreaded the thought of going anywhere with him. He didn't know which was worse; going with the enemy, or staying behind and facing the wrath of Jack and Sawyer. Thinking quickly, he reached a decision, "…then I'm coming with you."

"Always the loyal companion," Locke laughed, before outstretching his hand. "Welcome to the winning team, Hugo. It's good to have you on board."


	21. Chapter 21- Missing

_Author: Here is the next chapter- let me know what you guys think. Again, thank you to my beta reader , Jenny, for all her help with this chapter!_

Chapter 21- Missing

With the flame of his torch lighting the way, Jack led the others back through the jungle. They moved quickly and quietly through the trees, eyes cautiously scanning the darkness for any sign of danger. Thunder bellowed above them, shaking the trees in its wake, and rain continued its heavy downpour.

Jack came to a standstill ahead of the otherswhen he stumbled across the familiar hole in the ground.

"Why are we stopping?" Kate called out to him, her voice raised to compete against the thunder rolling overhead.

For Jack, the worst part about being a surgeon was the unpleasant job of telling someone, sometimes a whole room of people, that their loved one hadn't survived the surgery. No amount of training can prepare a surgeon for the intensity of being in an operating theatre. Dealing with a patient's life is an enormous responsibility for any doctor, and with it, comes the duty to protect the life of that patient, by all means necessary. Knowing the patient's family are in the waiting room, praying for good news, adds to the immensity of the pressure.

But sometimes, with all the difficult decisions needing to be made during surgery, a surgeon can make the wrong one. And Jack knew all too well, one mistake is all it takes. There is no greater sense of failure for a surgeon, than looking down at a patient on the operating table, and knowing that one wrong decision led to his or her death. Then comes the hardest part—facing a waiting room full of people, looking them in the eye, and delivering the news that will tear their world apart.

Looking down at the empty pit, Jack was again faced with an overwhelming sense of failure; Hurley and Juliet chose to place their trust in him, and in the heat of the moment, he had made the difficult decision to leave them behind. Now because of his decision, they were gone. Instead of staring down into a pit, he felt like he was looking down at a patient on the operating table, having failed them.

Echoing in the back of his mind, were his father's words, _"Because when you fail, Jack... you just don't have what it takes."_

"Jack?" Kate's voice made him aware of the three people standing behind him expecting to find their friend's safe and sound. Closing his eyes, Jack cringed at the thought of having to look Sawyer in the eye and break the news that Juliet was missing.

Plucking up the courage to speak, he answered, "We're stopping because we're here."

Sawyer eyed his surroundings with uncertainty. "What do you mean we're here?" When Jack didn't answer, but continued to stare at the same spot on the ground, Sawyer's suspicions grew. "Hey, I asked you a question. And what are you gawkin' at?" Marching over to where Jack stood, he was taken aback by the sight of a gaping hole in the ground. "Son of a bitch…"

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Kate made her way over to the two men, with Miles following after her. The two of them were startled to see a pit, thick with mud and flooded with water, situated in the middle of the jungle bed.

Peering over the edge, Sawyer felt unexplainably anxious. "So, you wanna tell us why we're all starin' down a rabbit hole?" He couldn't ignore his gut feeling that something was wrong.

His mind spinning, Jack tried to think of possible scenarios that would explain the disappearance of his friends. He had quite clearly given the instruction for Hurley to wait for him to get back, so why were they not here now? Juliet was in no physical shape to have climbed out of the pit herself, and Hurley being the loyal friend that he was, would have waited. It made no sense.

"Jack?" Sawyer's voice distracted him from his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"The reason we're staring down this pit James, is because the last I saw, Juliet was down there," Jack admitted.

"What!?" both Sawyer and Miles responded simultaneously.

"When ya told me she dislocated her shoulder, did the part about her fallin' down a 10 foot pit just slip your mind?!" Sawyer yelled, his nostrils flaring.

Kate felt a pang of guilt. She had heard Juliet's cries for help, but had chosen to ignore them in pursuit of chasing after Sun. Or at least, that was who she'd believed it to be at the time. Only later, after nearly drowning in the ocean, did she discover that it had been Locke the entire time.

Leaning over the pit and waving his torch at the shadows, Sawyer searched for any sign of Juliet. "Juliet?! Juliet, are you down there?"

But just as Jack feared, Sawyer's plea was with nothing but a growl of thunder, its harrowing sound reflective of Sawyer's feelings towards Jack in that moment; the storm in the sky was nothing compared to the storm that was brewing within Sawyer.

Sensing the growing tension between the two men, Kate wandered farther out into the jungle in search of Hurley and Juliet, in hope of finding them before tensions between Jack and Sawyer escalated further. "Hurley? Hurley, where are you? Answer me! Where are you?"

"Hey guys, come check this out." Hearing Miles' voice, Kate turned back towards the pit to see him kneeling over on the ground.

"What is it?" she asked, nearly slipping in the mud as she rushed over. "What've you found?" Kneeling beside him in the mud, she took the torch from his hand and hovered it over the ground. "Are these…?"

"Footprints," Miles finished. "Or, what's left of them."

Getting to her feet, Kate followed the trail of footprints that lead away from the pit. But in less than a few steps, the trail came to an end, having been washed away by the rain.

Back at the pit, Sawyer was looking to Jack for an explanation as to why Juliet was not where he'd said she'd be.

"Sawyer, I don't know what else to tell you…she was here."

"Well, she ain't now," Sawyer growled, his heart pounding inside his chest. Too many times he had found himself in this same situation where Juliet's safety rested in Jack's hands. "What I don't understand is why you left her alone down there in the first place?!"

"I didn't want to leave her, but I wasn't given much of a choice. She told me to go," Jack argued, not needing to be reminded of the fact he'd messed up. He felt bad enough as it was already, and Sawyer's judgment only made him feel worse. "And I didn't leave her alone. Hurley stayed with her."

Sawyer seethed at his remark. Jack could never admit that he was wrong. Never. Instead, he looked for excuses, just like he had done at the Swan site. But tonight there were no excuses he could hide behind. This was his fault.

"Yeah, and where's Hugo now?" Sawyer questioned, trying desperately to keep his anger under wraps. Just when he thought the night couldn't possibly get any worse, he found himself proven wrong.

Juliet was gone.

Jack shone his torch at the surrounding jungle. "I told Hurley to wait for me here."

"Maybe they went back?" Kate suggested, and she motioned to the muddy footprints. "There isn't a trail, but it's a good sign."

Sawyer's fist punched through the air in frustration. "A good sign? You ain't got a damn clue where they are or what happened to 'em, none of us do!" He knew Kate was only trying to help, but he was past the point of reason. "I swear to God, if anythin' happened to her…"

"James, let's not panic," Jack told him. "Hurley is with her, they're probably on their way back to the barracks as we speak."

"You better hope they are." The sincerity of Sawyer's words, reminded Kate of what he had told her the day of the incident. _"If she dies, I'll kill him."_ Sawyer was a man of his word, but above all, Sawyer was not a man to be messed with. Kate knew all too well that his threats were not to be taken lightly. She just prayed they'd find Juliet and Hurley in one piece. Otherwise, Jack would most definitely suffer the consequences.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When they arrived back at the barracks, they were more than a little disheartened to see Richard standing alone at the rendezvous point.

Sawyer's face plummeted. His worst fears had been confirmed. He was about go charging over to where Richard stood but Kate pulled him back.

"Just hold off. For all we know she and Hurley could be inside somewhere. Let Jack handle this."

Clenching his jaw to stop himself from saying an unsavoury remark, Sawyer yanked his arm from Kate's grip.

"Richard," Jack began, walking over to greet him. "Is it just you who made it back? Where are all the others?"

Richard closed the distance. He glanced over at Sawyer before reverting his gaze back to Jack. "Ilana and I were the only ones to make it back, beside yourselves…"

"What about Juliet? Hurley?" Sawyer asked. "Have you seen 'em? Are they back?"

With a solemn expression, Richard shook his head. "I'm sorry, James."

Sawyer turned to leave. "That's it. I'm going back out there."

"James, wait," Richard called. "There's something you need to know. When I was on my way to meet Ilana by the creek, I came across something in the jungle."

"Came across what?" Sawyer asked, his brow raised in concern.

"I saw Hurley... with Ben."

Kate frowned. The very mention of Benjamin Linus made her skin crawl. "Hurley's with… Ben?"

Richard nodded. "They were talking. They were standing too far away for me to make out what they were saying, but Ben had Juliet in his arms. She looked unconscious… or something."

"Son of a bitch…" Sawyer's nightmare had become a reality. Juliet was with Ben.

Noting the panicked looked in Sawyer's eyes, Richard begrudged having to continue. "I'm afraid it gets worse. I was about to go to them, but Locke appeared out of nowhere. They talked for a while, I don't know what about, and then they left. I'm sorry, wherever Locke and Ben went, they took your friends with them."

Clearly distressed by the news, Jack raked his fingers through his hair. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

Shaking his head, Richard sighed. "No, but I can muster a guess. Locke has a camp on the beach. It's your old camp in fact. That's where he will have taken them."

Sawyer clenched his fists in attempt to relieve some of the building anger. "Dammit. Should'a known somethin' like this would happen. I'm goin' back out there. Gonna bring 'em back."

"No, you can't go after them, James," Richard warned him. "Don't you see? That's what he wants. Locke wants you to go after her, but you can't."

"Oh really? And why can't I?" Sawyer questioned, his eyes ablaze.

"Because he will use her against you. I've warned you about this before."

Grimacing, Sawyer shook his head, "Is that supposed to convince me to stay here? Cuz so far it ain't."

He turned to leave, but Kate caught his arm. "Don't go back out there. It's not safe. We should at least come up with a plan."

"Listen to me," Richard ordered, his voice assertive. "Juliet will be fine. Nothing will happen to her while Ben's around. He won't let it."

Jack didn't seem so sure. He remembered his time at Hydra Station when he held a piece of broken plate to Juliet's neck. Ben had seemed perfectly happy to let her die.

"Yeah and how can be so sure?" Sawyer questioned. Clearly, Jack wasn't the only one in doubt. "The man let his own daughter die to save his ass! What makes you think he'll give a damn about Juliet?"

"I know how you're feeling," Richard empathised, slowly stepping towards him. "But you have to trust me James. You can't go after them. You can't give Locke what he wants."

"You ain't got a damn clue how I'm feelin', Richard, so quit actin' like you care," Sawyer scoffed.

"I loved someone once."

Richard's words shut Sawyer up. He had spent three years getting know Richard, and Sawyer knew him to be a very private man. For him to make such a personal revelation took everyone by surprise.

"She died, a long time ago now," Richard continued, his tone subdued. "So yes, James, I do know how you're feeling. And I will do everything I can to make sure you never have to know what it's like to lose the woman you love."

Sawyer found himself nodding, finding reassurance in Richard's words.

"We should go inside, give us a chance to talk things over," Kate suggested. She motioned to Jack's peeling yellow house.

Richard was surprised in himself for revealing something so close to his heart. He had decided long ago to leave his past where it belonged, in the past. After all, a painful past was better left buried. Composing himself, he started walking in the direction of Jack's house. "Ilana is waiting for you inside. There's something you all need to see."

…. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Standing in the center of the living room was Ilana, her gun pointing at Sayid bound to a chair, hands tied behind his back and a gag shoved in his mouth, muffling his cries for help.

"What the hell?" Jack stumbled backwards, his gazing switching back and forth from Ilana to Sayid.

Ilana swaggered forward, a smug smile clinging to her face. "I found him in the jungle, and I wanted answers." The pride was deep in her voice.

Sawyer stared at the familiar face currently being held hostage in Jack's living room, and a ton of questions flooded his mind, some of which he couldn't help but voice. "Was it him? Did he help Linus escape?"

At this, Ilana's smug smile dropped, and she pursed her lips. "He keeps denying it. But I can tell when someone is lying, and Jarrah most certainly is."

When Oceanic 815 crashed onto the island, Kate remembered Sayid being one of the first people she befriended; she admired his positive attitude and his determination to find rescue, when others like Sawyer made no effort to help. Despite being a man conflicted by a history of violence, Sayid had saved their lives on countless occasions, firmly proving himself as being one of their strongest allies. She refused to believe the man she knew, her friend, was a traitor, and seeing him be treated like one was upsetting.

Expressing her disapproval, Kate shook her head. "This isn't right. He shouldn't be tied up like this."

Jack looked directly at Ilana. "She's right. Let the man talk."

Reluctantly, Ilana removed Sayid's gag. He coughed before adjusting in his restraints. "Thank you," he managed to say, his voice weak with exhaustion.

Unlike the rest of his friends, Sawyer wasn't so easily convinced of Sayid's innocence; it was common knowledge that Sayid had a history with the republican guard. Violence was second nature to the man. Whether people liked it or not, Sayid was a threat. The blood stain on Sayid's white vest only reaffirmed Sawyer of that fact.

Sayid was dangerous.

Taking charge of the situation, Sawyer strolled over to the man. "So Sayid, do you wanna explain to the rest of us why you were out in the jungle in the middle of the night?"

Sayid looked helplessly at Sawyer, hoping for some support, but he wasn't about to receive any. "I know what it looks like, but I swear, I had no hand in his escape."

Sawyer circled Sayid like a predator circles prey before it attacks. "Oh really? Then where have you been all day?"

Sayid looked to Jack, his eyes pleading intervention, but Jack's response was no more helpful than Sawyer's.

"Answer the question, Sayid."

Sayid hung his head. His friends had forsaken. "I saw Ben leaving the infirmary," Sayid explained, his voice raw. "So I followed him out into the jungle. When he realised I was following him, he ran away."

Jack pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. "Why didn't you come and get one of us, tell us what was going on?"

"Because there was no time. If I had gone to get you, he would have disappeared. I saw my chance and I took it."

"Well, that don't explain the blood on your shirt?" Sawyer asked, folding his arms. "Whose is it, cuz it ain't yours?"

All eyes were on Sayid.

"It is Ben blood…"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is an interesting development. I thought you said he ran away?"

"He did run away," Sayid protested. "At least, he tried to. But I ran after him and took him down. We fought, though he managed to get away…"

"Wait, so you're tellin' us that little Benny Boy beat you in a fight? I find that kinda hard to believe."

Sayid leaned forward in his chair, tugging against his restraints. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Sawyer looked him dead in the eye. "Well I don't believe you. And unlucky for you, I ain't exactly in the best of moods, considerin' the person I care about is out in the damn jungle with the man you helped escape. So why don't we just skip the part where you protest your innocence and lets cut to the chase. Tell me why you let him go, and tell me what Ben wants."

"Listen to me Sawyer, I tried to kill him when he was just a boy. I hate the man! So why in God's name would I want to help him now?"

"I don't know, Sayid, you tell me."

"I am sorry about what happened to Juliet and Hurley, but I had no part in Ben's escape. You have to believe me." Realising he had no salvation in Sawyer, Sayid looked helplessly to Jack and Kate in one final attempt to gain their support.

"Sorry, but you lost my trust when you shot the kid and ruined everythin' I had," Sawyer added, his eyes dark.

"I say we lock him up," Ilana urged, looking to Jack for approval.

"No," Jack stated. "Sayid is my friend and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Both Sawyer and Ilana glared at Jack, their eyes wide. "Give him the benefit of the doubt?" Sawyer questioned, the anger seeping through his words. "The guy ran off into the jungle for half the night? I don't think he should be let off the hook that easily."

Sawyer turned to Kate, expecting her to side with him on the matter, but Kate couldn't deny the surge of sympathy she felt for Sayid. They had turned on him too easily. His story was plausible. So, why was everyone so keen to point the finger?

"Sorry Sawyer, but I'm with Jack on this," Kate said.

Sawyer turned to Miles, hoping for his support, but Miles shook his head.

"I'm sorry man, but I don't remember Sayid being in the room when I was knocked out."

"So what? He's free to go?" Sawyer couldn't believe this! He had seen Sayid snap a man's neck with his legs, and he was expected to believe that Sayid lost a fight to the likes of Benjamin Linus. "Two of our friends get kidnapped by the one guy who is trying to kill us, and now your gonna let Sayid go, no questions asked? Unbelievable…"

Jack tried his best to ease the situation. "We want Juliet and Hurley to be safe just as much as you do, James, but I don't believe Sayid had anything to do with this. Like he said, he hates Ben, so why would he help him? I'm willing to trust him. I think he's earned that much."

"This is unbelievable…" Ilana muttered, clutching her forehead. "Jarrah is a traitor, Jack. Why can't you see that?!"

"I'm sorry, Ilana, but last I remembered, your job is to protect the candidates, and Sayid is a candidate. So, I would untie him if I were you." Jack turned his attention to Sayid. "Sayid, you're free to go back to the house."

Ilana reluctantly untied him. "This is a mistake. I can feel it." She threw his binds to the floor and stormed out of the house.

With his hands free, Sayid tended to his reddened wrists. "Thank you for believing me."

Jack bowed his head. "We've been through too much for me to think you'd betray us."

"That means a lot." Sayid nodded gratefully before walking over to the door. "Goodnight."

Once Sayid left the house, Kate turned to Jack. "So what do we do now?"

Jack studied the faces in the room, his eyes scanning them from left to right; Kate, Miles, Sawyer and lastly, Richard. They were supposed to be a team. The only way they stayed alive was by working together, trusting each other.

Their group was like the human body in that sense; a fascinating group of organisms working together to form an almost indestructible, unbreakable force. A tight unit of cells working together to survive. But from within, a silent killer loomed, sneaking up on the body like a thief in the dead of night. Cancer. A deadly disease that goes unnoticed, hiding in the darkness, spreading its poison, tearing the body apart from the inside, and turning the body against itself.

Having a traitor in the group was as a dangerous as cancer, because their team was based on trust, and a traitor in their midst tested that trust. Without trust, a sickness would spread through their camp like cancer, and the group would turn on each other. And as Jack well knew, a group divided, always fails. Until today, he would have gladly trusted these people with his life. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"One of us is a traitor," Jack said. "And tomorrow I will find out which one of us it is. But tonight, we go back to our homes, lock our doors, and trust no one… because tomorrow, we fight."


	22. Chapter 22 - Lies upon lies

**Chapter 22 – Lies upon lies.**

Given the circumstances, Jack offered Kate to stay the night in his spare room, and not wanting to spend the night alone in her house with a traitor in camp, she gratefully accepted the offer.

Although she felt safe under the same roof as Jack, she still couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Each time she closed her eyes, she would see Sun's face. Deciding it was better to keep her eyes open, she forced herself to stay awake.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she found herself staring into a broken mirror that hung cockeyed on the wall. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen her reflection since coming back to the island, and she was in for a shock. Her unruly hair, still damp form her dip in the ocean, hung loosely in her face, and the dimly lit room accentuated the dark circles under her eyes. She looked a mess. The Island had certainly taken its toll on her.

As a fugitive, Kate had spent most of her life on the run; running from her mistakes, running from the law, and running from herself. But no matter how far she ran, she could never escape who she was. Looking at her reflection through the broken glass, she realised there was nowhere left to run. She had reached the end of the line. No amount of lies or fake identities would ever change the fact she was and always would be, Kate Austen.

The first time she had stopped running was when she made the decision to raise Aaron. Taking on the role as his mother, she faced the demons of her past and went on trial for Wayne's murder. But even then, she was living a lie. For three years she tried to fool herself, and the rest of the world, that she was Aaron's mother.

She often wondered what would have happened if she'd stayed to raise Aaron as her own – would they have been happy? She liked to think so. But even if she had stayed, Aaron would've eventually found out the truth, and that was what scared Kate most; the thought of him finding out, and hating her for it.

Whether she stayed with him or went back to the Island, Kate knew that her time with Aaron would come to an end. With that thought lingering in the back of her mind, she made the tough decision to accept Jack's offer and go back to the Island.

Jack had always known they weren't supposed to raise Aaron as their son, but Kate, blinded by her love for the little boy, refused to see it. Looking back now, she realised Jack was probably right. They weren't meant to raise him. She just hated Jack for releasing that before she had.

 **xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

Kate pulled into the gravelled driveway of the small bungalow. She stayed in the car, her hands resting on the steering wheel, when a glisten caught her eye. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she smiled, admiring how the sunlight reflected off it.

She'd thought it impossible for a fugitive to ever settle down and start a family. Kevin was proof of that. But this time with Jack, it felt different. It finally felt like she was moving on with her life and leaving the island behind her for good. Or at least she was trying too.

But fate had a way of intervening.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got out of the car and approached the house. She rang the doorbell, and like always, was greeted by a young girl with long brown hair and a familiar dimpled smile.

"Aunty Kate!" In a high pitch squeal, the girl welcomed her, wrapping her dainty arms around Kate's waist.

"Hey Clementine, is your mommy home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. I'll take you to her." The girl darted ahead and Kate followed after her.

Cassidy was in the kitchen cooking when Clementine burst into the room. "Mommy, Aunty Kate's here," the girl cried with her usual excitement.

Turning her attention away from the pans on the stove, Cassidy went over to greet her guest who was leaning in the doorway. "You're early," she pointed out, pulling Kate into a friendly embrace. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

"Sorry, my head's been a bit all over the place lately," Kate apologised, breaking from their embrace. "I guess I just lost track of time."

Cassidy smiled. "Not to worry. Just means lunch will be a couple hours away, that's all." Her eyes lit up and darted around the room. "So where's the little guy?"

"Oh, I left him with his nanny," Kate explained.

"That's no fair," the little girl cried, stamping her feet in a tantrum. "Aunty Kate, you promised he'd be here."

"Hey, now watch that temper of yours Clem," Cassidy warned her daughter, giving her a stern look.

Stroking a hand through Clementine's long hair, Kate smiled down at her. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'll bring him 'round next time."

"You promise?"

Kate couldn't help but smile; she could see so much of Sawyer in Clementine. "I promise."

Nodding her head, Clementine scurried back into the living room to watch the TV. Usually Kate would follow, but this time she stayed in the doorway, absent-mindedly playing with the ring on her finger.

Her distant look didn't go unnoticed by Cassidy. "Kate, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

But Cassidy knew Kate well enough to realise something was wrong; she had a hunch her friends distant mood had something to do with the engagement.

"Are you and Jack okay?" she asked in a casual manner, placing a pot of tea on the kitchen table.

Kate took a seat at the table. ""Yeah, we're fine. I mean, I think we are…" She paused, gathering her thoughts; what was the point in lying if Cassidy already knew. "Actually, no. We're not okay."

"Ah, I see." Walking over to the cupboard she took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I figured you might need something a little stronger than tea," she suggested, pouring them a glass of wine. She'd known something was wrong the moment Kate walked through the door. "So, are you gonna to tell what's happened or am I going to have to get you drunk first?"

Kate stared blankly at the glass of wine, and then her nose curled up in disgust. She reached for the mug of tea instead. "It's Jack," she admitted, cradling the edge of the mug. "I'm worried about him. Last night, he'd been drinking and we got into a fight."

"You think he's got a problem with the drink?" At least that explained why Kate was sticking to the tea, Cassidy thought.

"Jack's never been much of a drinker," Kate told her. "His father had a history of alcohol abuse, so Jack likes to keep away from the stuff. He only ever drinks when there's something on his mind… It's just, the past couple of weeks I've been coming home to find him drinking."

At this revelation, Cassidy's brow furrowed.

"I just love him so much," Kate choked. "And I can see that something is eating him up."

"Have you tried talkin' to him about it?"

"I don't think he's ready to talk to me about it."

"Well he's gonna have to talk to you about it," Cassidy remarked, placing her hands over Kate's. "You're going to marry the guy, Kate! You can't have him behaving like this, especially not with Aaron around."

Kate nodded her head in agreement. Cassidy had a point. She couldn't let Jack's behaviour continue like this any longer. She would have to confront him.

"So tell me what happened last night," Cassidy asked, taking another sip of wine. "You said you got into some sort of fight?"

Glancing down at the ring on her finger, Kate's face fell even more, if that were possible. "After I stopped by your house yesterday, he asked me where I'd been." Kate fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I couldn't exactly tell him about you and Clementine could I?"

"So, what did he say?"

Despite having never met him, Cassidy always got the impression that Jack was a possessive man by nature. And having been filled in on Kate's history with Jack and Sawyer, she worried how Jack would react if he ever found out Kate was doing favours for Sawyer.

"I told him he needed to trust me," Kate said, breaking Cassidy's train of thought.

"Yeah and how did he react to that?"

"He wouldn't leave it alone, Cass," Kate explained. "He demanded to know where I'd been."

Cassidy swallowed hard, she already had a bad feeling. "Did you tell him? About me and Clementine? About Sawyer?"

"I didn't have much of a choice," Kate argued. "I told him I was doing something for Sawyer, but I didn't tell him what the favour was."

The look on Kate's face was enough for Cassidy to guess Jack's reaction to her revelation. "I'm guessing he didn't take that piece of news too well?"

Kate frowned, still nervously fiddling with her ring. "We fought. I've never seen him that angry before. He said some horrible things." Tears slid down her cheek, and she turned away, wiping her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I don't know what's gotten into me."

Cassidy felt awful for her friend. "Oh Katy…" she sighed, "I have to ask, do you still wanna go ahead with the marriage?"

"Of course I do," Kate stated, her jaw setting in determination. "I love him, I really do. But he's changed, and I don't know if I like this side of him."

"I'm sure the two of you will be okay," Cassidy tried to reassure her. "Just talk to him, and you'll see that I'm right."

Something Cassidy said triggered old memories for Kate. Memories of her mother and Wayne. Most nights Kate would hear their raised voices echoing down the hall, followed by the sound of smashing glass and the slamming of the front door. Terrified, Kate used to lock herself in her bedroom, hide under the covers and close her eyes, pretending not to hear her mother's cries. Over the years, Kate had come to realize that closing your eyes doesn't make a problem go away.

Her mother was the sort of person who chose not to see it, who shut her eyes and prayed things would eventually work out. Even after everything Wayne did to her, her mother continued to stand by him, never wanted to hear a bad word said against him. That was something Kate could never understand; how her mother could stand by a man like that. How her mother could say nothing when Wayne stumbled home drunk every night and subjected her to abuse. Why did she never speak up?

Her mother's fear of facing up to her problems was probably the reason why Kate always ran away from hers. If her mother's silence taught her anything, it was that if she wanted a problem solved, she had to take care of it herself.

Now with Jack, it felt like the same problem all over again. She refused to be like her mother; she wouldn't stand by and do nothing. Although she wanted to believe everything would be okay with Jack, she had a feeling that sooner or later, she would have to take action.

Faking a smile, she sighed. "Your right, I just need to talk to him."

…. ….. … …

After leaving Cassidy's, Kate decided to stop by the hospital, in the hopes of catching up with Jack for a cup of coffee. It might give them a chance to talk without Aaron present.

She arrived at the information desk at St. Sebastian's hospital, where Jack's secretary, Jean, greeted her.

"Hello Kate," the receptionist welcomed her with a familiar smile. "I haven't seen you around in a while. What can I do for you?"

Kate's eyes lit up at the friendly face behind the desk. Jean was the only of Jack's colleagues she considered a friend. "Hey Jean, it's great to see you. I was actually hoping to speak to Jack. I know he's busy, but I really need to talk to him."

Jean's brow wrinkled into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, but Doctor Shephard hasn't been in for nearly two weeks now."

"What?" Kate asked. She must have heard wrong. "No, that can't be right. There must be some sort of mistake."

"It says here Doctor Shephard has taken a two week leave," Jean explained, pointing to her computer screen. "Kate, is everything okay?"

Her head spinning, Kate stumbled backwards, falling into the chair on the other side of the reception desk.

"Hey, you okay?" Jean asked, standing up and leaning over the desk.

Placing a hand over her face to hide both her shock and embarrassment, Kate managed a nod. Only this morning Jack had left the house to go to the hospital. Had he been lying to her the whole time? More importantly, why would he lie?

"I can call him if you'd like, and tell him you were asking about him?" Jean's look of concern didn't go amiss.

Struggling to keep her emotions in check, Kate shook her head before standing up. "No, that won't be necessary. Thanks for your help, Jean."

"Anytime, sweetie. You take care now."

Walking away from the reception desk, Kate cheeks were red with humiliation.

On her way out of the hospital, a notice on the hospital bulletin board cut short Kate's warpath for answers. She didn't know why it made her stop at first, but the strangely familiar black and white photograph of a woman in the middle of the page made Kate do a double take as she passed. It was like seeing a familiar face in a room full of strangers.

The notice was a missing person report, and as Kate scanned the information, her face grew sickly pale as though she'd seen a ghost. In a way, she had. Despite the black and white print, the woman in the photograph was unmistakable.

It read: JULIET BURKE, MISSING MARCH 3RD 2001.

Snatching the notice from the bulletin, she stuffed it into her handbag before running out of the building. Would the island ever leave her alone?

 **xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx**

Turning away from the mirror, Kate got up from the bed and headed out of the bedroom. Feeling her way down the dark corridor, she was surprised to see light coming from the living room.

She found Jack sitting with his feet on the couch and a dharma beer resting in his lap. She frowned at the sight of him bringing the beer to his lips. She knew one beer wouldn't do him any harm, but she had seen how alcohol had destroyed him in the past; the nights he would stumble home smelling of the stuff. Now, looking at him with a beer can made her stomach churn.

"I thought you'd be asleep?" she asked.

He hadn't noticed her standing there until she spoke. Jack brought the can of beer from his lips, placing it down on the coffee table. "I guess I don't sleep much anymore."

"Me neither," she replied and walked toward him. He moved his feet to make room for her on couch.

Jack only drank when there was something on his mind and it didn't take a genius to work out why he was drinking tonight. He was worried about his friends. He was under pressure to think of a game plan for their rescue, and Kate knew he was feeling guilty over Juliet. It was a lot of pressure, being looked to as the leader of the group, and she saw how it took its toll on him.

His drinking was a sensitive subject for the both of them, but she no longer felt it her place to address the issue. Their history off island had brought an unexplainable rift between them. But tonight, sitting beside him, she was determined to rebuild the connection she feared they were losing.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over, and for saving my life."

He uncomfortably brushed off her thanks. "Don't mention it."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. "Do you believe Sayid's innocent?"

Jack lifted the can of beer from the table and stared at it, contemplating whether or not to take another sip. "I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt this time. But if I found out he's lied to us, then he'll have a lot to answer for."

"And if he did do it…. If he did help Ben. What would happen to him?"

"Well, he would have to face the wrath of Sawyer for a start," Jack remarked, evoking a small shudder from Kate. She didn't like to think of either of her friends getting into a confrontation like that.

Jack yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "To be completely honest, I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm just counting on the fact that he told us the truth tonight."

He seemed distracted, and Kate knew he was thinking about his friends.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked him because it was the one question weighing on both their minds. They could continue with pointless small talk, but he wouldn't really be listening.

"The truth?" He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. Before I left Juliet, I promised her I'd come back for her … and I let her down again."

Kate shuffled closer to him on the sofa. "You didn't let her down, not this time. You kept your promise. You went back for her but she wasn't there. That's not your fault, Jack."

"Yeah well," he slurred. "Every decision I make, someone ends up getting hurt and it's usually her."

"What are you talking about?"

His gaze averted to the wooden floor. "I made the decision to drop the hydrogen bomb and I made the decision to go out into the jungle tonight…"

She reached for his hand. "We're gonna get her back, Jack. We're going to get them both back."

"I know." He said it more to reassure her than himself. "Anyway, how are you feeling, with everything that happened earlier?"

Seeing Sun in the jungle still had her shook up, and she wanted to talk to someone other than herself about it. She was glad Jack had asked, even if it was just an attempt to shift the conversation topic.

"I keep thinking back to when Juliet and I were in the jungle, and we heard those voices, the whispers…" Her voice trailed off, her mind reliving the memory.

Jack had heard the whispers out in the jungle many times before. They were another facet of the island's mystery. At one point he had been convinced they were sounds of the 'Others'. But now he wasn't so sure.

"There were so many voices surrounding us," Kate explained, her voice fearful. "And that's when we saw them."

"Saw who?"

"Sun, Michael, Danielle, to name a few." She studied his face for a reaction or look of disbelief, but his expression remained unreadable. "I know it sounds crazy and at first I thought I was imagining things, but Juliet saw them too. I don't expect you to believe me..."

"I do believe you, Kate. I don't understand it. But I believe you."

"Thank you." She smiled, reassured that he didn't think she was going crazy. "When Sun spoke to me, it was like she was really there, you know?"

Tears rimmed her eyes, and it pained Jack to see her hurting. He had seen it to many times before.

"Hey, it's okay." He drew her into a warm embrace, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"When does this end, Jack?" she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "How many more of us have to die?"

"No one else is going to die, do you hear me? No one. We are getting off this island, and we're going home."

Jack closed his eyes, content with the feeling of Kate in his arms. He let the minutes pass as she stayed in the comfort of his embrace. But he knew his contentment was fleeting. Looking down at the woman in his arms, Jack couldn't help but feel anger at the memory of Juliet's words. They rang like warning bells in his mind:

" _I'm leaving because I love him… but he's in love with someone else."_

" _They were talking about something that happened between them when you all came back to the island…."_

This wasn't the time to bring it up, but Jack couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He needed to know.

"Kate, what happened between you and Sawyer back in the Dharma initiative?"

He pursed his lips, instantly regretting the words that left his mouth. But the thought had been eating away at him for days. Why, after everything they had shared together, would she go back to Sawyer?

She shot up and pulled out of his embrace, completely caught off guard.

"…What?"

"I know something happened between the two of you when we came back to the Island."

Her lips parted, desperately searching to find the right words, but she had none and silence fell between them.

She was completely speechless, her mind racing with questions of her own; how did he know? Who told him? Why had he waited 'til now to ask her?

"How do you know about it?" she finally asked, regaining her composure from his hard hitting question.

"It doesn't matter how, just answer the question. What happened between you and him?" The questions was harsher than he intended, but he couldn't mask the hurt.

"I kissed him," she admitted. "I don't know why I did it…there were a lot of reasons I guess."

It was the truth. There were lots of reasons for why she kissed Sawyer that night, but the main reason was her need to get back at Jack; for all those drunken nights, for choosing the island over her and Aaron, for tearing her hopes of starting a family apart, and for having the audacity to walk back into her life only to tell her that she had to go back to the island. In a way, she blamed him for losing Aaron.

She had never opened herself up to anyone until Jack Shephard. With him, she felt like she had been given a second chance at life. A chance at a future and a family. But Jack and his obsessive need to fix things ruined her one chance at happiness. She kissed Sawyer, not because she still harboured feelings for him, but because she wanted to hurt Jack like he'd hurt her.

"But it didn't mean anything. I don't love _him_ ," she confessed.

Jack didn't know whether to believe the last part. Was it always going to be like this? When she got mad at him, would she go back to Sawyer?

"Now it's your turn," she said, straightening her back. "How do you know?"

"I know because Juliet told me."

At his words, Kate crumbled. The kiss had been entirely her fault; she'd let her anger take over, not caring to think of the consequences. Now Sawyer was being dragged into her mess. From what Kate could tell, Juliet seemed to be the most level headed one of the group. Juliet had a reserved character. She let her anger boil under the surface, but Kate wondered if the blonde would be able to keep her cool after finding out about this. Sawyer had tried so hard to build a life for himself, and the thought of Juliet breaking up with him because of something that wasn't his fault made Kate feel terrible. If she ended up ruining the only good thing Sawyer had left in his life, she didn't know whether Sawyer would be able to forgive her, let alone if she'd be able to forgive herself.

Kate looked away from Jack, needing a moment to take in the bombshell he had dropped on her.

"How long has she known?"

"She's known for a few days now," he admitted.

Jack thought revealing what he knew about Kate's and Sawyer's secret would somehow take a weight off his shoulders, but in reality it made him feel worse. What hurt most was the look on Kate's face.

Knowing he'd said too much, he got up to leave. "It's an early start tomorrow, you should try and get some sleep. Goodnight."

He headed down the corridor, mentally kicking himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Jack, wait."

He stopped walking and closed his eyes at the sound of Kate's voice. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around.

She was now standing in the middle of the living room, her arms folded. "Yes, I kissed him and it was a mistake. I'm sorry that it happened. But how _dare_ you act hurt."

Jack remained silent, knowing what was about to come next.

"For nearly three years I have loved you, been with you," she continued, her voice pained. "It wasn't me who threw that away. You ruined what we had all by yourself."

He'd wondered how long the two of them could be around each other before they had this conversation; the conversation where all the unspoken feelings would come pouring out. Every relationship has its problems, but admittedly, theirs had more than most. And yes, he was to blame for causing most of those problems, but in his eyes he wasn't the one who had given up on their relationship. She was.

 **xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

Kate arrived home, paid the nanny for her services and went into the lounge where Aaron sat watching the TV. She joined him on the couch and the pair snuggled together, watching cartoons.

"Mommy," Aaron asked, looking away from the TV screen for the first time. "Where is Uncle Jack?"

"He's at work baby," she said, stroking her fingers through his blonde hair. She hated lying to him, but lying had become second nature to her after years on the run. "But don't worry, he'll be back in time to read you a bedtime story."

On the verge of tears, Kate thought of an excuse to leave the room. "You hungry sweetie?" Aaron nodded his head and bounced on the couch in enthusiasm. "Wow somebody really is hungry? Okay then, let's see what mommy can rustle up. How about a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Peanut butter," the boy squealed, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Peanut butter, again? You have a craving for that stuff don't you?" she laughed. "Okay, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich it is." She planted a kiss on the top of his blonde head before leaving the room.

Alone in the kitchen, she rifled through her handbag and pulled out the notice she had taken from the hospital. She frowned, scanning over the details.

JULIET BURKE. MISSING, MARCH 3RD 2001.

For nearly three years she had tried to bury memories of the island to the back of her mind, to try and forget the whole ordeal had ever happened. But looking at Juliet's face staring back at her from the page, it seemed the Island didn't want to be forgotten.

Just when she thought her life was finally coming together, it was actually falling apart at the seams. Lies on top of lies. She had lied about what happened to the passengers of Oceanic 815, lied about the island, and was lying about Aaron. Now it transpired that the one honest thing in her life, her relationship, was built on even more lies. Slowly but surely, the lies they had told were beginning to unravel.

… … ….

It was late when Jack arrived back home, and Aaron was asleep in his bed.

He walked in to find the place in darkness except for a lamp in the living room where Kate sat in an armchair, expectantly waiting for his return.

Upon seeing her, he felt a pang of guilt at the fact she had stayed up for him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Her voice was cold and unwelcoming, her face expressionless. "You're late."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, taking off his jacket. "I had to stay late at work."

It took all she had to conceal her anger; he had just lied to her face. "And how was work? Sounds like it was a busy day?"

"Work was work," he said, kicking off his shoes. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, disappearing off into the kitchen.

Vacating her seat, she quickly followed after him. "No, I'm fine."

She entered the kitchen, surprised to find him holding a bunch of flowers. They were Lilies, her favourite. She raised her brow in scepticism, unsure what to make of the gesture. "Are those for me?"

His cheeks flushed crimson. "I picked these up on the way home," he said, glancing down at the assortment of flowers. "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. When you told me about Sawyer, I overreacted."

She nodded, her face devoid of emotion. "Yeah, you did." Taking the flowers from him, she placed them in a vase on the kitchen counter.

"What I said to you last night, about Aaron… I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I know exactly what came over you Jack. It's called alcohol."

He lowered his head, hating that Kate had to see him in such a pathetic state.

"What you said to me about Aaron was hurtful," she continued. "But it was the truth. He isn't my son."

"No, I was wrong to say that," Jack protested. "Aaron is lucky to have you."

For a fleeting moment, Kate was taken in by his words. She was so angry at him for lying, but at the same time the kind gesture with the flowers and his genuine apology reminded her of the man she fell in love with.

He stepped closer, and shook his head. "What I'm trying to say, badly, is that I'm sorry."

It took a lot for Jack to admit when he was wrong. He was a proud man at the best of times, and he found it difficult to accept failure let alone admit to it. But despite his apology, there was something bigger going on Kate didn't know about; his moods swings, his drinking, missing work – it had to be connected.

Reaching inside her pocket, she took reached for the crumpled piece of paper.

"What is that?" he asked, motioning to the hidden item in her hand.

Walking over to him, she placed the page down on the kitchen counter. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Studying his reaction, Kate watched the colour drain from Jack's face. He had the same look on his face as she had when she first laid eyes on the haunting photograph.

When he eventually spoke, his voice was quiet, almost fearful. "No, I've never seen this before."

Kate's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. He was lying.

Brushing her fingers over the black and white photograph of Juliet, Kate said, "That's strange… because I found this notice pinned up in the hospital." Jack's head jerked in surprise. Now she had his full attention. "It's funny how you've never noticed it?"

"Nope… I've never seen it before." Desperate to escape the heat of her gaze, Jack went over to the fridge. He felt like he was being interrogated.

Kate rolled her eyes when she saw him reach for a bottle of Wine. "Do you really need that now?"

He paused, clutching the bottle tightly in his hand. "Kate, I've had kind of a crazy day at work. I just want a glass of wine to take the edge off. Is that really a big deal?"

He was beginning to crack under the pressure, and she wondered how long he could keep up the lie.

With the bottle of Wine in hand, Jack brushed passed her and headed over to the living room in attempt to end the conversation, but it was far from over. Kate followed him, bringing the page with her.

"What do you think we should do about it?"

She sat next to him on the couch and Jack stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

Kate knew she was getting under his skin, but she didn't care. She held the notice aloft. "If you have any information regarding Ms. Burke's whereabouts, you should contact the police or Ms. Carlson immediately…" she frowned and looked to Jack. "Ms Carlson? I'm assuming that's her mother?"

"Her sister, actually," Jack corrected her.

"Do you think we should get in touch with her?" Kate asked. "Let her know what happened to Juliet? I mean, Juliet went missing in 2001, her family must be worried sick."

Jack shook his head. "What's the point? It's been five years, they probably think she's dead already. Why make it any harder for them?"

Looking down at the photograph of the blonde, Kate felt a stab of guilt over having left her behind. "But they have a right to know where she is and what happened to her, Jack," she argued.

Jack looked visibly shaken, his hand was trembling as he unscrewed the wine bottle. "Would you please leave it alone?" he snapped, snatching the page and screwing it up. "Juliet is gone."

"Well, I think we should get in contact with Ms. Carlson… or even the police if we have to."Kate snatched the notice back from him and straightened it out.

Jack sprung from the couch and threw the bottle of wine across the marble floor where it smashed into shards, making Kate flinch in her seat.

"And tell them what, Kate?!" His wide-eyed glare sent shock waves rippling through her. "Hey there Miss Carlson, this is Jack Shephard, a complete stranger. I'm calling to tell you that your sister is alive after all these years, but she's trapped on a mysterious island that nobody knows about. I can't tell you where to find her because the island disappeared into thin air. Oh, and by the way, it's my fault she's still trapped there. That's if she's even alive! How does that sound, Kate?"

"Well maybe if we'd told the truth about the plane crash and the people on-board, then we wouldn't have this problem."

Kate looked at the mess on the floor, the broken glass, the pool of red wine on the marble floor; with all the lies they had told, the secrets they'd kept bottled up, it was only a matter of time before the truth came spilling out.

"We shouldn't have lied Jack."

Jack paced the floor, trying desperately to keep his temper under wraps. "Do you think I enjoy lying? Making up stories about our friends, about how they died?" His eyes were crazed. "I hate it. But I do it to protect them. People want the island, Kate. Remember Charles Widmore? We need to keep the island a secret to protect the ones we left behind. To protect our friends, like Juliet."

After a brief silence, Kate found the courage to speak. "You know, maybe if you had been at work, you would have seen the notice."

His head shot up, his eyes wide in shock.

"That's right," she nodded, registering his look of surprise. "I know you weren't at work today, and I know you haven't been for the past two weeks."

He stopped pacing and stood completely still. "Kate…"

"What is going on with you, Jack?" With her hands on her hips, she waited for an explanation. "Where were you today?"

He looked at her, his face helpless. "Let's not do this now…"

However, she refused to back down. "Jack, I am going to give you one last chance to be honest with me. Where were you today?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling as if he were calling out to God and laughed though tears rolled down his cheeks. Kate was witnessing his slow descent into madness. With all the lies they had told, well, it was enough to make anyone crazy.

"You want to know the truth? No, Kate… you really don't wanna know the truth."

"Your right, I don't _want_ to know. I _need_ to know." A part of her knew that the truth was worse than not knowing.

Jack stopped laughing and lowered his head in shame. "I was with Ben."

Kate furrowed her brow, hoping she'd misheard. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Jack took a deep breath before repeating his former statement. "I wasn't at work today, and I haven't been for the last two weeks, because I have been meeting with Ben."

She placed her hand on her forehead, trying her best to process what she had just been told.

"Why… why the hell are you meeting with _him_? What does Benjamin Linus have to do with anything?"

Jack wouldn't look at her. He wasn't going to give her an explanation. He couldn't.

"Answer me!"

Jack stumbled backward, her words hitting him as hard a slap. "I've been meeting with Ben because…" his voice cracked as he choked back tears. "Because I'm going back, Kate."

Nothing could have prepared her to hear those words come tumbling from his mouth. All she wanted was for them to finally put the island behind them and move on with their lives, but she knew Jack could never truly let go. He still felt attached to the island, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"What?" she breathed, her shoulders sagging. "So this whole time, you've been planning to go back there…?"

"I didn't want you to find out like this…" he pleaded with her. Devastated was the word that came to mind when he looked at Kate. He had seen this look only once before—the time she admitted she had killed a man.

"So, um, how does Ben fit into all this?" She asked, fighting off a wave of dizziness.

Placing his hands on hips, Jack looked down at his feet. "Ben is looking for ways to get me back there - to the island, I mean."

"Why? Why, after everything, would you want to go back?"

"A couple days after we crashed, I saw a man standing in the water. The man was my father, my dead father… for hours I chased after him in the jungle, and all I can remember thinking is that I was going crazy." He laughed at the memory, it was still so fresh in his mind. "That same day I saw Locke out in the jungle, and I told him about my father. And do you know what he told me? He said, ' _what if the person you're chasing is really there?'"_

Kate frowned, uncomfortable. "Jack, I don't-"

"My point is, John Locke was the only person to believe what I saw. Locke was the only one of us to ever believe in the island."

Kate sighed. "Locke believed a lot of things, Jack." In her mind, John Locke was nothing more than a confused, lonely old man who tried to ruin their every chance of getting off the island.

"Well, he's been right about most things so far."

"I don't get it? What are you trying to say? That you want to go back to the island to find your father?" The idea was crazy, and so was Jack at the moment, but Jack's father meant everything to him. Could his madness really have such a simple explanation?

"Locke said something to me that day that I've never been able to forget." He looked over at the mantel piece where a photo of his father was given pride of place. "John told me the island was special… and it took me a long time to realise that he was right. The island _is_ special."

For the first time since they'd gotten off the island, Kate was afraid. Truly afraid. She much preferred the angry man who threw bottles across the floor to the man who clung to the warped idea that going back to an island was somehow his destiny. That was John Locke, not Jack Shephard. After everything they had been through to get back home, to survive, she couldn't begin to understand why he would ever want to go back.

"Jack, I don't understand."

"I never expected you to." He smiled sadly, "I don't really understand it myself. Something brought us to the island for a reason, and I'm going back to find out what that reason is."

It was beginning to make sense; his drinking, the pills, the aggressive behaviour. For Kate, it was the final nail in the coffin; her hope of a future with Jack and Aaron was over before it had even begun.

"So what about me? You're family? _Aaron?_ If you _leave_ , what happens us?"

"I love you." He closed his eyes, battling with his conflicting emotions. "And how I feel about you will never change. But in the back of my mind I know the island needs me. Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel… they all need me, Kate. They need me to come back."

"Well, it seems you've got it all figured out." Wiping away her fallen tears, Kate slipped off the diamond ring from her finger. With a heavy heart she let the precious object fall to the floor.

Jack watched the ring hit the floor in horror. "Kate…" he stammered, reaching over to her but she hit his hand away.

"Get away from me!" All this time he had been lying to her, meeting with the enemy, planning to leave. "Clean up this mess you made," she ordered, motioning to the broken bottle on the floor. "Then get out of my house, and don't come back."

Picking up the ring from the floor, Jack tried once more to console her. "Kate, please… you-"

She came to a standstill in the middle of the room, needing a moment to look down at the floor and gather her thoughts. Tears still streamed down her face, but when she looked at him, her gaze was hard and piercing, like the diamonds in her ring.

"I said clean up and get out!"

Before he could stop her, she left the room and ran upstairs, leaving him alone.

 **xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx**

"You were the one who left me Kate, not the other way around," he reminded her, his voice thick with resentment.

"Because you didn't give me a choice!" She closed the distance between them, pointing her finger accusingly at him. "Most nights I'd wait up, worried sick not knowing where you were, whether you'd stumble home drunk, or if you'd even come home at all! It wasn't fair on me and it wasn't fair on Aaron. I had to put my son first."

He would never forget what he put her through. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened at his vulnerability, and her heart broke a little more. _She dismissed the ounce of sympathy as quickly as she felt it._ What was the use in _'sorry'_ now?

The two of them fell silent, each of them taking in the repercussions of their words.

Staring down at the ground, a sad smile played on her lips. "We could've been so happy… We were engaged, we had Aaron. God, we were supposed to have been married by now!" She laughed at the thought, like it was nothing more than a moment of madness. "I chose you, Jack. Why wasn't that enough?" The rage in her voice had completely faded away, and all that was left was a mellowed sadness.

After everything he had put her through, she deserved an honest answer. An explanation as to why their happy little family wasn't enough for him. But the truth was, he didn't know the answer to that question himself.

"I don't know..." It wasn't what she wanted to hear and he knew that, but it was the truth. "I wanted it to have been enough, Kate. I really did." Jack reached out to take her hand. "But being way from the island was tearing me apart, and I knew I had to go back."

"Why?" she asked, turning to face him once more.

"Because there's something I am supposed to do here. It's my destiny, Kate. I can feel it."

At the mention of destiny, she wrenched her hand from his. "Destiny?!" she cried, her anger fully restored. "You sound just like Locke."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Locke was crazy, you even said so yourself. He believed in destiny and look where he ended up; dead and buried, with a smoke monster replicating his body." Shaking her head, she sighed, "There is no such thing as destiny, Jack."

"Well I have to believe that there's a purpose to all this."

She laughed, "Purpose? What purpose?! What have we achieved since coming back here? Nothing." She was angry. No, she was furious. "Come on, Jack. Tell me, what was the purpose in our friends dying? What was the purpose of Juliet and Sawyer losing their baby? Please, explain to me the purpose in us being here? Because I need to know that sacrificing us was worth it, that leaving Aaron behind was worth it… so go on, tell me?!"

She looked at him, waiting for answer, but he couldn't give her one. His silence had proved her right.

"See, you can't! Because we are just two ordinary people who survived a plane crash. We are nothing special, and the sooner you realise that, the better."

Kate said all she needed to say and turned to go back to her bedroom.

"You're wrong, Kate," he said, stopping her in her tracks. "We were all brought here for a reason, and I came back here because there's something I'm supposed to do."

"And what is that exactly?" she asked in defeat, her back facing him.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, good luck figuring it out. I just hope the sacrifices you made were worth it in the end." When she reached the doorway, she stopped, and rested her hand on its wooden frame. "You can't fix everything, Jack. Sometimes you get so focussed on fixing one thing that other things, more important things, end up broken too." She closed her eyes, "Goodnight Jack."

With that, she left the room, leaving him alone.

...

The four walls of their house seemed empty without her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sawyer stared blankly at Juliet's pink shirt which lay strewn on the floor. Reaching over, he lifted the crumpled fabric and held it in his hands.

It was the shirt she had been wearing on the day of the incident, and even after several washes, the stains of blood still remained. They were a painful reminder of what he'd nearly lost that day. Tracing his fingers over the faded crimson pools, his mind flashed to the image of her bloodied and broken, buried beneath a pile of rubble. He shuddered, trying to block the memory from his mind, but there was no forgetting the haunting image. It would forever be engrained in his memory.

Neatly folding up the shirt, he tucked it away in a drawer. Then he turned to his bed. Admittedly he was tired, exhausted even; he had spent the most part of the night traipsing around the jungle in a hopeless search party in which they had ironically ended up losing more people than they actually found.

How was he supposed to get any sleep when she was somewhere out there with that monster and Ben? The only good night's sleep he'd be getting was when she was safely back by his side, and he didn't know when that would be.

If it was up to him, he would be out there looking for her, but Richard had managed to talk him out of the idea. Recently, Sawyer had a tough time trusting anybody, but strangely enough he trusted Richard. The guy seemed to know a lot more about the island than anyone else, so Sawyer chose to put his faith in him.

However, the waiting game didn't sit well with him…

He kept thinking back to the last time he saw her. She had been standing across the way from him in the jungle. His first thought when he laid eyes on her was that of annoyance; he had told her specifically not to go after him, but being the woman she was, Juliet never listened. Then again, if she hadn't of been there with her gun, then Miles probably wouldn't have made it back alive.

He remembered the moment when he realised the smoke had set its sights on her. It all happened so quickly that he didn't have a chance to react. Why didn't he run after her?

It was pointless beating himself up on the _'what ifs'_ because it wouldn't change the situation they were in now. She was gone.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the front door to his house open and close. Maybe the 'lock your doors' was one piece of advice from Jack that was actually worth listening to.

He rose from the bed and reached for his gun resting on his bedside table. Cautiously, he made his way down the landing, his gun loaded, only to find Miles sitting at his kitchen table, having helped himself to the last can of beer from the cupboard.

Sawyer lowered his weapon. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, I thought you could do with some company – and a drink," Miles said, lifting the can in the air.

"You thought wrong." Sawyer walked over and snatched the beer can from Miles' hand. He wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Tough, cuz I'm not going anywhere," Miles stated. "Besides there's no way that I'm sleeping under the same roof as Sayid - I don't buy his bullshit story for a second."

Sawyer pulled out a chair and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Yeah well, the Iraqi kid torturer got let off the hook, again."

"You still think he's lying?" Miles questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, I know he is," Sawyer said, before taking a swig of beer. "But it don't matter what I think cuz the Doc still thinks he's one of us."

Miles had known that his friend would be awake. In fact, he knew that tonight Sawyer probably wouldn't sleep at all. With Jin gone and Juliet God knows where, Miles felt it was up to him to show his friend some support. Their gang of four was the only family Miles had left after his mother's passing, and now he was slowly losing them too.

"Listen Jim, we're gonna get her back," Miles affirmed. "You heard what Richard said, Ben won't let anything happen to her. So, first thing tomorrow we'll go after her."

Sawyer nodded his head, trying to take some comfort from his friend's words. "But what if he hurts her? Locke ain't allowed to harm Hugo cuz he's a candidate, but Juliet ain't… I can't lose her again. I just can't."

There it was, the fear had finally come spilling out. It was always a challenge to get Sawyer to open up. He was never one to openly express his feelings. He pushed people away instead. But beneath the tough guy exterior was a man who genuinely cared, and Miles considered himself one of the few people that had ever seen that side of James Ford.

"You can't think like that, you hear me?" Miles nudged him. "She's tough. Tougher than you give her credit for. She'll be okay." Seeing his friend's distress, Miles felt the need to change the subject. "I miss it you know."

"Miss what?" Sawyer asked, not really paying much attention, his mind elsewhere.

"The Dharma initiative," Miles answered. "Life was actually pretty good. I had a good job, a nice house, friends… my parents were alive. That was a bonus." Miles tried to brush it off. Sawyer knew how much he cared about his parents. "Shame it's all over."

"Yeah, it is," Sawyer nodded, registering the change in Miles' mood. "I never got the chance to ask with everythin' goin' on, but how you been durin' all this? I mean, leavin' your folks behind must'a been tough?"

Miles fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "You know, my Mom passed away thinking my dad never cared about her, and I grew up thinking my dad was some asshole who abandoned me. But the truth was, he loved us too much… I grew up thinking he was a monster, but he turned out to be the exact opposite. I guess it's weird how things turn out."

"Yeah, guess it is."

After a moment's reflection, a smile grew on Miles' face. "I'm just glad I got to know him, even if I never found out what happened to him in the end."

Sawyer offered him back the can of beer. "You reckon he died?"

"Yeah, I think so." Miles took the can from Sawyer and took a long sip before speaking again. "One of the reasons I came on Widmore's expedition was to find where my father was buried… I never did find it."

"I know where it is," Sawyer said, causing Miles to sit up in his chair. "Locke told me about this place once. There's a ditch in the ground where all the dharma folk ended up. My guess is that your daddy's down there."

Miles arched his brow. "A ditch in the ground? That was Linus' massacre right? When he wiped out the DI."

Sawyer bowed his head. "I'm afraid so."

"Linus has gotta be seriously messed up to kill his own father," Miles muttered.

"Yep… but in his defence, Roger was never the greatest father figure."

"True, but he didn't deserve to die like that. None of them did." Miles stared at the beer can on the table, brushing his finger over the dharma logo. "Do ever wish we could go back? You and Juliet seemed pretty happy there if I recall."

The three years spent in the dharma initiative were admittedly the best years of Sawyer's life. It was the only place he truly felt like he belonged. But 1997 was lost in the past and there was no way of getting back to his old life.

"It doesn't matter what I want," he barked, dismissing the fantasy. "What's done is done. There's no goin' back."

Miles quickly changed the conversation. "Can I ask you something, but you have to promise not to get mad?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Has something happened between you and Juliet? These past couple days you've been acting _strange_ and I've been picking up on some vibes. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Something like that," Sawyer sighed. "I don't know what's up with her lately. Ever since the day I got back from the sub, it's like she can't stand to be around me. She won't even talk to me anymore and I don't know what the hell I've done wrong?"

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Of course, I've tried," Sawyer blurted defensively, nearly falling off his chair in the process.

"And? What did she say?"

"She gave me one worded complex answer, you know what she's like… I think she wants to end things with me."

"And I think you're getting way too ahead of yourself buddy," Miles chuckled.

If only that were the case, Sawyer thought. "No, I'm serious. I thought she might have said somethin' to you about it, seeing as you two are all pally these days?"

Miles stopped laughing, things were more serious than he thought. "Well, she hasn't said anything to me… but can I make an observation?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think it could be to do with the way you act around Kate?"

At the mention of Kate, Sawyer's expression hardened. "What do ya mean the way I act around Kate?"

Sensing his defensive mode, Miles chose to tread carefully around the touchy subject. "Sometimes I catch the looks you give her. If I notice them, then I'm guessing Juliet does too."

"Watch it Genghis," Sawyer warned, his jaw clenching.

Miles refrained from rolling his eyes at the use of the nickname. "You wanted my opinion and you got it."

Sawyer leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "So what are you tryin' to say exactly?"

"I'm only saying that it's common knowledge that you and Kate have history, and it's natural for a woman in Juliet's position to feel insecure about where she stands with you."

Sawyer scoffed, slapping his knee in a fit of laugher. "Wow, listen to you Doctor Phil! Who would'a guessed you'd be so attuned to the female mind?"

"Look, I'm just calling things as I see them," Miles explained, not wanting to offend his friend. Miles knew his question had gotten under his skin. "If you want my advice, I think you need to make a choice and stick to it. I'm not gonna lie, Kate is seriously hot, but do the three months you spent with her mean more to you than the three years you've spent with Juliet?"

Sawyer had been over this hundreds of time in his head, but he had never been surer of his answer than he was now. "I've made my choice."

Miles gestured for him to continue.

"Seriously? You need a name?" It hurt that he had to spell it out. "Juliet, you dumbass."

"Good answer," Miles cheered, hoping to relieve some of the awkward tension between the two of them. "And I never doubted you, buddy."

Sawyer let out a small smile, confident in his answer. "Well I'm glad I passed your test, but it ain't you I gotta convince, is it now?"

"Well," Miles said, scratching the back of his head. "There's only one way to convince her."

Tilting his head, Sawyer sighed, "Yeah, and what's that?"

"By getting down on one knee and proposing to her god damn it!" Milles cried. "You've been carrying that ring around with you for months now. When are you going to ask her?"

Sawyer subconsciously reached into his pocket, feeling for the golden metal band and brushing his finger over it. He had been waiting months to place it on her finger. "Well, she ain't here to ask right now, is she?"

"No, but she will be tomorrow," Miles assured him. "You can do it then, and you better not chicken out this time!"

Thinking of what the moment would be like when he finally asked her to be his wife, a dimpled smile came to Sawyer's face. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. But recently, he was starting to question whether she felt the same way.

Shuffling uncomfortably in his chair, he stood up and began pacing around the room. "Miles I can't do this, I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"We don't have a choice Jim," Miles reminded him. "If you really want her back safely, then we should listen to Richard. Okay?" He knew how difficult it was for Sawyer to stand by, but there was no other option. "Now get your ass in bed, we've got an early start tomorrow."

Listening to his friend, Sawyer calmed his nerves and stopped pacing. "Thanks for comin' over, Miles. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later when we get Jule's and Tubby back in one piece." Miles got up from the table and wandered over to the couch, which was his bed for the night. "Good night, Jim."

"G'night, Eno's."

…..


	23. Chapter 23 - Trouble at the enemy's camp

**_A/N:_** _Yes, it's been a while since I updated this story, and for that I sincerely apologise. I know how frustrating it is when you put your time into reading a story (especially one as long as this) and the author just gives up half way. So, you'll be pleased to know that in my absence I've (nearly) completed the story with the help of my wonderful beta reader, and am more than happy to post the remaining chapters here on FF is there is still an interest. Just let me know._

 _For those of you who need reminding of what's happened in the story so far, but don't want to spend your time sifting through twenty-odd chapters of material (and I can't blame you), then I've done my very own 'previously on Lost' summary of key events below._

 _Also, I just want to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who have left a review. Whether positive or negative, I appreciate each and every one, and try to take your thoughts on-board. Reviews really are my fuel for writing this story, so please don't be shy to leave a cheeky review at the end of this chapter! It's always nice to know that my effort is appreciated, because writing a story like this is a very time consuming process._

 _Thanks again, and finally, here's chapter 23._

 ** _Previously on LOST:_**

 _After the season five finale, the losties arrive via H-bomb in 2007. Jack's plan to erase the past has failed._

 _Juliet survives the fall at the Swan hatch, but due to her injuries, she miscarries. She is later forced to tell Sawyer about the pregnancy, which causes some friction between the couple._

 _The losties all head to the barracks and make it their base. However, there's tension in the camp between certain people (Jack and Sawyer), as the group is still reeling from the effects of the bomb having not worked._

 _Sun and Richard arrive at the barracks and update our losties on the current situation; that they are Jacob's candidates, and that a man masquerading as John Locke has brought a boat load of mercenaries to the island in a plan to kill Jacob's candidates._

 _The losties meet Claire in the jungle. Except she's not the sweet young mum they used to know. She's feral and unhinged, and an ally of Locke. After a confrontation with Claire and Locke, the group flee onto a submarine but discover there's a bomb in the pack Claire's given them. The bomb goes off, the sub sinks, and Sun and Jin die._

 _Ilana and Richard arrive at the barracks in an effort to build a resistance against Locke. However, they don't come alone. They bring Ben with them as a prisoner, and he is locked away in the infirmary._

 _However, disaster strikes when someone (one of the losties) lets Ben escape into the jungle. The group realise there is a traitor among them, but who? The suspicion seems to be on Sayid, but only time will reveal the true culprit._

 _Upon hearing news of Ben's escape, the group head out into the jungle to find him, but instead end up getting separated. Kate takes a dip in the ocean after chasing the 'ghost' of dead Sun, and Juliet and Hurley end up being taken back to Locke's camp as prisoners._

 _Tensions are also high in the island's love-quadrangle: It is revealed in a flashback that Kate and Sawyer kissed in Dharma-times. Juliet is not happy when she finds out, but keeps her discovery to herself. She later tells Jack about the kiss, who then confronts Kate. Kate and Jack end up rowing and raking up their off-island history. Things aren't looking good for Jate and Suliet at this point… *sigh*_

 _Okay, so, to sum it up; Juliet and Hurley are prisoners at Locke's camp, there's a traitor amidst the group, and to make matters worse, Locke plans to attack the Barracks at sundown? What's going to happen next? Read to find out._

 _(Hope this brief summary has helped, and not confused you more_ _)._

 **Chapter 23— Trouble at the enemy's camp.**

A nagging pain in her left shoulder roused Juliet from a deep sleep. Opening her eyes and squinting at the sudden blast of sunlight, she found herself lying on the ground, gazing up at a blue tarpaulin roof blowing softly in the tropical breeze.

 _This isn't my room_ … _Where's James? …Where am I?_

Still half asleep, she blinked, hoping maybe she was dreaming, and that she would wake up and be back in her bedroom.

But that wasn't the case.

Listening carefully, she could hear the gentle crashing of waves in the distance. Wherever she was, it was a far cry from her home at the barracks. The sand beneath her was proof of that.

Another stab of pain rang from her shoulder. She instinctively reached for it, only to discover that her hands were tied. Panicking, she jolted up in the sand and pulled against her restraints.

"Hello…Can anyone hear me? Help! Somebody?" Blood rushed to her head, clouding her vision, and she fell back towards the sand.

A hand wrapped around her arm and steadied her. "Whoa, take it easy. You've had one hell of a night."

Blinking heavily, it took Juliet a moment to realise who had a hold of her. "…Frank?"

Sitting beside her on the sand was Frank Lapidus. The pilot had come to the island on the freighter as part of an expedition team put together by Charles Widmore; their mission was to extract Benjamin Linus from the island. She'd met Frank briefly back when Keamy and his troops were roaming the island. But Frank had left on the chopper along with Jack and the others. So what was he doing back?

"What are you doing here?" she slurred, still a little disorientated from the long nap. "Where are we? What happened?"

He placed a finger over his mouth. "Shhh. They'll hear you." She heeded his warning and fell silent. Frank looked her up and down in disbelief, like it was impossible for her to be sitting beside him. "Boy was I surprised when the two of you showed up here last night. I never thought I'd see you again. Last I heard, you were living thirty years in the past!"

"Frank…" Her voice was raspy, and it was painful to speak. " _Where_ are we?"

He looked over his shoulder to ensure they were completely alone before he spoke. "We gotta keep this quiet. You never know who could be listening."

He reached into his pack and retrieved a bottle of water. "Here, you must be thirsty," he said, bringing it to her lips. Juliet was quick to note the Oceanic logo on the side of the bottle. Not realising just how thirsty she was, she gulped down the water until she could feel an ice cold trail spilling down her chin.

"So what do you remember from last night?" he asked, setting the bottle down in the sand.

"Nothing."

"Well, let me fill you in." He neared closer, keeping his voice low. "They brought you here with Hurley. I'm not surprised you don't remember—you were completely out of it." A noise sounded from outside the tent, and Frank jerked his head around. He scrambled to his feet and popped his head outside of the tent. Establishing the noise was simply the sound of a palm leaf rubbing against the tarpaulin, he turned back to Juliet, his face carrying a serious expression. "They brought you here cuz they wanna use you for something. I don't know what for yet exactly, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

She frowned. "Wait… who brought me here?"

"Wow, you really were out of it, weren't you? Locke and Ben. They found you out in the jungle and brought you back here."

Ben? And Locke? Piece by piece, memories of last night were returning to her; running out in the jungle with James, the black smoke, the whispers, the ditch … She swallowed hard. Her dream about seeing Goodwin in the jungle hadn't been a dream after all.

She motioned to the tent and the sand. "And where is here, exactly?"

Frank chuckled. "What, you don't recognise it? This place is your old camp. It was abandoned when we came here… it's Locke's place now." He sighed at seeing the worry in her eyes. "I suppose a welcome home is in order."

Juliet needed to get away. Whatever reason Locke had for bringing her here, it wasn't good. She tried to move but was stopped by the rope around her wrists.

"Yeah err, I'm sorry about that," Frank apologised, looking down at her bound hands. "If it was up to me, I'd take it off, but unfortunately for all of us, I ain't the one in charge around here. Someone else runs this place… and he's no Mr. Nice guy."

The rope around her wrists was itchy and uncomfortable, but she understood. Frank had no authority here. He was just following orders.

Frank stood up and brushed the sand off his knees. "I'm sorry they brought you here Juliet, really I am." With a sigh, he looked to the ground. "Listen, I err… I gotta tell them you're awake."

She nodded her head, understanding his difficult position. But before he could leave, she needed answers, and desperately. "Frank, what are you doing back on the island? Why are you with Locke?"

The pilot glanced behind him again, just to be sure that no one was listening. Just how dangerous was the camp if even Frank was scared out of his skin?

"I was the one flying the plane that brought your friends back here," he admitted. "I thought the plane was headed to Guam, but when I saw the reunion of the Oceanic six piled up in first class, well, I realised Guam was off the agenda."

"You were flying the plane?"

Of all the pilots in Los Angeles, Frank Lapidus was the one to fly the plane that day.

"Tell me about it," he laughed. "Talk about damn coincidences. After the plane landed—"

Her eyes widened. "You landed the plane?!"

"That's right."

She frowned, unsure if she misheard him. "The plane… it _didn't_ crash?"

He laughed. "What kind of a pilot do you take me for? We spotted a runway on the way down. I landed the beauty safe and sound on that smaller island."

"And it works? It can fly?"

"It's a bit bashed up, but nothing I can't fix. I'd happily fly us the hell off this rock, but I get the feeling the man in charge would have something to say about it." He sighed, realising she had distracted him. "Anyway, as I was saying before, after I landed the plane, I stayed with Sun. We went looking for you guys, but we ran into this old guy… a strange fella. He showed us a picture of you lot back in something called the Dharma initiative. The photo was taken in 1977. He said you were all trapped in the past… is that true?"

"Yes, it's true."

Frank nearly erupted into a fit of laughter, but managed to contain himself. "How in holy hell did you end up in the 70's? Time travel? Well, I've heard it all now!"

Juliet gave a small smile. It had felt so normal living in the 70's that she had forgotten how crazy it sounded to others.

"Anyway," he continued. "Sun left with Richard to find you. I would've gone with her but I had a duty as Pilot to stay with my passengers. Did Sun find who she was looking for in the end? Did she find Jin?"

A lump formed in the back of Juliet's throat. "Yeah. She found him…in the end."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it. All she kept talking about was finding her husband. Honestly though, I don't know why she came back when she has a kid at home. Then again, I don't understand why any of 'em came back."

Juliet tried changing the subject before her emotions could get the better of her. "You mentioned the passengers from the Ajira flight?" Frank nodded, and her brow wrinkled in confusion. "But Frank, Richard told us all the passengers from the Ajira flight were killed?"

Frank rested his head against a pole and let out a deflated sigh. "Let's just say my decision to stay here was a mistake. I realised that when the real John Locke showed up on the beach… dead." He shuddered at the memory. "Weirdest damn day of my life. Anyhow, a few days later, I was out in the jungle when I came across a load of bodies, all piled up on top of each other. The smell was… well, I'm sure you can imagine… and that's when I knew he'd killed 'em. There were 26 passengers in total. Now there's only 12 of us left from the plane."

The horror in Frank's eyes was a brutal reminder of just how dangerous Locke could be. "Where's Hurley?" Juliet asked, hoping to keep Frank for a little longer, just to postpone her inevitable meeting with Locke.

"Oh, he's fine, don't worry. He's sitting outside. You can go join him later, but first Locke wants to speak with you."

She took a deep breath. "Well, that doesn't sound good."

Sensing her unease, Frank tried his best to comfort her. "You'll be alright, I won't let anything happen to you. Not everyone in this camp is with Locke. We have some friends here." A small comfort at least. Before turning to leave, he caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Juliet, but I gotta let them know you're awake."

"I know."

He bowed his head and left the tent, leaving her alone. Having no intention to wait around for Locke or Ben to show up, she searched for something sharp to cut the rope that bound her; the barracks wasn't a long trek from the beach, and she could find her way back there.

Hearing voices approach the tent, she tried biting on the rope, but it was useless. There was no escape.

Any hope of escape ceased when the tarpaulin flaps to the tent were thrown aside, and Locke waltzed in, a smug smile on his face.

"It's good to see you awake, Juliet. How's the shoulder?"

She watched him with growing unease as he approached her, her hands secretly restarting their assault on the rope.

"I must apologise for the rope. It's just a precaution. You understand?"

Juliet remained silent as she watched the man before her, transfixed. He looked exactly like the man she knew and trusted, yet somehow, everything had changed.

"Ben said it may be a while before you start talking, but that's okay." Locke knelt down beside her in the sand. "You're confused, I get it. You're probably wondering why I brought you here." Her wary look prompted him to continue. "I'm very keen to have James join me and my people, but for some reason, he's not eager to take me up on the offer. Would you have any idea why that might be?" Pursing her lips, Juliet continued to glare at Locke. He smiled at her silence. "I'm hoping James can be persuaded. I think all he needs is a little push in the right direction… and that's why you're here. To help James make the right decision."

Breaking her silence, she said, "So, I'm a hostage?"

"You could say that. Although I prefer to think of you as leverage." He reached for his belt and took out his knife, the sharp blade glinting in the rays of sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the tarpaulin roof. "But you're not a prisoner." In one swift movement, he cut the rope lose, freeing her hands. "You're free to walk around so long as you don't leave camp."

She didn't know what to make of the gesture; he was supposed to be the enemy yet he didn't act like one. Instead, he smiled, spoke softly, and cut her hands free. Luckily, she was able to see through his façade. Despite his charm, the man was a cold blooded killer. He was the one who had planted the bomb in Claire's pack, he was the one who killed Sun and Jin, nearly killing James in the process.

She matched him with a levelled stare. "So in other words, _I am_ your prisoner."

"Would you prefer it if your hands stayed tied?" he questioned, a darkness lingering in his gaze. There it was. A crack in his mask. "I hope we understand each other, Juliet. You're not a candidate, which means I could slit your throat, right now, if I so wished." As he said it, Juliet's eyes switched to the knife in his hand, and her stomach knotted at the way he toyed with the weapon. "But contrary to what you and your friends think of me, I'm a gentlemen and I don't like killing unless I have to— but cross me and I won't hesitate." Her face grew pale at the thought, and his grin grew wider. "You're an intelligent woman. I think you can understand what I'm getting at without me having to go into all the gory details."

"I have a feeling you're going to kill me either way."

"Like I said, I don't believe in killing unless I have to." He tucked the knife back into the strap of his belt. "Hopefully, James will do the right thing and it won't have to come to that."

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he stood up and left the tent.

The sound of slamming cupboard doors rudely awoke Miles. He sat up on the couch and his tired eyes trailed over to the kitchen where Sawyer was rifling through the contents of the cupboards, filling a pack with supplies.

Miles stretched his hands above his head, yawning loudly, "Jesus Jim, the sun's not even up."

"Yeah, well, no point in wasting the day," Sawyer reasoned as he shoved bottles of water into his pack.

Miles kicked off his blanket. "Guess I should get up, too." Still half asleep, he dragged himself over to the kitchen. "God, you look like shit man," he remarked upon noticing the dark circles under Sawyer's eyes. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"Nope. Couldn't drift off. Can't imagine why." Stuffing a flashlight inside the pack, Sawyer zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder. "See you in a couple hours."

Miles frowned. "Whoa, wait a minute. I'm coming with you."

Sawyer pushed past him. "Not this time, Enos."

"Hey, you don't get to decide that," Miles argued, following after him. "I promised I'd come, so I'm coming."

Sawyer slipped on his boots and fastened his laces. "Quit arguin' with me, would ya? You're staying here, end of story." He went for the door, but Miles stood in front of it, blocking his path. "Miles, don't be stupid. Get outta the way."

Miles folded his arms in protest. "She's my friend too, and so is Hurley."

Sawyer relented a little. "I know, but someone's gotta stay here and keep this place ticking over. I mean, what about Sayid? Someone's gotta be here to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do nothing."

"You still think he's the one who let Ben escape?"

"I know he is."

Miles looked down at his feet as he thought it over. "Fine," he said finally, stepping aside from the door. "I'll stay. Just bring them back safe. Oh, and don't get yourself into any trouble this time. Remember, I told you what being a hero gets you."

Sawyer flashed a dutiful grin. "Touché." Tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants, he patted his friend on the back. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Sunshine and a soft morning breeze welcomed Sawyer as he stepped out of his front door. He adjusted the straps of his pack before making his way over to Jack's place. He hadn't wanted Jack to accompany him on the trip, but Jack had pretty much insisted on coming. If the Doc wasn't objecting to helping him get Juliet back, then neither would he. They needed all the help they could get if they were to go up against Locke, and Sawyer knew he couldn't do it alone.

Arriving at Jack's front porch, Sawyer banged on the dilapidated door, relishing the thought of disturbing Jack from his sleep. A few seconds later, the peeling brown door creaked open and he was more than a little surprised to see Kate standing there in a pair of shorts and a grey tank top.

Shielding her eyes from the searing sunlight, she gave him a tired smile. "Oh, hey James. Wasn't expecting you this early."

 _I'm sure you weren't,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. "Didn't know you and Doctor Giggles were playin' house?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's not like that," she told him plainly, shutting down the smug and all-knowing look he had plastered on his face. She wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm, not with last night's heated confrontation with Jack weighing on her mind.

"I'm sure it ain't," Sawyer teased. "Where is he anyway?"

Kate opened up the doorway, letting him see into the living room. "He's just getting dressed," she explained before yawning. "He'll be here any minute."

"Yeah, well tell him to get a move on. I ain't in the mood to be waiting around on his ass all day."

Kate tilted her head, giving that disapproving look of hers, which prompted Sawyer to roll back the attitude. "So, how about it Freckles? Are you up for taggin' along?"

"A trip to Locke's camp? I wouldn't miss it for the world," she teased in the most unenthusiastic fashion. Her grin quickly faltered though, and she stumbled forward.

Sawyer caught her by the arm and steadied her. "Whoa, easy there. You alright?"

Closing her eyes, she forced a nod. "I'm fine, just…err…a little dizzy."

"You sure you're up for taggin' along?" He hadn't noticed it before, but she looked paler than usual.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No Kate, you're not coming with us." Jack emerged beside her in the doorway. His eyes were puffy, probably due to lack of sleep, Sawyer thought, and his shirt was inside out.

"She can go wherever the hell she likes. It ain't up to you," Sawyer growled. "And I say she's comin' with us."

Kate looked at Sawyer and then at Jack. "James, it's alright," she said, standing between the two men. "After what happened last night, I think it's safer for everyone if I stay here."

Secretly relieved by her decision, Jack grabbed his pack off the side and stepped out of the house, brushing past Sawyer. "I'll go find Richard."

Sawyer was about to follow, but Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait a sec."

Stumbling backwards, Sawyer quirked his brow, taken aback by the woman's strength. "Whoa, easy on the iron grip there, Ronda. What's up?"

"James, there's something you need to know…" She stepped out of the doorway and looked to ensure Jack was a safe distance away. After exhaling a deep breath, she confessed, "Jack knows."

Sawyer was finding her serious tone somewhat amusing. "Knows what?"

His amusement only made Kate more upset. She didn't want to break his spirit. She knew the clever grin on his face would be wiped off the moment she opened her mouth.

She decided to just come out with it. "Jack knows about what happened between us… that we kissed. He knows everything."

Sawyer's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "He knows… He knows?! And how exactly did he find out about _that?_ Did you tell him?!"

Kate hushed him again, afraid of being overheard. "No, of course I didn't tell him."

"Really? Because the only two people who know what happened _that_ night are standing right here— and I sure as hell didn't go blabbing to the Doc, so by method of deduction, that leaves you." Kate's heart ached at the look of betrayal on his face. "Why, Kate?"

For a moment, Kate considered letting him believe that she was the one who had told Jack. Better to have him blame her than have him find out it was Juliet.

Sawyer began pacing the wooden decking of the porch. "I don't get it… I thought we'd moved past all this. Why say something now? You know the damage this'll do if Juliet gets wind of it? And judging by the Doc's mood just now, I'd say the chances of him keeping his newfound secret to himself are pretty darn slim."

"Sawyer—"

"Why say something? How could you?"

"I didn't!" Her outburst silenced him. "Jack knows because…" She averted her gaze to the ground, unable to look him in the eye, "…because Juliet told him."

Sawyer recoiled as if he'd taken a hit in the face. "What? She _knows_ …. How?"

"I don't know. Jack wouldn't go into detail about it… My guess is she must've overheard us talking." Kate braved to look him in the eye and could see all the different emotions playing out across his face. "This is my fault, Sawyer. I'm so sorry."

He looked completely stunned, like a deer in headlights. His mouth was wide open, searching for words, trying to speak, but no words came.

She looked at him hoping for some response. "Please, say something."

He pulled on the straps of his pack and quickly turned away, nearly stumbling as he did so. "I…ugh…I gotta go."

Kate knew there was nothing more she could do right now. She had to let him come to terms with it in his own way, and right now, the last person he wanted to talk to was her. "Be careful out there," she said, watching him leave.

Sawyer struggled to keep his thoughts together. Miles was right after all; Juliet's mood swings, the drinking, the arguments ... it was all because of Kate, because of what they'd done. He'd wanted to tell Juliet about the kiss the second it happened, but he knew how she'd react and he couldn't risk losing her over such a stupid mistake. Now he could answer Miles' question; what meant more, the three months he'd spent with Kate or the three years spent with Juliet? The answer had never been clearer; Juliet, every time.

Jack walked past the rows of peeling yellow houses, his mind still dwelling on last night's confrontation with Kate. He regretted bringing up what Juliet had told him, so much so, that he hadn't been able to sleep the rest of the night. Obviously there were other issues pressing his mind; trusting Sayid was one of them, and getting Juliet and Hurley back safely was another.

Richard was waiting in position by the infirmary, the place they had agreed to meet. He was talking to a brunette woman, and from their raised voices, it sounded like they were in a heated discussion.

Curiosity clouded Jack's better judgment and he decided to walk over to them. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Richard looked over at him and abruptly ended his conversation with the woman. "Jack, good to see you. I thought we'd be ready to leave by now, where's James?"

"He's on his way," Jack answered, a little distracted. His gaze was at the woman to Richard's left. There was something about the brunette that was strangely familiar. He'd definitely met her before; the question was, where?

"This is Harper, one of my people," Richard explained. "She's come with news of your friends."

Suddenly it all became clear. Jack had met her once before, out in the jungle. He remembered her to be an unsavoury character. She was one of Ben's people, living on the island as a therapist, and had claimed to be an old friend of Juliet's.

He walked over to her and outstretched his hand. "We've met before. You're a friend of Juliet's, right?"

Avoiding his handshake, Harper laughed, her arched brow raising even further. "That's certainly one way of putting it."

"Harper's been infiltrating Locke's camp for the past couple of weeks," Richard explained, feeling the need to intervene. "She's helping plan your friends' escape."

"Your friends are being held captive on the beach," Harper added. "The spot where your old camp was, so you should be familiar with how to get there. Locke plans to use them as hostages when he comes for you tonight."

Jack could feel his heart racing. "Are they hurt?"

"They both seem to be fine."

Jack could sense some resentment in her voice; didn't she want them to be okay?

"They're allowed to walk freely within the confines of the camp," she continued, "but there are people watching their every move. Busting them out is going to be a challenge."

From the corner of his eye, Richard saw Sawyer approaching. He alerted the others to his presence with a friendly, "Good morning, James."

Sawyer gave a delayed reply before shifting his gaze to the mysterious woman stood beside Richard. "Who's this?"

Harper stepped forward and greeted him with a firm hand shake. "Nice to meet you, Ford. I'm Harper Stanhope."

"Harper's been infiltrating Locke's camp," Richard clarified, noting Sawyer's look of bafflement.

"Which means I can get you in and out," she added, her tone a little condescending.

Anyone willing to help was a welcome asset in Sawyer's opinion. He gave a nod of approval. "Glad to have you on-board."

Jack tugged on the straps of his pack, conscious of time escaping them. "Are we all set?"

Richard looked back at Harper, "Thanks for coming here. I know you're risking a lot in this operation."

"No problem. I'll report back when I know more." She looked at Jack once more, her stare piercing, before heading off towards the jungle.

"Hey, where's she going?" Sawyer asked. "I thought she was coming with us?"

Watching her leave, Richard shook his head. "No, she'll meet us there."

When she was out of sight, Sawyer turned to Jack. "Hey listen, you ain't gotta come along if you don't want to. Richard and I have got this covered." He prayed Jack would take the hint and stay behind. He needed the chance to speak with Juliet alone, to try and explain what had happened with Kate without Jack around to interfere.

But Jack being Jack, would never agree to any suggestion of Sawyer's. "James, I want to come. It was my idea to go out into the jungle last night. It's my fault they ended up at Locke's camp. I owe it to them to bring them back."

Sawyer gritted his teeth, but respected Jack's decision nonetheless. "Okay, then let's move out."

Given Locke's assurance that she wasn't a prisoner, Juliet decided to leave the tent and explore the rest of the camp. Walking down along the sand past the rows of tents, people's eyes seemed to follow her. Her every move was being watched.

She recognised a few of the prying eyes. One of them was Cindy, the flight attendant from 815. She was standing beneath an awning, watching Juliet with distrust. Standing to either side of her were two children— a boy and a girl. They'd grown in the three years since Juliet had last seen them, but she recognised Zack and Emma instantly.

She smiled at them as she walked past, worried they wouldn't remember her. They had only spent a brief time together at the barracks, but she had grown fond of the children.

Unexpectedly, the little boy, who wasn't so little anymore, moved away from Cindy and ran across the sand towards her. "Juliet!"

"Zack…" She smiled at saying his name again.

He crashed into her, his excitement too much for him to bear, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. "I missed you."

She hugged him back with the same intensity. "I've missed you, too."

He looked up at her, a big smile forming on his face, "Have you come to join our camp?"

She ran a finger through his mousy brown hair. "I'm not sure yet. What do you think of it here? Do you like it?"

Zack broke away from her and stared back at Cindy, who was watching them carefully from afar. "It's okay here, I guess… but sometimes it can be a little scary."

Her smile faded. "Scary huh? Why is it scary?"

The boy shuffled his feet in the sand. "Emma said I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Well, maybe your sister can come over here and talk to me?" Juliet looked over at Emma and waved. However, her friendly gesture was not reciprocated. Emma gave her a blank look and shuffled closer to Cindy, as if afraid.

Zack looked down at his feet now buried beneath the sand. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh, I see." Juliet knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zack, listen to me. If something or someone is scaring you, then you need to tell me who it is." She lifted his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Sweetie, how can I help you if I don't know what's wrong? I promise I won't tell anyone what you tell me, but please, talk."

A single tear slid down Zack's chubby cheeks. "Sometimes when he gets angry… he hurts people."

"Who hurts people? Locke?" The boy nodded his head, more tears streaming down his face. "And what sort of things does he do, when he's angry?" The boy opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Aware that Cindy was watching them with unease, Juliet faked a smile, "Zack, this is _important._ You need to tell me what you saw."

"I was out in the jungle playing hide-and-seek with Emma…"

Juliet noticed Cindy beginning to make her way towards them. "Keep going, you're doing really well," she assured him. "So you were playing hide and seek, then what happened?" she pressed, aware that time was running out. "What did you see?"

"I heard noises… screaming. Then I saw smoke, black smoke. It was flying in the air like an airplane…and it killed all the people."

"Did it see you? The black smoke?"

"No, I hid behind a tree." The boy was shaking, and Juliet steadied his trembling hand. "The smoke turned into the bald man," Zack whispered. "Mr Locke."

Cupping his face with her hands, Juliet gave him a teary smile. "Well done for telling me. You're very brave."

"Mr Locke's a bad man, isn't he? He killed those people."

"Yes, sweetheart. Locke's a bad man."

"What's going on here?" Cindy came running into view. "Zack, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Cindy, like a frantic mother, shoved Juliet aside and grabbed the boy protectively by the wrist.

"But she's not a stranger," Zack protested. "She's Juliet."

"I don't care who she is! I don't want you talking to her," Cindy told him sharply. "So be a good boy and go back inside the tent with your sister."

Zack looked at Juliet and then back at Cindy. "Okay, mom."

Cindy let go of his wrist and gave him a relived smile. "Good boy. Now off you go, go join your sister inside the tent."

Juliet frowned. Had Zack just called Cindy _mom_? She had read Zack and Emma's files and knew their parents were in Los Angeles.

Zack waved goodbye to Juliet and retreated back inside his tent.

"Keep away from my children," Cindy spat, her eyes shooting venom in Juliet's direction.

Unafraid and unblinking, Juliet stood her ground. "I'm sorry, Cindy, but you don't get to make threats like that. You're not their mother."

The comment stung, as Juliet knew it would. Cindy showed great restraint despite her urge to slap Juliet hard in the face. "Well, for the past three years I'm the closest thing they've had to one. So, it's my place to protect them."

Juliet took a step toward the woman, a threatening look in her eye, "And how does protecting them involve keeping them away from me?"

Backing away, Cindy looked fearfully at a small crowd that had gathered around them. Forcing a smile, she lowered her voice to a polite whisper. "Let's not do this here."

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caught Juliet's attention. She looked away from Cindy and was alarmed to discover that their heated conversation was being watched by an eager eyed audience.

"If you care about Zack and Emma, then you'll leave them alone." With this lasting warning, Cindy lowered her head and headed back inside her makeshift tent.

Juliet shot a look at the crowd, all of them whispering and eyeing her suspiciously, as though she was the danger. It seemed ironic that these people, who lived under the rule of a monster, saw her as the threat. But whether she liked it or not, here, she was the enemy.

 **A/N: Again, thanks so much for reading. As I said before, let me know if there's still an interest in the story and I'll post the remaining chapters. And of course, reviews make my day, so please feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought of this new chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who left reviews! It's so great to hear feedback from you all. To say thanks, I thought I'd be nice and upload the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 24— The day of Judgment**

Juliet decided to head to the water's edge, where she could escape the whispering and prying eyes.

When she reached the shore, she slipped off her shoes, rolled up her jeans, and walked in the water, letting the gentle waves wash over her feet. At least here, it felt like she was alone.

"So, they got my message last night?"

Juliet stopped walking and closed her eyes; _so much for being alone…_

"Yes Claire, we got your message."

Claire scoffed. "You say 'we' like you're one of them, but you're not." Kicking off her shoes, Claire joined Juliet in the waves. "You're like me, an outsider. They didn't care about me so they left me behind. Now they've left you too."

Juliet's gaze remained out at sea, fixed on the line where the sea met the sky. "That's not true, Claire. Not everyone left you behind, some of us stayed."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now." Claire splashed the water beneath her feet. "We still ended up alone."

Juliet gave a sigh and looked over at Claire for the first time. "Why are you with him, Claire?"

She shrugged. "Because for three years, he was all I had."

Not knowing what else to say, Juliet looked back towards the sea and breathed in the fresh scent of the ocean to calm her nerves.

"Has he told you why you're here yet?"

"Yes, he has," Juliet answered flatly.

"He didn't want to bring you here, you know. He wanted Kate. That's why he led her out into the sea last night… but then Jack got in the way and ruined that plan, so he had to take you instead."

Juliet turned to Claire, shaking her head, "No, that wasn't Locke who we saw last night. It was Sun."

Claire grinned but there was no mirth behind her eyes. "You saw what he wanted you to see. He has many faces and can change into whoever he wants. As long as they're dead, of course."

Juliet nearly blanched at the thought. The entire night; going out into the jungle, getting separated from the others, seeing Sun— it had all been a set-up, a trap to lure her here.

"He changed into my father once," Claire continued. "Did you know me and Jack are brother and sister?"

"No Claire… I didn't know that." Juliet didn't know whether to believe a single word that came from Claire's mouth.

Claire kicked at the water. "I wish he'd taken Kate instead. I want her to pay for taking my son."

Juliet bit her bottom lip in attempt to stop herself from losing her temper. She closed her eyes before saying, "Aaron would've died if she hadn't taken him, Claire. You do understand that, right?"

"So you're on her side now?!" Claire jumped from calm to explosive in a matter of seconds. It was a reminder of how unstable the young mother was. She needed to be handled with care.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Juliet felt her feet sinking further into the damp sand. It was a lovely feeling; like the world was swallowing her up. She would gladly let it.

"Good." Relaxing, Claire followed Juliet's gaze and looked out at the ocean. "I know we didn't speak much back when you came to my camp, but I hope we can be friends. I haven't had much female company since they all left me."

Looking over at her, Juliet faked a smile. "Sure. Why not?"

Claire pulled her into a tight embrace. "Good. I'm glad I can trust you."

"Actually, Claire, I was looking for Hurley," Juliet said, breaking out of the awkward hug. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Claire looked her up and down, suspicion brewing in the back of her mind, but it soon passed. "Yeah… I know where he is. He's over by the campfire. Why do you need to see him?"

"I just want to know he's okay," Juliet assured her with a sweet smile.

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure that's all you want to speak with him about?"

"What else are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," Claire hissed. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Sure. Lead the way."

Claire led Juliet to the campfire, holding Juliet's hand tight within her own, to where Hurley and Frank sat together. They were eating what looked to be a mango. Hurley shuffled over on the fallen tree trunk they were using as a bench when he saw her.

"Dude, you're awake!" He patted the empty space beside him for her to sit down. He seemed in an unusually upbeat mood considering the situation they found themselves in.

"Guess I'll see you later then," Claire said. That wasn't a goodbye, but a reminder of her presence.

"I'll be right here," Juliet nodded, searching for any trace of the sweet young woman she used to know, but she saw nothing.

"Hey, it's good to see you up and about," Hurley said as Juliet took a seat beside him. "How are you feeling? I mean, with the shoulder and everything?"

"My shoulder's fine." She couldn't understand how Hurley was acting so oblivious to the fact they were prisoners in Locke's camp. "Hurley, what exactly is going on here?"

He held a piece of fruit in front of her face. "Mango?"

She pushed his hand away. "No, I don't want your damn food— I want to know what's going on!" She realised she had spoken too loudly, and again, all eyes were upon her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Hurley exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug. She tried to break away from the unexpected gesture, but Hurley whispered into her ear; "Listen, Frank's got a plan to bust us out of here. Meet us round the back of your tent in 10 minutes. Make sure you come alone."

Pulling out of the embrace, she smiled at the two men. "Got it."

Exhausted from the heat, Jack slung off his pack and reached for a bottle of water. He stopped in his tracks and greedily gulped down the water, splashing it over his face.

Richard, who had been walking beside Jack for the past hour, also came to a stand-still in the middle of the grassland. "You wanna take a break, Jack?"

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow. "How long before we reach the jungle? We've been walking along grasslands for the last hour. There's no shelter from the heat out here."

"Hey, you two, quit slacking back there. We got places to be." The voice was that of Sawyer, who was walking far ahead of them.

"James, I need to take a break," Jack stammered between breaths. "By the looks of it, we could all do with getting out of the sun."

Sawyer sighed as he walked back over to them. "I spotted some trees back that way. Why don't we stand under'em for a while, take the heat off our backs before we all catch sun stroke?"

Wincing in the sunlight, Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

Richard pointed to a line on the map. "There's a stream not far from here," he explained. "I'm going to fill up on water."

Sawyer nodded and followed Jack over to the cluster of trees. Jack collapsed against a tree trunk, relieved to be out of the Sun.

"Hey, take it easy Doc," Sawyer said, offering him the last bottle of water from his pack. "Can't have you passing out on us."

Jack took a long sip of water and rested his head against the tree trunk. "Ah, that's better."

With Richard out of the way, the two men were left alone and Sawyer decided to take the opportunity to get some answers. "So…what did she say to you?"

Jack fanned his reddened face. "Who said what to me?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes; why did Jack have to make things so difficult?

"Juliet. What did she say happened between me and Kate?" He took Jack's stunned silence as a cue to keep talking. "That's right, Kate told me all about last night's development… So tell me, what did Juliet say to you?"

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Jack shook his head. He didn't owe Sawyer anything. "I don't think now's the time to be having this conversation, James."

Sawyer casually leaned back against a tree trunk and folded his arms. "Well, seeing as we're about to go walking into the lion's den to pay old Johnny boy a visit, which, let's face it, will probably end in all-out-war, I think you'll find future opportunities for a chit-chat somewhat limited. Now might be the only chance we get."

Jack didn't give in. "If you want answers, then talk to Juliet we get her back. This is between you and her."

Sawyer sank down to the ground beside Jack and stared out at the vast spread of grassland. "Jack, listen… what happened with Kate was a mistake. The day ya'll came back, she was upset over somethin', her head was all over the place—and she kissed me. Nothin' else happened, I swear. She knew it was a mistake, I knew it was a mistake, and we regretted it the second it happened."

Jack swatted his hand at the long blades of grass. "Kate told me what happened. You don't need to explain."

"No, I do." Sawyer was sick of the rivalry between them. They were no longer competing for the affections of the same girl. That was over. And he needed to make Jack see that. "Jack, there's nothin' going on between me and Kate. Whatever we had, it's gone. Dead. Buried. Weeds growing over it." He paused and looked over at Jack, who was staring down at the grass. He needed more convincing. "You know why I jumped off the chopper, despite the obvious fact we needed some serious weight shifting?"

Jack lifted his head, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "Why?"

"I jumped because I knew there was nothin' worth going back for." Sawyer's head fell back against the tree. Looking up at the sky, he sighed, "Things would'a never worked out with me and Kate. She didn't love me. It was always you, right from the very start. I guess I always knew that, but I figured I'd give it a shot anyway, see if I could get her to change her mind, and piss you off in process. But on that chopper I saw the way she looked at you, and it hit me. I knew that as soon as we got back to the real world, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. She'd chase after you, like she always does. So… I took myself outta the equation. And I've never looked back."

Jack was silent.

"We've gotta lot of shit piling up on our plates," Sawyer continued. "The last thing I wanna do is fall out with you. Not now. Not when all of us need to be a united front. So please Doc, just tell me, what did Juliet say?"

Tired of walking and tired of fighting, Jack relented. "A couple nights go, must've been around midnight, I found Juliet by the pylons." He paused; he hated betraying Juliet's trust like this, but the damage had already been done. "When I asked her what she was doing, she said she was leaving to find Ben."

"Leaving? Why?"

"She said something about overhearing a conversation between you and Kate."

The sad realisation hit Sawyer. All this time Juliet had known and said nothing. All this time she had been thinking he loved somebody else.

"She was hurt, angry. She wasn't thinking clearly that night. But she stayed. She stayed because of you. She loves you, James," Jack told him carefully. "You really hurt her."

"I know I hurt her," Sawyer uttered painfully. "I don't need you to remind me."

Sawyer knew it was all his fault. He accepted full responsibility for the mess he'd made. Now he was more determined than ever to get her back and tell her the truth. He would take her hand and tell her everything. Tell her that he was sorry. Tell her that he loved her. Then, he would get down on one knee and prove just how much she meant to him, because it was the truth. She was everything to him.

"You know… I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Jack's head shot up. He certainly hadn't expected Sawyer to drop such a bombshell after the conversation they'd just had. "Excuse me?"

Sawyer reached into his pocket and opened up his palm, revealing a golden ring. "I've been carrying this around with me for three months now," he laughed. Laughter was his way of coping.

Jack reached for the ring and observed it. "It's nice, really nice. It must've cost you a fair bit. How'd you get it? I don't remember seeing a Jeweller's in the Dharma Initiative."

"I took a trip to the mainland for a couple weeks. Had some business to take care of in Ann Arbor." Sawyer's gaze softened as it fell upon the ring in Jack's hand. "I was in town one night and saw it staring at me from a shop window." A smile crept on his face at the memory. "And I remember thinking; _this is it. This is the one._ So, I picked it up and I've kept it with me ever since."

"If you've had it all this time, why haven't you asked her yet?"

"I've wanted to… just never seems to be the right time to ask her, you know? And now all this mess has blown up, I don't think she'll say yes even if I do ask her—and who could blame her?"

Jack eyed the ring in his palm and thought about the last time he'd held a ring in his hand. He sighed. "It's a scary thing, getting down on one knee and asking _that_ question. You worry you'll say it wrong, you worry if she'll say no… but if you really love her, then it's worth it. Trust me, I've done it twice now."

Sawyer frowned. "Twice?"

He knew Jack had popped the question to Kate, but there had been another woman?

Taking another sip of water, Jack nodded. "Before Kate, before the crash, I was married."

Sawyer grinned at him. "You sneaky bastard. You sure kept that on the down-low! So what happened, who was she?"

"Her name was Sarah." It had been so long since he'd said her name. She seemed like a distant memory now. A ghost of his past. "She was my patient. When she was brought to the hospital, she was paralyzed from the waist down. Even with surgery, the chance that she'd be able to walk again was virtually impossible… but I made her a promise that I'd fix her. I mean, professionally speaking, I shouldn't have told her that, it's deemed as giving false hope… but err… I did it. I fixed her."

Watching him and listening intently to each word, the story completely absorbed Sawyer's attention. The way Jack spoke about this woman, well, Sawyer could tell, he had really loved her. The story made Sawyer think about his own life off-island, of Cassidy. She had been the only woman he had ever cared about before the crash. But he hadn't loved her. He couldn't speak about her the way Jack had just spoken about Sarah.

"Once she left the hospital, everything else just sort'a fell into place," Jack continued. "A year after Sarah's accident, I asked her to marry me."

In Sawyer's mind, it seemed like the perfect fairy-tale; Jack, the dashing hero, comes to the damsel's rescue, saves her, and she falls head over heels in love with him. What part of that tale wasn't a happy ending?

"So what went wrong?"

Jack sighed. He'd asked himself that question so many times. "When I was just a kid, my father told me that I didn't have what it took to be a real surgeon. I carried his words around with me my whole life. But that day, when Sarah woke up from theater, when she wiggled her toes, I got the chance to prove him wrong."

All Jack could think about were his father's words – '... _because when you fail, Jack. You don't have what it takes.'_ His whole life he had wanted to make his father proud, but his father's expectations seemed impassable. The bar raised so high, the shoes he could never fill.

"After that, I got obsessed, with fixing other people's problems… I guess I couldn't see the problem that was right in front of me. My marriage. One night I came home from the hospital and she told me she was seeing someone else… that she wanted a divorce."

Sawyer looked to the ground. "Hell… I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged off the apology. "It was a long time ago."

"Did you love her? Sarah?"

 _'_ _I didn't write any vows. I've been trying to for months but I couldn't…_

 _So I started to wonder why that was, and as time went on, it only got worse…because I'm not good at letting go… or maybe because I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail. But I know one thing. I would never have been able to write anything as beautiful as what you just said._

 _And last night, Sarah, when you were talking about the accident, you got it all wrong. I didn't fix you, you fixed me._

 _I love you Sarah, and I always will.'_

 _"_ Jack?" Sawyer's voice snapped him back into reality.

Blinking, Jack frowned, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you loved her," Sawyer repeated, eyeing him carefully.

Jack stared down at the ring in his palm. "Sarah was the first person to make me believe that I had what it took to be a good surgeon, to be a leader. But she was in the love with the man who fixed her, and the truth is, that man never existed."

Sawyer looked confused. "Whaddaya mean?"

"The man Sarah was in love with didn't exist, because I didn't fix her… she fixed me. And when she realised that, she left." Jack closed his hand over the ring. "She was having an affair with some other guy. I never did find out his name. It took me a long time to accept it was over… but in the end, I learned to let go."

"And Kate?" Sawyer probed. "What about her?"

Since coming back to the island, Jack often wondered what his life might have been like if he had stayed with her and Aaron. But he had ruined any hope of that future. Kate had made that abundantly clear last night.

He sighed. "Things with Kate are… complicated."

Sawyer raised his hand. "Ah, say no more. These past few days, Juliet's been giving me the silent treatment." He laughed, pitifully. "At least now I know why."

"Women, huh?"

Sawyer chuckled lightly. "I swear, they're more of a mystery to me than this damn island."

With a smile, Jack handed him back the ring. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, James."

"Thanks Doc. You too."

Jack stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of his jeans before offering a hand down to Sawyer. "How about we focus on getting her back first though, eh?"

Sawyer smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

Guessing it had been about 10 minutes, Juliet decided to take a casual stroll back to her tent, her eyes looking about her to make sure she wasn't being followed. With the coast clear, she snuck round the back of the tent where Hurley and Frank stood waiting for her.

"You took your time," Hurley quipped as she approached.

"I got here as quickly as I could without it looking suspicious."

"Okay, we have to make this quick," Frank said, stepping forward. "We can't risk anyone seeing us together like this otherwise they'll know something's up."

Juliet folded her arms. "So what's the plan?"

"The treeline is less than 30 feet away," Frank explained in a hushed voice. "If you two stay here, I'll go to the main part of the camp and cause a distraction. In that time, the two of you can make an escape into the jungle."

Juliet's brow crinkled in concern. "But what about you? If we're gone, Locke will know you helped us."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. All that matters is getting you two back to Jack and the others."

"Guys, there are a lot of things that could go wrong with this plan," Hurley said. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the fastest runner. What if I don't make it to the tree line?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the only plan we've got, Hurley. So, are you in or out?"

Juliet nodded almost immediately. "Count me in."

Hurley sighed. "I guess if she's going, I'm going."

"I'm afraid nobody is going anywhere."

Juliet flinched, a cold shiver running down her spine. The voice calling out behind her was unmistakable. She turned around.

Locke stood with his arms folded, shaking his head from side to side in disappointment. Claire, like an attack dog, was loyally by his side.

"I told you there were up to something," Claire hissed, pointing her rifle at them.

"And it seems you were right, Claire. I guess I didn't want to believe it." Locke looked around at the tents. "It's a nice blind spot you've found yourselves here," he admired. "I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Claire and her suspicious mind."

"Everybody move out," Claire ordered, waving her rifle. "Come on! Move!" She led them out from behind the tent to where three soldiers stood waiting for them.

Locke smiled as he approached them. "Take Hugo and the pilot to Benjamin's tent. But bring Juliet to mine."

Juliet was back to square one; alone in a tent with her arms tied behind her back, a prisoner. Locke had warned her about what would happen if she tried to leave camp and now she was dreading his return.

Her heart raced when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the tent. She tried to loosen the knots of the rope around her wrists but it was useless. There was no escape.

A few seconds later, the blue flaps of the tent lifted aside and Ben walked in, followed by a man in a military uniform. Ben froze when he made eye contact with her. Maybe it was the initial shock of seeing her being held like a prisoner, but he quickly recovered and focused on his task.

"Hello Juliet, I'm here to ask you a few questions." His voice was devoid of any emotion.

He inched closer and Juliet edged backwards. "I'm not going to answer anything until you tell me what's going to happen to me and my friends."

When she lived amongst the Others, Juliet knew Ben had a soft spot for her, and she used it to her advantage. It reassured her that he wouldn't harm her. Now, he towered over her, looking down at her like she was worth nothing more than the dirt off the bottom of his shoe. She was certain that any feelings he might have had towards her were gone. She meant nothing to him— and that placed her in a dangerous position.

"Juliet, if you don't co-operate willingly, there are soldiers who have ways of making you talk." The soldier behind Ben stepped forward, as if to prove his point. "I would therefore advise that you work with me here, not against me."

Juliet knew when to back down. She nodded. This threat wasn't just one of Ben's mind games.

Now that he had her attention, Ben turned to the soldier behind him. "You can leave us now, thank you."

The soldier obeyed the order and vacated the tent, leaving Juliet alone with Ben.

Ben knelt down beside her in the sand, a calculated grin spreading across his face. "Good. Now he's out of the way, we can have ourselves a proper conversation."

Their close proximity reminded Juliet of when he had kissed her back in the infirmary, and she released an involuntary shudder.

"Isn't it funny how quickly things can change?" He remarked. "Only yesterday I was the one locked up, and now it's your turn." He looked at her with a piercing stare, trying to work out what was going on in her mind. "You're never usually this quiet, Juliet. You were always such an opinionated woman. That's what I admired about you."

She straightened up, matching him with an equally icy gaze. "I don't understand you, Ben. When you brought me to this island, all you ever talked about was a man named Jacob. Everywhere I went, I would hear his name. When I asked you about him, remember what you told me?"

It was Ben's turn to be silent.

It amazed her at how quickly the tables had turned in their conversation. Even in the later stages of working together, Juliet always felt like she was in a power struggle against him.

"You told me that he was a great man," she reminded him. "So great in fact, that he had the power to cure my sister's cancer. And I believed you." Ben's face remained unreadable, but she hoped she was cracking his hard exterior. "You claimed to do everything in his name. You even let Alex die to protect him. And after all that, all those sacrifices, you kill him? Why?"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Ben's expression grew angry. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're right, I don't," she admitted, slumping against the pole. "I don't understand how after killing the one man you fought so hard to protect, you've abandoned your people and joined the enemy?"

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter," he scorned her in the most condensing of tones. "It was either join Locke or go against him. I have a healthy interest in self-preservation, so for now I'm playing along with it."

When she'd first met Ben, she took him to be a kind man, a humble man. Only once he'd lured her into the trap of staying on the island, did she get to see his true colours. He was a manipulator, a sociopath, a killer, but above all, he was a coward. She met his eyes and shook her head in disgust. "How do you sleep at night?"

"I close my eyes and count sheep. That usually does the trick."

She was about to fire back at his witty remark, when suddenly the tent flaps opened. Ben whirled around to see Locke standing at the entrance of the tent. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Locke's callous voice made the hairs on Ben's neck stand on end. "How's she doing, Benjamin? Got her to talk yet?"

Juliet's look of fear had registered in Ben's eyes though he tried his best to hide it. "We're just getting around to the questions now."

"Excellent. I'll begin," Locke said, stepping closer. "What is the code for the fence?"

Taking his cue to leave, Ben lifted himself from the sand and went to stand in the far corner of the tent, leaving Juliet at Locke's mercy.

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know."

"It would be in your best interest to answer the question," Ben warned.

Her gaze flickered to Ben. She got the strangest sense that he was trying to protect her. She would be a fool not to heed his warning.

"Jack is the only one who knows the code," she elaborated, daring to look Locke in the eye.

Locke nodded as he paced the confines of the tent. "And what about Richard? How much has he told your friends about me?"

"He's told them enough. They know exactly what kind of a monster you are. None of them will be joining you anytime soon, if that's what you're asking."

Ben caught her gaze. She knew that look in his eye— threatening— as if warning her not to push Locke any further.

Kneeling down in front of her, Locke chuckled, "Well, some of them already have."

His retort caught her off-guard. She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You see, Juliet, people join me because I make deals with them. I've promised Claire that she'll see her son again, and I've promised Benjamin here, that he can rule the island once I leave…" He paused, a sly smile growing on his wrinkled features. "And I've promised Sayid that he can be with his wife again."

Juliet's mouth fell open. She couldn't hide her surprise. Sayid? The person who had knocked Miles unconscious, the person who had helped Ben escape— was Sayid? He was the traitor hiding under their noses the whole time.

"So it seems you were wrong about your friends," Locke continued triumphantly. "People will always do the selfish thing, Juliet. People fight, they destroy and they corrupt. It's an endless cycle that I've seen over and over. It never changes and that's why people are so predictable. You just offer them something they want and they are yours to control."

Juliet looked over at Ben, whose head hung low in shame. Ben, the master of manipulation, was now the one being manipulated. All his power had been stripped away. He was nothing more than Locke's puppet.

Leaning towards her, Locke whispered softly in her ear. "So the deal I'm going to make with James, is your life in exchange for his."

She pulled away from him, sickened by his words. "Leave him alone," she warned, her eyes ablaze. "Do whatever you want with me, but you leave him out of this."

Locke grinned. He relished the fiery reaction he had evoked. "I think it's time we stopped playing this little game. You said so yourself, you know exactly what kind of a man I really am. I am going to kill the candidates, and you are going to help me do that."

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he stood up from the sand and marched over to Ben. "We're ready for her now." His voice was a whisper, just loud enough for Juliet to overhear. With one last glance in her direction, Locke disappeared through the tent flaps.

Juliet's heart drummed inside her chest. Once Locke was safely out of sight, she spoke, fear etched in her voice, "Ben, what's he talking about? Who's ready for me?"

Ben closed the distance between them and knelt down in the sand behind her to untie her. "You were warned of the consequences for trying to leave camp. Locke is preparing your punishment."

She gasped, nearly choking on his words. "Punishment!?"

Untying her hands, Ben sighed, "There's nothing I can do, Juliet."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with his, "Ben, please…"

He ignored her plea and hoisted her from the sand. "You need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going to happen to me when I walk out of here!" She batted away his hands and backed away, as if she had anywhere to run.

Ben's face flashed with anger. Juliet looked around her, trying to plan her next move…that's when it dawned on her… she didn't have one. There was nowhere to run. She was cornered. Trapped. Game over. Ben had won.

In one swift motion, he lurched forward and grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Ben, please— let me go!" She wrestled to free herself from his grasp, but he was surprisingly strong.

"We both know I can't do that," he said, dragging her towards the entrance of the tent. "If I want to stay alive then I have to follow orders."

He led her outside the tent and across the sand to where are large crowd of people had gathered. Cindy, the kids, Claire, Hurley…they were just some of the faces she recognised in the sea of people.

She yanked on Ben's arm. "What is this? Why are those people waiting for me?"

"This is your punishment. I can't tell you any more than that. Now stop causing a scene and follow me."

The crowd had formed a large circle, and Ben led her through the middle of it, to where Locke was waiting for her.

At seeing Locke, she panicked and lurched backwards. Ben caught her and pulled her towards him. He whispered in her ear, "I am going to help you, but first you _need_ to tell me the code for the fence."

With no one else to turn to, she found herself once again at Ben's mercy. Knowing she was completely helpless, she whispered the code into his ear. "359 717."

"There's no use in being afraid, Juliet," Ben spoke again, loud enough so the crowd could hear him. "You've brought this on yourself."

He grabbed her wrist and handed her to Locke, like she was a possession. "She's all yours."

"Thank you, Benjamin. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the deal we made." Locke glanced over at Juliet and smiled. "I assure you, she will remain in once piece."

Juliet looked at Ben, unsure of the secret arrangement the two men had agreed upon, but she had an uneasy feeling that it somehow involved her.

Locke registered her look of confusion, and laughed. "Oh, hasn't he told you? Ben and I made a deal. He gets to rule over the island when I'm gone… and he also gets you."

Ben looked away in embarrassment, or was it shame? His cheeks flushed the darkest shade of red.

"Ben..." For the briefest moment, she had thought she could trust him. She had believed him when he said he wanted to help her, but like always, he was only out to help himself. And she had just given him the code.

Unable to look her in the eye, Ben left the circle, not wanting to have any involvement in what was about to unfold.

Juliet watched him disappear in the crowd. Now she was completely alone. Scanning the faces of the crowd, she managed to locate a friendly face. Hurley. He looked at her with a sad smile before lowering his head. He too, couldn't bear to watch whatever was about to happen next.

Fingers wrapped around her arm and dragged her backwards. Locke had seized hold of her, and he pulled her towards him. "Listen up folks, I've gathered you here to witness a judgement."

The crowd cheered in response.

His cold fingers lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing her lower back to the eager eyed crowd. "This woman bears the mark of a traitor!"

Juliet closed her eyes in attempt to shut out the humiliation, but roars and gasps from the crowd filled her ears.

"She received this mark when she shot one of her own people in cold blood. Instead of the routine punishment of execution, their former leader, Benjamin to be exact, ordered that she be marked. Luckily for us, Benjamin is no longer in charge…"

Juliet flinched at the feel of Locke's cold fingers tracing over her scar.

"I brought her into our camp, willing to give her a second chance with our people, but I was wrong to do so. This morning she was caught trying to escape with two other accomplices." The crowd booed and hissed. Juliet kept her eyes closed. "She came here to gather Intel on us and report back to her people!" Locke pressed against the ridge of her brand and Juliet suppressed a cry. "This woman isn't one of us. She's a traitor and needs to answer for her crimes!"

Daring to open her eyes, she was met with Locke's crooked grin. His unsettling gaze sent shivers rippling through her body – she could only dread what was about to happen.

He announced his next instruction. "Get down on our knees."

Juliet knelt down in the sand, not knowing, but fearing what was to come. The circle of people grew wider as Locke instructed them to back away. Her mind was racing with scenarios; was he going to put a bullet through her brain? Or would he use his knife? Or was he going for something more dramatic? It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. So, she closed her eyes and conjured a picture of James in her mind. She focused on him, until the image was so clear that he might as well have been sat beside her.

The crowd grew quiet.

Unable to bear the unnerving silence a moment longer, she forced open her eyes, and the image of James disappeared.

Her eyes darted about the crowd. The people in the crowd were no longer looking at her, but were instead looking past her.

Every fibre of her being screamed for her not to turn around. But as much as she was afraid to look, to face whoever was standing behind her, she was more afraid of not knowing. _I can do this— I can do this… breathe, just breathe._ Telling herself she was going to be okay gave her the courage to look over her shoulder.

If only she had trusted her instincts.

Standing less than a few feet away, was Locke. He gave her a smile before transforming into a pillar of black smoke. Its roar shook the palm trees and evoked gasps from the crowd. In a strange way, the sight of it transfixed her; knowing that he transformed into smoke was one thing, but seeing it was another thing entirely.

Children in the crowd screamed, and Juliet wanted to run, to run as fast as she could— but there was nowhere to go. The circle of people acted as the ultimate prison, trapping her inside.

Scrambling to her feet, she backed away from the monster, never for a moment taking her eyes off it. The smoke hovered in the air, its mechanical ticking making the hairs on her arms stand on end. It edged forward and began to circle around her as a predator does its prey before it pounces.

As the thick smoke consumed her vision and the faces in the crowd disappeared, Juliet felt herself being transported into a dreamlike world. One minute she was standing in front of a crowd of people and the next she was alone in a never ending fog.

Squinting her eyes, she saw something in the smoke. A memory.

She saw herself walking down the hallway of her old Miami apartment. She looked so different back then; long skirt, plain blouse, and frizzy hair. Perhaps the most notable difference between herself now and herself back then was her lack of confidence.

She watched herself enter her apartment and head towards the bedroom. Watching the memory, Juliet begged her old self not to open the bedroom door. Closing her eyes, she refused to watch the memory. She would not relive the memory for a second time. But even with her eyes closed, she could still hear everything.

 _"_ _Edmund?!"_

 _"_ _Jules,"_ came her ex-husband's voice. _"Ah, this is a surprise. I thought you said you were working late tonight?"_

 _"_ _What's going on here? Who's she?"_ she heard herself ask. It was a pathetic attempt at a confrontation.

Juliet cringed, knowing she would hear a young woman's voice speak next; " _Are you… his wife? Oh my God, I am so sorry. I had no idea…"_

 _"_ _Edmund…_ " Juliet's voice spoke again, still sounding as weak as it did before. _"How… how could you? How could you do this to me?"_

 _"_ _Get dressed, Sylvia. My wife and I need a chat."_

Then everything fell silent. Opening her eyes, Juliet was relieved to see the memory had faded into the grey cloud. The torture was over. Or so she thought.

Emerging from the fog was another memory; a large image of Edmund appeared in front of her. She knew instantly what memory it was, and she slammed her eyes shut, too afraid to look.

 _"_ _What? You think you can get rid of me by getting me to sign a few divorce papers? You think that after everything, you can just walk away from me— chuck me away, job done?!"_

 _"_ _Ed, this marriage isn't working. It hasn't for a long time. You don't care about me, not really. So … I think it's best if we go our separate ways."_

 _"_ _Not gonna happen, Juliet."_

 _"_ _Yes, Ed, it is… because I want my life back!"_

 _"_ _I gave you this life! Look around you – this house, the furniture – if I hadn't hired you, funded your research, then you would never have had this life! You owe me for your success, every ounce of it, don't ever forget that."_

 _"_ _I know I do, and I will be forever grateful to you, but it still doesn't change the fact that we are both unhappy! I'll leave the papers on your desk. My lawyer will be in touch in the morning."_

 _"_ _Hey, don't you walk away from me, you ungrateful bitch!"_

 _"_ _Ed, stop it, you're hurting me!"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to be signing any divorce papers because we aren't getting a divorce."_

 _"_ _Yes, we are."_

 _"_ _You're actually willing to stand up to me? This is interesting…"_

 _"_ _You've been drinking, Ed. Let go of me."_

 _"_ _Oooh, so now you get to question me about my drinking? What's this about, Jules? You want a divorce because I sleep with other women? Because you aren't capable of tending to a man's needs?_

Juliet opened her eyes, remembering what was about to unfold. She watched her old self move to strike him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her left arm behind her back.

 _"_ _You're mine, Jules. You always will be."_

The memory vanished and was replaced by another. Only this time, the memory was one of her time on the island. Her hair was straight and sleeked back in a neat pony tail. She was crouched, hunched over a corpse on the ground. Goodwin's corpse.

 _"_ _Why did you show me this? Why did you bring me out here?"_

Then came Ben's chilling voice; _"What, you mean instead of his wife?"_

 _"_ _You knew this would happen… you sent him out here because you knew this would happen— you wanted this! You wanted him to die! …Why?"_

 _"_ _Why? You're asking me why? After everything I've done to get you here, after everything I've done to keep you here— how can you possibly not understand!? That you're mine."_

The memory faded into the grey smoke. Juliet looked around her, trying to figure out how she could escape the endless body of smoke that surrounded her.

But through the fog another memory emerged. "Please, no, stop! Locke, please! Please!" She tried to run from it, but the smoke was never-ending. She couldn't escape the vision of her memory. This time she didn't close her eyes; she watched the memory play out. She and Sawyer were in their bedroom. She was under lying under the covers, her face bruised and cut, and Sawyer was perched by her bed side.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."_

 _"_ _A baby? We're gonna have a baby?"_

 _"_ _James, wa…"_

 _"_ _A baby?! No I get it, you were afraid to tell me 'cus you weren't sure how I'd react. And I don't blame you. But I want this, Juliet. I wanna family with you, and I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to protect this family—"_

 _"_ _Just stop it!"_

 _"_ _What? What did I say?"_

 _"_ _I lost the baby."_

The broken look on Sawyer's face was the ultimate blow to the chest. _Devastated._ Re-visiting that memory made her realise just how much he'd wanted their child. The days she'd spent day dreaming about what their future might have look liked with their child in it; Sawyer coming home from a long shift at security, she'd be in the kitchen cooking a nice meal, their baby boy would in his highchair, and James would lift him into his arms and fuss over him like a doting father, and everything would be just so perfect…

That future was gone now.

Then, like all the others, the memory vanished into the smoke. And another took its place.

 _"_ _It's okay…"_

 _"_ _Don't you leave me!"_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _No, you don't let go!"_

 _"_ _I love you, James. I love you so much!"_

 _"_ _JULIET! NOOOO!"_

The memory faded into the abyss of black smoke.

It felt as though someone had reached into the deep crevasses of her soul and retrieved the memories she'd tried desperately to forget. The memories that, until now, were stashed away, sealed under lock and key. Hidden in a box she'd been too afraid to open.

Now, someone had opened up the box and unleashed the ghosts of her past. Someone had ripped her heart from her chest; held it in the palm of their hand, and crushed it like it was nothing. That someone was Locke.

Her knees caved and she sunk to the ground.

Then, from the smoke appeared a memory she didn't recognise, yet for some strange reason she felt compelled to watch. The memory was of her time on the island; the rows of yellow houses were an indication of that. It was dark outside and a storm had erupted in the sky. She saw herself, lying on the grass, her navy shirt covered in blood. _Her_ blood. James was there, too. He was crouched over her.

None of what she was seeing looked familiar. It wasn't a memory. A dark, stomach churning thought entered her mind as she watched the scene play out— was this her future?

 _"_ _I need you to make me a new promise," she stuttered._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You need to promise me that you'll get off this damned island. That you'll go home, and be the man I know you are… do all those things we talked about."_

 _"_ _I'm not doing any of those things without you_ ," _James argued, reaching for her hand._

 _"_ _Promise me, James."_

Watching herself and James like this made Juliet feel like a ghost. A ghost witnessing what appeared to be her last moments on earth. Her last moment with James.

 _"_ _You got it, Blondie."_

Juliet didn't know whether she could stomach watching what was about to come next, but at the same time she couldn't draw her eyes away.

She watched James reach inside his pocket, and take out what looked to be a ring.

 _"_ _We're a team, you and me. One don't work without the other. What I'm tryin' to say, badly, is that I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life proving it…"_

In that moment Juliet's heart fluttered as she watched the vision unfold– was he going to ask her to marry him?

 _"_ _I never in a million years thought I'd be askin' this, but, Juliet, will you ma….._ _Juliet? Baby? No…NOOOOO!"_

A cold shiver rippled through her, an eerie sensation of someone walking over her grave. Was she…had she, just died? Had she just witnessed her own death?

Unable to bear another second, she slammed her eyes shut, hoping to drive the sadistic vision away. Even though she couldn't see it, she could still hear the haunting sound of James' cries.

All of a sudden, the torture of his cries stopped and a deafening silence fell. Daring to pry one eye open, she saw that the smoke had cleared and faces in the crowd were beginning to reappear. The sand beneath her returned, as did the rest of the beach.

She was back.

It was over.

Locke, who had reverted back to human form, was staring down at her crumpled form on the sand. She was a sobbing mess, trembling and snivelling. Traumatized.

"This is what happens when you break the rules," he told the crowd. "Let this be a warning to you all. Now, please return to your afternoons— the show's over folks!"

The faces in the crowd stared at her as if she were an animal in a zoo, on display for all to see.

"Juliet!" Hurley pushed his way through to the front of the crowd and tried to reach her, but a soldier quickly escorted him away.

She lifted her head as Locke came walking towards her with a triumphant grin. "That's what happens when you cross me," he said, mocking. "Maybe now you'll be a little more co-operative."

The crowd thinned and everyone retreated back into the safety of their tents. Juliet watched little Zack being led away by Cindy. The poor boy had witnessed the entire thing. Now, she understood why Cindy was so protective over the children. It wasn't because she thought Juliet was dangerous, it was because she was afraid of Locke, of what he would do if he saw the children talking to her.

Locke ordered two of his men to escort her back into his tent for further questioning. Juliet didn't even try to fight as they led her away. She was too broken to fight.

Numb inside.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! Your reviews really do mean a lot. And thanks to my wonderful Beta reader, Jenny, for all her wonderful help on this chapter (without her help, this story wouldn't be half as good, in fact it probably wouldn't have been written at all).**

Chapter 25 – Paranoia

Jack walked over to the edge of the shade and surveyed the deserted grassland. "Something's wrong," he said, shaking his head. "He should be back by now."

It had been almost an hour since they'd stopped to take a break and Richard hadn't returned.

"Damn right, he should. The guy said he was filling up on water, not hiking to the other side of the damn island. What's taking him so long?" With an irritated sigh, Sawyer unzipped his pack and began rifling through its contents. "I swear it's in here somewhere… aw, come on. Where'd it go?"

Jack watched him with confusion. "What are you looking for?"

"The map, I had it in here."

Jack ran his hands over his eyes in frustration. "No, Richard has it."

With a huff, Sawyer tossed his pack aside, its contents spilling onto the grass. "Terrific. Now what?"

They were unfamiliar with this part of the island. Richard had taken them on an alternate route to avoid running into Locke. Without Richard and the map, they were lost.

Sawyer joined Jack at the edge of the tree's shade. He stared out at the grassland that seemed to stretch for miles with no sign of the jungle. "Do you think somethin' happened to him? Maybe Locke got to him? Or Ben?" He glanced at Jack and noted the Doctor's far-away look. "I know that look on your face Doc, and it usually don't mean something good. What're you thinking?"

Since leaving the barracks earlier that morning a dark thought had been eating away at Jack, one that he'd been too afraid to share. "I think…" He paused, unsure whether it was wise to continue. "I think that maybe we were wrong about Sayid."

Sawyer frowned. "Whaddaya mean?"

"All this time we've been blaming Sayid, thinking he let Ben out of the infirmary, but what if it wasn't him? What if… what if it was some else? Someone we didn't think to question?"

Sawyer faced him fully now. "Got someone in mind, Sherlock?"

Jack was hesitant to speak. Was it a good idea to tell Sawyer of his suspicions? If his hunch was wrong then it would cause unnecessary panic. But if he was right, then they were all in a lot of trouble.

"Quit with the suspense and just tell me already," Sawyer quipped.

"What if… it was Richard?"

Sawyer threw his head back in laughter. "Has the heat got to your head? Why would Guy-liner help Benny Boy escape? It don't make no sense, Richard's been helpin' us from the start."

"Sayid might be capable of a lot of things, but he hates Ben. He shot him point blank in the chest when he was just a kid," Jack argued. "Why, after all that, would he help Ben escape?"

"Still don't make it Richard. I mean, what logic are you basing this on? What evidence you got detective, because I'd sure love to hear it?"

"It's a hunch."

Sawyer scoffed. "A hunch? Well gee Doc, you had a hunch about detonating a nuke to reset time— look how well that turned out." Sawyer mentally kicked himself for dragging them back to _that._ He'd forgiven Jack for what happened and they'd moved past it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that."

Jack nodded, as if the comment didn't bother him, but Sawyer knew it did. Jack was just really good at pretending otherwise.

With the conversation having taken a bitter turn, Sawyer retreated back into the shade and began stuffing the fallen items back into his pack. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder before sauntering back over to Jack. "Listen, we should go look for him. Beats sitting around here."

"Fine, but deep down you know I'm right. Sayid would never have helped Ben. And if it wasn't Sayid, then it was someone else. One of us."

Sawyer shook his head. "Seriously Jack, you better quit it with this crazy talk when Richard gets back."

"Are you sure he's coming back?" Jack questioned, stepping in front of him. "We've known Sayid a long time, James, but how well do we really know Richard? The man's got a long history with Ben and Locke, so who's to say he's not still working with them?"

In his usual stubborn fashion, Sawyer shoved past him. "I don't like the tree you're barking up, so I suggest you keep these sort of accusations to yourself."

Sawyer stared into the distance, a frown crossing his features. "Where'd ya reckon the jungle is from here? Can't be that far, right?"

But Jack wouldn't let it go that easily. There were too many alarm bells ringing in his head, too many warning signs flashing before his eyes. "Richard's the only one who saw Juliet and Hurley get taken last night. The only one."

Sawyer rolled his eyes at Jack's unrelenting persistence. "Let it go already. We've got bigger fish to fry, like how the hell we're supposed to find Locke's camp without a damn map."

"James, listen to me," Jack demanded, his voice echoing off the mountainside. "He's the only one who saw them get taken. The only one. We have no way of knowing what really happened— all we have is his word."

"What are you saying? That he cooked up a story about them being kidnapped in the jungle?"

"No, I'm not saying that… but don't you think it's strange that after their taken, Richard conveniently happens to know where Locke's camp is? Do you really think that's a coincidence?"

Taking a deep breath to reign in his building anger, Sawyer focused on the man in front of him. He spoke calmly. "Where's all this coming from, Jack?"

"This morning I saw Richard talking with that woman, Harper. They were shouting at each other, arguing about something. When they saw me, they stopped and acted like nothing was wrong."

Sawyer shrugged. "So? That doesn't prove anything." With the shake of his head, he continued, "Now you listen to me. Richard ain't helping Locke, so get that idea outta your head. In case you've forgotten, it was Richard who warned us about Locke in the first place."

"Maybe that was all part of his plan to get us to trust him." Jack closed the distance between himself and Sawyer. "And now he's lured us out here, out in the open, away from the barracks, so that we're completely defenceless…" His eyes darkened. "What if this has all been a set up to get us out here, alone?"

That was it. Jack had crossed the line.

"Let me stop you right there," Sawyer began, shoving Jack hard in the chest. "When you were back home playing not-so-happy-families with Kate, I was stuck on this damn rock, trying to survive. Richard saved my ass on more than a few occasions. I trust the guy, a hell of a lot more than I trust Sayid."

"If you trust him as much as you say you do, then where is he? Why hasn't he come back yet?"

At this, Sawyer hesitated to respond.

"Come on James, this is a trap and you know it! We need to leave before he gets back."

Sawyer was looking straight past him at something in the distance. "Finally…"

Jack followed his gaze and was horrified to see a figure approaching them. Panicking, he seized his pack off the ground and reached for Sawyer's arm, "We need to go. Now!" He was about to hurry away, but Sawyer pulled him back.

"Jack dammit— stop! You're acting paranoid. I don't blame you after some of the stuff we've been through, but you ain't thinkin' straight. Richard ain't the bad guy here." Releasing his grip of Jack's arm, Sawyer waved his hands in the air. "Hey, Richard! Over here!"

"James, I'm telling you, this is a trap."

The figure drew closer with each passing second, and the grin on Sawyer's face diminished. "Wait a sec…"

Richard was back, but he hadn't come alone. Walking at an awkward pace behind him was none other than Benjamin Linus.

The sight before him was all the confirmation Jack needed; Richard was with the enemy.

"Son of a…" Sawyer's mouth fell open and he reached for his gun, as did Jack. Simultaneously, they raised their weapons, pointing them at Richard and his companion.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Jack demanded.

"He's here because he wants to help," Richard said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Jack noticed the way Richard had stepped in front of Ben, as if to protect him from their line of fire.

Jack stepped forward with his gun in hand. "He wants to help? He's the reason we're in this mess!"

"I know how this looks," Richard continued. "Believe me, I do. But please, lower your weapons."

Sawyer didn't know what to think. After spending three years on the island, he and Richard had formed a mutual respect for each other. Despite the obvious mystery surrounding Richard and his ability to never age, Sawyer admired the man's level headed approach to any situation. He put a lot of trust in Richard over the years and didn't want to believe that a man who had become an ally, would be helping the enemy.

But it was hard to ignore the truth when it was staring him in the face. Richard was standing in front of Ben. Protecting Ben. Defending Ben.

Shifting his gaze between the two men, Richard realised they weren't going to stand down. "Seriously? You don't trust me? After everything I've done to help you?" Keeping his hands raised, he turned to Sawyer. "I get why you don't trust Ben, but you can trust me. Put the gun down."

After Sayid took it upon himself to shoot young Ben in the DI, Sawyer lost all trust in the man. So it came as no surprise to him that Sayid was the one who let Ben escape. The Iraqi had jeopardised their safety once before, so it made sense that he would be the one to do it again. In a strange way, Sawyer was relieved that it was Sayid because the thought of it being someone he trusted – like Jack, Kate, Miles, even Richard – would be a betrayal he didn't know if he could recover from.

"Trust you?" Sawyer mocked. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" He had never felt so betrayed. It was the ultimate stab in the back.

"We know what you did," Jack said in a matter-of-fact way. "So you can stop pretending. Whatever this is, whatever reason you have for bringing us out here, it's not to help our friends."

Richard arched his brow, feigning offence. "I have no idea what either you are talking about."

"Give it up already, Richard," Sawyer snapped before shifting his gaze to Ben. "We know you helped him escape. We can see exactly whose side you're on."

Tears threatened to spill as Sawyer thought of Juliet. This morning he had been certain he would get her back. But now, that shred of hope was unravelling at the seams. Jack was right. It had all been a set up to get them away from the barracks.

"The stuff you said about Juliet being taken, that she was _safe_ in the camp, was that all a lie? Is there even a camp at the beach? Or are you just bringing us to him?" Desperation and betrayal dripped from Sawyer's words.

"Of course I was telling you the truth," Richard protested, closing the space between them. "I will tell you anything you want to know, but first you need to put the guns down."

"Not gonna happen." Clenching his jaw, Sawyer pressed the barrel of his gun to Richard's head.

Jack instinctively stepped in to intervene, while Ben backed away from the scene. "Whoa, James, what are you doing?"

Even at gun point, Richard remained calm. "James, I know you're angry, but you haven't thought this through. I was at the house last night, talking to you at the time of Ben's escape, remember? So how could I have been the one who let him out? It doesn't add up."

Sawyer's hand was shaking as he pressed the gun deeper into Richard's temple.

Richard stared up at the gun pressed against his skull. "James, listen to me. We don't have time for this. We need to get moving— Juliet's in danger."

"Yeah, because you put her in danger!"

Jack stood beside Richard, his eyes pleading with Sawyer's. "James, do as he says. Put down your gun."

"What? So you're protecting him now? After you spouted all this crap about him being the bad guy?!"

"I know you're angry, but if we kill him, we'll never find her," Jack reasoned. "If we want to see Hurley and Juliet again, then we need him alive."

His finger on the trigger, hand shaking, Sawyer looked Richard straight in the eye. "I trusted you…"

"Richard's telling the truth. He had nothing to do with it. " For the first time during the exchange, Ben spoke. "He didn't help me escape, someone else did. I should know, I was there."

Jack jerked his head to face Ben. "Who?"

Ben smirked surreptitiously. "Now that would be telling." Taking charge of the situation, he waltzed over to Sawyer and stared at the gun in his hand. "Wow, Locke has really done a number on you. He's got exactly what he wants; for you to turn against each other."

A part of Sawyer was set on pulling the trigger. He was angry, felt betrayed. He didn't know what to think or who to believe. But Ben was right. If he killed Richard, then he would be playing into Locke's hands. Locke wanted them to turn against each other, he needed them to kill each other, just like he had tried to do on the sub.

"James, I had nothing to do with Ben's escape, I swear it." Richard bravely dared to look Sawyer in the eye, his voice calm and reassuring. "I am on your side."

Looking down at the gun in his hand, Sawyer was reminded of the first time he'd killed a man. It was in Sydney, Australia, the night before he boarded the doomed Oceanic flight. He was certain he'd found the conman responsible for his parent's deaths. Only after shooting the man in the chest did he realise that he'd made a terrible mistake. The man slumped over in the gravel, bleeding out in the rain, wasn't the monster Sawyer thought he was. That one mistake had cost the life of an innocent man. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

Slowly, Sawyer lowered his gun.

Richard never took his eyes off the gun, even as it lowered. Once the gun was safely by Sawyer's side, Richard was able to drag his gaze from the weapon. He wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded to Sawyer, an expression of his gratitude.

Sawyer stared at the ground, running a hand through the knee-high grass. He flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jack standing next to him.

"We're running out of time," Richard explained, and he turned to Ben. "Tell them what you told me."

Both Jack and Sawyer looked to Ben.

"I was on my way to the barracks to find you, but as fate would have it, I found Richard on my travels."

Jack frowned. "Why the barracks? If you went back there, Ilana would kill you. What's so important that you'd be willing to your risk your life—"

"Juliet's in danger."

Sawyer nearly lost grip of the gun in his hand. "What?"

"She and Hugo were caught trying to escape this morning," Ben explained, his voice losing all of its patronising edge. "And as punishment, Locke's ordered that she be Judged."

Sawyer felt his chest tighten around him, suffocating him. "Judged? What the hell's that s'posed mean?!"

Richard answered this. "It means Locke will revert back into smoke form and go through all her memories, her guilt, her life choices… and he'll come to a decision."

"Decide what?" Jack dared to ask.

Richard's gaze fell to the ground. "Whether she lives or dies."

Sawyer's face dropped, as did his heart.

"But that's nonsense," Ben quickly intervened. "If he wanted to kill her, he would've done it already. This is different."

"Yeah, and how would you know?" That same fear Sawyer felt the moment Juliet was dragged down the hatch was creeping back to the surface.

"From personal experience." There was a notable shift in Ben's demeanor when he said this.

"You've been judged by that thing before?" Jack asked.

Ben nodded. "Of course, at the time I didn't know it was Locke. He showed me memories…" His voice caught in the back of his throat as he thought back to Alex being held at gunpoint. He could still hear her voice so clearly. "…Painful memories of my daughter. He forced me to relive each moment."

Sawyer frowned. "Why?"

"Because James, he wanted to break me... He finds out what you're attached to and he uses it against you. He knew Alex was my weakness, so he used her to manipulate me into killing Jacob. He will use Juliet's memories against her in a bid to get what he wants."

"Why her?" Sawyer asked fearfully. "What does he want with her?"

"Locke is planning to attack the barracks at nightfall," Ben informed them. "But he can't pass through the fence, not while the defence is on. So when he arrives, he'll order you to turn the defence off, otherwise he'll kill your friends."

The sonic fence was their only protection against Locke. It gave them an advantage. Without it, they would have nothing.

"But Hurley's a candidate," Jack pointed out. "Locke can't harm him even if he wanted to, right?"

"He can't kill Hugo," Ben agreed. "But he doesn't need to. He can order one of his men to do it for him." Ben looked at Sawyer and sighed. "There's something else you should know. Tonight, he plans to make a trade with you, James. Your life in exchange for Juliet's."

"But we're going to get her back before it has to come to that," Richard quickly assured him. "But before we do, I need to know that I have your trust."

Sawyer nodded almost straight away, but Jack was hesitant.

"Jack?" Richard asked, sensing his hesitation.

Jack still had his doubts, but he was willing to put them aside for the sake of saving his friends. He holstered his weapon. "You have my trust."

Nodding, Richard placed his hands on his hips. "Now that's out of the way, we need to figure out a plan."

"It's a good thing I'm already one step ahead of you," Ben said with an all-knowing grin. "With Locke at the beach, there's no way you'll be able to rescue your friends, not without him catching you first. That's why I'm going to make a trip to the Black rock and set off the remainder of the dynamite. You three will head down to the beach—wait for the explosion. Assuming all goes to plan, Locke will suspect your people of causing the explosion and he'll head out into the jungle. With him gone, there should be enough time for you to get into the camp, get your friends, and then get the hell out."

Sawyer didn't trust Ben at the best of times, but it had to be said that his plan was the best option they had.

However, Jack didn't seem convinced. "So you're willing to just risk your life to help us. Why?"

"Not to help you," Ben corrected him. "If Locke wins tonight, if he leaves this island… we'll all be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Juliet sat alone in Locke's tent, her hands and legs bound with rope. Her mind was still reeling from her punishment, from the memories she was forced to relive. The memories of Edmund brought back her deep rooted insecurities. She hated the person she was back then; weak, spineless, and never able to stand up for herself. Her time on the island had changed all that. In order to survive she'd learned to adapt, found an inner strength she never knew existed. Facing those old memories stripped her of that new-found confidence, leaving feeling like the weak woman she was six years ago.

Her bound hands reached to cradle her stomach, the place where, if only for a brief time, a precious life had grown. The loss of the baby was still so raw. Some wounds never healed, and this was one them.

But what haunted her most, was the vision of her death. She remembered everything about it; her navy shirt soaked in blood, the stormy sky, the ring, James' cries… What had she seen? Was it one of Locke's sadistic mind games? Or was it something far scarier, the future?

The tent flap lifted and sunlight streamed in, blinding her when Locke stepped inside. He stared down at her, grinning at the glisten of tears in her eyes.

Just like before, he knelt before her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he apologised, but there was no remorse in his eyes. "I didn't want to have to do it, but you left me no choice. I warned you what would happen if you crossed me. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

He shuffled closer, crossing his legs in the sand and resting his hands on his knees; a pose typical of John Locke.

"It's a horrible thing, reliving painful memories, memories you've tried hard to forget. But our memories are what define us, and from what I saw, your memories are more painful than most. Losing a child? I can't imagine a greater pain."

She tried to stem the flow of tears, but her body wept on its own accord. Locke outstretched his hand and wiped at her tears. She turned her cheek in disgust, repulsed by the gesture.

He sighed and removed his hand from her tear-stained cheek. "Despite what you think of me, we're very much alike. You've been a prisoner your whole life, trapped by a controlling husband, trapped on this island— the one thing you want most in this world is freedom, to go home."

There was truth to his words that struck her from deep within. Compelled to listen, she faced him.

"I want the same thing," he continued, his eyes softening. "I've been trapped on this island for so long that I've forgotten what it feels like to be free. I want freedom from this island. Surely you of all people can understand that?"

The tears stopped and her expression hardened as she rebuilt her walls. "We both want freedom. The only difference is you're willing to kill innocent people to get it."

He frowned. "Innocent people? So you've never killed a man? The mark on your back tells a different story."

The thought of his cold hands tracing over her scar sent chills through her body.

"Don't play the martyr, Juliet," he said, revelling in her discomfort. "We've both killed to get what we want. Besides, killing your friends isn't something I want to do. It's simply the rules of the game, a game my brother created."

"It seems your brother went to a lot of trouble to keep you from leaving this island."

Locke brushed his fingers along the sand. "My brother liked to think he could keep me here. He thought he could control me. But in the end, I was the one who kicked his body into the flames."

"You killed your own brother?"

"My brother was not a good person, Juliet. He's the reason we're both trapped on this island."

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Jacob's your brother..."

"That's right. Or didn't you think pillars of smoke had family?" He chuckled. "My brother had an insane belief that this island was special. He said that it needed protecting."

"Protecting from what?"

"Nothing. That's the joke. There is nothing to protect it from— it's just a damn island." Locke shook his head, his eyes darkening. "You see, people who go against me always lose in the end. You and your friends are no exception."

The vision of her death re-entered her mind;

 _"_ _You need to promise me that you'll get off this damned island. That you'll go home, and be the man I know you are… do all those things we talked about."_

 _"_ _I'm not doing any of those things without you_."

 _"_ _Promise me, James."_

 _"_ _You got it, Blondie."_

 _"_ _We're a team, you and me. One don't work without the other. What I'm tryin' to say, badly, is that I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life proving it… I never in a million years thought I'd be asking this, but, Juliet, will you ma…. Juliet? Baby? No…. NOOOOOO!"_

She needed to know what it was, but at the same time she was too afraid to find out.

"So now that you've faced your punishment, we can continue with the questions." He leaned forward, his eyes searching hers. "I will ask you again, what is the code for the fence?"

He waited for an answer, but was met with silence.

"Okay. I guess we'll have to try another question then, won't we? I think you'll like this one..." He paused and stared at her, his silence unnerving. "How should I kill your friends?"

He watched the look of horror register on her features. He enjoyed exerting his power. He enjoyed watching others fall.

"Tonight my men and I will surround the barracks. Your friends think their safe behind their fence, but that won't be a problem for me because you're going to give me the code."

She continued to stare at him, her heart racing inside her chest.

"Once I'm inside the perimeter, your people will be defenceless. Jack thinks he has what it takes to be a leader, but I promise you, whatever plan he has instore for me will be no match for what I have up my sleeve… it's really very good."

She wanted to kill him, to grab the knife from his belt and ram it into his chest. The man was a monster.

"At this point, I will bring you forward and hold a gun to your head, and I'll make James an offer he can't refuse." He watched to see her reaction. "His life in exchange for yours." Juliet lurched forward, tugging against her restraints but her anger only seemed to excite him. "Now, I'm betting the rugged conman has a soft spot when it comes to you, am I right?"

She glared at him, her nostrils flaring with rage. "You leave him alone."

Ignoring her warning, Locke danced his fingers along the sand where he had carved an image of two boys. "Once James is dead, Kate will be next. I'll leave Claire in charge of her demise. Sayid will end up getting himself killed, either by one of your people or one of mine. And Hugo…well, he's a sitting target."

She stared at the knife tucked in his belt… If only she could reach it.

"But I'll make sure I leave Jack 'til last. Watching his friends die will ultimately break the mighty leader, and once everyone he cares about is gone, once they're dead, I'll kill him. I think I'll break the rules and kill him myself," Locke marvelled. "I wanna see the look on his face when my knife rips into his chest. I want to see the look in his eyes when he realises that he died for _nothing_."

His vivid depiction of her friends' deaths made Juliet sick to her stomach. He had been planning this moment for a long time.

He smiled, realising she had turned as pale as a sheet. "Is there something the matter, Juliet? You've gotten awfully quiet."

* * *

Richard, Jack and Sawyer were crouching in the tree line. All they had to do now was wait for Ben's signal. Positioned a safe distance away, they had a clear view of Locke's camp. Jack and Sawyer felt a mixture of emotions at seeing their old beach camp. They had lived there for 108 days. The place had become at home of sorts.

Sawyer scanned the area of the camp and counted at least 3 soldiers. "Thought we'd seen the last of those yahoos."

"Mercenaries," Richard informed them. "Ex-military."

"Didn't expect there to be so many people living down there," Jack observed. For a shape shifting monster, Locke had a surprisingly large following. "I don't see Locke. Do you?"

"No, I don't see him anywhere." In truth, Sawyer wasn't really looking for Locke. His eyes were busy searching for Juliet, hoping to spot her in the crowd, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry, he's down there alright," Richard assured them. "We just have to be patient and wait for Ben's signal."

Sawyer couldn't stand waiting around for much longer. Juliet was so close. He needed to find her. He needed to know she was safe. Adding to his frustration was the fact that the entire plan rested on Ben, a compulsive liar who couldn't be trusted. The plan didn't exactly evoke confidence. If Ben didn't set off the explosives and create a distraction, then the mission was over before it had even begun, and there would be no way of getting into the camp.

"What's taking him so long?"

"We have to trust him, James," Richard told him. "He's the only chance we've got."

"Yeah. That's what worries me."

Shifting his gaze from the camp, Jack looked at Sawyer. "Listen, whatever happens, we're gonna get them out of th—"

Jack's words were silenced by a loud explosion that shook the ground and caused the trees to sway above them. The three men watched as the calm atmosphere in the camp descended into chaos.

A smile crept onto Sawyer's face. "Guess that son of a bitch kept his word after all!"

* * *

"I'm going to ask you again. What is the code for the fence?"

Locke was beginning to lose his patience, but Juliet refused to give in. The fence was the only protection they had, and if she gave him the code, then her friends safety would be at risk. She didn't want that on her conscience.

Locke let out a sigh of frustration at her silence. "I am going to give you one last chance. What is the code for the fence?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Wrong answer."

Before she had time to react, the back of his right hand came into contact with her left cheek, striking her hard across the face. The force of his hand sent her head reeling to the side. Staring down at the sand, she could feel a burning sensation on her left cheek. It hurt like hell, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing that pain. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head up and reprised her cold stare.

Locke tilted his head, curious as to what thoughts were running through her mind when she looked at him. "Are you afraid of me, Juliet?"

Not able to bring herself to speak, she simply shook her head.

His lips pursed into a thin line and he reached for the knife in his belt. "Well, that's a very foolish answer," he sighed and held the knife to her throat. "Because you really, really should be."

She was afraid to breathe as the metal blade pressed against her exposed flesh.

"Like I said, people who go against me always lose in the end…"

Just as the blade pierced her skin, a soldier came rushing into the tent, panicked. "Sir, you're needed outside."

Locke shifted his attention from Juliet and slipped the knife back into his belt. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here? What do you want?"

"There's been an explosion… out in the jungle, Sir. We think it's Shephard and the others."

Locke's eyes widened in delight. He had been waiting for this moment. "Thank you for telling me, Joe. Round up the others and search the jungle. I want them found." He looked back at Juliet and grinned, raking his eyes up and down. "We'll continue this later. Don't go anywhere."

* * *

"Look! There he is!" Richard pointed at Locke, who had emerged from a tent on the far side of the camp. Jack couldn't help but shudder each time he saw the creature posing as his dead friend.

Locke marched to a group of soldiers and spoke with them for several minutes. After this exchange, his men charged into the jungle. Shortly after their departure, Locke transformed into a pillar of smoke, and his people ran into the safety of their tents. The smoke screeched before shooting off into the jungle.

"The bastard's taken the bait!" Sawyer couldn't believe their luck; everything was going according to plan. For once, luck was on their side.

They decided to wait a couple of minutes before entering the camp to ensure Locke was a safe distance away.

"Okay," Richard began, loading his weapon. "Now's our chance. We need to make this quick, we get in, we get out. Understand?"

"I hear ya, Hoss," Sawyer said, clicking his gun.

"Once we have everyone, meet back here. We need to make it back to the barracks as quickly as possible, otherwise we'll have a pissed off Locke on our tail."

Jack, who seemed a little distracted, looked towards the beach. "Okay, I'll get Hurley and bring him back here."

"And I'll get Juliet," Sawyer nodded.

"Only question is, how are we supposed to get down there without anyone noticing us?" Jack asked, and it was a good question.

"Not everyone down there is with Locke," Richard explained. "Some of them are my people. They'll be watching your back the entire time." Looking over at the beach, Richard sighed. "I'll stay here. In the case that something goes wrong, I can be your back up. That is if you trust me enough to let me stay here?"

Sawyer shot a glance at Jack before looking to Richard. "We've already been through this, we made a mistake. We trust you, Richard. You're one of us."

Jack nodded in agreement, then looked at his friend. "You ready James?"

Sawyer gave a determined nod. "Let's do this."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The rescue Mission.

They entered the camp separately to lower the risk of being of recognised. Sawyer was first to enter; he darted from the tree line and hid behind a cluster of tents surrounding the edge of the camp. He stayed there for a while, waiting to ensure there were as few people around as possible, before slipping into the main area of the camp.

Walking through the camp, he felt the heat of eyes upon him, like his every move was being watched.

The place was empty except for the group of people huddled around a campfire in the main area of the camp, near the wreckage of the plane. Luckily, they were busy talking and hadn't seemed to notice him, yet.

What Sawyer found most unnerving about the place was the shadowed faces staring at him from inside their tarpaulin tents. The pressure of being watched was starting to get to him, but he remained calm. The last thing he needed was to draw more attention to himself.

His first move was to check the tents. Juliet wasn't out in the open, so she had to be hidden inside somewhere. Keeping his head down, he checked the first row of tents, peering through the gaps in the fabric for any sign of her.

Distracted, he stumbled into something, knocking it over in the sand.

"Dammit!"

A crack, like the breaking of a branch, sounded beneath his feet. He looked around, praying he hadn't blown his cover. No one seemed to be paying him any notice. When he looked down, his eyes softened at seeing a broken crib on the sand— the same crib that had been built for Aaron all those years ago. He knelt down in the sand and attempted to stand it up.

A thick Australian accent echoed in the distance and he froze. He darted his eyes around the beach— he needed to take cover! But where? He couldn't hop inside a random tent. He didn't know who would be inside. There was nowhere to run, except back to the tree line, but he would never make it in time. Not without Claire seeing him first.

"Psst! Over here!" A woman standing in the entrance of her tent motioned for him to get inside.

Out of options, Sawyer didn't hesitate to seek cover inside her tent. Once inside, the woman signalled for him to be quiet. Peering through a gap in the tarpaulin cover, Sawyer watched as Claire strolled passed the tent, a rifle slung over her shoulder like a prized possession.

When Claire was safely out of view, he leant back against the tent cover, closed his eyes, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks for savin' my ass. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

Now that he was out of immediate danger, he took a moment to study the woman who had just saved him from a close encounter with a psychotic young mother. Eyes narrowing in recognition, he smiled, "Harper, right?"

The brunette folded her arms and looked him up and down. "Nice to see you again, Ford."

* * *

With Sawyer inside, it was Jack's turn to enter the camp. The only trouble was, he had no idea how he was going to slip in unnoticed. He didn't have Sawyer's confidence or charm, and he wasn't good at lying. It didn't come naturally to him. If he ran into trouble, he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it—that was Sawyer's forte. Jack needed to blend into the background, but with Claire lurking about the premises, blending in was going to be a challenge.

"This is impossible, you know that, right?" he said, turning to Richard. "Someone's bound to recognise me."

"I guess that's why they call it a leap of faith." His father's words echoed through Richard's, and Jack smiled, feeling slightly reassured.

His father's words in the back of his mind, Jack mustered the courage to enter the camp. He walked openly toward a large group of people huddled around the campfire. He remembered Harper telling him that Hurley and Juliet were allowed to walk freely around the camp, so this had to be the best place to look. He slipped into the crowd, merging himself within the cluster of people.

People didn't seem to notice him, but he recognised a few faces, one being Cindy, the air hostess from 815. Jack immediately averted his gaze. One glimmer of recognition from her and it would all be over.

He continued to move through the crowd until he entered into the centre of circle where a campfire burned. Sitting alone on a fallen tree branch, looking distantly into the flames, was none other than Hurley. Jack almost laughed at his blind luck and went to join him.

"Hey Hurley…"

Hurley slowly lifted his head and looked at him with a blank expression. "Jack?"

"Ssshhh. We've gotta keep this quiet."

"What are you doing here?" Hurley asked, turning back to stare at the crackling flames of the fire.

"I came to get you."

"You shouldn't have bothered, dude."

Jack had never seen his friend so down-trodden and broken before. "Hurley come on, we have to go."

There were no soldiers in sight, no Claire, and most importantly, no Locke. It was the perfect opportunity to get away.

"Just go Jack, while you still can."

"Hurley…" Jack was conscious that people were starting to stare. "I can tell something's happened, and whatever is, we can talk about it when we get back to the barracks, but right now, we need to leave."

To Jack's relief, Hurley rose to his feet. Jack took the lead and re-entered the crowd of people, Hurley following closely behind. They made it through the crowd without incident. Jack continued to march back towards the tree line.

"Wait, dude, where are you going?"

Without turning around, Jack said, "We're leaving. Come on."

Hurley tugged on Jack's arm, breaking his stride. "Dude, we can't."

Standing in the middle of camp, they were vulnerable, exposed. Any minute, their cover could be blown. "Yes, we can," Jack said, his eyes wide with panic and determination. He continued his stride. They needed to keep moving, to make it to the tree line.

"What about Juliet and Frank? We can't just leave without them?"

Jack stopped walking. "Lapidus… he's here?"

* * *

Inside the tent, Harper was busy loading her gun. "We're safe in here," she assured Sawyer, noting his look of concern.

"You sure about that?" The suffocating heat was making Sawyer dizzy, and a sheen of sweat had formed on his brow.

Clicking her gun, she tucked it into the waistband of her pants. There was something about the way she handled the gun that reminded him of Juliet. One of his earliest memories of Juliet was on Hydra Island, when she'd held Kate at gunpoint. Never before had he seen a woman so ruthless. He had thought the same thing when she shot Danny point blank in the chest; there was no hesitation, she'd pulled the trigger like it was nothing. He knew then that Juliet was the sort of woman not to be messed with, and he got the same vibe from Harper.

"This camp is crawling with people." She looked at him, her eyes serious. "If we make one wrong move out there, we're both dead. So here's the deal, I will get you and your friends out of here, but we've gotta do things my way. Think you can handle that?"

Sawyer was never one for following orders, especially not from strangers, but he was out of options. He needed her help. He met her eyes in begrudging respect. "Understood."

Having established her authority, she wandered over to the entrance of the tent. "Come here, I want to show you something." She lifted aside the tarpaulin, just enough for two of them to peer out onto the beach without being spotted. Her finger traced over the camp and pointed to a faded tent in the distance. "See that tent over there? That's Locke's tent, the place where one of your friends is being held captive."

Sawyer's breath hitched. "Do you know who it is? Who's in there?"

"Juliet," Harper told him. "She was taken there after her judgement."

He struggled to keep his emotions in check. "And is she okay? Did she look okay?"

"She looked how you'd expect someone to look after enduring that method of torture," she said, her voice devoid of sympathy. "Broken."

He closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for not getting here sooner, for not being there when she needed him. He would kill Locke for what he'd put her through. He looked back towards Locke's tent. "Are you sure she's in there?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

The hope that had begun to build within him fled when he finally tore his gaze away from the tent to survey the rest of the camp. "And how do you plan on gettin' over there?" Locke's tent was on the opposite side of the camp, and next to it stood a group of people, all huddled around a campfire. How were they supposed to reach her without being spotted?

Harper's lip curled into a smirk. "We walk."

"We walk?" He scoffed at the incredulity of the ill-thought out plan. "We just stroll over there, clear as day and waltz right into his tent? No offense sweetheart, but you clearly ain't thought this through."

Harper didn't flinch under his glare. "You won't get caught, not with me by your side. Since Richard sent me here, I've made an effort to get to know these people. They trust me. So long as you're with me, no one will suspect a thing."

"Alright," he said, motioning to the exit. "Ladies first."

Following Harper's lead, tension ran through him as the pair trekked across the sand, closer to Locke's tent with each step – a step closer to _her._ He felt a sharp nudge in his ribs.

"Can you maybe try looking like you don't have something to hide," she hissed. "Chin up and smile, pretty boy."

Letting his shoulders sag, he replaced his scowl with a befitting smirk. "This alright with you, Ms. Perfect?" The sarcasm in his voice was his distaste at her patronising tone.

Her eyes ran up and down him. "It's an improvement, I suppose. Maybe a bit of conversation wouldn't hurt us either, you know?"

Their fake smiles quickly faltered when a voice called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, Harper! Wait up!"

A middle aged man left the crowd by the campfire and came jogging towards them, his cropped brown hair catching in the wind.

"Who the hell's this guy?" Sawyer hissed into her ear as the man approached, yet his question was met with a look from Harper that read, _Leave it to me._ Sawyer decided to keep his mouth shut and let her handle the situation.

When the man approached, his gaze flitted across to Harper in momentary confusion before settling on Sawyer with distaste. "Who's this?"

Taking an immediate disliking to the man, Sawyer stepped forward, arms folded. "The names Jim Lafleur. And you are?"

Narrowing his eyes, the man replied with a tilt of his head. "Caleb. Pardon me if I'm mistaken Jim, but I don't recall seeing you around these parts before. Are you from the plane?" The question caught Sawyer off guard and he hesitated.

Sensing his panic, Harper quickly came to his aid. "Jim and I have been friends since we landed here," she intervened, her voice charming yet sincere. "His tent is over by the clearing, you probably wouldn't have seen him around much. You like to keep to yourself, don't you Jim?"

Sawyer nodded. "I ain't much of a people person," he said, grateful for her assistance.

Caleb nodded as if in understanding, but suspicion still lingered behind his eyes. "Right, sure. My mistake."

"Anyway," Harper continued, the urgency of getting to Locke's tent making her rush. "Was there something you wanted, Caleb?"

"Yeah, cuz we really gotta rush off," Sawyer added, making Caleb's jaw stiffen in annoyance.

Harper shot a glare in Sawyer's direction. "Ignore him. What did you wanna ask me?"

Focusing his attention back on Harper, Caleb's features softened. "Me and the guys are just about to eat, and err…well, I was wondering if you wanted to join us. We've got boar roasting?"

Harper's eyes fell to the sand. "As good as that sounds, I already ate."

Sawyer couldn't contain his smirk at the disappointment on Caleb's face.

Catching a glimpse of his smirk, Caleb stepped closer, his brow furrowing in an intimidating manner. "Something funny, Jim?"

"No sir, nothing funny at all."

Managing to keep his anger under wraps, Caleb backed away and slowly shifted his gaze from Sawyer. When he looked at Harper, the anger burning in his eyes seemed to fade. "Maybe some other time then?"

She smiled and brushed a light hand over his arm. "I'd like that." Sawyer noted how Harper's cheeks had flushed pink, and his smirk grew wider.

Unable to contain a grin of his own, Caleb smiled back at her, "Then it's a date."

Sawyer was painfully aware that time was escaping them, and coughed abruptly, interrupting the tender moment between the two, much to Caleb's annoyance. "Like I said," he began, taking Harper by the arm and leading her away. "We really gotta go."

Walking away from the group, Harper shoved Sawyer in the arm.

"Hey, watch it," he growled, rubbing his arm. "What the hell's your problem?"

"You know exactly what," she bit back in reply. "You were deliberately winding him up back there. I said let me do the talking. What part of _we do this my way_ don't you understand?"

"Look lady, he didn't buy that story for a second. The way he was looking at me… Nah, he's definitely onto us."

"Well, that story was the first thing that came to mind, and it saved your ass. Besides, it was better than your lousy attempt. Lafleur? Seriously?"

"It's Creole," Sawyer growled defensively.

She brushed off his comment with the roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about Caleb. I can handle him."

Sawyer laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two screwing or somethin'?"

"Is that really any of your business?" She turned to him, her eyes holding a piercing glare that reminded him so much of the way Juliet would sometimes look at him. It must be an Other trait, he thought.

He raised his hands in apology, not wanting to overstep the boundaries of their new-found friendship, if he could even call it that. "Sorry for following orders and tryin' to make a little conversation. You know, so we don't bring any attention to ourselves, no thanks to your boyfriend back there."

Ignoring his childish remark, Harper attempted to steer the conversation away from herself. "So, I take it you're here for Juliet?"

"Well, I didn't come all this way for Caleb."

"It's a big risk you've taken, coming here. You don't strike me as the type of guy who would risk his ass for just anyone. It would have to be someone important." She paused, her eyes narrowing as a thought brewed. "You're together, aren't you?"

He nearly laughed at the directness of her question. "Oh, so it's okay to talk about my love life, but yours is off limits? I get it."

"I'll take that as a yes," she nodded. "So, how long have you been with her?"

He frowned. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I'm a therapist. It's my job to ask to questions."

"A therapist huh? Well, I've heard it all now."

But when he thought about it, on an island where the impossible happened on a daily basis, it was understandable people would need their heads examining from time to time.

"Juliet was actually one of my clients," Harper elaborated. "She would visit me once a week."

Sawyer nodded. "I suppose living under the rule of a psychopath like Ben would drive the sanest of us to therapy."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Frowning, he looked at Harper who was staring at him with a cocked brow. "And what question's that?"

"How long have the two of you been together?"

He gave a resigned sigh. "We've been together just a little over two years now. Happy now? What's it to you anyway?"

Harper's gaze dropped to the sand, and she stopped walking. Confused as to why she had suddenly stopped when they were just feet away from Locke's tent, Sawyer turned to her, ready to crack some wise remark. However, he stopped himself when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. She was holding her necklace. On its gold chain was a ring, encrusted with a small diamond, similar to the one he had bought for Juliet.

Lifting her eyes from the sand, Harper said, "And in all that time, did she ever mention my name?"

"No, should she have?" Her interest in Juliet was making Sawyer uneasy.

"I guess not. Juliet's always been one for keeping secrets."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harper's unusual shift in demeanour was beginning to unsettle him.

"Everyone has something in their past they'd rather not talk about, James. We should keep moving." Her blunt reply was an end to the conversation, but it only fuelled Sawyer's intrigue.

She had started walking again, at a much quicker pace than before, and Sawyer had to run after her. "I get the feeling the two of you ain't friends?"

"You could say that," she laughed, her hand still clinging to the ring around her neck. "Juliet had an affair with my husband."

It was Sawyer's turn to stop walking. He didn't know how to react. The Juliet he knew was a moral person. Yes, there were times she would fire a gun, but that was about survival. At the core, she was a good person. He never thought of her as the type of woman to have an affair, to break up a marriage. He found it out of character.

Harper turned back to face him when she realized he'd fallen behind. She sighed. "She never told you, huh? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Sawyer was no stranger to breaking up marriages. In his lifetime he'd had several affairs with married women. He wasn't proud of this, yet he justified his actions by telling himself that it was the only way to find the man who'd conned his parents. He had told Juliet about the shameful things he'd done in the past, things he didn't think he'd be able to admit to anyone. So it hurt him to think she could keep such an important part of her past from him.

"Who is he, your husband?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Goodwin. His name was Goodwin."

"Was?" Her use of past tense didn't escape him.

"My husband's been dead a long time now," she admitted before turning to walk away. Sawyer quickly followed after her. "He was murdered," she continued in a voice thick with resentment. "You should ask Juliet about it sometime."

Sawyer's eyes softened at how Harper clung to the ring. She held it so tightly, as though afraid to let go. He lowered his head as a mark of respect. "I'm sorry… about your husband."

She let go of the ring at the note of sympathy in his voice. "Don't be. It stopped bothering me a long time ago. I've moved on."

Sawyer sensed her embarrassment at her moment of weakness. She reminded him of the man he used to be, someone who feared showing emotion, feared weakness. When she stopped walking, his gaze broke away from her only to realise they were standing directly outside of Locke's faded tent.

"Looks like you proved me wrong," he said, his voice sincere. "You said you'd get me to Locke's tent, and you have. Thank you."

She looked at him with a sadness in her eyes. "You're a good guy, James. It's a pity." Before he could ask what she meant by that, she motioned for him to go inside. "Go ahead, cowboy. I'll wait out here and keep watch."

* * *

As a child, Juliet was brought up on the philosophy that good always overcame evil. Her father would tell her that good things happened to good people and bad things happened to bad people. This philosophy embedded itself into every bed-time story she read as a child. The hero defeats the villain, gets the girl, then they ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

But growing up, she came to realise that life wasn't as black and white as the fairy-tales made out. Bad things happened all the time, to good people and to the bad. On this island, she had endured more than her fair share of heartache, but she stayed strong with the hope that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel. That after everything, she would eventually get her happy ending.

But Locke's vision told a different story, a far cry from the one's she read as a child. She would never get off the island. She would never start a life with James in Miami— she would be dead long before then. For her, there was no riding off into the sunset, no light at the end of the tunnel. She had seen the end of her story, and it wasn't happy.

And that made her ask the question: if bad things happened to good people, then did Good always defeat Evil? Would they defeat Locke ... or would he defeat them?

She could hear whispering voices outside the tent, snapping her from her thoughts. Sitting up, she braced herself for Locke's return and the torture that would ensue.

The tent flaps lifted and sunlight streamed in, blinding the figure that stepped inside. Her eyes narrowed and the tent flaps closed. The comfortable dim light returned. Her gaze settled on the man who stood at the entrance of the tent, and in that second, her heart stopped. She blinked to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"James?"

When she said his name, Sawyer stumbled backwards, overwhelmed at the sight of her. His were eyes wide and jaw slack when he whispered, "Juliet…"

Rushing forward, he dropped to the sand and ran his eyes over her. He framed her face with gentle hands and ran the pad of his thumb over her torn lip. "Baby, I'm so sorry… Locke did this to you, didn't he?" Her lip quivered in response. His body stiffened with rage. "That sick son of a bitch… I'll kill him. I'll kill him."

"You shouldn't be here. When he comes back, he'll kill us both."

"Let him try." Sawyer was more than angry, he was fuming. Their side had suffered too many losses. Locke had taken too much from them. It was time he suffered a loss. "He ain't getting away with this," he vowed through gritted teeth. "Not this time."

Flashes of Locke's vision ran through her mind, and Juliet shivered, wanting to be rid of the horrible vision, but it would be forever engrained in her mind.

"Don't you understand? He already has." As she said this, a tear slid down the slender frame of her face. "We can't beat him, James. He's too strong."

Catching her fallen tear with his thumb, Sawyer lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "Hey, now you listen up. You and me, we're still here, still alive. Jack, Kate, Hugo and Miles, they're alive too. So, no Juliet, he hasn't won. And he won't win. Cuz as long as we're together, he don't stand a chance."

She had no fight left in her to argue, so she simply sat back in defeat and motioned to the rope around her wrists. "You're gonna need a knife."

With a knowing grin, he reached into his pack. "Lucky I came prepared." He took out a pocket knife and reached over to untie her hands and legs.

She wrestled off her bindings and tended to her swollen wrists, sore with rope burn. Sawyer slipped the knife into his belt and stood up from the sand, extending a hand down to her.

After a second's hesitation, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

They stood face to face, her hand in his. Looking down at their joint hands, a lump formed in the back of Juliet's throat, choking her as she fought against her conflicting emotions. His betrayal with Kate still stung. That he risked his life made her angry, but she was relieved to see him.

He drew closer until their foreheads touched. "Juliet, there's something I need to say…"

Before he could finish, a voice called from outside the tent. "Hey, hurry up in there. We need to get moving."

Juliet recognised the voice instantly and her eyes shot to James in confusion.

"It's alright. She's on our side." Sawyer then looked to the entrance of the tent before his gaze returned to her. "You ready to get out of here?"

Looking into his eyes, she nodded her head. "Absolutely."

"Then let's go."

The pair headed towards the front of the tent.

Juliet tugged on his hand. "James..."

Spinning around, Sawyer looked at her, eyes wide with worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I meant what I said. You were stupid to come here… but I'm really glad you did."

He had been waiting to hear those words, for some sign that she still cared, that there was a chance of saving their relationship. He smiled.

Letting go of her hand, he lifted the tarpaulin, "Ladies first."

* * *

Hurley stopped at a shabby makeshift tent and lifted the tent flap. "This is it." He motioned for Jack to step inside.

Jack went inside and was horrified to discover Frank hunched over in the sand. Curled into the foetal position, his hands and legs were bound with rope, and his patterned shirt was dotted in blood.

"Frank?" Fearing the worst, Jack dropped to the sand and scrambled to help his friend. "Can you hear me? Frank?!"

"Oh my God… what happened?" Hurley appeared by the entrance of the tent, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "Jack, is he… is he breathing?"

Jack rolled him onto his back and checked for a heartbeat.

"Jack… that really you?"

At the sound of his friend's husky voice, Jack breathed a sigh of relief and lifted his head. "Yeah Frank, it's really me."

Frank tried to speak again but started coughing into the sand.

Jack patted his back. "Hey, just take it easy man, you're okay." Taking a knife from his pack, he raced to cut loose the rope around Frank's wrists and legs.

Once his hands were free, Frank covered his mouth and coughed violently. A few seconds passed before his coughing fit ended. When he moved his hands away from his mouth, they were dotted with blood.

Frank wiped the blood from his mouth and shuffled in the sand, managing to reach a sitting position. His shaggy grey hair brushed aside to reveal a bruised and bloodied face. Jack had seen a fair amount of black eyes in his time, but nothing compared to the extent of Frank's facial injuries.

"Is it really that bad?" Frank asked, looking at the both of them.

"What happened to you?" Jack used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away some of the blood from the corner of Frank's mouth. "Was it Locke? Did he do this?"

Frank reached for his bloodied forehead and grimaced. "Locke's got better things to do than spend his time beating my sorry ass. No, he got his soldiers to his dirty work."

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea they'd do something like this," Hurley choked. "This is my fault for coming up with that stupid escape plan."

"You ain't gotta be sorry," Frank assured him. "It's a few cuts and bruises, that's all."

"This happened because you tried to escape?" Jack asked them.

"Locke doesn't like traitors," Frank wheezed. "And he has some pretty strict punishments for people who break his rules."

Jack swallowed.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys, but you shouldn't have come. If someone catches you… well, let's just say you'll end up with a lot worse than one of these." Frank motioned to his swollen eyelid.

Jack climbed to his feet and offered Frank a hand. "Yeah, well, I don't plan of getting caught."

Frank rolled up his pant leg to reveal a nasty gash on his left ankle. "There's just one problem," he said. "They messed my leg up pretty good. There's no way I can run on this thing. You need to go without me. I'll only slow you down."

"No one's leaving anyone behind," Hurley stated. "We'll just have to figure something out like we always do. Right, Jack?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jack nodded and helped Frank to his feet. "Right, Hurley. No one gets left behind." He slung one arm beneath Frank's shoulder and the other around his waist. "We're all getting out of here. Together."

The three of them snuck out the back of the tent which led out to a small gap between the two rows of tents. The confined route allowed them easy passage through the camp without having to walk out in the open where they were likely to be spotted. Jack knew he couldn't hide in plain sight like before. Hurley leading the way while Jack lagged behind with an injured Frank Lapidus was bound to draw unwanted attention, so he took a concealed route, venturing down the small space between the tents.

"Richard is waiting for us over by those trees," Jack told them as they pressed forward.

"And what about Juliet?" Frank protested. "She's here too, you know. We can't just leave her."

"Don't worry. Sawyer's taking care of it."

Hurley looked back at them, a large grin on his face. "What? Sawyer's here?!"

"Hurley," Jack hissed. "What did I say about keeping quiet?"

"Sorry dude, it's just this whole rescue thing is pretty bad-ass."

"It won't be if we get caught…" Frank muttered.

They came to a standstill behind one final tent. They would have to make a dash across an open area of the camp in order to reach the tree line and Richard. That was a distance of 30 metres.

Hurley looked to Jack, "What do we do now?"

Peering out at the rest of the camp, Jack checked to see whether it was safe to make a run for it. Except for the group huddled around the camp fire, the place was empty.

"Okay," he said, deciding it was safe. "We're gonna walk over there and head straight for the tree line."

He and Hurley helped Frank across the sand as the three of them darted across the open space of the camp.

"Going somewhere?"

The three men stopped dead in their tracks. "Not again," Frank muttered under his breath at hearing the familiar voice.

Slowly, they turned around to see Claire standing there with her rifle pointed at them.

"Jack, how nice of you to stop by." She looked at the three of them, her eyes resting on Frank's bloodied face. "Leaving so soon?"

"If they stay here they'll die, and I can't let that happen. So they're coming back with me."

She cocked her head to the side, a grin curling on her lips. "Sorry Jack, but they aren't going anywhere. They belong to us now."

Claire would have spoken again but the sound of nearby voices distracted her. She spun around to determine which direction the voices were coming from. Hurley tried to calm her but she quickly silenced him.

"Keep your mouth shut," she hissed, her gun aimed and ready for whoever was coming her way.

Jack's face fell when Sawyer, Juliet and Harper came into view. He didn't have a chance to warn them before they ran into Claire's line of fire.

The trio came to an abrupt halt. Sawyer's gaze fixed on the gun in Claire's hand. "What's going on here, Doc?"

"Let's just say we ran into a spot of trouble," Frank said, eyeing Claire with a resentful look.

Jack looked at Juliet, relieved to see she was okay, then reverted his gaze back to Claire.

A callous grin played on Claire's lips. "Hey Sawyer. It's nice of you to join us, I should've known you'd be part of this rescue mission." As she said this, her eyes glanced over at Juliet and she pointed her gun in the direction of the tall blonde.

Sawyer instinctively stepped in front of Juliet and raised his hands. "Whoa Claire, what are you doing? Put that thing down, before you do somethin' you regret."

Claire didn't lower the gun. She pointed it across the group, toying with them, as if in a deadly game of roulette.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jack raised his gun. "I'm taking my friends back to the barracks, and you're going to let me."

However, his threat merely amused Claire. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" She took a step closer to Jack and the others. "You don't have it in you."

"You're wrong, Claire."

Jack didn't see it as going against his sister. He was going against a stranger, and a psychotic one, at that. Claire was not only beyond help, she was a lost cause. It was the bomb in her pack that had killed Sun and Jin. The incident on the sub was all the proof Jack needed that his sister was gone. And now here she was, once again endangering his friends' lives. He had no choice but to raise his gun. He wasn't about to lose any more of his friends, not after Sun and Jin.

"Believe me, it's the last thing I want to do, but I won't let you hurt my friends, Claire. So, if you want to live, then you're gonna let us leave."

"What makes you think I won't shoot?"

"Because, the Claire I used know wasn't a bad person. After the crash, she spent days collecting details of the dead passengers so she could hold a memorial. She collected messages from everyone at the beach and put them in a bottle in the hope of rescue… if even a shred of that woman still exists, if she's in there somewhere, then she needs to do the right thing."

Jack signalled for the others to start backing away. Lost cause or not, he prayed the Claire he knew was still inside somewhere. He was betting their very lives on it.

"Don't take another step," she exclaimed. "I'm warning you! I will shoot!"

Jack glared at her. "If you do that Claire, then I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"Come on Claire, this ain't you," Sawyer intervened. "Just put the gun down."

"Charlie wouldn't have wanted this for you," Hurley chimed in. "He would want you to come with us to the barracks— it's safe there. We can protect you. Then, we can go home…all of us, together. Don't you want to go home, Claire? Don't you wanna see Aaron?"

"It's too late for that," Claire admitted.

"No, it's not," Juliet's voice spoke softly. "If you stay here, Locke will kill you. You know he will. Earlier you told me that we both got left behind, that we were both outsiders— it took me a while to truly understand what you meant by that… but I get it now. You're afraid, afraid that if you come with us you'll get left behind again. But I promise you, Claire, I promise you, that won't happen. We're standing here, asking you to come with us." Juliet walked away from Sawyer's protection and outstretched her hand. "Come with us."

"Juliet, what are you doin'? Get back."

Claire sobbed, the gun in her hand teetering. Shakily, she reached for Juliet's hand only to yank it away at the last minute. "I'm sorry… I can't. I can't leave him." In a fit of tears, she dropped her gun to the sand. "Go… get away from here. Go!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Was she really letting them walk away? Sawyer wasn't one to question a good thing. He grabbed Juliet's hand and led her away, not waiting around for the mother of bone baby to change her mind.

Harper would have followed them, but she had two other candidates to protect. Jack and Hurley were still waiting for Claire's decision.

"Come with us," Hurley pleaded, his voice choked with emotion. "Please, please, just come back with us."

Crying, Claire shook her head. "I said get out of here— get as far away from here as you can! Before I change my mind."

Jack turned at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Harper standing beside him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "You heard her. She said we can go, so let's go."

Jack looked around at the shadowed figures watching from inside their tents. They were starting to draw a crowd. Harper was right. They had to leave. Now. He reached for Hurley's arm. "Come on… let's go."

The two of them helped Frank across the beach. As they neared the tree line, Jack heard his sister's voice call him back. "When he finds out you're gone, he's gonna be mad."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Prepare for War (Part 1)

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. They made me smile. Honestly, it's so lovely hearing feedback, and I try to take on-board your thoughts and suggestions. That being said, I know a lot of you disliked (disliked is probably an understatement) the whole Sawyer/Kate dharma kiss a few chapters ago. Most of you felt it was out of character. In retrospect, I wish I could erase it from the story, but what can I say? I was a young, naïve writer at the time, haha. Unfortunately, I can't undo what's already been written, but I promise to put an end to the love triangle and redeem Kate in up-coming chapters. I love Kate as a character; she's messy and complicated, and a badass, and that makes her really fun to write about. However, I loved Kate most when she matured as a mother to Aaron; they shared some of the most emotional scenes and their bond was so precious, so you'll definitely be seeing a softer, maternal side to Kate in later chapters (of course badass Kate will be around too!)**

 **We're drawing nearer and nearer to all-out war with Locke, so I promise the chapters will begin to pick up in pace.**

 ****This chapter is particularly long, so I've decided to split it into two parts.****

 ****Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think, and lastly, thanks so much for reading!** **

Chapter 27 (Part 1) –Prepare for war. 

After a long and tiring trek through the jungle, it was some relief to arrive back at the sonic fence. But their relief was only momentary; the fence offered protection, its sonar defence system could keep Locke at a safe distance, but the question on everyone's minds was how long before Locke found a way past it? How much time before he got inside the perimeter? One way of another, they knew he would. The Dharma barracks were no longer safe.

Sawyer stepped up to the invisible barrier that prevented him from crossing over. "Any bright ideas on how we're s'posed to get inside without fryin' our brains?"

"We wait," Richard told him. "Someone will come."

Jack squinted up at the sky where thick grey clouds loomed. "Looks like there's a storm coming."

He had been so focused on getting everyone safely out of the jungle that the unusual shift in weather had escaped his notice. A cold breeze hung in the air, an unwelcome change to the island's warm climate, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"It's getting dark," he continued, still looking warily up at the sky. "We're nearly out of time."

Sundown was approaching fast.

Time was running out.

In less than an hour, Locke and his army would be standing where they stood now, surrounding the fence. The barracks would be under attack.

"What time do you call this?" A frantic Ilana appeared on the other side of the fence. She was on patrol duty, the rifle slung over her shoulder was an indication of that. "I thought something had gone wrong. What the hell happened out there?"

Sawyer motioned to the pylons. "We'll be glad to fill you in on the details just as soon as you let us inside."

Ilana punched in the code, and the fence shut down. She beckoned them forward. "Come on, move. Get over here."

Glancing over his shoulder to where Juliet stood, Sawyer signalled for her to walk in front of him as everyone scrambled to cross over into the compound. He had become watchful of her every move, worried that if his eyes strayed from her for even a second, she would disappear again. He had lost her too many times to risk any less.

However, Richard and Harper didn't cross into the compound. Jack watched the pair talking quietly to one another on the other side of the fence, and unease grew in the pit of his stomach. Earlier that day he had witnessed their heated discussion, and here they were again, whispering to one another. What were they planning?

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Sawyer shouted over to them. "Are you coming or what?"

The pair continued their hushed exchange for several moments longer before Richard joined the others inside the perimeter. Harper, however, stayed behind, much to the confusion of Jack and the others.

"What's going on? Why isn't she crossing over?" he asked as Richard drew nearer.

"Because she's not coming. The temple's an hours trek from here, Harper's going to join the rest of my people there." Richard stopped in front of Frank and looked down at the pilot's swollen ankle. "You should go with her."

Confusion accentuated Frank's wrinkled features. "What?"

"You're injured," Richard said, his voice harsh ad devoid of emotion. "You can't fight. You'll be no use to anyone staying here. You'll only wind up getting yourself killed. But Harper will take you somewhere safe. Some place where you'll be protected."

Frank eyed Richard with distrust. He didn't know Richard particularly well, or Harper for that matter, and the thought of going into the jungle with the company of a complete stranger wasn't something he was keen on doing. He sought guidance from the one person he did trust. "It's your call, Jack. Should I go? Do you trust these people?"

The thought of anyone going back out into the jungle didn't sit well with Jack, but he'd helped Frank to walk the entire trek back from the beach and knew how much Frank was struggling with his injury. "Richard's right," he said after a moment's deliberation. "You should go to the temple. You'll only get yourself killed if you stay here. It's not worth the risk."

"If the temple's so safe then why don't we all go? Why stay here?"

"We both know it's not that simple, Frank," Jack said. Wrapping Frank's arm over his shoulder, Jack helped the older man across the lawn to where Harper stood waiting. "Be careful out there, both of you."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Harper assured him. "Just worry about yourselves."

Frank took Jack's hand in a firm handshake. "Watch yourself out there tonight."

Jack gripped his hand and gave a nervous smile. "Goodbye, Frank."

Frank lightly shoved him in the arm, worry flashing in his eyes. "Hey, don't talk like your dead already. This isn't goodbye."

Jack forced a smile, wishing he had Frank's confidence. "I'll see you soon then." But for some unexplainable reason, an instinctual feeling in his gut, Jack couldn't help but feel it was goodbye.

"Right you will. And that goes to all of you. Be careful out there, and for God's sake, stay alive."

"Hold up a sec." Sawyer marched over to the two men. "This is a bad idea… just look at the state of his leg. How's hop-along here gonna defend himself if Smokey catches him out in the jungle? Jack, if they go out there, they'll die."

"No we won't," Harper stated, confidence oozing from her voice. "I said I'd get him to the temple and I will."

Before Sawyer could voice any further protest to the idea, Juliet came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's right, James. Frank stands a better chance if he goes to the temple. It's safe there."

Juliet's touch had a magical calming effect on Sawyer, and he backed down. He held out his hand to Harper. "Thanks for your help back there, I appreciate it."

The brunette shook his hand, the glimmer of a smile crossing her lips, "You're welcome, Cowboy. Watch yourself out there. Locke will stop at nothing until all of you are dead."

Tension mounted when Harper and Juliet locked eyes. A silent stare-off ensured, one that made the rest of their friends uncomfortable.

Juliet chose to back down, and she instead offered a kind smile. "Thank you for helping us."

Harper pursed her lips and dismissed Juliet's gratitude by turning to Frank. "Come on, we should get moving before it gets any darker."

"Wait, before you go— take this." Ilana chucked a walky talkie over to Harper. "Just in case you do land into any trouble. Give us a call."

Harper bowed her head in thanks and tucked the device into her back pocket. She lifted Frank's arm over her shoulder and the pair set off back towards the jungle.

Once certain everyone was inside the perimeter, Ilana re-entered the code and the sonic system reactivated with an electrical hum.

"We need to move. The others are waiting back at the house." She led them towards the cluster of Dharma houses in the distance. Richard, Jack and Hurley followed after her, but Sawyer remained by the fence, his eyes staring cautiously out at the jungle where two silhouettes bobbed in the distance.

Juliet followed his gaze. "What're you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about tonight… how's it come to this?"

"I wish I knew." She nodded to Frank and Harper's silhouettes. "They'll be okay, you know? Harper's tough, she's a survivor. She'll get Frank there safely. You don't need to worry."

"It ain't them I'm worried about..." Watching Frank and Harper head off into the jungle reminded Sawyer of the agreement he'd made with Jack to send Kate and Juliet to the temple when Locke attacked. It was the only way to protect them. To keep them safe.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Sawyer looked once more at the figures in the distance. In less than an hour, Juliet and Kate would be those bobbing silhouettes heading into the jungle, they just didn't know it yet.

Soft fingers lightly brushed over his hand, and his eyes went to the beautiful woman standing beside him. "Come on," she said softly. "We should catch up to the others."

* * *

The pair caught up to the others, who were following Ilana across the barracks. Ilana was leading the group towards the house Sawyer shared with Juliet. He and Juliet exchanged a glance and watched as Ilana closed in on their home. Ilana burst open the front door and stormed inside. Richard, Jack and Hurley followed close behind. Ironically, Sawyer and Juliet were last to enter. When they stepped inside, they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

"What the hell…" Frozen in the doorway, Sawyer couldn't finish, taken aback the view before him. Their home had been transformed into a military base. The kitchen was barely recognisable; various maps of the island lay scattered across the counter, and there was a stash of weapons piled high on the table. A dozen of Ilana's men were crowded inside the living room. Miles and Sayid were among them.

"Make yourselves at home why don't you?" Sawyer growled.

Juliet scanned the four walls of her home, struggling to wrap her head around the drastic transformation. It was upsetting to look at, but she held her tongue. She couldn't allow herself to become sentimental. After all, what did it matter? By the end of the night, their house would be nothing but a pile of rubble.

In the living room, Miles stood from the armchair and ventured towards them with a large grin on his face. "Jim—"

"Don't Jim me," Sawyer growled, shoving him hard in the arm. "When I told you to hold the fort, I didn't expect to come home to a literal fort. What the hell happened?"

Miles palmed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, ugh, I'm really sorry about the house. It wasn't my idea. Ilana kinda took charge of the situation back here."

"You don't say?"

"It's okay Miles, you don't need to explain," Juliet assured him. "We understand."

"Juliet…" Miles' eyes seemed drawn to her torn lip and bruised cheek. When Juliet shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, self-conscious of her injuries, he quickly looked away. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Miles."

"So, what's been happening here?" Sawyer asked, looking around the room.

"We've been going over the plan. Ilana's told us where to go and what to do when Locke comes calling, so we're all set and ready to go." Miles sighed. "It still doesn't feel real…to think Locke's gonna be here."

"Well, get used to the idea cuz the son of a bitch will be here sooner than you think."

Juliet felt a surge of anger at the mention of Locke. She couldn't bear to hear his name. She politely excused herself from the conversation and pushed her way through the crowded living room, disappearing down the hallway. She couldn't stomach the conversation.

Miles watched her leave. "Is she alright? Her face, it's all bruised. What the hell happened out there, man?"

Just as Sawyer was about to answer, Jack's panicked voice interrupted their conversation. "Miles, have you seen Kate? She's not in the house— I tried asking the others but no one will tell me anything."

"Err yeah, she's a few doors down. She was complaining about a headache earlier, Ilana told her to take a nap."

Jack thanked Miles and went to leave, but something made him change his mind. "James, I need to ask you something." He glanced about the room before beckoning Miles and Sawyer closer. "I just want to make sure you're still on-board with our _agreement_."

"You mean the plan to send Kate and Juliet to the temple?" Sawyer questioned.

"Do what?" Miles stammered. "Why would you send them out there? Why the temple?"

"Because it's the only safe place left on the island," Jack explained in a hushed manner so not to alert the others of his plan. "It's the only way to keep them safe."

"But what about the trek through the jungle to get there?" Miles pointed out. "You're gonna send them out there when there's a whole army crawling through the jungle as we speak?"

"He has a point," Sawyer reasoned. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"It isn't any more dangerous than letting them stay here," Jack countered. "How long do you think the fence will keep Locke out, huh? I mean, sure, it will hold him off for a while but not indefinitely. Sooner or later he'll find a way inside, and when he does, we won't stand a chance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," added Miles, surprised at Jack's lack of faith. "And I thought you were the optimistic one."

"I know it's not what any of us want to hear, but it's the truth. Most of us who stay here will die." There was no point sugar coating their situation. This was war.

Sawyer raked a hand through his hair. "The Doc's right… it's the only place that'll keep 'em safe. They ain't gonna be thrilled, but it's what's best."

"I'll get Kate and bring her back here. Then, when we're all together, we'll tell them." Without another word, Jack left the house. He had only one thing on his mind; Kate.

* * *

The first place Jack checked was her rundown house. She had been staying with him for the past couple of days, but after last night's fight he suspected she'd gone back to her own place. He arrived at her little yellow house to an unpleasant sight— the front door ajar, its wooden frame creaking and swaying in the wind. He pushed the door aside.

"Hello? Anyone home? Kate?"

Standing in the doorway, he waited anxiously for a reply that never came. He reached for his gun and entered the house. Floorboards creaked beneath his feet. The kitchen and living room were empty, so he ventured down the hallway, gun in hand.

"Kate? You home?"

Jack pushed open every closed door. At her bedroom door, he hesitated, afraid of what he'd find on the other side. A deep breath, and Jack turned the knob. The door creaked open. He breathed a sigh of relief at the empty bedroom. She must still be at his house, he thought.

The bedroom was much like the rest of the house; unkempt. Furniture lay strewn across the floor, the curtain torn and hanging from the rail. With no sign of Kate, he turned to leave, but something on the far side of the room caught his eye. A photograph, cracked and broken, on the floor _._ Jack drew closer and his eyes narrowed in familiarity. Retrieving the photograph off the floor, he held it up to the light of the window.

In the photo, Kate was sitting on the lawn, her cream summer dress draped across fresh blades of grass. It amazed Jack how perfectly the photo captured her beauty. A ray of sunlight cut across the photo, radiating her auburn locks and emerald eyes. She nestled Aaron, who was only a baby at the time, in the safety of her arms. Kate held his tiny hand in hers and waved at the camera with a loving smile.

It was one of Jack's favourite photographs, not only because he had taken it himself, but because it captured one of his fondest memories of the three of them. He had taken it a few months after they'd made it off the island. It was a warm summer's day and they had arranged to meet for an afternoon in the park. Although he and Kate weren't officially together at that point in time, the feelings they had for one another were undeniable. That day in the park would always hold a special place in his heart because it was the first time since leaving the island that life felt normal. With a sad smile, he folded up the photograph and placed it inside his shirt pocket for safekeeping. Now wasn't the time to get emotional.

A loud thud echoed down the hall, alerting Jack of another's presence. If Kate was in the house then surely she would have heard him call? There had to be someone else in the house, an intruder.

Keeping quiet, he left the room and crept down the hall. There was only one room he had left to check. The bathroom. He raised his gun and turned the knob. The door cracked open a few inches, but something prevented it from opening completely. He peered through the crack in the door and caught a glimpse of a reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"No…"

In its reflection, Kate lay unmoving on the tiled floor, her head pressed up against the bathroom door.

"Kate!"

Several more attempts to pry open the door, and the gap widened just enough for him to slip through into the bathroom.

Kate lay on her side, her brown locks splayed across her face. Jack dropped to his knees and shifted her onto her back. "Kate! Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Panicking, he pressed his ear against her chest. There was a steady heartbeat. _Thank God._ He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her, hoping the action would stir her.

"Come on, Kate. Wake up, wake up!"

She groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the tiled floor. Her eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" She stared up at him, puzzled.

Closing his eyes, Jack breathed a visible sigh of relief. "It's okay. You're alright… What happened?"

Kate reached a hand to her forehead and squinted. "I must've passed out."

He helped her to sit up slowly, then backed away to give her some space.

She lifted herself from the floor and walked over to the sink, splashing her face with cold water from the tap. "What...err…when did you get back?"

"About 10 minutes ago now," he muttered, distracted by her ghostly complexion. He stood up and joined her over by the sink. "Hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't look so good…" His voice trailed off when that ghostly complexion turned a sickly shade of yellow and her eyes widened in alarm. "Kate?"

Bringing a hand to her mouth, she darted for the toilet. Jack could do nothing but watch as she spilled the contents of her stomach. When she finally stopped, she looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Sorry you have to see me like this."

Jack crouched beside her on the tiled floor, shaking his head. "You've seen me a lot worse." It was the truth. He'd lost count of the number of times Kate had nursed him through the worst of his drunken nights. Now it was his turn to repay the favour.

The flicker of panic in her eyes told him it was about to happen again. Within seconds, she was hunched over the toilet seat.

"It's okay," he soothed as he held back her hair. "Just let it all out."

A few moments passed and she lifted her head. "God, I hate being sick." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes bloodshot.

"Trust me, no one likes it," he said with a wry smile. He reached into his pack and sought out a bottle of water. "Here, take small sips."

She took a swig of water and swished it around in her mouth before spitting it into the toilet.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked while gently rubbing her back.

"Since this morning. It came on just after you left."

"And is this the first time you've passed out, or has it happened before?"

His clinical tone made her uncomfortable. "No, that was the first time." She closed her eyes and crinkled her nose, trying to dispel another wave of nausea. "It's just a migraine. I've had them ever since I was fourteen. Don't worry yourself, Doctor. I'll survive."

Jack eyed her with scepticism. In all the time he had known her, she had never once mentioned she suffered from migraines. Nor did migraines cause a person to pass out; it was an uncommon and alarming symptom.

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "I think I'm done."

"Right then, let's get you up." Casting aside his suspicion, Jack helped her up off the floor and steadied her in his arms. "Listen, are you sure you're okay? If you need to rest—"

"There's no time for rest, Jack. It's sundown."

* * *

Sawyer headed down the hallway in search of Juliet. He found her in their bedroom, sitting on the end of their bed with her head buried in her hands. She'd changed out of her mud-covered clothes and donned a clean pair of jeans and navy shirt. When the door clicked shut behind him, she looked up, startled.

"Relax, it's only me."

Even from a distance, he could see the glisten of tears in her eyes. When she caught him staring, she quickly wiped them away.

"Don't blame you for hiding in here," he said. "It's crazy out there." He took a seat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry, this ain't exactly the welcome home party I had in mind. How're you holding up?"

Patting her eyes dry, she smiled, "I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

"Understood."

He glanced over her torn lip and was struck with a stab of anger. On their way back from the beach he had tried asking her about her time at Locke's camp, about the judgement, but she avoided his questions. He wanted to ask her again, needing to know the exact details, but he was afraid of pushing her away.

Even now he could sense her reserve; she was on edge, closed in behind her walls, afraid to let him in.

"Listen, err, there's somethin' I gotta say…" He looked down at his feet and sighed. It was time to address the elephant in the room. "I was up all night thinkin' about how I was gonna say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Juliet stared at him, her mind racing and heart pounding. The gold ring in Locke's vision flashed through her mind and her throat dried up in anticipation. Was she over-analysing the situation or was he about to…propose?

Swallowing back a mixture of fear and excitement, she waited anxiously for him to continue.

"…I'm sorry about what happened with Kate."

The butterfly in her stomach flew away, but left behind a bitter twinge at the mention of Kate. She looked down at her lap. "James, we don't have to do this now."

"Yeah we do. You've got every right to be mad, so yell at me, hit me, tell me you hate me— do whatever you gotta do. Just please, don't do _this."_

"Do what?" she asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"Shut yourself off. Please, talk to me." He reached for her hand but she flinched at his touch. "I know you're mad, but please, just gimme the chance to explain."

"Alright." She was now looking at him with her usual piercing glare. "Explain."

The last thing he wanted to do was rake up the unsavoury events of _that_ night, but Juliet was right, he owed her the truth.

"That night they came back, I went to see Kate. It was just a routine visit. Time travel's a lot to wrap your head around and I wanted to make sure she doing was okay. Plus, I wanted to know why the cavalry were back in town. So anyway, she invited inside— I wasn't gonna at first, but she looked upset and I felt bad for leaving her like that…"

He raked a hand through his hair; everything was coming out wrong.

"So anyway, I went inside, we talked, and then, she kissed me…" He closed his eyes, his entire body cringing as the words left him. "But I broke it off, and then I left. That's the truth, I swear."

Juliet's stare continued to cut through him. Finally, before the scrutiny of her silence could stretch further, she spoke. "I'm not interested in what you did or why you did it. I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Because, it was a stupid mistake. That's all it was. A mistake. And you're right, I should'a told you the second it happened, but with Kate being back, you were already on edge and I thought if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe it anyway. So I kept quiet… I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me? How has any of this been about protecting me? You kept something from me, lied to me. We're supposed to be a team, you and me, we're supposed to have each other's backs. How can I trust you if you keep secrets, James?"

The pain in her voice hurt him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"I don't know…" He dropped his elbows to his knees and ran his hands over his eyes. "But if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I love you. And whatever happens tonight, I just need you to know that."

She couldn't deny the sincerity of his words. If today had proved anything, it was that he loved her.

She could continue to hold a grudge against him, make him suffer that little bit longer, but what would be the point? In less than an hour they'd be at war. Who's to say they'd survive the night? These might well be their final moments together, she wanted to savour them, not waste them fighting.

She let her head fall against his shoulder. "I know you do," she sighed. "I know."

They stayed that way for a while, staring at the cream-colored wallpaper peeling in long strips upon the wall and listening to Ilana's voice bark orders as it echoed down the hall. Whilst everything was crumbling around them, they had each other. And that's all they really needed.

"There's something I need to tell you." Juliet's voice broke their silence. "I know who let Ben escape."

Her statement came as quite a shock to Sawyer, who immediately broke away from her, a frown forming across his face. "Who?"

She glanced cautiously at the door. "Sayid. He made a deal with Locke. They're working together."

"I knew it. I _knew_ it. That lying son of a bitch. A deal? What kinda deal?"

She ushered him to keep his voice down. "I don't know exactly, but that's not what's important right now. There's a traitor sitting in our living room, James. What are we gonna do about it?"

* * *

Sawyer and Juliet entered the living room at the exact same time Jack and Kate walked in through the front door.

Ilana shook her head at their late entries. "Nice of you to show up. It's not like we have anything important to discuss." Without sparing them another look, except a brief gesture for them to take a seat, she delved into the plan. "Now that everyone's here, we can begin."

Juliet took a seat next to Miles on the couch, while Sawyer made his way over to Sayid, who was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. Sayid's focus was on Ilana as she explained the details of the plan. He didn't appear to notice Sawyer creeping up beside him.

Sawyer's gruff voice spoke in a discreet manner. "I need a word. Outside."

Confusion flickered across Sayid's face. "Why? What's this about?"

"Come outside and you'll find out," came Sawyer's ambiguous reply.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Sawyer rolled his eyes at Ilana's interjection. "Ford, why don't you take a seat?"

Sawyer's eyes burned into Sayid. "There's no problem here, is there, Sayid?"

Seeing the threat in his eyes, Sayid pushed himself off the couch. "No, there's no problem."

The two men began to make their way to the front door, and Ilana frowned. "Where do you think you're going? Sit back down. No one leaves this room until we are clear on the plan!"

Sawyer ignored her command and continued walking. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

Sawyer held the door open and motioned for Sayid to step outside. Before following Sayid out of the house, Sawyer looked across the room to where Juliet sat. An unspoken look of understanding passed between the couple, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Jack. He watched the exchange with growing suspicion; they were up to something. He knew it.

Once Sawyer left the house, Juliet shifted her focus to Jack and Kate, if only as a way of distracting her thoughts from Sawyer. The way Jack was guiding Kate across the room captured her curiosity; his hand was positioned loosely around Kate's waist, almost as if without his support, she would fall to the floor. But it was Kate's sickly complexion that piqued the most concern. Something wasn't quite right with the young woman. Once Kate was seated, Jack dragged a chair from under the kitchen table for himself.

"Right, well, we can't afford to wait for them to get back," Ilana said with an irritated sigh. "It's almost sundown. It's time we get this plan into action." She retrieved a walkie-talkie from the pile she had stacked on the coffee table and handed it to Miles.

"Miles, you and Hugo can take the van and drive out to the north side of the barracks. If you see Locke or anyone else approaching the fence, radio in immediately, and then find yourselves a sheltered location to take cover."

"You want us to go now?"

Everyone in the room could detect the fear in Hurley's voice.

Ilana's eyes softened. "Yes Hugo. I'm afraid it's time."

"Hey, it'll be alright buddy," Miles assured him with a playful tap on the shoulder. "I'll cover your ass out there."

"No offense dude, but I don't find that very reassuring."

"Hurley, Locke and his people can't pass through the fence. They can't get to you," Kate said with a strained smile.

"That's right," Ilana added. "All you have to do is find a sheltered location and keep watch. If you spot anyone in the jungle, any sign of movement at all, radio in and we'll be on our way."

Ilana looked at her men who stood talking quietly amongst themselves. "Listen up, you lot. We'll head out to the south side of the barracks and start patrolling that area of the perimeter. We have no idea which direction Locke is planning to hit us from, so we need to have all areas covered."

Her men vacated the living room and each loaded themselves with a weapon from the kitchen table. Juliet watched the stash of guns slowly diminish in size.

"Jack," Ilana continued, "when Locke is in sight, we'll radio in. That's when you and your friends will meet us down by the fence. Understood?"

Jack nodded. Ilana then looked at the others to make sure they understood the plan.

With one last look around the room, Ilana stopped before she reached the doorway. "Before I go, I just wanted to say it's been an honour getting to know you all, and it will be an honour fighting for you tonight. Jacob once told me that the island was special. He said it could only be ruled be someone equally as special… and, well, I think any one of you would be worthy of that position."

With a respectful bow, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and led her group out of the house.

Richard glanced out of the window. "I should get going, too. My people are waiting for me at the temple."

Frowning, Jack sat up in his chair. "You're leaving?"

"Some of my people have agreed to fight. I'll bring them back here, and we will take cover in the tree line. It'll give us the element of surprise when Locke attacks." Richard walked over to Jack and outstretched his hand. "I'll be back within the hour."

Jack took hold of his hand and the pair shook hands. "Thanks for everything, Richard. I can't thank you and your people enough. I know you're doing everything you can to protect us."

"Jacob chose you for a reason, so it's my job to do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive. No matter the cost." Richard nodded to everyone in the room. "I'll see you all in an hour," he said, before leaving the house.

Hurley was next to approach Jack. He looked down at his feet, wanting to hide the tears that rimmed his eyes. "So, err, I guess this is goodbye, for now."

Jack chuckled, tears threatening to spill. "Goodbye _for now_ , Hurley."

Hurley lurched forward and engulfed Jack in a bear hug. Jack struggled to breathe in the crushing weight of Hurley's arms, but he didn't want to let go. "Easy there," he laughed to relieve the sadness of the moment, but Hurley only clung tighter.

"There's something I need to tell you before I go." Hurley paused briefly before revealing, "I have a message for you… it's from your dad." Leaning closer, he spoke quietly in Jack's ear, "He wants you to know, that you have it what it takes."

With a pained gasp, Jack broke away and took several steps backwards as if he'd seen a ghost.

Hurley turned away from a dumbfounded Jack and headed over to Kate, who was sitting alone with a far way look in her eye. "Kate? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Sorry Hurley, I was miles away." She lifted herself from the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to be okay out there, we all are."

Juliet noticed Miles standing alone. He seemed withdrawn from the current situation, like he was shying away from the emotional goodbyes. Her first impression of Miles was of a narcissistic being who cared about nothing and no one except for himself. But first impressions can be deceiving. In actual fact, Miles had grown to be one of the most caring, sensitive and kind hearted people she'd had the pleasure of meeting.

She wandered over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Did you think you could get away without saying goodbye?"

He turned and looked at her, and she noted the sweat on his brow. He was anxious about tonight. They all were. "Ah well, you know me. All this soppy stuff, not really my thing."

She nodded. "Fine, well I promise not to go overboard with the soppy stuff. Just be careful out there, no silly heroic stuff that gets you killed, are we clear?"

"I'll be careful if you be careful."

She playfully shook his hand. "Deal."

"Any chance of Jim showing his face?" he asked, and his eyes searched around the room. "Where did he go anyway?"

"Oh, he had something to take care of. I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

"I don't have a minute."

Miles was right; they were out of time. Juliet could feel her throat closing up. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to Miles, to any of them.

"Typical, the guy's never around when you need him…Tell him I said goodbye."

"Will do." She brushed her hand over his arm. "I'll see you out there, Miles."

"Right…you will."

Once everyone had sad their goodbyes, Miles and Hurley left the house. Now only Jack, Kate and Juliet remained.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 27- (Part 2)

**A/N: Here is part two of chapter 27. (Make sure you've read part 1, before reading this!)**

 **Credit goes to my beta reader, Jenny, for her amazing work on this chapter. She's an amazing talent and help! Can't praise her enough!**

 **Also, a special thanks to M, lostie, Marla's lost, DimpleCurlAeternGirl, and Guest users for your continued support. Your kind words mean a lot!**

Chapter 27 (part 2) - Prepare for war. 

For such a vocal member of the group, Kate was unusually quiet. Under the circumstances, Juliet couldn't blame her. There was an army approaching. Who among them was in the mood for a chit-chat? Still, something about the way Kate looked didn't sit well with Juliet. Something was definitely different about her, something was off.

Anyone would agree that Kate Austen was easy on the eye, enviously so, and she had a rare talent for wearing the island's sweaty, dishevelled look remarkably well. It certainly didn't detract from her beauty, but tonight, dark hollow circles rimmed bloodshot hazel eyes. Her face was as white as a sheet. She looked beyond exhausted. Again, that could be down to stress—no one had gotten a good night's sleep the past few days— but there was more to it than that.

Kate impatiently tapped her fingers on the armrest, creating a mildly irritating drumming sound. She stopped to shoot a glance at the front door, and her brow joined in confusion. "Shouldn't Sawyer and Sayid be back by now? Where'd they go anyway?"

Juliet stiffened in her seat. She knew this line of questioning was coming, because she could see the same restlessness in Jack.

Jack's gaze was already pressing upon her. "Did Sawyer say anything to you about where he was going?"

Telling Jack would be a mistake. A huge mistake. Juliet didn't like keeping secrets, especially from him, but she didn't have a choice. She and Sawyer had agreed to keep their plan secret for a reason. If Jack were to find out, he would race to stop it.

"All he said was that he'd be back in a few minutes."

The lie slipped easily off her tongue, but Jack wasn't buying it. The way he looked at her was proof enough. "So let me get this straight. Locke's on his way over here, right now, and Sawyer decides now is the time to go AWOL? Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course, it bothers me."

"Then why aren't you worried?"

"Because I know he'll be back."

Jack was silent for a few seconds, his eyes boring into her, before sitting up. "Wanna know what I think? I think you're not worried because you know exactly where he went and why he left."

Juliet's lips thinned into a terse line as she feigned offense. "Jack—"

He slapped his knee. "No, I'm done with people keeping secrets, and I thought you were too. So stop lying and tell me the truth. Where is he? Where's he taken Sayid?"

Juliet looked away to escape the intensity of Jack's gaze, and in the process, her eyes drifted to Kate's trembling hand. Concerned, she looked up to study the brunette, but instead caught the fearful glance shared between Kate and Jack.

Juliet saw it in both their eyes; fear. Her evasive behaviour had set them on edge. Sawyer better hope he had used the time she'd given him to complete the plan, because she couldn't withhold the truth from her friends any longer.

Hoping she had stalled them long enough, she closed her eyes and admitted, "There's something you need to know. When I was at Locke's camp, he told me that he'd made a deal with Sayid… that they're working together."

Kate and Jack shared another glance, one of surprise, before Kate spoke. "What are you saying, that Sayid's the one who betrayed us? That he let Ben out of the infirmary?"

Juliet gave a solemn nod.

Jack sank back in his chair. "No, I don't believe it. I _won't._ He looked me right in the eye and swore he had nothing to do with it."

"Well, he lied."

"Everyone said it was him, they all saw it, but I defended him… God, how did I not see it? I'm such an idiot." Jack rose from his chair and sent it toppling to the floor with a swift kick. "Dammit!"

Juliet jumped from her seat. "Hey, this is _not_ your fault. You chose to trust him, you gave him a chance… you couldn't have known he was working with Locke, no one could."

Jack dismissed Juliet's attempt to reassure him with a shake of his head. He paced the confined quarters of the living room, his eyes burning a rage. Then he stormed over to the window and pushed aside the lace curtain. "Where is he…. where did he go?"

Kate's words slurred as she attempted to calm him, "Jack…please…" She was cut off by a moan.

The sound caught Juliet's attention, who shifted her gaze from an angry Jack to Kate.

Kate swayed forward in her chair as if on the verge of collapsing.

Juliet rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "Kate… are you alright?" She was distracted by Jack charging towards her like a raging bull. "I know Sawyer told you where he was going, so where is he? What are you hiding?"

Juliet jerked her head around to face him. "For the last time, I don't know where they went—"

Jack wrapped his hand around her wrist and forced her to her feet. "Stop lying! Tell me where they are!"

She wrenched her arm from him, and stepped forward. "I already told you, I don't know."

"Enough!" The outburst, though weak, was Kate's. It silenced Jack and Juliet, who turned to face her. "How about we stop making enemies of each other and focus on the real enemy here?"

At Kate's words, Jack looked at Juliet and lowered his head, ashamed by his angry outburst. Juliet looked equally as ashamed.

"Sawyer and Sayid are not here," Kate continued. "We need to keep calm and figure out how best to deal with this."

Juliet nodded her head, grateful for Kate's intervention as the voice of reason.

"Unless it's already been dealt with…"

Kate frowned at Jack. "What?"

Jack pointed an accusing finger at Juliet. "You told Sawyer, didn't you? He knows that Sayid's the one who let Ben escape, that he's the reason you were kidnapped?"

Juliet swallowed. Jack knew.

Jack neared closer. "So… what? Sawyer thought he'd teach him a lesson? He's taken him somewhere to beat him up? To banish him outside the fence?"

Juliet remained silent. Her gaze fell to the floor and the corners of her mouth twitched in nervous anticipation as Jack neared closer to the truth…

Registering her look of guilt, a dark thought entered Jack's mind. "Or… no, no, Sawyer would never…"

Juliet cut him off before he could finish, knowing full-well he'd sussed her plan. "Sayid chose his side. He chose Locke. James and I, we didn't have a choice…"

Jack stared at Juliet with a mix of disbelief and disgust; his worst fear confirmed. "A choice?! There's always a choice!"

Juliet's expression hardened as she met his gaze. "In case you've forgotten, this is war. Sometimes hard decisions have to be made and we have to do things we don't want to do." She was aware of how cold she sounded, so she added a feeble, "I'm sorry."

Kate watched heated exchanged with confusion. She didn't know what was going on, it was as if they were talking in some sort of code.

"You're sorry?!" Jack exclaimed, his nostrils flared with rage. "You should've come to me! You should've told me what was going on instead of taking matters into your own hands! We could've—"

"We could've what?" Juliet challenged. "Come to some sort of peaceful resolution? I don't think so. Sayid's a traitor. He would've gotten us all killed tonight if I hadn't learned the truth about him. A man like that can't be trusted, you _know_ that."

"Sayid's a threat, yes, but killing him?! That wasn't your call to make!"

Kate gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "What?! Who said anything about killing anybody?"

"That's what Sawyer's gone to do isn't it?" Jack exclaimed. "I could've talked to him, tried to understand why he's doing this… but you and Sawyer went ahead with your own plan, to hell with the consequences!"

"To hell with the consequences? Like the time you detonated a hydrogen bomb?!" Juliet was so wrapped up in heat of the moment that the words just slipped out. Her biting remark made Jack physically recoil.

The sound of the front door clicking shut caught their attention. The three of them looked over at the door, where Sawyer stood watching them with his arms folded. Sayid stood beside him.

Sawyer frowned at the heated conversation he'd walked in on. "Looks like we got back just in time. Someone wanna explain what's goin' on here?"

Jack backed away from Juliet and looked wide eyed at Sayid, but it was Kate who stole the words from his mouth. "You're alive…"

Sawyer regarded Juliet with mild irritation. "You told 'em?"

Jack stalked over to him. "That you took Sayid outside to kill him? Yeah, she told us, eventually. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well, as you can see, things didn't exactly go according to plan." He motioned for Sayid to step into the living room. "I think the man of the hour has some explaining to do, don't you?"

Sayid stood before them like a murderer on trial. He looked down at the floor, too ashamed to make direct eye contact. "Three days ago, I was out in the jungle, hunting for food when Locke found me. My initial instinct was to run, but he swore that he wasn't there to harm me. He said that he only wanted to show me something."

"Show you what?" Jack quizzed.

"He said that if I went with him, he would answer the most important question in the world; why we were brought to the island." At this, Sayid dared to lift his eyes. "Ignoring my better judgement, I went with him. He led me to a cave on the Cliffside. On the walls of the cave were hundreds of names written in white chalk. Next to each name was a number… my name had the number fifteen written beside it."

Jack gave a shiver. "I don't see what this has to—"

"Hear him out, Doc. Trust me, you'll wanna listen to this." Sawyer nodded for Sayid to continue.

"Most of the names were crossed out. Only six remained…" Sayid paused. He hesitated before continuing. "Reyes, Shephard, Ford, Kwon, and mine, of course."

"They're the names of all the candidates," Kate pointed out.

"It gets weirder," Sawyer warned her. "Tell 'em about the numbers."

"Each name had a number written beside it. For the remaining names, the number sequence went like this; Reyes 8, Jarrah 15, Ford 16, Shephard 23 and Kwon 42… but Locke drew a line through Kwon."

Jack stepped forward. "Those numbers; 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42… They're the same numbers written on the hatch." He ran his finger through his hair in frustration. "Why are our names written inside a cave? What does it all mean?"

"Locke said a man named Jacob wrote our names on the wall. He said Jacob was the one who crashed our plane, who brought us here."

Jack shook his head at the mention of Jacob. "How is that even possible?"

"Locke said—"

"Locke lied to you, Sayid. How could one man have the ability to crash a plane? It's just not possible." Jack scoffed, "Humour me, if Jacob did crash our plane, why did he bring us here? For what purpose?"

"For no purpose..." Sayid fell silent and looked down at the floor. "I remember looking up at all those hundreds of crossed out names, and thinking to myself; what was their purpose? Why were they brought to this island? So many people have died, Jack. Hundreds of lives lost, and for what?" He paused and shook his head. "We should never have come back to this island."

Sayid's words struck a chord deep within Jack. He had been thinking the same thing. They should never have come back. No good had come out of returning.

"So Locke offered me a deal," Sayid continued. "He said that if I helped him, he would bring back the one thing I loved most in this world, my one and only purpose… Nadia."

"But Sayid… Nadia's dead." Kate remembered hearing about it on the News. _'Grief for Oceanic six member as wife dies', 'More heartache for 815 crash survivor, Sayid Jarrah, as wife involved in fatal collision'_ were front page headlines. A hit and run, the press had called it.

Sayid looked down at the silver wedding band on his finger. Even after all this time, he refused to take it off. "She's dead, yes… but Juliet was brought back from the dead, and so was I. So of course I believed Locke when he said he could reunite us. I clung to the hope of seeing my wife again."

"But didn't you think Locke's plan to get rid of the candidates would also involve gettin' rid of you?" Sawyer pointed out. "I'm sure he would'a reunited you with your wife, Sayid. Just not in the way you had in mind."

Jack felt terrible. He hadn't been there for Sayid in the wake of Nadia's death. He had been too preoccupied in dealing with his own problems to spare a thought for anyone else's. Sayid still grieved for his wife, which made him a vulnerable target. He could easily get sucked into Locke's madness, a fact which surely hadn't been lost on Locke.

"You should've told us," Jack sympathised. "We would've understood. We could've helped."

"Can you bring my wife back?" Jack was silent. "Then no, you couldn't have helped. But Locke could. And he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"And what was the deal you made exactly?" Juliet quizzed. She was still suspicious of him. She felt violated after her judgment at Locke's camp, and she partly blamed Sayid for her winding up there in the first place. "To deliver intel? To let Ben escape?"

Sayid raised his hands in surrender. "I confess, I was the one who let Ben out of the infirmary. I deeply regret my actions. I'm sorry I endangered your life, Juliet, truly."

She softened a little at his sincere apology. "What else has he asked you to do?"

"Now that you and Hurley are no longer at his camp, Locke has lost his bargaining chip. So, when he comes here tonight, he expects me to give him the code for the fence."

Kate was unable to mask her hurt at her friend's betrayal. "How could you sell us out like this? Our lives are at stake! We need you!"

"I was taken in by his promises, his lies," Sayid confessed, close to tears. "But I swear to you, the deal is off. My loyalty is with you, not him."

Jack looked conflicted. "I want to believe you, Sayid, I really do, but how can we trust you? Last night you looked me in the eye and swore you had nothing to do with Ben's escape. If you lied once, who's to say you won't again?"

"I know I've lost your trust. And if you really don't feel safe with me around, then raise your gun and pull the trigger. I won't blame you. But, give me this one chance and I'll prove to you that I am on your side."

Jack turned to Sawyer. "He put Juliet's life in danger. He's the reason she ended up at Locke's camp. You had every reason to kill him, so why didn't you?"

"Cuz he's more use to us alive than he is dead," Sawyer answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, killing him would only be doing Locke a favour."

If Sawyer was willing to show Sayid mercy then so could Jack. "I'll give you one last chance, Sayid, but do anything to make me question your loyalty and I won't hesitate to shoot you on the spot. Are we clear?"

Sayid bowed his head in thanks. "Crystal."

Sawyer dragged a chair from the kitchen table and parked it by the window. "I'll take look out duty." He grabbed a walkie off the coffee table and sat down on the chair. Lifting the curtain, he peered out at the barracks.

Following his example, Juliet wandered over to the kitchen table and began sorting through the pile of weapons. Until Miles radioed in to tell them to go to the fence, they had no choice but to wait in the house. She figured she might as well do something useful with her time, as appose to sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

The rest of the group, including Sayid, sat in silence in the living room. Jack stared cautiously at Sayid, a warning look of _'I'm watching you'_ radiating from his gaze.

Kate's eyes were on Jack. "What now?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence of the room.

Jack tore his gaze from Sayid to look at her. "Now, we wait."

 **A/N: thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 28 - final goodbyes

**A/N Thanks for all of you who were kind enough to leave a review. I really can't stress enough how much they mean to me. They really are my fuel for writing this! I'm excited about this chapter. As you can probably guess from the title, it's an emotional one.**

 **Again, all credit goes to my amazing beta reader, Jenny, for her hard work on this chapter. This story is as much hers as it is mine.**

 ** **Anyway, here's chapter 28, hope you enjoy!****

Chapter 28 – Final goodbyes.

Jack kept a watchful eye on Sayid but occasionally glanced over at Kate, who sat massaging her forehead with a trembling hand. She'd insisted it was just a migraine, but instinct told him there was more to it.

Jack wasn't the type of person who sat back and let things happen— he refused to watch from the side lines. From a young age, he had an instinctual need to help others, in any way he knew how. It's why he became a surgeon. Being a doctor allowed him to play an active role in helping others and suited his compulsive need to fix things.

In the operating theatre, a pressured environment where the stakes of life and death are never higher, Jack's job was guiding a team of inexperienced surgeons through each step of the procedure, and for this, he had to adopt the role of leader. Knowing that the decisions he made would determine the outcome of the surgery gave Jack a strange sense of reassurance. It reinforced the fact that he was in charge. That he had complete control of the situation at hand was comforting.

He sighed heavily. Despite being a man of action, here he was, sitting around, waiting for something to happen. With sunset impending, it felt wrong to be holed up indoors. He should be with Hurley and the others at the fence— he should be doing _anything_ other than sitting around. But, until Miles radioed in to give the green light that Locke was on his way, he had no choice but to wait inside the house, no matter how tedious.

Sat by the window, Sawyer peered out at the last of the sunlight through a gap in the curtains. Soon darkness would fall. _Not long now,_ he thought to himself, and gave an involuntary shiver. He looked down at the walkie in his hand, hoping to hear Miles' voice call out from the static. Sunset was nearly upon them and they needed to get the plan into motion. _Dammit, Miles. Where are you?_ His silent prayer was answered, the walkie crackling to life and disrupting the quiet. He jumped to his feet. "Miles, that you?"

It was as though the air had been sucked from the room. Everyone held their breath and anxiously awaited a response.

Through the static of the walkie, a whispered voice spoke, "Yeah Jim, it's me."

Sawyer couldn't contain his smile. "It's good to hear your voice, Enos. What's happenin' out there? You and Hugo safe?"

Several minutes passed as Sawyer and Miles exchanged information. Once the conversation ended, Sawyer left his post and joined the others who were looking at him for an update. He took a seat beside Juliet on the couch.

"Well?" Jack asked, anxious for news. "What's going on?"

"Miles and Hurley are ready and waiting at the North side. Richard and his people are there too."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Richard's here, already?"

"Yeah, but that ain't all…"

Juliet sensed there was something wrong. "James, what is it?"

Sawyer spared her a brief glance, but his eyes remained on Jack when he said, "One of Richard's guys spotted Locke and his buddies in the jungle. They're headed this way. I'd say it's about time we got this show on the road."

Jack nodded, a little reluctant, then ventured over to the kitchen table where he selected a handgun and loaded it with ammo. He hurried back into the living room and walked over to Sayid. "Take this and meet Ilana down at the south side of the barracks," he said, holding the weapon out in front of him. "I've radioed her. She knows everything. If you do anything suspicious, she'll shoot you on sight." Sayid reached to take the gun from his hand, but Jack held onto the weapon. "We're trusting you to do the right thing here, Sayid. For everyone's sake, don't let us down."

"I won't. I promise." Slowly, Jack relinquished his hold on the gun. Sayid took a walkie from the coffee table and placed it inside his pack. "I'll see you all out there." He scanned his eyes across the faces around the room and left the house without saying another word. As the front door closed behind him, Jack felt a stab of guilt for letting his friend walk away without a proper goodbye. But friendship was built on trust, and Sayid had broken that trust.

"Jack," Sawyer's quiet voice called over to him. "Miles is waiting for us… it's time."

Jack looked at the people gathered beside him. They had started out as a group of strangers, brought together by the most unlikely set of circumstances. Forced to work together to survive, they formed a bond like no other. With years of fighting each other's corner, years of having each other's backs, they had grown to be more than just friends. They were family. Jack wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"So where do we fit into all this?" Kate asked, referring to herself and Juliet who had yet to be mentioned in the plan.

Sawyer shifted nervously in his seat. "Here's the thing… the fence is strong, but it ain't gonna keep Locke out forever. Sooner or later he's gonna get inside…" He paused, letting the room digest his words before reaching for Juliet's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "So me and Jack have been talking, and we think it's best you go to the temple. You heard what Alpert said, it's the safest place on the island."

Kate struck the men a questioning look when what she really wanted to do was strike them in the face. Juliet slipped her hand from Sawyer's as Kate asked the question, "You can't be serious?"

Sawyer avoided her gaze. "Afraid so."

Kate was about to object, but Jack shut her down before she could speak. "It's not open for debate. You leave in five minutes."

Without saying another word, Kate got up and stormed out of the house. Jack winced as the front door slammed behind her. "That went well…" With a heavy sigh, he stood. "I should probably go after her."

"Just make sure you're back here in five minutes," Sawyer reminded him. "We ain't got much time."

Jack nodded dutifully and left the house. Outside, he stopped to watch the sun set over the jungle in the distance. Sunset was officially here. They were out of time. He cursed, asking himself for the millionth time; why was this happening to them?

He marched across the lawn, searching the barracks for Kate, and found her sitting on a swing in the rundown park. Stepping over the fallen white picket fence, he took a seat on the swing beside her.

Kate turned away and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt to hide the fact she'd been crying. Jack rocked back and forth on the swing, unsure of what to say. Words seemed pointless. Nothing he could say would change the situation they were in. So instead he reached into his pocket and retrieved the photograph of her and Aaron, hoping it would bring a smile to her face. He held it out in front of her. "I found this back at the house. I figured you might want it back."

Kate's eyes softened and she reached for the photo, delicately brushing her fingers over its faded edges. Just as Jack hoped, a smile graced her lips. "I thought I'd lost this…"

"It's from the day at the park, right? When we had that picnic?" Kate responded with a nod, her watery eyes glued to the photo. Jack smiled, "Remember the dog that came over and started eating all the food?"

She laughed and her eyes lit up, sparkling like they did on the photograph. "Yeah, I remember, and you tried to chase it away but it peed on the picnic blanket?"

"That damned dog..."

Kate smiled at the memory. "That was a good day."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"The best." Her fingers traced over Aaron's angelic face and her lip quivered. "He said his first word that day, do you remember?"

"Course I do."

"He called me mama." She said it with such pride.

Motherhood had completed Kate. Once Jack had gotten his head around the idea of raising his sister's son as their own, he used to marvel at how amazing Kate was with Aaron. She lit up around him. It was beautiful to watch. Aaron was the most important thing in her life, there was no doubt. Each day away from him was torture.

Dragging her eyes from the photo, Kate faced him with a sad, broken smile. "I brought this with me so I wouldn't forget what he looks like. I know, stupid right?"

"It's not stupid at all."

She held the photo to her chest and closed her eyes, a single tear escaping, "When I left him that night in the motel, it never really sunk in that I wouldn't see him again. But now…"

Jack grasped her chin in gentle fingers. "Hey, look at me. You're gonna see him again, I promise. Go to the temple and wait out the rest of the night there. Come tomorrow, this'll all be over and we can go home."

She gave a small nod, his reassurance giving her the strength she needed. She took one last look at the photo before placing it in Jack's open palm.

He stared down at it in confusion. "I don't understand—"

"I want you to have it," she said. "As much as I want to stay here with you, I know I can't. I'm a mother now and my first priority is my son. I need to stay alive, for him. That's why I'm going. For Aaron." Reaching for his hand, she closed his fingers over the photograph. "If I can't be here with you tonight, then I want you to have a piece of me with you. Let this be a reminder that you're never alone. I am _always_ with you."

Jack stared down at the photograph. There had been a time when he could've had the world; a beautiful wife, a son, a family of his own. He was the one who threw that promise away.

He tried giving it back. "Kate, I can't accept this."

"Please Jack, just take it."

Realising he too was crying, Jack let out a bittersweet laugh. "Well, I'm honoured." He carefully placed the photo inside his shirt pocket. Just then, his smile faltered and was replaced by a wistful sadness. "Kate, I know I've made a mess of things between us, but— "

Kate silenced him with the touch of her lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, and it awoke memories of their time together off-island. Jack deepened the kiss, savouring the feeling, knowing it could well be their last. When Kate eventually broke away, she left him feeling empty, his heart a dull ache.

Stroking his cheek, she looked into his eyes and searched them for truth. "Just promise me one thing. Promise me that I'll see you again."

His eyes broke away from her for only a second— was it wrong to make a promise he couldn't keep? Feeling a stab of guilt, he chose to say, "I promise."

* * *

Back at the house, Sawyer was in the kitchen busy packing a bag. He filled it with a map, two hand guns and a flashlight. Zipping it up, he carried it back into the living room where Juliet sat watching him from the couch.

"Everything you need's in here. Flashlight, map, and two handguns— you know, just in case." He placed the bag on the floor beside her feet. "You should get moving, we ain't got much time."

Juliet kicked the bag aside with her foot. "I'm not going."

He took a step towards her, shaking his head, "Juliet…"

She folded her arms in protest and stood up to face him. "I'm sorry, but it's not up to you. I said I'm staying, so I'm staying."

She knew the risks. She had been over them a thousand times in her head. If she stayed at the barracks, she would die. She had seen it in Locke's vision. But if she went to the temple and left him alone at the one time he needed her most, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Besides, she wasn't going to let a vision determine her fate. She had no intention of dying tonight. From now on she would make her own destiny.

Shaking his head, Sawyer placed a tender hand on her arm. "You don't know what you're saying. This place ain't safe. Locke will get inside the perimeter in a matter of minutes, and when he does, most of us…" He stopped himself; he couldn't say it aloud. "You're not a candidate. You don't need to be here. That's why you gotta go."

"And let you face him alone? No way. We're a team, remember? You have my back, I have yours. My place is here, with you."

Ignoring her, Sawyer lifted the bag off the floor and slung it over her arm. "There's directions on the map I put in your bag. Richard said if you follow 'em, then you should reach the temple in less than an hour."

She shrugged off the bag and it fell to the floor. "James, you're not listening to me!"

"No, you ain't listening to me!" Something in Sawyer snapped, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm and shook her. "This is war! And chances are the people fightin' it are gonna die… I don't wanna watch you die, not again. I can't."

Juliet stared at him, wide eyed. He would never dare act this way towards her, he was never aggressive. She looked down at his iron grip on her arm, and suddenly it all made sense. Her eyes softened. "Oh… that's what this is really about."

"You have any idea how scared I was when you let go of my hand? Watching you fall? You _died_ and you act like it never even happened!" When she attempted to shrug off his touch, his grip tightened. "You got any idea how it felt holdin' your body in my arms, how it felt losing you— and the baby?!"

Juliet flinched as soon as the words left his mouth, and he instantly regretted saying them. The wound of losing their unborn child was still so raw, and neither of them had spoken much about it since it happened. Most people try to bury painful memories deep in the back of their minds, but something as profound as the loss of a child can't simply be forgotten.

Realising he was hurting her, Sawyer released her arm and backed away. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

But that wasn't exactly true. It had been brewing ever since the incident at the swan site; a paranoid fear of losing her. Everyone he loved always had a way of leaving him. Some left through tragic circumstance, like his parents, but most left because he ended up pushing them away. He was good at that, pushing away the people he cared about. Juliet was the first person in his life to ever stick around, no matter how hard he pushed. She made him feel part of a team, and together, they were an excellent team. Now he couldn't imagine life without her. And the thought of losing her, the thought of her leaving him, was too much.

Juliet could only stare at him and brush a hand over her stomach. She wanted to scream. All her bottled up emotion needed a release. She had tried to stay strong, for herself, for James, but now everything was falling apart around her. She felt on the verge of unravelling.

Her voice soft as a whisper, "I will _never_ forget that day. The things that happened. The things we _both_ lost."

Sawyer eyed the red mark he'd left on her arm, and dropped his head in shame. He nodded over to the bag on the floor. "I can't make you do anything you don't wanna do. But you know where I stand. And if you've got any sense, you'll take the bag and get the hell outta here."

"Sawyer…"

They turned at the sound of Jack's voice. Neither of them had heard him enter the house and they dreaded to imagine how long he'd been standing there, listening to them.

"Doc…" Sawyer said, a little flustered. "Didn't hear ya come in. Where's Kate?"

"Sorry, I should've knocked… err, she went back to grab a few things from her place."

The stifled tension between the couple could be sliced with a knife, and Jack couldn't help but feel bad for his friends. When he'd first come back to the island, he remembered his surprise at learning they were a couple. They seemed such an unlikely pair, one that wouldn't last long, but he quickly came to realise how well-suited they were for each other. They seemed an unbreakable force. Always had each other's back. To see how the outbreak of war had strained their relationship was disheartening.

He caught a glimpse of the unshed tears in Juliet's eyes, before turning to Sawyer. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sawyer tried his best to make light of the situation, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the sadness from his voice. "Actually, would you mind giving us a minute?"

At Jack's anxious look, he added, "It'll only take a minute, I promise."

"Of course." Jack nodded in understanding and stepped outside.

With Jack gone, Sawyer turned back to Juliet. He was surprised to see her standing with the bag in her hand. His eyes shut in momentary relief. "Thank you." He didn't know what had evoked her sudden change of heart, but he was grateful for it.

Her bottom lip was trembling, but no tears fell. "So, this is it? Goodbye?"

"I'll see you in a couple hours," he corrected her.

"Right…"

He drew closer. "Hey, listen, as soon as this is all over, I'll come get you. Then you and me are getting the hell off this rock and never looking back. We can go home, and do all those things we talked about."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment between them and the pair were reminded that they were out of time.

"That'll be Jack." The break in Sawyer's voice painfully twisted Juliet's stomach. He placed the pack over her shoulders and adjusted the straps. "Remember what I said, head straight to the temple, follow the directions on the map—"

"I got it."

He gently brushed her arm. "Right then. You're all set."

He studied her face, drinking in every last detail. She was so beautiful. How he'd managed to land a woman like her was something he'd never understand. In the real world, women like Juliet didn't look twice at guys like him. He supposed that's why it took being stranded on a mysterious time travelling island for them to fall in love.

With a pained sigh, he turned away. When he reached the front door, he paused and looked back at her. He ached to say something more, to say 'I love you'.

"Juliet…" He decided against it. "Be careful, okay?" With that, he walked out the door and met Jack, who was waiting out on the porch. The cool night air hit Sawyer like a slap in the face. "Sorry about that. You ready to go?"

Jack eyed him carefully. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he grunted defensively. "Let's go."

"We can talk about it, if you want to?" Jack offered, but Sawyer had already begun walking away.

The front door burst open and a desperate voice called him back. "James…wait!"

When Sawyer turned around Juliet came crashing into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. She sobbed onto his shoulder, a sound that shattered Sawyer's heart. He wrapped her up in his arms and wished never to let go. "Hey, you're worse than Hugo," he teased in an effort to comfort her. "Stop worrying would ya? Everything's gonna be alright. Nothing's gonna happen."

He had to be the strong one. He couldn't admit he was terrified; terrified of what the night would bring, terrified that this could be the last time he'd hold her in his arms.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. There weren't any tears, he was too stubborn for all that. Yet, she knew it was an act. He was trying to be strong, for her. Leaning forward, she placed her lips against his in a tender kiss. The gesture took Sawyer by surprise but he didn't argue. He kissed her back with a fiery passion, one hand running through her hair, the other palming her cheek - if there was a chance it would be their last, he was sure as hell going to make it memorable.

When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together. Sawyer looked into her eyes and a dimpled grin appeared on his face. "What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Because, I love you."

He smiled, tears threatening, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Well, I love you back."

"But I swear James, if you die out there, I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Listen, if it's me against Locke, then I reckon Locke's the one who should be worried, don't you?" On a serious note, he added, "I'll see you soon."

She smile lovingly. "Yeah. You will."

Jack watched the tender moment and was reminded of the kiss he'd shared with Kate just minutes ago on the swing. "Juliet, you should take this." He tossed her the walkie from his pack. "You'll need it when you and Kate get to the fence. Radio in and I'll get someone to turn it off so you can pass through."

She placed the device into her pack. "Will do." She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Be safe, Jack."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us." He patted the pack on her back. "Make sure that either you or Kate radio in from time to time to let us know you're safe."

"Sure. We'll keep you posted."

Sawyer looked at Juliet one more time, his heart aching, before turning to Jack. "Right, let's get moving Doc. We've got ourselves a war to win. Let's go kill the son of a bitch."

Juliet watched them walk into the darkness. It took everything in her power to stop herself from running after them. Tears streaming down her face, she watched until Sawyer disappeared into the darkness of the night _. "Please, be careful."_

* * *

From the steps of her front porch, Kate gazed up at the night sky. There were no stars; dark rain clouds stirred overhead, hiding them from view. All except for one brightly shining star that wouldn't allow the darkness to corrupt it. She stared up at it, captured by its shimmering beauty. Without realising it, she found herself singing the words to _'Catch a Falling Star'_ , a song Claire used to sing to Aaron as a baby. Kate always made sure she sang it to him each night before he went to sleep.

"… For when your troubles start multiplying, and they just might… It's easy to forget them without trying, with just a pocketful of starlight…"

Juliet appeared from the shadows, her face solemn. The two women looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other felt. They were both leaving the people they loved behind.

Juliet was first to speak. "Ready to go?"

Kate shot one last look at the star in the sky before nodding. That shimmering disk in the sky was their last shred of hope in this dark time. "I guess so," she said, stumbling slightly upon rising, and brushed her faded blue jeans. "Do you have any idea how to get to the temple?"

Juliet patted the rucksack on her back. "I've got a map. The trek should take about an hour if we follow the directions." She turned to walk away, but stopped when Kate hesitated. "Something wrong?"

 _'_ _Yes',_ Kate wanted to say, staring into the distance, ' _something's very, very wrong.'_

"It's just…I need to find Jack. I need to talk to him…there's something I have to tell him. I promise it won't take long—"

"He left with James a few minutes ago. They'll be long gone by now." Juliet paused, giving a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." Watching the twinkle of hope in Kate's eye fade, triggered a sympathetic response from Juliet. "But he did give me this…" She retrieved the walkie from her pack and tossed it to Kate, who caught it with surprise. "You can use it to talk to him. He said to call him when we reach the fence so he can turn it off."

Kate tucked the device into the back pocket of her jeans and nodded gratefully. "Okay, let's go."

The two women walked through the barracks, taking one last look at the rows of peeling yellow houses as they passed. This would be the last time they would see the place standing. By the end of the night, the dharma barracks would surely be reduced to a pile of rubble. Kate stared wistfully at the swing set where she and Jack had said goodbye only minutes ago. To stem the flow of tears, she reminded herself this wasn't goodbye. He had promised her they'd make it home together, and Jack was a man of his word. She would see him again.

As they headed further and further away from the houses, Juliet stole a backwards glance at the yellow house she and Sawyer had shared for the past three years. _Their home_. After tonight, all the memories they'd shared in that house would be just that, memories. With a heavy sigh, she let her gaze gravitate toward a brightly shining star in the night sky. It was silly to wish upon a star, childish even, but she did it anyway. Then, averting her gaze, she continued to push forward. Now wasn't the time to get emotional.

 **A/N: Things are starting to set into motion. I promise it's full steam ahead from here! Hmm... I wonder who's going to make it through the night? Will they all make it off the island, or will Locke be getting a victory? Guess you'll have to wait and see... Thanks for reading, please be sure to leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is one of my personal favourites. Again, all credit goes to my amazing beta reader, Jenny!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 29 – Two players, Two Sides.

When Jack and Sawyer reached the North side of the barracks, darkness had fallen, covering the compound in a blanket of shadow. The air was cold and Sawyer shivered, already feeling the presence of death. He waved his flashlight at the surrounding area and angled his brow in confusion. "Where is everybody?"

"Turn it off," Jack instructed, pointing to the flashlight. "It's gonna give away our position."

"Shit. Hadn't thought of that." Sawyer quickly switched off the light, leaving the two of them in the pitch black.

A crash of thunder erupted from above them and rocked the ground beneath their feet. The wind howled off into the distance like a strangled cry— did it foreshadow the pain and suffering tonight would bring? Either way, its haunting sound filled the men with terror. A drop of rain landed on Sawyer's face. He flinched at its icy chill before wiping it away with the sleeve of his shirt. With a growl, he looked up at the sky. "Well, isn't this just great?" But the storm in the sky didn't compare to the storm that was coming for them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sawyer noticed a flicker of light. "What the…" A small beam of light from a flashlight was bobbing towards them from the darkness. A nauseating feeling of dread knotted in the pit of his stomach, and he stepped backwards. Who was coming for them? All he could hear was the sound of his own heart hammering inside his chest. He reached for his gun. Jack did the same.

The beam of light was now only feet away, and Sawyer's grip on his gun tightened. Sweat oozed from his palms.

"God, it's about time you two showed up! What the hell took so long, Jim?"

Sawyer closed his eyes in momentary relief at hearing his friend's whiney voice. He lowered his weapon and nodded for Jack to do the same. Miles came running into view, shining the flashlight in their eyes, blinding them.

Sawyer's relief quickly descended into rage. Squinting against the bright light, he charged at Miles and snatched the flashlight from his hand. He switched it off and threw it to the ground. "What the hell are ya playin' at'? Tryin'a get yourself killed?!"

Backing away, Miles raised his hands out in front of him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"It's alright," Jack said. "You scared us, that's all."

Miles adjusted the neck of his shirt. "Yeah, well, sorry about that…anyway, what took you guys so long?"

"We had some business to take care of." Sawyer swallowed back a lump in his throat as he said it.

Miles knew instinctively what was meant by 'business' and his expression softened in sympathy. It must have been hard for Sawyer to part with Juliet; equally hard for Jack to leave Kate. "Oh right, I see. Well, you guys got here just in time. One of Richard's guys radioed in and said Locke's 10 minutes away. He'll be hitting us from this side."

Jack nodded as he processed the information. "Okay, someone get Ilana on the walkie and tell her to get over here. If Locke's hitting us from this direction then we need everyone over here, now."

"Leave it to me." Miles retrieved his flashlight from the ground and shone it over at a blue dharma van which was parked under a small cluster of trees. "Hurley and I are positioned just under those trees. If you need us, give us a call."

"Oh, I see how it is," Sawyer said with a smirk, observing the blue dharma van perfectly concealed within the foliage. "You've got yourselves a nice little secluded spot out of the firing line."

Miles, rolling his eyes at his friend's remark, turned off the flashlight, once again leaving them in darkness. "Like I said, if you need me to come save your ass, just give me a call and I'll come running."

Jack patted his friend on the back. "Good to know. But for now, go back to the van and wait with Hurley."

"Oh, and keep your flashlight off," Sawyer added, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Miles grinned at his friend and raised his hand in a mocking salute. "Rodger that, Boss."

Sawyer pulled a face. "Get outta here, Enos." He paused. The lump in his throat was back. He looked at Miles, and said, with no trace of sarcasm, "And Miles …just watch yourself out there." He cringed at how soppy he sounded, but at the same time, he needed his best friend to know that he cared.

He expected Miles to tease him for his sentimentality, but Miles had a serious look on his face. "Yeah. You too." He gave a quick nod to Jack, before running back towards the blue dharma van.

Sawyer walked up to the sonic fence and stared out at the silhouette of jungle. A monster lurked in those trees, hiding in the shadows, making its way to the barracks with an army by its side. He shuddered. He was back to being eight-year-old Jimmy Ford, hiding under his bed from the monster that was his father.

Jack looked down at the walkie in his hand, willing for it to crackle to life with the sound of Kate's voice. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice just one more time.

Sawyer eyed the fence up and down. "How long do ya reckon this'll hold?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But if we want to stand a chance, then it needs to hold for as long as possible."

Sawyer, his eyes trained on the tree line, thought he saw something, or someone, moving in the trees for a second. Was it simply his mind playing tricks in the dark? There was nothing out there. At least, not yet, anyway. A heavy silence descended as the two of them stared out at the darkness, the cold wind whipping against them.

"You scared?" Sawyer asked. "Cuz I am."

"Course I'm scared. Anyone here who says otherwise, is lying." The walkie in Jack's hand crackled, and he jumped. Pushing aside his fear, he lifted the device to his mouth and prayed to hear Kate's voice call to him from the static. "Kate?! Juliet? Can you hear me, do you copy?"

"…Jack? It's me."

Relief washed over Jack at hearing her voice. "Kate, where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine. We both are."

At this, Sawyer released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"We're at the fence," she continued. "We need you to turn it off."

"Okay, copy that." Jack flicked through the channels until he reached Richard's channel. "Richard, do you copy?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm here."

"Good. I need you to turn off the fence. Kate and Juliet are passing through."

Jack waited to hear the electrical buzz of the fence shutting down, then hurriedly switched back to Kate. "Kate? You still there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Jack, I'm here. Is it safe to cross?" Static muffled the sound of her voice, which meant she was getting farther and farther out of range.

"Yeah, the fence is down."

Another long pause before her reply came. "Okay, we're across."

"Okay. Now make sure you head straight to the temple. Move as quickly as you can. Stay safe."

"Jack…I…"

Radio silence followed.

Footsteps came from behind them, and Richard emerged from the darkness. "Jack. James." He nodded at them in turn. "My people are positioned in the tree line. They can give the element of surprise when Locke attacks." He pointed his flashlight to Jack's right. "Ilana and Sayid are over there. Sayid's an excellent shot. If Locke or one of his men try to take a shot at either of you, Sayid will get to them first." Richard paused and adjusted the hem of his shirt, a gesture Jack had come to learn meant he was nervous. Then lowered his voice, "I just wanted to remind you that whatever happens here tonight, the lives of the candidates must come first. _You_ have to stay alive, do you understand?"

Fear etched into his every word. If Richard was this afraid, Jack could only dread what Locke had in store for them.

"Because if you die, then _he wins_ ," Richard continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "And the rest of us are dead anyway."

Sawyer frowned. "You know what I don't like about all this? The fact we're fightin' for a man we never even met. You talk about us being some replacement for Jacob when none of us ever even met the guy!"

"You're not fighting _for_ Jacob, James. You're fighting for yourselves, for your friends, and for something much, much bigger than any of us."

"You're right," Jack agreed. "But that won't help us against Locke's army of soldiers. How did he recruit mercenaries like that? How'd they get to the island?"

"If these guys are anything like the ones we ran into in the jungle, then we're going up against the worst of the worst," Sawyer added darkly.

Richard cautiously scanned his eyes across the darkness. "Knowing how they got here doesn't change the fact that they're _here_. These men are strong, skilled and will not hesitate to kill you."

Jack and Sawyer eyed each other. They both had experience with firing a gun, and they could hold their own in a fight, but their abilities in combat didn't compare to trained mercenaries.

Sawyer rubbed the back of his neck to expel his building nerves. "Gee, thanks for the pep chalk, chief. It sure was... encouraging."

"You're going to make it through this," Richard assured them. "You are my priority. My people and I will do everything we can to protect you."

A small comfort at least, Jack thought to himself.

Richard scanned the surrounding darkness for any sign of danger. "I should get back to my people. He'll be here soon."

Jack watched Richard walk away with growing unease. A thousand questions were spinning through his mind; Could Sayid be trusted? Would the fence hold? How were they going to defeat Locke? Richard said Locke couldn't be killed by bullets, yet he had never specified what could actually kill him. Then, his mind wandered to Kate. Was she okay? Was she safe? Too many questions. Too few answers. Too little time.

Kate's words echoed in the back of his mind; _"_ _If I can't be here with you tonight, then I want you to have a piece of me with you. Let this photo be a reminder that you are never alone, Jack. I am always with you."_

He remembered the photograph in his pocket. He took it out and stared at it one last time. He focused on Kate's smile, her warm rounded eyes…

"Jack…"

…What he wouldn't give to go back to that day…

" _Jack."_

…to be with his family…

"JACK!"

He snapped his eyes away from the photograph. "What is it? What?"

Sawyer raised his hand and pointed to the tree line. Seeing the fear in Sawyer's eyes, Jack followed the point of his finger towards the jungle.

"I don't see anything," he said, squinting against the darkness. "What am I supposed to be…?" What he had thought was the swaying of trees or his mind playing tricks on him, transpired to be something far worse than anything his mind could conjure. In the distance, dozens of figures masked in shadow were emerging from the trees.

"I think someone's come to pay us a visit," Sawyer muttered darkly.

The army of shadow descended through the fog and closed in around the barracks. In their masses, they swarmed around the fence and formed a semi-circular line along it.

Torches burst into flame, revealing dozens of men dressed in khaki uniform. The flames from their torches illuminated the fog at their feet, as if the ground around them were ablaze.

Sawyer stepped backwards, staggered by the sheer scale of Locke's army. He counted easily thirty men, all of them in peak physical condition and all with a weapon to hand. "There's too many of 'em," he breathed. Jack knew it, too. They were outnumbered, massively.

"Good evening Gentlemen." Always one to make an entrance, Locke emerged through the sea of green uniforms. With a triumphant grin, he sauntered over to the fence. He was so close, that for a moment, Jack forgot there was a sonic barrier between them.

Locke studied the pylons with fascination, before his eyes settled on Jack. "Well, I had really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but here we are."

Jack found Locke's courteous tone unsettling given the nature of his visit. Above all, it made him angry. How dare he show up with the intention of killing the people Jack held dear, and think he can do it with a smile on his face?

"I suppose by now you know the truth," Locke continued. "That I can't leave this island unless Jacob's candidates are dead. Before we get into all that, there's something I'd like to make clear. I don't want to kill any of you, but thanks to my brother, I don't have a choice."

Jack's brow wrinkled. Brother? He had a brother?

Sawyer voiced aloud what everyone was thinking. "Brother?"

"That's right, James. Jacob was my brother. And some of you standing before me are his candidates, handpicked by Jacob himself. Reyes, Ford, Jarrah and Shephard. In order for me to leave this place, something I fully intend to do, the four of you must die. It's nothing personal gentlemen, just the rules of the game."

Nostrils flaring, Jack stepped closer to the fence. "I'm sorry, but what _game_ are we playing here?"

"We're playing my brother's game, Jack. I know you like to think you were brought to this island because you have some greater purpose, because it was your destiny." He chuckled, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as destiny. You were brought here for no reason at all."

Locke took several steps forward and began pacing back and forth in front of the fence. He was toying with them, testing the limits of the fence.

"You see, Jack, my brother liked to play games. He liked to mess with people's lives, and this is the result. You call yourselves his candidates when in actual fact you're his puppets. Even after he's gone he's still playing you, still pulling your strings. It's sad, really."

Something dark and ominous stirred in Locke's eyes, rather like the swirling storm clouds above.

"I've been playing my brother's game for too long… and now I'm done playing by his rules. Tonight I'm leaving this Island, and I'll kill anyone who stands in my way." He paused and relished in the fear he'd inflicted. He was enjoying every second of it, Jack could see it in his eyes. "But before we get ahead of ourselves, I'd like to offer a counter proposal. Those of you who are Jacob's candidates, step forward now, give yourselves up, and I promise, no other man, woman or child on this island will be harmed. No one else has to die tonight."

Jack sensed Locke's challenging gaze, as though daring him to step forward. "Come on, Jack. You're an intelligent man. Take a look around you. We have the place surrounded. My men outnumber yours. You've already lost. So how about you lose with some dignity, hmm? Give yourself up and I promise, no one else will get hurt. You have my word."

Jack took a step forward. Maybe surrendering would be the honourable thing to do? Locke was giving him a chance to stop innocent lives from being lost, surely it would be wise to take the offer? But how could he guarantee that Locke would keep his word? How could he guarantee that the others would be safe once he gave into Locke's demands? Jack took several steps backwards. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself for even considering Locke's proposal. Locke was a dark soul. A lost soul. Once he had killed the candidates, he wouldn't stop there. He would take pleasure in killing every last person on the island before leaving, Jack was sure of it.

Locke raised his brow, surprised by Jack's refusal. "No?" His gaze shifted to Sawyer. "What about you, James? Are you gonna be a coward and let innocent people die for you, or will you do the honourable thing for once and step forward?"

Sawyer glared at him. "Thanks for the offer, old man, but I'm stickin' to this side."

"Hurley? Sayid?" Locke called out to the darkness. "This is your one and only chance to do the right thing. So step forward now."

"No one's going anywhere," Jack said. Tempting fate once more, he stepped closer to the fence until he was less than a few feet away from Locke. "We don't want a fight, but we'll fight if we have to. Your brother brought us to this island for a reason, and I'm betting it's because he believed we can stop you."

Locke's jaw clenched at Jack's remark. "Fine, have it your way. But don't say I didn't give you a chance."

* * *

Juliet led the way through the jungle, a flashlight in one hand, the map in the other. With Locke and his men patrolling the jungle, they had to move fast if they wanted to make it safely to the temple without being spotted. Juliet was aware of Kate's condition; they couldn't trek for more than a few minutes without Kate stopping behind a tree to catch her breath. Juliet still didn't know what was wrong with her, but right now wasn't the time to ask. Her only focus was ensuring they stayed one step ahead of danger. They had encountered Locke's men in the jungle once before and she had no desire to repeat the frightful experience.

"According to the map, we should reach the temple within the next few miles," she said, stopping to take in her surroundings, her eyes narrowing in recognition. "This part of the jungle looks familiar, do you know where we are?"

When she received no answer, she looked over her shoulder. "Kate?"

But there was no one behind her.

Panicking, Juliet spun around and waved her flashlight in the darkness. No louder than a whisper, she called out Kate's name, cautious Locke's men might hear her.

No answer.

Juliet clawed a hand through her hair, eyes wide, her brow knotted in bafflement. Only last night the pair of them had lost each other in the jungle... how could this be happening again?!

She staggered forward, aimlessly following the light of her flashlight. Every noise of the jungle, no matter how innocuous, made her heart race. "Kate?!" Her voice wavered when she spoke. "Kate, where are you?"

She and Kate had seen ghosts in the jungle last night, dozens of them, all whispering to each other. Though she wasn't a believer in the supernatural, Juliet couldn't deny what she had seen with her own eyes. A chill rippled through her.

A rustle of leaves came from behind her, and she froze. The noise sounded again. She dreaded turning around. She couldn't face whoever, or whatever, was behind her. _'Come on, you can do this…it's probably nothing',_ she assured herself.

Taking a deep breath, she spun around. "Who's there?"

Silence.

Then, from the darkness, a small, helpless voice called out to her. "Over here…"

Juliet blinked against the darkness, waving her flashlight out in front of her. "Kate?"

Her flashlight caught on a figure doubled over on the ground. It took her eyes a moment to register that the hunched figure was in fact Kate.

In a heartbeat, Juliet knelt beside her on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Her flashlight exposed Kate's contorted features. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Grimacing, Kate scrunched her eyes shut and clutched her forehead. "My head…it hurts."

Juliet spared a cautious glance at the surrounding jungle. She had the strangest sense that someone was watching them. Kate let out a pained sob and Juliet's attention shifted back to her. "Listen to me," she began, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder, "we have to keep moving. It's not safe for us to be out here."

Kate shook her head. "I can't…Juliet, my head…everything's spinning…"

Juliet could have picked Kate up from the ground and forced her to keep moving, but for what? To see her stumble to the ground once more? No. The sound alone would draw unwanted attention. Kate was in too much pain to move. Something was seriously wrong.

"Now would be a good time to tell me what's wrong," Juliet pleaded in a low whisper. "How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong?"

Kate pushed Juliet away and retched a stream of vomit onto the jungle bed.

Once Kate had finished, Juliet crawled back to her.

"I'm sorry…" Kate whispered, wiping her mouth and sniffling. "I'm so sorry…sorry."

Juliet placed an uneasy hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay… just tell me what's going on, so I can help."

"You can't help me," Kate sobbed. "No one can."

"You're starting to scaring me now, what's going on?"

Shining her flashlight on the vomit revealed not only the scant remains of Kate's last meal, but with alarm Juliet also saw traces of blood mixed within it. Her face blanched. Nausea, headaches, vomiting, blood in vomit – Juliet had seen all of these symptoms many times before. With a gasp, she stumbled backwards and her butt landed on the cold ground. She stared at Kate, not wanting to believe what she was about to say.

"You're pregnant…"

Kate nodded, a pained whimper escaping her lips. "I'm so scared, Juliet."

"Are you sure?" Juliet didn't know what else to say. Her mind was spinning in all different directions, struggling to come to terms with Kate's revelation.

"I found a pregnancy test in the infirmary. It came back positive. So yeah, pretty sure."

Speechless, the news hit Juliet like a blow to the chest. Just days ago, her hope of starting a family had been snatched away, and now here was Kate. The timing was cruel. Kate? Pregnant? Somehow it didn't seem fair.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

The question snatched Juliet from her selfish thoughts. Over the years, she had earned many titles; obstetrician, fertility specialist, but first and foremost, she was a doctor. Her first responsibility as a doctor was to care for her patients. Kate was in desperate need of her help, yet all she could think about were her own feelings of jealousy and resentment. This wasn't about her. This was about Kate. Reminding herself of that fact enabled her to cast her feelings aside and switch into doctor-mode.

She lifted Kate's chin to face her. "No. You're not going to die. But we can't stay here. We have to keep moving." She shone her flashlight at the darkness. "I know somewhere we can go. It's not far from here, I promise."

"Where?" Kate stammered. "The temple?"

"Not the temple. The medical station."

* * *

Locke scanned the group in front of him, shaking his head in disappointment. "I am very disappointed in all of you. Do you really think you're safe behind that fence? None of you are safe, because I have someone who will let me inside." He paused and looked over to Sayid, his mouth twisting into a grin. "Isn't that right, Sayid?"

It was clear by the grin on his face that Locke intended his revelation to create shockwaves amongst the group. It was gratifying to see his plan backfire.

Fighting the urge to smirk, Jack said, "Sorry, but it appears your plan isn't going to work the way you'd hoped."

Locke pursed his lips, masking his embarrassment, and kept his gaze on Sayid. "I thought we had a deal? I thought you wanted to see your wife again? Obviously, I was mistaken." Jack saw the return of Locke's sadistic smile. "But I would be lying if I said I hadn't seen this coming. I always knew your loyalty was divided, Sayid, so I took the liberty of taking extra precautions. I had two guests at my camp which I planned to use as hostages tonight, but they left my camp this morning without so much as a goodbye." He turned to Jack who didn't so much as blink under the heat of his gaze. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Jack?" When Jack gave no other answer besides the look in his eyes, Locke sighed, "Anyway, without Juliet and Hurley, I found myself with no leverage…"

Jack locked eyes with Sawyer and noted the nervous expression on the Southerner's face.

"Luckily," Locke continued, as if there was such a thing as luck on this island and it played only in his favor, "on my way here, my men came across two of your people in the jungle… and I must say, these two are quite the catch." Turning, Locke shouted behind him. "Bring them forward!"

Heart in his mouth, a ball of fear knotted in Jack's stomach, crushing the air from his lungs. He looked at Sawyer who was thinking the exact same thing. _Kate. Juliet._

Shifting his gaze between Jack and Sawyer, a satisfied smirk crept onto Locke's face. "I gather I have your attention."

A muscular man with a shaved head, dressed in green uniform, stepped out from the crowd and brought forward the first hostage. He shoved the hostage to the ground with the butt of his gun. A bag had been placed over the hostage's head to hide their identity. Obviously, Locke intended the grand reveal to be a surprise, and not the good kind. Yet, despite the obscuring darkness, Jack could tell the hostage had a large build, significantly larger than that of Kate or Juliet. In fact, on closer inspection, Jack deliberated whether the hostage was female at all. Even if it wasn't Kate or Juliet, it was still someone whom Jack cared about a great deal. Locke wouldn't be looking so confident otherwise.

"The look on your faces, it's priceless," Locke remarked before settling his gaze on Jack. "You're really going to regret not taking me up on my offer."

Jack swallowed.

The moment Locke removed the bag played in slow motion. Jack sucked in a breath, watching in burning anticipation as the bag lifted, revealing the identity of the first hostage.

Gasps from the crowd were lost beneath a roar of thunder.

"I found him living in a cabin," Locke informed them, looking down at the hostage. "He's one of yours, isn't he?"

Locke was right. The hostage was someone close to them. An old friend.

"Leave him alone," Jack warned through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze. "He's got nothing to do with this."

Locke laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that." His eyes lit up and he retrieved a sharp hunting knife from his belt. He held the knife in the air, admiring the sharpness of the blade.

Panicking, Jack tried to steer the hostage's attention away from the weapon in Locke's hand. "Look at me, Bernard, look at me. You're going to be alright. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

The old man's haggard appearance and unkempt facial hair made him barely recognisable. He was breathing heavily, and sweat dripped from his furrowed brow. He looked at Jack, his eyes weary. "What's going on?"

"Bernard?! Bernard!"

Jack closed his eyes. He knew the moment he saw Bernard, who the second hostage was going to be. The sound of Rose's cries only confirmed what he already knew.

Two soldiers dragged Rose from the crowd. "Don't hurt him – don't hurt him – please!" she cried, wrestling to get free. She was brought forward, but kept a fair distance away from her husband despite her efforts to reach him.

"Bernard, everything's going to be okay," Jack stammered in a pitiful attempt to reassure his old friend, and himself. "I won't let them hurt you." But the harsh reality was that he had no control of the situation, and he could make no such promises.

Bernard kept his eyes on Jack. "Whatever this man asks you to do… don't do it."

"Bernard, what are you saying?!" Rose screamed at him. In panic, she turned to Jack, her eyes filled with tears of despair. "Do something, Jack! Don't let him die!"

' _Do what?'_ Jack wanted to cry. _'Do what?!'_ He was just as helpless as Rose. "What do you want from me?" He yelled over to Locke. "Tell me what you want?!"

"Jack, listen to me…" Bernard said, his voice trembling. "My life doesn't matter, you hear me? Don't give him what he wants."

Locke looked down at the old man and chuckled. "Oh, Bernard, I think you have the wrong idea about what's happening here."

Bernard lifted his head to Locke, confusion crossing his wrinkled features. "What?"

Jack's heart beat faster and he struggled for breath. Every part of his body was screaming _'something very, very bad is about to happen…'_

Locke chuckled, his eyes rounding in pity. "You're not a hostage… You're a _warning."_

Before Jack had a chance to react, a blade burst through Bernard's chest.

Screams of horror erupted from Jack's side of the fence.

Bernard's face twisted into a look of both confusion and pain. His eyes wide, he looked down at the blade protruding from his chest. Blood flowed from around the blade, staining his grey shirt a deep shade of red. He let out a pained whimper, his eyes settling on Rose one last time, his mouth moving to speak, but no words formed. Life drained from his eyes and he toppled to the ground. He landed face-down in the dirt with Locke's signature hunting knife wedged deep into his back.

"Noooooooooooo!" A strangled cry filled with the rawest pain escaped Rose's lungs. The sound was torture to Jack's ears. Guilt consumed him, swallowed him whole. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out her cries, if only as a way to stop his own onslaught of tears.

The two soldiers released their hold of Rose, and she scrambled to her husband's side, crying out his name over and over again. "Bernard, please…God! Somebody help! Help– BERNARD!" She tried to turn him onto his back so that she could see his face, but she didn't have the strength to move him. Her hand hovered over the knife, afraid to touch it, and another gut wrenching wail escaped her lungs.

Feeling completely helpless, Jack turned to Sawyer, needing for someone to take charge. But Sawyer stood frozen to the spot, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Get your hands off me – No! Let go of me…Bernard!" Rose was reaching out for her husband as the two soldiers dragged her off the ground and forced her to her feet.

"Save your tears," Locke told her, his voice devoid of any emotion. "You'll be with him sooner than you think." As quickly as he said it, Locke took out his gun and placed it against her temple. Sighing, he found Jack's eyes. "So, what's it gonna be Jack? Are you going to give me the code for the fence or am I going to have to put a bullet in her brain? The choice is yours."

Rose stared down at her husband's body in the mud. When she eventually tore her gaze away from him, she looked to Jack and shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Jack. Don't you _dare_ give him what he wants."

Jack's hand tightened around his gun, his finger hovering over the trigger. It was taking everything in his power to resist the urge to unload a round of bullets on Locke. He inched forward, desperately wanting to save Rose like he had done the day they crashed on the island. His head was spinning; if he saved Rose, the fence would fall and everyone would die. _He couldn't let that happen._ But if he didn't comply with Locke's demand, then Rose would die. _He couldn't let that happen either._

"Don't give him the code," Sawyer said suddenly. "If you do, then we got nothin'. The fence shuts down and Locke and his guys waltz right in. We can't take them on, Jack! You know we can't! The only way we stay safe, stay alive, is behind this fence. We can't give up the code!"

Jack's eye shifted back and forth between Rose and Bernard. He couldn't let her end up like her husband. He couldn't watch that again. "I can't let her die, James…I won't."

Locke dug the barrel of his gun deeper into Roses temple. "You have three seconds to decide."

"Why are you doing this?!" Jack cried. "She's innocent in all this! Let her go!"

"Three…"

"It's okay Jack," Rose soothed, her voice strangely calm. "You have to let me go."

 _"_ _No!_ I won't let you die."

"Jack, we give up the code, we all die!" Sawyer cried.

"Two…"

The radio in Jack's hand crackled and Hurley's voice could be heard shouting on the other end. "Jack, give him the code! What are you waiting for?!"

Rose brushed a finger over her wedding ring, and closed her eyes, silent tears of resignation escaping down her cheeks. "I'm coming, Bernard."

Feeling completely helpless, Jack looked to Locke in hope of mercy. "Please, don't do this—DON'T DO IT!"

"One…"

"359 717," Jack cried at the top of his lungs, his voice hoarse. "359 717… that's it! That's the code!" He dropped his head to the ground in defeat.

Locke grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Thank you, Jack."

A single gunshot ripped through the air. It sent Jack stumbling backwards, the noise deafening at such close range. He watched the harrowing moment Rose fell to the ground, her lifeless body landing beside her husband's with a heavy thud. Bile rose up his throat. Two innocent people; murdered.

He thought back to Rose's battle with cancer, how the island cured her and gave her a new lease on life. The Island let her live for what purpose? To keep her alive so that she could die at the proper moment? To give her a taste of happiness only to snatch it all away?

Knees buckling beneath him, Jack fell to the ground, his mouth agape, his eyes fixed on the sight before him. He continued to sink lower and lower, like the earth was swallowing him up. Tears streamed in a heavy, endless flow as the gravity of what had happened hit him like a bullet to the chest. His friends were dead. How had this happened? How had he let this happen?

"Your fearless leader, reduced to tears?" Locke remarked, his tone mocking. "How the mighty have fallen."

Jack lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, a public display of defeat. Seeing him like this, weak and broken, was sure to break the group's spirit. And that was exactly what Locke had intended.

Through his tears, Jack stared at the two bodies; Rose and Bernard. They were good people, brave, and moral. Three years ago, when the freighter came to the island and the hope of rescue seemed real, the group split in half; some went with Jack to the beach and waited for rescue, and those who wanted to stay on the island followed John Locke to the barracks.

Rose chose to follow Jack to the beach, even though leaving the island ran the risk of her cancer making a return. She had made that decision because she refused to go with John Locke after what he had done to Naomi. Jack always admired her for sticking to what she believed in. In those days, Rose and Bernard were the moral compass of the group, they never lost sight of right and wrong. And tonight, they both sacrificed their lives for the sake of everyone else.

Refusing to let their sacrifice be in vain, Jack lifted himself off the ground. He dried his tears. He wasn't sad. He was angry. Furious. "I did what you asked, I gave you the code— it was over! She didn't need to die!"

"You're absolutely right, Jack. She didn't need to die. But I gave you a choice. Give yourself up or face the consequences. Her blood is on your hands, not mine." Locke stared down at the bodies like a hunter admiring his kill. Then, he turned to one of his men. "Logan, would you mind inputting the code? I believe the sequence is 359 717. Isn't that Right, Jack?"

As the young soldier carried out Locke's instruction and entered the code into the keypad, there was complete silence on both sides of the fence. Jack prayed for some technical glitch, a miracle of some sort that would prevent the system from shutting down, but to his dismay, the electrical hum sounded, confirming his worst fear. He sucked in a breath as the system deactivated.

Their only protection was gone.

The fence was down.

* * *

 **A/N: So quite a few things to digest; Kate's pregnant, Rose and Bernard are dead, and the fence is down ... things certainly haven't got off to the best start. What's going to happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and see...**

 **Just to let you guys know, I'll be really busy over the next couple of weeks, so don't expect updates to be as regular (really sorry).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts. What do you reckon to Kate's pregnancy? Is the baby okay? What about poor Rose and Bernard? And what are your predictions for the rest of the story now that the fence is down?**

 **Like I've said many times before, reviews are so important because it's the only feedback I get, plus it lets me know that my time and effort is appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	31. A reason to make it home

**A/N: Okay, so I managed to get this one out relatively quickly. Hopefully I'll be able to keep posting regularly (within a 2-3 day period). Again, all credit goes to Jenny, my beta reader, for her work on this chapter. Can't stress enough how much of a help she has been!**

Chapter 30 – A Reason To Make It Home.

If she hadn't known its exact location in the jungle, Juliet would never have been able to find it. After clearing away layers of overgrown vines that had concealed the entrance over time, she uncovered a set of double doors branded with a dharma logo.

"Here we are," she said, and patted the metal door. "The medical station." Then, using her strength, she opened up the doorway, revealing a narrow staircase which led down into the station.

Kate craned her neck forward and peered down the long winding staircase that descended into darkness. "You don't think anyone's down there, do you?" she asked, her voice tremulous.

Shaking her head, Juliet motioned for Kate to step inside. "No, this place looks like it's been abandoned for years. Come on, let's go."

Kate's gaze flickered between Juliet and the entrance of the station before she could dare herself to walk through the double doors.

Taking one last look behind her, Juliet raked her eyes over the surrounding jungle. She narrowed them, for a moment thinking she saw a figure in the distance, watching them. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, the figure had gone. _'Get a grip, there is no one out here,'_ she told herself, but the feeling of being followed lingered. Turning her back on her paranoia, she joined Kate inside the station and closed the doors behind her. They couldn't risk leaving a trail.

Once inside, Juliet wrapped a sturdy arm around Kate's dainty waist and the pair ventured down the steep stairs. The stairwell led down to a long, narrow corridor. Flickering lights buzzed overhead, adding to the eeriness of the place.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"Granted, I can think of nicer places," Juliet admitted. "But it's safer in here than it is out there."

Kate eyed the corridor with distrust. "Let me guess. We're going down there, aren't we?"

"Afraid so."

Slipping her hand from around Kate's waist, Juliet reached for the hand gun Sawyer had placed inside her pack and held it out in front of her as she began leading the way down the corridor. The gun was just a precaution—she didn't expect to encounter any actual danger—but the gun offered a degree of protection, and its presence would help put Kate's mind at ease.

Juliet stopped outside a door on the right hand side of the corridor. "In here," she said, pushing open the door and entering what appeared to be a locker room.

Kate leaned in the doorway, resting her head against the wooden frame. "I've been here before, with Claire. There's nothing in here, no medical supplies."

Juliet opened up one of the lockers, and inside it, was a lever. She grinned. "That's because you didn't know where to look." She pulled the lever down and a hidden doorway opened up on the far wall.

Kate stared in awe at the secret passage. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that…Where does it lead?"

Juliet's grin faltered. "You'll see soon enough."

The passage led into a small room. The first thing Kate noticed was the pink striped wallpaper, a stark contrast to the station's clinical, white colour scheme. A cream-coloured bassinet pressed against the far wall caught her eye, and she walked over to it. Inside the bassinet was a knitted blue blanket and a collection of stuffed toys. She reached for a shabby looking teddy with stuffing bursting from its seam, and held it to her chest.

The room was filled with strange items; a baby's rattle, a wooden rocking chair, even an old Victorian-style pushchair. The place looked more like a child's nursery than it did a medical facility. Nevertheless, there was an eeriness to the place, one that made Kate's skin crawl. She shuddered, suddenly cold.

Her eyes on the shabby teddy, she asked, "What is this place?" When Juliet didn't answer, she pressed further. "Why is it hidden?"

Juliet hesitated before speaking, desperate to look at anything besides in Kate's eyes. "I was brought to this island to study fertility. Pregnant women were dying and it was my job to fix it…but I failed. I've lost nine patients. And this room, is where we brought them to die."

Kate grew colder. Goosebumps spread like a cold fire on her arms. _"Oh."_

Juliet closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you that." The last thing she wanted to do was frighten Kate.

"It's okay. I asked the question."

Juliet walked over to the examination chair positioned in the middle of the room, and patted the cushioned seat. "Come take a seat."

Kate walked slowly over to the chair and laid back against it, her eyes gazing up at the flickering light bulb and damp infested ceiling. Juliet pulled up a stool beside her. "How's your head?"

"It's manageable," Kate answered. "I get hit with these dizzy spells sometimes."

"Okay, so let's start with a couple of questions. Tell me what symptoms you've been experiencing. Headaches? fatigue? Anything unusual that you can remember."

"The headaches started a week ago…the last few days they've gotten worse. I'm tired all the time, I feel nauseous – even the smell of food makes me sick." Kate placed a trembling hand on her stomach, and allowed her eyes to fall shut. She drew a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled. When she opened her eyes, they were rimmed with tears. "I knew something wasn't right, so this morning, when Jack and the others left to get you and Hurley, I went to the infirmary and found a stash of pregnancy tests. I took one – I took two, actually – you know, just to be sure. They both came back positive."

Juliet raised her brow. "You only found out this morning?"

"It's been kind of a stressful day." Kate laughed miserably.

"Tell me about it," Juliet joked.

"The only reason I agreed to go to the temple is because of the baby. Otherwise I never would've left."

Juliet sighed and let her mind drift to Sawyer. Was Locke at the barracks? Had he gotten inside the fence? Was James safe? So many questions…

"I know you wanted to stay for Jack," she began, distracting herself from her thoughts, "but you did the right thing. If you'd stayed at the barracks, you would've put your baby's life at risk. And believe me, that is _not_ a risk worth taking."

The irony of her words stung. Here she was telling Kate not to take risks that would potentially harm the life of her unborn child, yet Juliet had taken the biggest risk of all when she was pregnant. She had detonated a hydrogen bomb. Worse still, she had gone along with the doomed plan to detonate the nuke without knowing the effect the explosion would have on her pregnancy.

For all she knew, the bomb could have reset the timeline, erasing her and James' unborn child from existence. The saddest part of all, was that she'd had the opportunity to leave the island. She and James had boarded the submarine, and it was on its way to Ann Arbor. If she had stayed on that sub, then she and James would have made it off the island and their baby would still be growing inside of her.

If only she had stayed on the sub.

Her decision to help Jack would haunt her for the rest of her life. It had cost her everything.

"And what about Jack? Does he know?"

Kate went quiet and shook her head. "I was going to tell him, but I figured he has enough on his plate right now. We all do. The last thing Jack needs is me adding to his list of things to worry about."

Juliet understood. After all, she had kept her pregnancy a secret from Sawyer, though her decision to keep the news to herself only ended up damaging their relationship.

"Kate, do you know when you became pregnant? I know it's a personal question, but it's important that I know."

After leaving Aaron in the motel with Claire's mother, Kate felt desperately alone, and the only person she thought to turn to was Jack. In a time of crisis, she always found Jack. She drove straight to his apartment where one thing led to another, and the pair ended up spending the night together.

"It was the night before I came back to the island," she stated flatly.

Juliet gave her a perplexed look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Juliet leaned forward on the stool and stared at Kate through narrowed eyes. "So, let me get this straight. You're telling me you conceived a little over three weeks ago?"

Kate nodded defensively as though Juliet were interrogating her. "Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Kate, the symptoms you're showing—lack of energy, a constant state of nausea, blood in your vomit—are consistent with symptoms women on this island show in the beginning of their second trimester." Juliet shook her head, "It's impossible for you to have developed these symptoms so early on in the pregnancy, it goes against all of my research."

Kate sat up, her heart racing. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's impossible for you to only be 4-5 weeks pregnant. If I had to guess, I'd say you were well into your first trimester, maybe even the start of your second."

"But that's just not possible. It was that night," Kate insisted. "It's got to be."

Juliet leaned closer. "Are you absolutely sure?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

Juliet ran a hand through her long blonde hair, wracking her brain for answers she didn't have. "In all my time studying fertility on this Island, I've never come across anything like this before. Your symptoms are way, way too advanced."

"What does that mean for me…and the baby?" Kate asked, her voice wavering.

"It means the sooner you get off this island, the better."

Kate sat up as a thought came to mind. "But Claire got pregnant off the island and she was fine, so was Danielle... by that logic I should be okay, right? Right?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." Juliet only wished she could offer her some assurance.

Kate swallowed hard. "How long do most women have before they... you _know?"_ She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Most of the women made it to the middle of their second trimester…" Juliet paused, unsure whether to continue. Her gaze fell to her lap. "None of them made it to their third."

Kate's jaw slackened.

"I know this must be difficult to hear," Juliet sympathised.

Difficult to hear?! Pregnant?! It still hadn't sunk in. Kate was currently wrestling between feelings of immense joy and immense sadness; finding out that you're pregnant was supposed to be exciting and fulfilling. It symbolised the beginning of a new chapter. Yet, here on the island, discovering you were pregnant was, for all intents and purposes, a death sentence.

"I know it's difficult right now, but you need to try and stay positive," Juliet told her.

 _Stay positive? There isn't a lot to be positive about,_ Kate thought.

"You remember the Ajira plane that brought you back here?" Juliet began, her face lighting up with a wide smile. "Well, Frank told me that he landed it on Hydra Island."

Kate felt that twinkle of hope return. "He _landed_ the plane?"

Juliet beamed. "Can you believe it? If we win tonight, and Locke dies, then tomorrow we can get on that plane—we can all go home."

It sounded too good to be true. Kate slumped back against the chair and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. "And what if we lose? What if Locke wins? What then?"

Juliet's smile faltered. "Then, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as the throbbing inside her head grew louder.

Sensing her discomfort, Juliet rushed over to the medical equipment and began rifling through the cupboards.

"Wha…what are you looking f-for?"

"Medicine." Juliet knelt down to a cupboard with a keypad beside it. She punched in series of numbers and the cupboard door clicked open. "Found you," she mumbled to the contents inside and quickly returned to Kate with a syringe in one hand and a bottle of translucent liquid in the other.

Kate nodded to the mysterious bottle in Juliet's hand, a light sheen on her forehead as it creased in curiosity. "What is that stuff?"

"This is the serum I developed. It won't reverse what is happening to you, but it will slow it down. Plus, it should relieve your symptoms for the next 48 hours."

Kate watched with growing unease as the syringe filled with the translucent liquid. "Is it safe?"

"It's been effective on every patient so far," Juliet assured her. "Would you mind lifting up your shirt a little?"

Kate's eyes widened. "The needle's going in my stomach?" Her abdominal muscles clenched at the notion.

"The medicine will take effect faster if it's injected into the abdominal area," Juliet explained in a clinical tone.

With a trembling hand, Kate lifted the hem of her grey shirt. She gazed up at the ceiling and focused on the patches of damp— anything to take her mind off what was happening, or about to happen.

"I won't lie, this is going to hurt. But I need you to try and relax."

Kate sucked in a breath and counted to five— a trick Jack had taught her— then exhaled. "Okay," she nodded, closing her eyes. "I'm ready."

She felt the sharp prick of the needle, and bit down on her lip to distract herself from the pain.

It was over in a second.

"Very brave," Juliet said, removing the needle, leaving behind a numbing sensation in Kate's abdomen. "Sit here and rest for a few minutes while the serum takes effect. Then we can get moving again. The temple isn't far from here."

As Juliet turned to leave, she felt a tug on her arm. She jerked her head, her eyes wide. "What is it? You alright?"

Kate nodded. "I'm fine… I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for helping me."

Juliet's eyes softened and she reached for Kate's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome." With a smile, she left to place to the serum back inside the safe. If the worst happened, and they didn't wind up leaving the island any time soon, Kate would be needing a lot more of it.

As Juliet returned to her seat on the stool, her gaze to the floor, her mind in deep thought, Kate wondered what she was thinking about. Sawyer, probably. Juliet lifted her gaze to Kate as though quickly tucking her worries away, and leaned forward on the stool. "You know, try not to see this as a bad thing, because it's not. I won't let it be. It's a miracle. A precious life's growing inside you, don't ever forget that." Her voice broke, "I lost my baby, Kate. I won't let the same happen to you."

Kate couldn't begin to imagine how difficult this must have been for Juliet; to talk about pregnancy so soon after her miscarriage.

Juliet was wrestling back tears. "What I'm trying to say is, don't feel like giving up. Because now you have something worth fighting for. You have a reason to make it home."

Kate thought about what Juliet said. A reason to make it home? She had plenty of reasons to make it home; to save the life of her unborn child, to raise Aaron, to try again with Jack…she could think of endless reasons to make it home. Juliet on the other hand, sounded as though she had nothing to go back to, nothing worth fighting for.

And Kate knew that wasn't true.

"Juliet…err…there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but with everything that's been going on, well, we haven't really had a chance to talk."

 **xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

"Gotcha!"

A pair of arms wrapped around him and whisked him off the ground. The boy squealed, unable to contain his excitement as his mother spun him around in the her arms.

"Alright, that's enough," said his mother, and she lowered him to the ground, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head. "I don't want you getting dizzy, Aaron."

Giggling, the boy raised his arm and pointed a chubby finger towards a swing-set. "Mommy, swing! Swing!"

As much as Kate enjoyed spending time with her son at the park, today she had a different agenda.

A young boy, who looked a little older than Aaron, sat playing alone in the sand. Kate took Aaron's hand and pointed to the sandbox. "How about we go build a sandcastle? That little boy looks lonely playing all by himself. I think he could use a friend. Why don't we go see if he wants to help us build our sand castle?"

Aaron bobbed his head up and down, the swings quickly forgotten about, and walked hand in hand with his mother over to the sandbox.

Aaron ran into the sandbox and Kate took a seat around the edge, next to a woman with short brown hair who had her nose buried inside a Stephen King novel. "Hope you don't mind if we join you?"

The woman looked up from her book and smiled. "Not at all, the more the merrier."

Just then, the older boy stood up from the sand and ran over to the woman. "Mom, can you come help us build a castle?"

The woman looked past the boy to where Aaron sat playing in the sand. "Who's your new friend?"

The boy wiped his sand covered hands down his trousers. "Aaron. He's helping me make a big castle."

The woman laughed. "Well then, it sounds like you don't need my help. Now go and help Aaron with the castle. I want it to be the best sandcastle I've ever seen."

The boy's eyes lit up at the challenge and he ran back to Aaron, who was squatting in the sand with a bucket and spade.

The woman looked to Kate and chuckled. "Boys, huh?"

Kate smiled. "Tell me about it."

The woman's gaze lingered on Kate for just a little too long. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Being a member of the Oceanic 6, Kate had grown accustomed to being recognised on the street. Somehow surviving a commercial airliner crash turned her into a celebrity. Stories of the crash still circulated in the media and Kate would often wake up to find herself on the front of the morning paper.

Kate shrugged. "I just have one of those faces."

"Sorry, my mistake." The woman rested her book face-down on her lap and outstretched her hand. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

Kate accepted her handshake with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Kate."

Rachel nodded over to the boys. "That's my son, Julian."

"Julian?" Kate remarked. "What a lovely name."

"Yeah…it is. So, I'm guessing Aaron's your kid?"

Kate hesitated. "No actually, he's not mine." It was the first time since leaving the island that she'd dropped the act about being his mother. "He's my friend's son… I'm just looking after him for a while."

Rachel nodded, detecting a hint of sadness in her voice. "So, do you live around here?"

Shaking her head, Kate replied, "Nope. LA."

Rachel raised her brow. "Wow, you've come a pretty long way to babysit your friend's kid."

"What can I say? He's a special kid."

"I'm sure he is," Rachel nodded. Then she looked up at the sun, its heat blazing, and applied a layer of sun cream to her pasty arms. "Well, you came at the right time, Kate. Miami's beautiful this time of year."

Kate nodded in agreement. "So, I take it you're from around here then?"

"Yeah, I live across the way from here." Rachel pointed to a smart looking apartment block in the distance.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Aaron step on Julian's sandcastle. She crossed her arms and tipped her head to the side before saying in a low, authoritative tone, "Aaron, I saw that. That wasn't nice. Apologise to Julian for stepping on his castle."

Aaron's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sowwy."

Kates' frown disappeared at the sight of his little pink cheeks. She could never stay angry at him for long. "Alright, good boy. Just remember to play nice." She turned back to Rachel. "I'm sorry about that."

Rachel batted off Kate's apology with the wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it," she chuckled. "Boys will be boys." Glancing over at the boys, a dimpled smile lit up her face, a smile that reminded Kate very much of Juliet. "So, what about you?" Rachel began. "Do you have kids?"

Kate looked over at Aaron, her heart breaking inside her chest, and shook her head. "No... I'm not exactly what you'd call mother material."

"You seem to be doing a good job with the little guy."

"Thanks… but I think some people just aren't meant to have children."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. I was told by every doctor in the city that I would never be able to have children. But my sister – she was an OGBYN - refused to believe it. And she made the impossible happen. She gave me Julian. My little miracle."

Kate had researched all there was to know about Rachel Carlson's medical history; she was infertile after a long battle with cancer. She then became a guinea pig in testing fertility drugs developed by her sister, Dr Burke. Eventually, there was a breakthrough in Juliet's research and Rachel became pregnant, defying the laws of nature. It was incredible, really.

Kate smiled. "Your sister sounds amazing."

"Yes, she was." There was a nostalgic undertone to Rachel's voice, like she was talking about someone who had died.

Kate feigned confusion at Rachel's use of past tense. "I'm sorry, was?"

Rachel closed her eyes briefly, "Long story short, I haven't heard from my sister in over five years. She went to work for a company in Portland a few years back. She was only supposed to be working there for six months, so that she could be back home for when I gave birth. But…I never heard from her again. Not even a phone call."

"What about the company she went to work for? Did you try contacting them?"

"I tried, but it turned out the company she went to work for doesn't exist. I called the authorities and told them about Mittelos. I even told them about the company's recruitment manager, Richard Alpert… but, surprise surprise, there was no record of Richard Alpert on the FBI database."

A fake company? The whole thing made Kate sick. Ben had gone to great lengths to cover up Juliet's abduction.

"So what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know what happened," Rachel admitted in defeat. "But I do know my sister, and if she was okay, she would've come home by now." Rachel looked away, then looked back at Kate. "I'm sorry. I've only just met you, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It's totally inappropriate."

"No it's fine, really."

"I just miss her so much, you know? And what hurts the most is that I don't know what happened to her. It's like she's been wiped off the face of the earth… I guess I'll never know."

"It sounds to me like your sister is a pretty incredible person..." Kate paused and looked Rachel straight in the eye. "And if I were you, I wouldn't give up on her."

Rachel's shoulders sagged. "It's been five years. I don't think I have any hope left."

"She never gave up on you, even when all the odds were stacked against you. So you can't give up on her."

Rachel's frown lifted in optimism. "You're right."

Kate realised something strange; the entire time they'd been talking, Rachel had not said her sister's name once. "What's her name?" she decided to ask. "Your sister," she clarified, "What's her name?"

"Juliet," Rachel replied, pride etched in her voice. "My sister's name _is_ Juliet." Her smile faded and tears filled her brown eyes. "There's just so much I wanna say to her, you know… I miss her so much."

Rachel's grief brought a tear to Kate's eye. The guilt of leaving the others behind on the island had been eating away at her for months now. And when she saw Juliet Burke's missing person's notice in the hospital, Kate saw an opportunity to try and relieve herself of some of that guilt.

Rachel brought a hand to her forehead and laughed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You came here to have fun with Aaron, and I've gone and turned a nice day in the park into a grief counselling session. Nice one, Rachel."

"It's okay, really. See, the thing is, I haven't been entirely honest with you…" Kate hesitated, warring with herself as to whether or not she should continue. She looked away and her eyes sought out Aaron. Every time she looked at him, her heart broke. He was her everyday reminder of how lies destroyed lives.

She looked back at Rachel, a woman distraught by the loss of her sister, and made the firm decision to go ahead with the confession. It was time to tell the truth. "Rachel, I didn't come to Miami to look after my friend's son… I came here to find you."

Rachel blinked a few times, hoping she had misheard. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kate bit down on her lip, planning out how she was going to explain herself without sounding completely insane. "I know how this sounds, but I'm a friend of your sister's, and I came here to tell you that... she's alive."

Rachel was silent.

"She's been trying to get back to you," Kate continued. "But, well, it's difficult to explain..."

Rachel shot up and began backing away from Kate. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Did someone put you up to this?"

Kate reached for her hands, shaking her head, "No, I swear, I would never—"

"Who are you?!"

"Knowing who I am isn't important," Kate tried to explain. "Look, I know how this sounds, trust me, I do, but your sister _is_ alive."

"My sister disappeared," Rachel spat, her voice thick with resentment. "She's gone!"

Kate lowered her head and backed away. What was she thinking? Coming here? "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Rachel rushed over to her son and lifted him up off the sand. "Come on, baby. It's time to go."

"But mom—"

"No buts," she argued, leading him away by the hand. "We're going home. We'll come back another time."

Julian waved goodbye to Aaron while being led away by his mother. All Kate could do was watch in silence.

Taking one last look behind her, Rachel glared in Kate's direction, and through gritted teeth warned, "Stay the hell away from me and my son! Or next time I'm calling the police!"

 **xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx**

Juliet's jaw slackened. Stunned. She was utterly speechless.

After dropping such a bombshell, Kate knew she needed to explain herself. "You were on a missing person flyer in Jack's hospital. Your sister's details were on it…" She paused to study Juliet's face, hoping she wasn't going to react the same way Rachel had done. "Maybe it was out of guilt for leaving you all behind," she continued, "but I felt like I needed to visit her, to try to explain where you were, that you're alive."

Juliet took a deep breath, trying to make sense of it all. "So…you met my sister? Rachel?" She said it as though it couldn't possibly be true.

"Yes, in a park in Miami. I met her son too. Julian, he's a sweet kid."

Juliet's face lifted at the mention of Julian. "You really met her…" Her eyes sparkled with tears, the good kind, much to Kate's relief. "How is she? Is she okay?!"

"She's very happy," Kate told her with a smile. "They both are."

Juliet closed her eyes, tears of relief spilling down her cheeks, "They're happy…"

Kate had been regretting her visit to Rachel, but seeing the look of joy on Juliet's face made it all worthwhile.

The pain in her head beginning to subside, Kate sat up in the chair. "I'm telling you this now because you make it sound like you have nothing to go back to, but you do. You have people who love you, not to mention Sawyer."

Something in Juliet's demeanor changed at the mention of Sawyer. Kate sighed, knowing she had another confession to get off her chest. "Listen, I err… also want to apologise." She stopped and tried to gage Juliet's expression. "I'm sorry for what happened with Sawyer, it was all my fault. If I'd known you were together, I would never—"

"I forgive you."

Kate shot her head up. Had Juliet really said those words?

Juliet smiled through her tears. "And I also want to thank you."

Kate frowned, convinced she had misheard her. "Thank me? For what?"

"For visiting Rachel, for letting her know about me… that I haven't given up. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Well, let's just make sure we get the hell off this island. Because we both have a reason to make it home."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, female bonding. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's fun exploring Kate and Juliet's friendship, I wish it had been explored more on the show. There was always more focus on the male characters of the show (at l ** **east, in my opinion), and I would've enjoyed watching more female interactions. Kate, Juliet, Claire and Sun going off into the jungle for an adventure would've been great to watch!******

 ** ** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts in a review!******


	32. Chapter 31 - Defences are down

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews and continued support. Just to avoid any later confusion, all these chapters are taking place over the course of one night. It's easy to forget this when you're only getting weekly updates and the action is separated.**

* * *

Chapter 31— Defences are down.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky in a streak of white. Thunder grumbled restlessly, sending its tremors rippling through the earth, and above, ominous clouds unleashed their promised downpour of rain.

Jack didn't see the lightning, couldn't hear the thunder, or feel the rain upon his skin. His entire focus was on the man before him. Locke. He passed through the fence like it was nothing. Effortless. He made it look effortless. His men remained outside the perimeter. Like attack dogs, they awaited the order to cross.

With his hands resting on his hips, Locke stood inside the compound. He chuckled, "I knew I was going to get inside, but I didn't expect it to be so easy." His eye settled on Jack, "I suppose I should be thanking you."

When Locke had his gun to Rose's head, Jack had only one option as he saw it; to give up the code. He wouldn't apologise for trying to save his friend's life. Never. It was the right decision, and he would make it again in a heartbeat. But in doing what he thought was right, he had screwed over his friends in the process. Sawyer's sideways glance was proof enough; his eyes seemed to be asking, _'what the hell have you done?'_

From behind Sawyer, footsteps sounded, and he flinched. Gun in hand, he spun around, his gaze lighting on Miles and Hurley coming his way. He glared at them. "I told you to wait in the van." Hurley couldn't defend himself like the others. Sawyer didn't want to see him get hurt.

Locke grinned, "How nice of you to join us, Hugo. It's a shame you left my camp at such short notice. Just think, if you and Juliet had stayed like you were supposed to, then Rose and Bernard would _probably_ still be alive." He chuckled, "Isn't it funny how things work out?"

Hurley charged towards him, eyes red with rage, and fired his gun at point blank range. The bullet hit Locke in the chest. He even blink.

Miles and Sawyer raced to stop their friend. Sawyer grabbed a hold of Hurley's arm while Miles wrestled the gun out of his hand.

"No, let go of me! Let go!"

"Dammit Hugo, stop," Sawyer growled, yanking him back by the arm. "Don't give him what he wants."

"He's already got what he wants," Hurley cried, struggling against Sawyer's grip. "Jack gave him the code…and he killed her anyway!"

Glancing down at the bullet hole in his chest, like it was nothing more than a scratch, Locke rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Someone get him in line or he dies now." In reaction Jack stepped forward, blocking Locke's path from getting to Hurley.

Locke's brow lifted in surprise. Gaze challenging, he asked, "What are you going to do, Jack?" As if on cue, his men raised their guns and crossed into the compound, proving yet again that Locke held all the cards.

Locke inched closer until he and Jack were face to face. His gaze flickered to the bodies in the mud. "You should've let them die, Jack, but you couldn't. It's not in your nature. Now, because of you, _everyone_ you care about is going to die. You see, a good leader can make difficult decisions when he has to. A good leader knows he can't fix everything, so sometimes sacrifices have to be made…" Locke paused and shrugged. "Guess it goes to show that when it comes down to it…you just don't have what it takes."

 _"_ _You don't want to be a hero. You don't want to try and save everyone, because when you_ _fail... you just don't have what it takes."_

Those words sent Jack staggering backwards. His father's words. Years of self-doubt surged inside of Jack. What if his father was right? What if Locke was right? What if he didn't have what it took to be a leader? A hero? He dismissed the thought. The people around him needed a hero, they needed someone to lead the way, and they needed him to be that someone.

"I have something I wanna say."

Locke raised his brow, intrigued by Jack's request. "Well, don't be shy. I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you have to say?" He looked to his men who sniggered in response.

Daring to test fate one last time, Jack turned his back on Locke to face the people who stood bravely beside him; Sawyer, Hurley, Miles, Sayid…his friends, united as one. Turning his back on the enemy was a dangerous move, foolish even – it gave Locke's men the perfect opportunity to take a clear shot at him. Jack was aware that he had placed himself in a vulnerable position, yet he did it to make a point. To demonstrate that he was willing to die for the people before him. Despite their efforts to appear strong and unafraid, he could see it in each of their eyes; defeat.

They needed reassurance.

They needed someone to tell them that everything was going to be okay.

They needed a leader.

They needed him.

"Some of you asked me why I came back here. The truth is, I came back because I was broken... and I thought this place could fix me." He paused, giving each of them a small smile. "But I got it all wrong. It's not the island that I needed... it's the people."

He paused, memories he shared with each of them flooding his mind; Kate stitching him up the day of the crash, Hurley standing in an open field with a set of golf clubs, the day the raft set sail, Sayid's tireless effort to fix the radio, Sawyer telling him about his father in Sydney … All of them small, precious moments that stuck in his memory.

"Together we have been through so much, and together we have lost so much… Boone, Shannon, Charlie, John, Sun, Jin…" his voice breaking, he pointed to the bodies on the ground, "…Rose and Bernard." So many friends lost along the way. "But by standing together, we have survived."

A flicker of hope crossed his friends' faces, lighting them up with a desire for vengeance. Jack no longer saw defeat in their eyes, instead he saw a hunger, a need to fight. He lifted his chin, taking the strength he needed from them. Standing before him were people who weren't quite ready to give up.

"My whole life people have told me that I don't have what it takes… and for a while, I believed them. But they were wrong. And being on this island, being with all of you, has made me realise that." With his new found strength, Jack turned back to Locke. "You say I don't have what it takes? Well, tonight I'm going to prove you wrong. Tonight, I'm gonna kill you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Locke asked, his eyes lit with amusement.

"That part's a surprise," Jack retorted with unwavering confidence.

Locke studied Jack carefully through narrowed eyes. His mouth twitched, belying what he tried so hard not to show—fear.

Jack's eyes never left Locke's as he lifted his walkie to his mouth. With a forceful tone that held a strange calmness to it, he said simply, "Now."

Locke's eyes darted around him, and his men raised their guns and scanned over the surrounding area, ready for an attack.

Jack, who never once left Locke's gaze, waited in silence. Heart pounding, adrenalin pumping, he told himself, _'Any minute now…any minute now.'_

Silence.

Locke turned back to Jack. "I'm sorry, is something supposed to be happening?" He laughed but behind it was a nervousness Jack hadn't heard before.

 _'_ _Please….now…come on …'_

"You know what I think, Jack? I think you're bluffing. I don't think anything is going to happen—"

He was cut off as Miles staggered backwards in fear, finger pointing up at the sky. "What the hell...?!"

"Whoa…dude…" Hurley said, looking up at the sky, awe struck.

Distracted by the exclamations from Miles and Hurley, alongside his own apprehension, Locke couldn't resist the urge to look behind him. Letting his fear get the better of him, he tore his gaze from Jack and looked up toward the sky where the others had turned their attention.

In that moment, his smug smile twisted into a vicious frown. A sea of flaming arrows lit the sky in a luminous, orange glow. They arced through air like shooting stars, but unlike shooting stars, whose target is random and unknowing, the arrows' intent was clear and their target definite. They came down upon Locke and his men, crashing and burning at once, hitting their targets with full force.

His voice exuding confidence, Jack spoke. "Still think I'm bluffing?"

Several of Locke's men dropped dead instantaneously upon being impaled by the onslaught. For others, it was a slower, more painful demise. One soldier stumbled aimlessly about in the crowd, an arrow through his eye. Within seconds, his hair caught on fire and flesh melted from his face. Sawyer fought the urge to look away – the scene was more graphic than any horror movie depiction. The soldier collapsed to his knees, his body alight and churning black smoke, before planting face down in the dirt. Many others went up in flames, screaming and flailing their arms as they burnt alive. The putrid smell of burning flesh wafted up Sawyer's nostrils and he covered his nose, the stench nauseating. Under siege, Locke's men opened fire, shooting blindly in the direction of the jungle, hoping to kill whoever was leading the attack of arrows.

It was chaos. Complete and utter destruction. Locke watched with a wide eyed expression as his men fell like flies. "Run you idiots! Get away from jungle— MOVE!"

With Locke distracted, Jack took the opportunity to find safety. "Hey, we need to get back," he instructed, realising he and his friends were standing dangerously close to the onslaught of arrows. "Come on, Hurley, Miles - back up!" He waved his arms frantically, motioning for them to back away.

Sawyer and Miles did as he instructed but Hurley stood frozen to the spot, transfixed by the sight before him. Jack grabbed him by the shoulders, snapping Hurley back into reality. "Listen to me! Those men are going to come after us. You and Miles need to run back to the van. _Go!_ "

"But Jack—"

"I'm not asking," he snapped, shaking Hurley to emphasize the urgency. "Go! Now!"

Miles grabbed Hurley by the arm and led the way. "You heard him!"

More orange flames descended from the sky. Those of Locke's men able to dodge the arrows, fled into the compound with guns blazing.

"James – watch out!" Jack lunged forward and pushed Sawyer to the ground, the pair of them narrowly missing being impaled by a flaming arrow. The arrow hit the ground, inches away from them.

Jack scrambled to his feet and helped Sawyer up. "Come on, we need to take cover!" The pair ran in the direction of the dharma houses to escape the arrows and gunfire.

Jack, far from safe, had no time to see if Hurley and Miles had reached the van. With the jungle ablaze and soldiers fleeing into the compound, all he could think about was survival.

There was no going back now.

The war had begun.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked, looking at Juliet who was covering over the station's entrance with vines. Just as they had found it.

Juliet looked up at the thick canopy of trees and shrugged. "Probably just thunder."

Gaze lifting to the sky, Kate shook her head, "No, that wasn't thunder. It sounded like… gunshots."

There was silence.

"Come on," Juliet said after an elongated pause. She placed a hand on Kate's back. "We need to keep moving."

Juliet may have chosen not to acknowledge it, but Kate knew what she had heard. The sound was unmistakable. Gunshots. Definitely gunshots. It must have come from the barracks. Her heart stopped. _Jack._ Her mind raced to him and the others…what if they were hurt? What if they needed help? She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving them. In desperate times like these, they needed to be together, not apart.

Rain hammered down on them from the canopy, turning the ground to slush beneath their feet. They trekked side by side, Kate holding the flashlight while Juliet had control of the map. Ever since leaving the relative safety of the medical station, Juliet seemed a little on edge. More and more frequently, she would look over her shoulder and spare a quick glance behind them. Juliet was a cautious person by nature. She always had her wits about her. She never let her guard down completely. Were danger to strike, she would be ready. Still, her behaviour was making Kate jittery.

Juliet stopped in the middle of the jungle. "Dammit…"

Frowning, Kate looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Juliet lifted the map closer to her eyes, squinting to read Richard's handwritten instructions. "The rain's smudging the ink…I can't read it."

Kate waved her flashlight about her, hoping to recognise the area of jungle they found themselves in. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Like you said, the temple can't be far, right?"

Juliet didn't answer. Her eyes no longer on the map, she was once again peering over her shoulder.

Kate felt that tinge of anxiety creep back again. Folding her arms, she stared at the back of Juliet's head, her brow raising. "Juliet?"

The blonde snapped her head back to face Kate, eyes wide. "Huh?"

Pushing back her unease, Kate chose to say, "I asked if the temple was far away?"

"No, it isn't far now," Juliet answered, her eyes distracted by something in the distance.

Kate followed Juliet's line of sight, her pale features twisting in confusion. "What do you keep looking at?"

"Nothing," Juliet answered curtly, almost defensively. Folding up the map and stuffing it inside her pack, Juliet placed a protective hand on Kate's back. "Come on, let's keep moving. It's not safe out here."

They continued in silence, rain pouring down on them, soaking them to the bone. There were few things Kate hated more than the feeling of wet jeans. The way the heavy material clung to her skin and rubbed against it with every step. Despite her discomfort, she pressed forward, struggling to keep in step with Juliet who was charging forward and at a considerable pace. Kate was grateful the nausea had worn off. Otherwise, she would never have been able to keep up.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet's question brought an end to the long break of silence.

The serum had worked wonders. The throbbing in her head had subsided and she didn't feel the slightest bit faint. Brushing a hand over her stomach, Kate answered, "Much better, actually."

"Good." Juliet sidled up to her, her voice a low whisper, "Then I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say…"

Kate braced herself, already dreading what was about to come out of Juliet's mouth.

"…we're being followed."

Kate came to a stop, wide-eyed and stammering to speak. _Followed?!_ Juliet brushed Kate's arm, motioning for her to keep walking. "You can't act like anything's wrong."

Kate, walking rigidly with her arms by her side, glanced sideways at Juliet. "Who's following us?" she asked, afraid to breathe. "How many?"

Juliet's eyes remained forward. "There's someone standing about 10 yards to your left … they've been following us for the past hour."

Kate wanted desperately to look around, but she didn't want to alert their stalker to the fact she was onto them.

Her voice a whisper, Juliet hastily continued, "If you keep heading in this direction, you should reach the temple in the next 10 minutes."

Slowly digesting each instruction, Kate reached for Juliet's arm, "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

Juliet stopped walking. She looked at Kate, her gaze faltering, then jolted forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Because, I'm not coming with you." Kate barely had a chance to react. "Take this," Juliet continued, discretely slipping her pack from her shoulders. "The map's inside, and there's a gun … Head straight to the temple, don't look back. Got it?"

Everything was happening so fast, Kate couldn't keep up. She clung to Juliet, her voice pleading and desperate. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"I am going to cause a distraction to get whoever's following us off your tail." Juliet leaned closer, her voice never losing its sharp edge. "When I do, I need you to run as fast as you can. Okay?"

Kate shook her head. "I _can't_ leave without you."

Juliet broke away and smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me." Her hand snaked around the handgun in the waistband of her jeans. Nodding to Kate, she gave the signal, "Run."

Juliet turned on her heal, lifted her gun, and fired.

With the life of her unborn child to think about, Kate slung the pack over her shoulder and scarpered in the direction Juliet told her to run. She darted through trees and palm fronds, not stopping to look back. A series of gunshots rang out behind her. Kate flinched. She stopped running and turned round to look for Juliet. All she could see was the rain, the darkness, and the swaying of low hanging branches in the wind, any one of which could have been someone chasing after her. For a split second she considered going back for her friend, but the life growing inside her was a reminder that she would be risking more than her own life if she went back. With that in mind, Kate whispered a prayer on Juliet's behalf and kept moving forward.

* * *

Juliet weaved dangerously in and out of the trees, chasing after the figure. "Hey, get back here! Stop!" She fired her gun and the bullet narrowly missed its target. "Shit!" She continued to sprint after him, refusing to let him get away.

The mysterious figure slipped in and out of the trees. Whoever it was, had already gained a considerable distance ahead of her, and the darkness masked him in shadow.

She fired again. This time, the bullet hit a tree, sending pieces of bark splintering into the air. "Who are you?" she called after him. "Tell me who you are?!"

In the darkness and the blinding fall of rain, the figure got farther and farther out of her reach. Another miscalculated shot and he would disappear from view entirely. She couldn't let that happen. Aiming, her finger on the trigger, Juliet pulled and…

"Dammit!" Cursing in frustration, she opened the gun chamber. Just as she figured—empty. She surveyed the surrounding jungle and let out a defeated 'Son of a bitch'. The figure was gone. Escaped into the night. Hiding somewhere in the jungle.

"Coward!" she called out, hoping it would stir some reaction from him. "Why don't you come out and face me?"

She waited, her gun useless in her hand, and looked for any sign of movement …but whoever it was, was long gone and he wasn't coming back.

She mentally kicked herself for taking her eyes off the target. She'd had him in her sights, why did she look away? Breathless and exhausted, Juliet sank down against a tree trunk, allowing herself a quick moment to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. Consumed by her quest to catch the person following her, she hadn't stopped to question where she was running to.

She was lost.

' _I stay need to stay calm_ ,' she told herself. ' _Just breathe_.' Soon enough, her desperate gasps for breath calmed, and her heartbeat returned to normal. While it did, she listed her available options in her head: one, try and find her way back to the medical station; from there, she could navigate her way to the temple and join Kate. Or, two, she could try to find her way back to the barracks. At least then, she could stop fretting about James every second.

An outbreak of gunfire broke her train of thought. She gained her feet to determine where the sound had come from. Her chest tightened and her breath again became shallow. It was most likely coming from the barracks. Juliet followed the sound, until it led her to an opening in the jungle…and a rocky cliff edge. She halted and staggered backwards, her fear of heights getting the better of her. Still, she braved her fear, though keeping a safe distance away, to peer over the edge. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her luck. The cliff overlooked the barracks. She had the perfect bird's eye view of what was happening down there.

"Oh my God…"

Below, the barracks was under siege from an assault of flaming arrows. Locke's men, who clearly outnumbered the others, were fleeing into the compound, firing their weapons. Her friends were down there. _James_ was down there. Distance kept her from seeing them outright, but the sight turned her stomach. The situation at the barracks looked helpless. She was more determined than ever to go back there now. She needed to find James, needed to know if he was safe, but she also needed to come up with a plan. Simply reacting and thinking with her heart, something she often did, would get her killed. She needed to be smart and devise a strategy.

Behind her came a rustling of leaves as though something moved in the undergrowth. Then, as loud as the crack of gunfire below, came the sharp crack of a branch breaking under foot.

"Hello, Juliet."

She stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice. "Ben." Her voice was cold and detached when she spoke his name. Without turning around, she reached for the gun tucked in the waistband of her pants.

"Don't bother. We both know it's not loaded."

It took a moment for his words to register. When they did, she whirled around, her nostrils flaring. "You… this whole time, it was you…" She wanted to strike him in the face and wipe off that smug smile he always wore. "You've been following us!"

Ben stepped out of the shadows. "Stop being overdramatic. I _stumbled_ across you and Kate completely by chance. I was curious as to why you'd be out here when you're clearly needed at the barracks, so I decided to follow. I was waiting for the right moment to approach you, but when you started _blindly_ shooting at me, I had no choice but to run away." He grinned, and added, "It's a good job you have terrible aim."

She ignored his jibe, refusing to let him get under her skin.

He raised his brow in curiosity. "What, may I ask, are you and Kate doing out here? I thought you'd be at the barracks?"

"It's complicated." She didn't need to explain herself to him.

Ben's eye twitched. He studied her movements, trying to work out what was going on behind those calculating blue eyes of hers. He took a step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Juliet."

Although all she wanted to do was get as far away from the man as possible, she stood her ground. She needed to be strong. "I`m not scared of you."

"Then why is your hand shaking?"

She followed his gaze to her left hand, which was trembling at her side.

With a grin, he walked past her and peered over the cliff edge. His grin faded. "God, I wouldn't wanna be down there. I can see why you and Kate decided to take your chances out here."

Juliet never took her eyes off him. She hated him, despised him, but above all, she didn't trust him. She hadn't forgotten about the deal he had made with Locke; to rule over the island…and to have her. Her skinned crawled. Too many unsettling questions sounded alarm bells inside her head; what was he doing out in the middle of the jungle? What was his real reason for following them? Their 'chance' meeting in the jungle? She didn't buy it for a second.

She knew the only way to get a straight answer from him was by asking a direct question. "What do you want, Ben?"

He laughed at the directness of her question. "You know me so well." Turning away from the chaos unfolding at the barracks, his bug eyes settled on her. "As a matter of fact, I do want something… I need your help."

"You need my help?" She laughed incredulously.

His face remained deadly serious. "That's right. I need you to come with me."

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" She had gotten her fingers burnt too many times placing her trust in him. The man was a habitual liar who was only out to serve himself.

He nodded towards the barracks. "Because if you come with me, you stand a better chance of saving your friends than you would if you went back there." She folded her arms and looked at him to continue. He smiled, knowing he had her attention. "I have the key to destroying Locke once and for all."

Eyeing him with suspicion, she asked sceptically, "And what might that be?"

Ben shook his head. "Not what, Juliet. _Who_."

"It's a person?"

He sighed. "Yes, of course it's a person, Juliet," he corrected in his usual condescending tone. "Desmond Hume, to be exact. He's waiting for us on Charles Widmore's boat."

* * *

 **A/N: So the diabolical Benjamin Linus returns – only question is, can we trust him? Has he really got an idea to help our losties or is he up to his scheming ways?**

 **Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review. Let me know your predictiions!**


	33. Chapter 32 - Flashes before your eyes

**A/N: Just to say thanks for sticking with me on this journey! The story's not over yet, still got a few twists and turns to go, but I hope you'll see it through to the bitter end! Thanks to all who kindly left reviews. Hearing your thoughts and feedback makes all my time and effort worthwhile! I'm glad there are still people out there who have a passion for the show and its characters like I do! Honestly, you guys are the best :)**

 **Also, just a quick thank you to DimpleCurlAeternaGirl, not only for her continued support, but for her insight on pregnancy issues in the story.**

 **Also, Jenny, if you're reading this, thanks for all your help with the story! You're an amazing talent and teacher.**

 **Lastly, just wanted to give a shout out to ForeverErica. Most of you probably know who she is, but for those who don't, she's a brilliant writer, who's recently come back to the site with her brilliant story 'I will come back here for you'. You should definitely check it out, if you haven't already! It's brilliant!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, onto the next installment...**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Flashes Before Your Eyes.

Juliet hated the jungle at night. The descent of darkness brought about an unsettling transition; trees morphed into distorted figures, their branches like spindly arms reaching out to grab her, and faint whispers carried in the wind, as if the trees themselves were talking to one another. Despite Ben being her only company, she was grateful for his presence. She stuck close to him on their journey to the beach where, supposedly, Widmore's boat awaited them.

Ben was walking ahead of her, jerking his way through the trees. She hurried to keep up with him, feeling her way through the dark before the jungle could engulf her entirely. Yet, with each movement, Ben's pace quickened until she had to squint in order to differentiate him from the foliage.

Then he disappeared from view entirely.

She paused mid-step. "Ben?"

Though distant, she could hear the sound of footsteps. "Ben? Is that you?" She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound, but the pattering of rain drowned out the noise.

 _'_ _Damn it Ben, where are you?!'_

He had been right in front of her just moments ago, and now nothing?

Juliet wouldn't let the panic settle in, as much as it begged to. Instead, she made herself walk in the direction she had seen him last, calling out his name with mild irritation. "Ben? This isn't funny, where are you?"

A familiar sound ended the silence. Not Ben's voice, but a sound far more terrifying— the mechanical ticking of the monster. She froze. The black smoke. Perfectly guised in smoke form, Locke believed he could infiltrate the surrounding shadow and she would be none the wiser. But having spent enough time in his company to know the types of games he liked to play, she'd developed a sense, a spine-tingling chill, that alerted her to his presence.

She felt it now.

 _He_ was close.

A loud mechanical screech filled the air and she stumbled backwards. In that same moment, the tree in front of her lifted from its roots. Dirt showered down upon her.

"Oh my God…"

The uplifted tree trunk came crashing to the ground, and she fled for her life.

She ran, slipped in the mud and toppled to the ground, but without skipping a beat, she struggled to her feet and continued running. Her ankle throbbed, but she hadn't the time to care. She needed to find shelter— and fast! A large tree with a hollow trunk caught her eye; she wasted no time climbing inside.

Eyes wide, body rigid with fear, Juliet cowered within the hollowed tree, desperately pulling in shallow breaths. She hugged her knees, fearing that any second, the very tree she was hiding inside would be ripped from the ground.

She could see nothing but wandering shadows, and the sound of the mechanical monster drifting further into the distance. Why was Locke out here and not at the barracks?

She waited for what felt like eternity until the recognizable sounds of the jungle returned. Only then did she decide it was safe to call out for Ben. The whisper of his name was barely audible over the sound of her drumming heart. No reply. "Ben?" she braved again, this time a little louder. As before, there was no reply.

She leaned her head back against the tree. It was useless. She was out here alone, with no idea where she was or how to get back to the barra—

Cold fingers wrapped themselves around her arm, and Juliet might have screamed, had another hand not placed itself over her mouth, muffling her cry.

"I thought I told you to stay with me."

Although the face was hidden in shadow, the voice was unmistakable. Juliet exhaled and felt a rush of something she never thought she would feel—relief in the presence of Ben Linus.

Crouched by the hollowed entrance of the tree, Ben's wide eyes stared intently into hers.

"He's out here... _Locke._ He came after me!"

"Locke's out _here?_ Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! He just tried to kill me!" She grew quiet and stared at him through narrow, frightened eyes. "Are you…working with him?"

There was an unnerving pause before his reply. "No, Juliet. I'm here to kill him."

She studied his expression; the twitch of his mouth, his beady eyed stare, the crease of his brow, and tried to determine whether he was telling her the truth.

He rose from the ground, brushed the mud off his knees and extended a hand down to her. "Ready to keep moving?"

Juliet's gaze shifted to his open palm. Ben was the master of lies and deception, he had an infamous reputation for manipulation. So before she could go any further, she needed to know she could trust him.

As if reading her mind, he said, "I know you have your reservations about me, and with good reason, but I'm telling the truth. I'm not working with him, Juliet. I swear it."

That look in his eye. She had seen it once before, when he'd professed that he had in fact cured her sister's cancer;

 _"_ _You said no one on this island ever had cancer. You told me that. You told me you could fix it! You said that you cured my sister. You lied to me!"_

 _"_ _No, I did not lie to you."_

 _"_ _If you can cure cancer, Ben, then why do you have it?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…"_

 _"_ _I wanna talk to her, I wanna talk to Rachel - _ _ _I wanna talk to her NOW!"____

 _"_ _Not gonna happen Juliet, but I can promise you that Rachel is fine-"_

 _"_ _You NEVER cured her!"_

 _"_ _I did!"_

 _"_ _You're a liar!"_

 _"_ _No Juliet- _ _ _ _"_____

 _"_ _YOU LIED TO ME!"_

 _"_ _No Juliet, I told you the TRUTH… I gave you my word."_

He had been telling the truth then. And he was now. Slowly, she reached for his hand. Together, they continued to traipse through the jungle, though this time Juliet latched onto his arm, afraid to be left alone again.

She had to increase the volume of her voice to compete with the thunder. "So, how exactly is Desmond going to save us all?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Ben soon relented. "No person could survive blowing up the swan hatch, they would die instantly from the exposure to electromagnetism, but somehow Desmond lived. He has an immunity to it."

 _'_ _No one would survive blowing up the swan hatch'_ – she shivered at his words, as if someone had just walked over her grave.

"There's this place," he continued, "Richard calls it the Heart of the island. It has the highest levels of electromagnetism on the island. If that energy were to be tampered with, well, the outcome would be catastrophic."

Juliet didn't quite understand what any of it had to do with defeating Locke. "So… what? You're going to send Desmond to this place, the heart of the island, to protect it? To stop Locke from getting near it and releasing the energy?"

"No. The exact opposite of what you just said, actually. Desmond's job is to go to the island's core and release the energy."

She jolted to a stop. "But you said—"

"I know what I said," he continued, pulling her along to escape the heavy downpour. "But our best chance of defeating Locke is by releasing that energy."

"But what will happen once it's released? What will happen to us?"

"I don't know, it's never been done before. Worst case, we all get blown to oblivion. Best case, we're given enough time to get the hell off this island before…"

"Before what?"

"Before the island's destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" The fierce wind whipped her hair. "This is crazy… When you said you knew a way to defeat Locke, I didn't think it involved killing everyone on the island!"

"I can assure you, those of your friends who are still alive will be leaving this island."

She tightened her grip on his arm to emphasise her distress. "But they'll never make it to the plane in time!"

"We're not leaving by plane. We're leaving on Charles' boat."

"This is insane… I don't know how you could agree to this!"

He looked up at the rain pouring down from the canopy, and sighed. "See, this is precisely why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd overreact."

"Overreact?!"

"Yes, overreact. How about we focus on getting Desmond first, then we can start worrying about the rest, hmm?"

She stopped walking, and yanked her arm from his. "No, I don't want any part in this… I need to go back and warn them, tell them to go to the —"

A flash of lightning struck a nearby tree.

"Look out!" Ben shoved her aside as the tree snapped in half and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

Juliet stared at the fallen tree, her heart racing, "What the..?"

Ben grabbed her arm. "Come on, there's no need to stop and stare."

He continued to plough through the jungle as though oblivious to the approaching storm above. He came to an abrupt halt when Juliet wrenched her arm from his. Rolling his eyes in bemusement, he turned to her. "We don't have time for this. We need to keep moving."

"Are you insane?" she cried, not moving an inch from her spot. "Look around you, we're in a storm! We need to find shelter. There's got to be a Dharma station around here somewhere. We should stay there just until the storm passes."

He ignored her suggestion and continued walking. "No. We keep moving. We have work to do."

Juliet bit back a cutting remark and followed him reluctantly. After all, she hadn't much of a choice. Staying with Ben was better than being alone, especially with Locke roaming about out there.

Ben continued to hasten her through the jungle until the distant sound of the ocean met her ears. They had reached a clearing in the jungle, though it was difficult to tell much of a difference between the dense jungle and the open clearing, given the obscuring darkness and overcast of the approaching storm.

Realising where she was, Juliet ran past Ben towards the water's edge, searching in vain for the promise of Widmore's boat. Her frown deepened. All she saw was a dark, restless ocean. No boat.

Her blood simmered with unease. "So, where is it then?"

Ben crept up beside her and outstretched his arm, pointing into the distance. "There's our boat."

"I don't see anything?" As she spoke, a faint flickering light far in the distance caught her attention, and her brow narrowed in disbelief. "That's our boat?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I wouldn't lie to you. I gave you my word, remember?"

Shaking her head, she stammered, "But Ben – it's miles away! How are we supposed to reach it?"

"By boat, of course." He said it as though it was the most obvious solution. He walked over to a wooden dinghy. Juliet hadn't seen it there on the sand but she recognised the vessel instantly. It was the very dinghy she and James had used to sail round to the Orchid Station when they were jumping through time.

Ben patted its wooden frame. "We'll take this." He pushed it towards the sea without asking for her approval.

She looked out at the roiling water, her head shaking from side to side. "You can't be serious? The water's too dangerous."

Ben took no notice of her distress and continued to push the boat along the sand. He was forced to stop when she stood in front of the boat, blocking his path. "Ben, if we go out there on this thing, we'll drown."

"Juliet," he said, tone condescending as ever. It reminded Juliet of the tone a teacher would take when having to repeat themselves to the kid at the back of the class who never paid attention. The teacher/student dynamic, in some respects, was reflective of their relationship. Ben didn't view her as his equal. He didn't like democracy; dictatorship was more his style. Was his patronising tone simply a way to belittle her? Undermine her? To remind her that _he_ was in charge? It was just one of his many mind games in a relentless struggle for power.

"The answer to killing Locke and saving your friends lies on Widmore's boat," he continued. "Do you want to save your friends or not?"

She stared at the flickering light in the ocean, her brow furrowing, "I don't understand. Why do we have to go to them? Why can't they come to us?"

"Because Charles and I agreed that I would meet Desmond on the boat and bring him to the island."

"You and Charles agreed?" She laughed at the absurdity of his statement. "We both know you can't stand the man, and now you expect me to believe the two of you are what? Working together?"

"As I said before, this is bigger than all of us. Charles and I find ourselves with a common enemy. So, for now, we have to put our _history_ aside."

"Well, that's very big of you, Ben, but I'm still not getting in that boat."

"This island needs Desmond Hume. So we are going to bring him here, or we will die trying. Either way, our lives don't matter. There are bigger things at play."

She brought a hand to her head, knotting her fingers into her curls at Ben's crazed determination to go on a suicide mission. "Ben, this is madness!"

He beckoned her to step inside the boat. "If you're coming, get in."

She looked at the small vessel bobbing up and down in the water and shook her head, not quite believing what she was about to do. Through gritted teeth, she climbed on board and held tightly onto the sides of the boat as Ben pushed it out into the waves.

"You should listen for once, Benjamin. She's right. Going on that boat would be a very foolish thing to do."

Juliet froze at the sound of the chilling voice. Her grip on the sides of the boat tightened. She turned to Ben who was standing knee-deep in the water, his eyes squeezed shut. When they opened, he stared hard at the boat, and Juliet could see that for a moment, he was contemplating whether to jump inside it and paddle away.

"I won't tell you again."

Shooting an apologetic glance in Juliet's direction, Ben gave a sigh of defeat before dragging the boat from the water and parking it on the sand. He offered her a hand out of the vessel. Swallowing back a tinge of fear, Juliet took his hand and stepped onto the sand. She stood beside Ben and stared into the eyes of their uninvited guest.

Locke bowed his head graciously. "Thank you." He stepped towards Juliet and she stiffened, taking a step back. He smiled at her aversion. "Juliet, how lovely to see you again. I was just saying to Hugo, it's a real pity you didn't stay longer at my camp. I was so hoping we could—"

"What _are_ you?"

His grin widened at her ice cold interjection. "As you may have guessed by now, I'm not John Locke, but I choose to take the form of his body."

His polite and over familiar manner unsettled her. Was it all an act or was he simply a well-intentioned maniac who liked to butter his victims before he swung the axe? Her eyes roved over him in disgust. "Why?"

"I've wanted to kill my brother for a very, very long time. But for me to do so, I needed to find a loophole. It just so happened my loophole appeared to me in the form of John Locke." He paused and smiled, "In some ways, John seemed like the obvious choice. He was the only one pathetic enough to believe that he was brought here for a reason…" His gaze shifted to Ben. "I suppose you did him a favour. John was a lonely man who led a sad life. You put him out of his misery."

Juliet's stomach knotted. "What?"

Locke's eyes shifted between the two of them, enjoying the moment. "Oh Ben, please don't tell me you've been keeping what you did a secret?"

Eyes staring vacantly down at the sand, Ben remained silent.

Locke happily spoke on his behalf. "Let me fill you in. Our good friend Benjamin here, murdered you friend, John Locke." He turned to Ben who gave no reaction other than to stare at the grains of sand at his feet as if they could come to his aid. "Don't be ashamed, Ben. I mean, think about it. If you hadn't strangled the life out of him, I wouldn't have been able to inhabit his body. I should be thanking you. You made all of this possible."

The new shouldn't have come as a surprise to Juliet. Ben was capable of the worsts kinds of cruelty. But he never had a direct hand in murder. He was too clever for all that. Too much of a coward. Instead, he would manipulate others into pulling the trigger. To hear he had physically committed the brutal act himself, to poor John of all people, was shocking. An image of John taking his dying breath with Ben's hands wrapped around his neck, played in her mind. She gave an involuntary flinch before backing away from the two men.

Just when she was beginning to like she could trust him. Now that false rug of trust had been pulled from under her. Why had he dragged her out here, and why had she agreed to follow him when she knew he couldn't be trusted? It was common knowledge that Ben and Widmore were sworn enemies; they would never join allegiances, no matter how dire the circumstance. So, what was he doing out here? Her gaze shot from Ben to Locke and back. Had Ben brought her out here to die? The last question she answered with a _Yes_. If it meant saving himself, Ben would most definitely let her die.

Mind racing, all rational thought flying out the window, Juliet pulled out her gun and pointed it at Locke.

Locke didn't bat an eye. Again, he gave her a disarming smile and spoke with a calm and gentle voice. "Please put the gun down, Juliet. It isn't necessary."

It reminded Juliet so much of John Locke. The last memory she had of John was of him being lowered down into the Well, before it became the Orchid, to put an end to the time flashes. He'd been willing to give his life in attempt to same them. He was a hero. That part, however, was easy to forget when a monster wore his face. Juliet's grip on her gun tightened. The real Locke, her friend, was dead. Murdered, by Ben.

John Locke was not the man standing before her, folding his arms and turning his polite smile into a grimace of malevolence. "Don't make me ask you again."

The gun in her hand wasn't loaded. She knew it. And Ben knew it. Even so, Ben placed a cautious hand on the weapon. "Do as he says. Put the gun down."

Once again, he had _that_ look in his eye. A look that spoke trust.

Casting all her nagging doubts aside, Juliet lowered the weapon in her hand.

"Much obliged, Juliet."

But Juliet knew as well as Ben, that even at gunpoint, Locke hadn't feared for his life. Almost like he knew she wouldn't pull the trigger. She caught Ben's eye. The single glance they shared conveyed the knowledge that something terrible was about to happen.

An uneasy silence descended as Locke stared at Widmore's boat in the distance. "I had expected you to be at the barracks, Juliet, being that James is there." He paused, and Juliet sensed he was choosing his words carefully. "He cares about you very much…" Although his voice remained genteel, there was a darkness to his words.

She stepped back. "More to the point, why aren't you at the barracks?"

To Juliet's dismay, Locke dismissed her question with another step forward. "You see, before he came to this Island, James was a conman. He was selfish and self-serving, rather like Benjamin here. Perhaps he's changed now, but James is still the sort of man to take a gamble. So, I gave him a choice…"

Locke took another step forward, and Juliet took one more back before her heels sunk into wet sand and a wave sloshed against the backs of her calves. She could go no further without ending up in the ocean. She was cornered.

"I told him that if he chose correctly, I would let every innocent man, woman and child on this island live… but if he made the wrong choice, he would have to face the consequences. The game was simple." Locke now stood so close she could feel his breath on her face. "You know, I really hoped he would make the right decision, but I'm afraid he didn't. And for making the wrong decision, he has to pay the price."

She had hardly processed his words, when he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her towards him. Pain, more agonising and gut wrenching than the pain her patients on this island must have endured before they died, tore through her abdomen. For one insane moment, she thought he had gut punched her until she reached for her stomach. Her hand came away red with blood.

As if this was all a terrible dream and she would wake up any second, she looked down at the knife protruding from her stomach and gave a delayed cry. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Locke made it real in one swift motion. He removed the blade with no more concern than he might have shown a bug crushed under his shoe, and Juliet fell forward. He caught her in his arms, letting her weak body lean against him, and cradled the back of her head.

Brushing his fingers through her blonde hair, he whispered softly in her ear, "Sorry, it's nothing personal." Then, as if those four words meant nothing at all, he stepped aside and let her fall to the sand. "It's a pity, it really is. I told you, I don't like killing unless I have to."

Lying on the sand, Juliet attempted to stifle the flow of blood with both hands. A futile attempt, she knew. Locke's mocking grin, relishing every moment of her suffering, was proof of that.

Ben was staring down at the sand, his mouth agape. "What have you done?"

Locke wiped the blade on his trouser leg, before sliding it back into his belt. "I did what needed to be done. I thought we had an understanding? But it appears I was wrong about you. You were actually planning to bring Charles Widmore to the island, weren't you? Now, why would you want to do a thing like that?"

Nostrils flaring, Ben cried, "You promised me she wouldn't get hurt— we had a deal!"

"And then you went behind my back." Locke's right hand went to his belt and unclipped his gun. Ben sucked in a breath. He knew he was next.

Then, with a blank expression, Locke raised the weapon and pointed it at him. Ben froze and his feet sunk further into the sand. "John, whatever it is you're thinking of doing, please don't."

"I'm sorry, Ben…"

Sweat oozing from his palms, Ben stared at the gun, anticipating the moment when Locke would pull the trigger.

"…but the deal's off."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ben flinched as each bullet dispensed. He looked down at his chest. There was no blood. No bullet holes. Trembling, he glanced over his shoulder at the dinghy, which now had three bullet holes indented into its wooden frame. Relief flooded his features. He had been spared.

"Consider that a warning." Locke re-holstered his gun. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now, what's done is done. We have more important matters to attend to." Locke began walking towards the tree line, expecting Ben to follow, but Ben found himself unable to move. Without turning round, Locke warned, "I'm not asking."

A cry met his ears, and Ben looked to the sand where Juliet lay clinging to her stomach. He had done some unspeakable things in his life, unforgivable things, but leaving Juliet to die wasn't going to be one of them. The few people Ben cared about in his life; his mother, his father, Alex, John even…were gone. And whether he liked to admit it or not, he had played a role in their demise. This time, he refused to stand by and let another person he cared about die.

Voice quivering, he stated, "I'm not going anywhere with you." Then, feeling a sudden surge of strength, he rushed to Juliet's aid and knelt down beside her on the sand.

Locke chortled at the sight. "Don't tell me you've grown sentimental?"

Ben wasn't listening. His focus was on Juliet. She had grown pale, paler than a ghost, and her forehead was beaded in a cold sweat. Her blue eyes, wide and darting from side to side, were in a panic. Her breath came in short, shallow bursts – she was beginning to hyperventilate. He watched her hands reaching for her stomach, attempting to stop the flow of blood pooling onto her navy shirt. It seeped between the gaps in her fingers, staining them an unholy shade of red. Ben grimaced at the sight. There was too much blood. If he wanted to save her, he would need to act quickly.

Her breath quickening, Ben steadied her with a hand to her chin, knowing she was going into a state of shock. "Juliet, I need you to look at me. I'm going to get you help. Everything's going to be alright, but you need to stay calm."

Through tears, she managed to nod her head. Though he wondered whether she believed him. After all, he wasn't a doctor. It wasn't like he could help her. He had to face the facts; she was bleeding to death.

Locke shook his head, tutting in disappointment, and looked down upon Ben in a pitiful manner. "The Barracks are miles away. She'll be dead by the time you reach Jack, and you know it. But if you want to risk your life trying to save this one woman, go ahead. I won't stop you." Locke waved at Juliet in dismissal. "The island's done with her. In fact, I don't think it ever needed her. She's as good as dead and you'd be a fool to think otherwise." He extended a hand to Ben. "There is one part of our deal which still stands. And if you come with me now, I will make sure I keep my end of the bargain."

Ben looked up at him, his brow furrowing in confusion… and mild curiosity.

"I can give you what you want," Locke continued. "What you've always wanted. Power." Ben raised his brow. Power was like a drug to him. Locke smiled. "Come with me, and I promise, the island's yours. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Jack and Sawyer were midway between the fence and the dharma houses. With the onslaught of arrows descending from the tree line, they kept a safe distance from the fence and focused their efforts on the influx of green uniforms pouring into the compound. They immersed themselves in the thick of the chaos. The strategy was to keep Locke's men from reaching the dharma houses- there were weapons stockpiled at the infirmary they didn't want Locke's men getting their grubby hands on. But with no surrounding infrastructure to cover them, Jack and Sawyer found themselves constantly exposed and targeted.

"Jack – Behind YOU!"

At Sawyer's frantic warning, Jack turned on his heel, his vision colliding with a figure running towards him. A glint of metal caught his eye, and without thinking, without a moment's hesitation, Jack fired his gun.

A cry echoed in the wind.

Jack's throat closed up as a feeling of dread passed through him, nearly causing the gun to fall from his hand. Who had he hit? Was it Hurley? Miles?!

Heart racing, he dared himself to look down at the man he'd shot dead. The body lay inches from his feet. Green uniform was what first caught his eye. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief; it was a mercenary. Thank God. His eyes went to the machete that lay beside the body. Any slower a reaction, and the weapon would've been embedded in his spine.

Jack barely had a chance to catch his breath, when three more mercenaries emerged from the darkness. Adrenalin kicked-in and Jack gave the automatic response. He raised his gun...

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The three men fell to the ground, one after the other, like a domino effect.

"Son of a bitch…"

Eyes wide and alert, Jack turned to Sawyer. "You alright?"

Sawyer raked his eyes over the compound. "No I ain't alright— he's not here!"

"Who?"

"Locke," Sawyer spat, his voice thick with rage. "He's gone!"

Come to think of it, Jack hadn't seen Locke since he'd ordered his men to attack. That was easily 30 minutes ago. Jack clawed a nervous hand through his cropped brown hair. "Where did he go?!"

"You tell me. I ain't seen him since they started pouring in here, guns blazing!"

Ominous thoughts circled Jack's mind. Was this part of Locke's plan? To make them think he had left only to show up at an unexpected moment and catch them off guard? Or had Locke really left? Had he gone into the jungle? If so, the far scarier question was why? What game was he playing?

"The son of bitch is tryin'a mess with our heads, I know it. What are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Jack admitted. "He's gone and he doesn't want to be found… at least not yet, anyway."

Sawyer looked down at his gun and closed his eyes. "Dammit… I'm all out of bullets." He tucked his useless weapon into the waistband of his pants.

Movement caught Jack's eye. He pointed into the distance, where two of Locke's men were running towards the dharma houses.

Following the point of Jack's finger, Sawyer nodded. "Leave 'em to me."

"But you're out of bullets. How are you gonna take them on?"

"There's a stash of ammo back at the house," Sawyer explained. He then nodded to another group of mercenaries moving towards them. "Shit Doc, there's more of 'em headed this way…"

Jack clocked them and readied his gun. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"Are you crazy? You can't take 'em on all by yourself— that's suicide!"

"Don't worry about me, I can hold them off. You go after those two. Just get back here as quickly as you can."

There was no arguing with Jack's logic. Sawyer shot him a look filled with worry, panic, fear, even sadness, before taking off towards the rows of yellow houses.

Turning, Jack pointed his gun at the approaching army. He lined up his target and pulled the trigger, wounding one man in the leg. He fired again, this time knocking another man to the ground.

With no time to spare, he quickly lined up another shot, aimed for his target…

 _WHACK!_

A force, so brutal, that for a second Jack thought he'd been hit by a car, came from behind him and sent him hurtling face first into the ground.

"That's right," came a voice from above him. "Not so tough now, are you. Huh?"

Delirious, Jack raised his head to the mocking voice with effort. A shaved head and a neck covered in tattoos was what he saw. The man, one of Locke's mercenaries, towered over him with a proud grin. Jack tried to lift himself from the ground, but the soldier placed a heavy foot on the flat on his back, forcing Jack back down against the grass.

"Not so fast, Doctor." The man's voice held a sadistic twinge of delight that made Jack's stomach turn. "You're not going anywhere."

Clawing at the grass, Jack tried desperately to get away, but he couldn't. He was trapped. Flattened beneath the soldier's foot, he couldn't move. He could barely breathe. All Jack had left was his sight, and there, within arm's reach, was his gun. It had fallen from his grip during the attack. He reached for the weapon, desperate to survive, though he knew he didn't have a chance. As soon as he made his move, the soldier saw. The heavy boot lifted from Jack's back, freeing him momentarily, but the soldier bent down and retrieved the gun from the lawn before he ever came within a finger's length of it.

The soldier sniggered and pointed the gun at Jack. "Looking for this?"

Jack looked up, pleading, "Don't…"

The soldier's boot met Jack's jaw in. "SPEAK UP!"

The metallic taste of blood overwhelmed Jack's taste buds. "Don't do this..."

"On your knees," the soldier ordered, ignoring Jack's plea. "I said on your knees!"

Jack did as he was told.

The mercenary gave a pitiless laugh. "Locke said he wanted to be the one to kill you…but I think I should pull this trigger and put you out of your misery right now! You're pathetic. _Pathetic_."

Staring down the barrel of the gun, all Jack could think was, _it's not supposed to end like this._ After everything he had sacrificed in coming back here— was it only so he could die like this? Fate was cruel, he knew that, but surely fate had something else instore for him— something more? He shook his head, tears of anger spilling down his cheeks; this wasn't how his story was supposed to end.

"Goodbye, _Jack_."

Jack closed his eyes and waited. For the gun to go off, for the rush of pain that would follow. The gun fired, and he braced himself, knowing it would be the last sound he'd ever hear. Except it wasn't. Seconds after the blast, he could still hear the pattering of rain and the growls of thunder. Why didn't he feel any pain? Why wasn't it over? How was he still breathing?

Opening his eyes, Jack looked up and saw the mercenary clutching a gaping hole in his chest. He gave one final whimper before falling to the ground.

Where the soldier had previously stood, was another man. A slimmer, shorter man.

Jack blinked back his surprise. "Desmond?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, okay, a lot to take in... Juliet's been stabbed! Will she be okay? Will Ben help her or take Locke's offer? That was a close one with Jack there... but it's okay, Desmond was there to save him :)**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts and predictions in a review!**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 33- Meet My Father in Law

**A/N : Just to recap the last chapter….**

 **Juliet and Ben head to the beach to meet Desmond on Charles Widmore's boat. Ben says he has a plan to use Desmond to release electromagnetic energy to destroy the island. However, when they get to the beach, they're in for a surprise. An unwelcome one. Locke is there waiting for them. The deadly encounter ends up with Juliet being stabbed, and Ben left with the choice of whether to help her or go with Locke. What will Ben choose?**

 **It's chaos in Dharmaville; Sawyer's ran out of ammo, so is heading up to the Dharma houses for supplies. But he's also chasing after two mercenaries. Jack had a close brush with death, but was saved by an unlikely friend… Desmond! What's Desmond doing back on the island?**

 **Tried to sum up key points as best as I could… enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 33— Meet my father in law. 

Sawyer tailed the two mercenaries as they neared the ghost town of peeling yellow houses. He remained at a safe distance. Without ammo, he was defenceless. He couldn't risk being spotted.

A light up ahead lured the mercenaries like hapless moths to a flame. It was coming from the infirmary, the place where the remainder of the group's supplies, including weapons, were stashed away. The pair approached the building from the front. Sawyer snuck around the side.

Taking care to shield himself in shadow, he listened to the creaking of wood underfoot. Mending the planks of old, warped decking had been on his to do list since anyone had last called him Lafleur. Now he was glad he'd never gotten around to it. The sound of the soldiers' slow, heavy footsteps were as useful as sight in the dark.

The footsteps stopped and everything fell quiet. Ominous silence burned in Sawyer's ears and lasted a little too long for comfort. Plastering himself against the wall, he reached for his pocket knife and readied for an attack.

"This is their infirmary," spoke a deep, menacing voice. "Grab whatever you can find; ammo, explosives, medical supplies— whatever shit they have, we take."

Rusty hinges creaked as the infirmary door was pushed ajar. Sawyer took it as an indication they'd ventured inside. He swallowed. C4, along with other various weapons, was hidden in the backroom. Luckily the entrance to the backroom was concealed by a stack of boxes strategically placed in front of the doorway, but with those two snooping around like Holmes and Watson, how much longer would it stay hidden?

Sawyer tiptoed round to the front porch. He winced at every creak underfoot, now wishing he'd taken the time to replace the old decking. He sidled up to the nearest window and peered inside. The place had been turned upside down. One mercenary, a short, stout man, was ransacking the cupboards, throwing items onto the floor. Glass bottles lay shattered on the ground. The other mercenary, dark haired with a crooked face that look like it had taken more than its fair share of beatings, was busy rifling through boxes of gauze and medical tape. Both men had their backs to the door. Sawyer could easily look in without being seen, and still have time to duck if they turned around.

The taller man tipped a cardboard box upside down, and Sawyer watched as a sea of pregnancy tests and band aids spilled onto the floor. "There's got to be something worth a damn in here somewhere!" Cursing loudly, he stormed over to the stack of boxes piled high against the far wall. Sawyer held his breath. Behind that stack of boxes was the doorway to the backroom.

The mercenary swung his leg, and with a vicious kick, sent the tower of boxes toppling to the floor. Sawyer's toes curled inside his boots. So much for the hidden room staying hidden...

The mercenary laughed at his newfound discovery. "Well, would you look at this? Any guesses on what's behind here?"

The other man, crouched on the floor with his head buried inside the cupboard beneath the sink, seemed rather disinterested with his comrade's discovery. "If it's hidden, it's probably something they don't want us to find."

"I'll bet." The soldier chuckled once more and reached to open the door, then paused with his hand on the handle, to grin at his friend. "I got a feeling something good's behind this door, Tommy."

Tommy, the chubbier one of the two, didn't bother to lift his head from out of the cupboard. "Just be careful, Bill. Could be a trap."

"A trap my ass." Bill opened the door with haste and vanished behind it. With him gone for the moment, an opportunity presented itself to Sawyer. He quickly moved to the open doorway.

Tommy, kneeling in front of the cupboard under the sink, had conveniently placed his gun beside him on the floor. Sawyer stood in the doorway, holding his knife in a trembling hand. He couldn't afford to make a mistake. One false step and the mercenary would reach for his gun. He would be dead in a heartbeat.

Sawyer stepped inside and inched toward the mercenary. He froze at the sound of Bill's voice in the backroom. "It's our lucky day, Tommy. You'll never guess what's back here." Sawyer held his breath, praying the mercenary crouched before him wouldn't turn around.

"I'll come check it out in a minute. I'm a little busy."

Deciding it was safer to keep moving and get it over with than it was to wait for the other to come out with guns blazing, Sawyer closed in on his first victim. He raised the knife in his hand with the intention of slitting the man's throat. With one hand he would cover the victim's mouth, with the other he would glide the blade over the throat—job done. Right? But bleeding out was a long and gruesome process, one that would run the risk of the injured soldier causing a commotion that would alert his buddy in the back room.

Sawyer tucked the blade into his belt, a bead of sweat running from his temple to the angle of his jaw, and opted for a different plan of attack. He bent, levelling himself with the soldier on the ground. They were inches apart. Sawyer held his breath, afraid the soldier would feel it on the back of his neck. Reaching one hand forward, he wrapped it around the soldier's jaw, while with his other he gripped the back of the man's head. Before the man could make a sound, Sawyer snapped his neck. A loud, nauseating crack met his ears.

The man fell limp in his arms, and with sweating palms, Sawyer gently lowered the body to the floor.

 _One down. One to go,_ he thought to himself.

A voice called out from the backroom. Sawyer froze. "Hey Tommy, get in here. You gotta see this! There's a mother lode of C4 back here… enough to blow up every damn house in the vicinity. We put a wedge of this stuff in each house, and BOOM! We'd blow the place to hell!" There was a pause. "Tommy?" Angry footsteps began to approach. "You deaf or something? I said get in here."

Hearing the fast approaching footsteps, Sawyer grabbed Tommy's gun off the floor and darted toward the door. He stood to the side of it, his back pressed up against the wall. Gun in hand, he waited, when the door flew open and Bill marched out. The man's stride slowed as soon as he saw his comrade lying on the far side of the room. Dead.

"Jesus Christ… Tommy?"

By this time, Sawyer already had his gun pointed at the back of the man's head. All he had to do was pull the trigger. His finger got as far as grazing it when the soldier spun round, swinging his arm out and knocking the gun right from Sawyer's hand.

Sawyer followed the reach of the mercenary's other hand; the gun holstered in his belt.

He had but a matter of seconds before the soldier had a chance to take aim. Sawyer charged, tackling him to the ground. The pair rolled on the floor, two pairs of hands desperately struggling for control of the weapon. Sawyer grabbed the gun, but his possession of it was only momentary.

The mercenary, with strength greater than Sawyer anticipated, easily wrestled it from his grip. Sawyer reacted by smacking the gun out of his hand and watching it slide across the floor, out of arms reach. A force with more speed and impact than a race car, crashed into Sawyer's nose. A burning sensation erupted in the middle of his face, and his head slammed against the hard floor. The bitter taste of blood flooded his mouth.

When Sawyer regained consciousness, he felt a heavy weight above him, crushing the air from his lungs. Eyes fluttering open, he saw the mercenary mounted on top of him. He had a crazed look in his eyes, the same look a bull has when it's about to charge. Too weak to move, Sawyer tried bucking his hips, but couldn't shift the man's weight.

Another blow to the face blurred Sawyer's vision, and the taste of blood overwhelmed him. He swallowed it back before he choked.

"That's for Tommy!"

Sawyer barely had a chance to recover when the soldier struck him a second time.

The punches didn't stop. They came one after the other, unrelenting and brutal. Sawyer could do nothing but endure each staggering blow. He no longer had the strength to fight back.

Sawyer was unable to speak, eyes blinking up at the ceiling, delirious and dazed, when the punches finally stopped. "I know you're one of them, one of those precious candidates, but which one? Huh? You're not Shephard— and you ain't Jarrah. That makes you either Reyes or Ford. So which is it?"

Sawyer didn't have the breath or energy to speak. Instead, he rolled his head to the side and spat out blood.

Angered by his silence, the mercenary threw another punch, this time directing his fist into Sawyer's stomach. Sawyer's abdominal muscles clenched tight, and he was left gasping for air.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're one of them, that's all that matters." With a twisted expression of hatred, he wrapped his hands around Sawyer's neck.

The throbbing in Sawyer's head grew louder, the drum beat quickening. He could feel the seconds of his life ticking away; the time was now; fight or die. He clawed at the mercenary's arms, assaulting him like a wild cat, digging his nails into his flesh and drawing blood. Yet the vicelike choke around his neck didn't loosen. Darkness crept into the corners of his vision, and Sawyer knew he had but seconds before he'd lose consciousness. He had to act fast.

Sawyer's fingers managed to wrap around his pocket knife, and using the last of his strength, he drove the blade upwards, into the soldier's abdomen. The mercenary groaned, his choke-hold loosening. Sawyer gasped for air, but he wasn't finished, not by a long shot. He continued to ram the blade into the man's stomach, until he finally relinquished his hold and fell forward. He landed on top of Sawyer.

Sawyer shoved the deadweight aside and slipped the knife from his stomach. For several seconds, he appeared as dead as the two men beside him, taking in nothing but shallow breaths, relishing the sweet taste of air in his lungs. But the knife he clutched like a lifeline. It was his last hold on defence and he wasn't letting it go again.

Air in his lungs once again, the lightheaded feeling passed and his breathing returned to normal. He staggered to his feet, a little ungainly at first, then wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. Sawyer stared at the two bodies on the floor before his gaze fell upon the knife in his hand. Blood dripped rhythmically from the blade like a leaking tap. He wiped the syrupy liquid onto the leg of his jeans and tucked the knife into his belt.

Approaching voices snapped Sawyer from his daze. He hurriedly placed a filing cabinet in front of the doorway, and restacked the boxes, heavy ones this time. He couldn't risk anyone else finding the explosives.

Then, wiping the blood from his nose, he hurried over to the body and retrieved the handgun off the floor. He quickly checked its chamber, hoping it would be fully loaded. Dammit. Only three bullets left. He would have to get the supply of ammo from his house. Nevertheless, he tucked the weapon into the back of his jeans and scrambled for the exit.

Pausing in the doorway, he made himself look at what he had done. Two pairs of eyes stared accusingly back at him. One whose neck had been twisted at an unnatural angle, the other lay in a pool of his own blood. It had spread across the floorboards and puddled like a spilled bottle of chocolate syrup.

The guilt of killing an innocent man he believed responsible for his parents' deaths would haunt Sawyer for the rest of his life. He'd vowed never to do a thing like it again. Yet, here he was, having killed two men like it was nothing. He felt nothing. No guilt. No remorse.

 _This ain't like Sydney,_ he told himself. The man he'd shot in Sydney was innocent. These men were not. They were mercenaries; low lives who killed for a pay cheque. Why should he feel remorse? If he hadn't killed them, they could have gone on to kill Jack, or Miles or Hurley. If anything, by killing them, he'd prevented a possible tragedy.

 _Kill or be killed,_ he told himself, justifying his actions. It wasn't live together die alone out here. It was every man for himself.

* * *

"Aye," said the Scotsman, smoke lazily drifting from his double-barrelled shotgun. "I thought you could use a hand, brotha. Looks like I got here just in time." Desmond lowered his gun and helped Jack to his feet. "Bloody hell, you look terrible!"

Jack stared uneasily at the soldier on the ground before looking to Desmond. "You saved my life… Thank you."

The pair shook hands. Desmond smiled. "No need to thank me, brotha. I'm just glad I got here when I did. This place is worse than I'd imagined."

Jack couldn't mask his surprise. This made no sense. Desmond Hume, of all people, back on the island? The last time Jack had seen Desmond was at a church in Los Angeles. It was in the dharma station beneath the church where Desmond had vowed to never again set foot on the island's sandy shores; _"You say the island's not done with me. Well, I'm done with the island."_

"Desmond… what are you doing here?"

Before Desmond had the chance to speak, a thick British accent answered from behind him. "He's here because I brought him here."

Jack had been too fixated on Desmond to notice the older gentleman slip into view. White hair, clean shaven, and wearing a suit; the stranger had an air of authority about him.

Jack looked him up and down, not knowing what to make of him. "Who are you?"

The older gentleman looked at the chaos unfolding around them and stated frankly, "Introductions can wait 'til later. Right now we need to stop standing around like fools and find a safe location. Follow me." His voice oozed with authority and Jack felt obliged to carry out his instruction.

* * *

Sawyer didn't stop running until he reached the yellow dharma house he called home. Sneaking inside, he wished he could slam the door and block out the sound of gunfire— and block out what he'd just done to those two men. But he had to be cautious. He couldn't risk making a noise that would draw more of Locke's men.

He crept over to the kitchen cupboard, the place where they had hidden the ammo before leaving the house, and filled the chamber of his gun, then stuffed the remaining ammo into his pack.

Having gotten what he came for, he turned to leave and faltered at the sight of a walkie talkie on the coffee table. His mind went to Juliet; was she okay? Was she safe? He shook his head, and resumed moving to the door. He had a job to do and couldn't indulge in the distraction of emotions. But, when he reached the door, his hand on the handle, his eyes trailed back to the walkie.

He stopped. "Son of a bitch…" Emotions getting the better of him, he headed back for the walkie.

He snatched it up and hunkered down on the floor behind the armchair, out of view of the window. Switching to channel five, he lifted the walkie to his mouth. "Juliet…Kate? Can you hear me? Do you copy?"

He waited in quiet suspense for one of their voices to emerge through the static.

"Juliet, please…come on, baby, answer. I need to know you're alright."

Static.

His ears peaked at the sound of gun shots echoing in the distance. Panicked, he rushed over to the front window and peeked out through a gap in the curtain; he saw nothing but the darkness. He didn't know who, or what, was out there, but he refused to leave the house without saying what he needed to say, whether she could hear him or not.

Sinking to the ground, making sure he was out of sight, he continued, "Things this end aren't going so great… the fence is down. Locke and his guys made it inside."

He paused, and took a moment to look around the four walls of his living room. Nostalgia grew within him, memories of the three happy years spent in the house flashing before his eyes.

"I could really do with hearin' the sound of your voice, Blondie." He smiled a little at saying the nickname, memories of her smile filling his head, but a chorus of raised voices outside the house ripped the smile right off his face. He needed to leave. Now.

"Listen, I err… I gotta go…" With the hope of going home slowly diminishing, he reached inside his pocket for the ring. A salty tear escaped down his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "If there's even a small chance you're hearin' this, then I want'cha to know… I love you. Always will."

"James…" A voice, muffled but still audible, emerged through the static. "James…is that you?"

Sawyer rose to attention and gripped the walkie tighter in his hand. "Kate?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me!"

Sawyer closed his eyes and thanked whoever was smiling down on him. They answered. They were safe. "I thought no one was gonna answer me for a minute there, Freckles. You okay? Juliet there?"

"No, no, she's…gone…"

Interference muffled the signal.

"Wait, what? She ain't with you? Where the hell is she?" Sawyer felt his chest tighten. "Kate?"

Static.

"Kate, answer me dammit!"

"I need help…I'm in the…it's dark…" Her muffled voice kept dipping in and out of the static. "…blood…there's someone else in here…"

He couldn't make sense of her words. "Kate… listen to me, what's goin' on, where are you?"

Static.

"Freckles, you still there?! Do you copy?!"

"I'm not alone… please, please…"

Heart racing, Sawyer shouted into the walkie. "Kate?! Kate! Talk to me, dammit! Are you still there?"

Silence followed.

* * *

Juliet awoke to find herself in Ben's arms, rain hammering down upon her as she gazed up at the dense canopy of trees. The pain in her stomach which at first had burned like fire, now dulled into an icy numbness. She couldn't feel anything; not the rain, not the pressing of Ben's fingers into her flesh, not even the weight of gravity.

She was drifting.

She could feel herself, her soul, her life, drifting further and further away. The sensation was surreal, and yet terrifying because she knew the further she drifted, the closer she was to the end. But at the same time, she felt flooded with an overwhelming sense of relief. All of her life, she had fought—for her sister, for her freedom, for her friends—like a boat struggling against monstrous seas. She was tired, and now that the sea had calmed, she welcomed it. She wanted to let herself float away with the sea until it led her to a new destination.

Ben, however, wasn't ready to give up on Juliet. It terrified him to know that with each passing second she slipped further away. He battled his way through the elements, struggling through the dense jungle. He hadn't broken his stride since leaving the beach. He could hardly breathe, his leg muscles burned, and much to his protest, his arms were weakening beneath her weight.

They had a reasonably long trek ahead of them and he needed a minute to regain his strength. Taking shelter beneath a low hanging tree, Ben lowered her gently to the ground and propped her up against the trunk of a tree, then sank beside her to the wet jungle floor, exhausted.

Carefully, he lifted the hem of her shirt to examine with his own eyes the extent of the damage, and Juliet flinched at the touch of his cold hands.

"It's alright, just try to relax." He was trying his best to sound soothing when he could hardly catch his breath. "I'm examining the wound. I need to see what we're dealing with."

Peeling away the sticky cloth, he saw that the wound was deep and angry. Judging by her navy shirt which had turned a deep shade of red, she had already lost a lot of blood. He needed to stop the bleeding. Juliet required urgent medical attention. Surgery was the only way to stop the flow of blood. Luckily, Ben knew just where to find a surgeon. But if he didn't get her there soon, all the surgeons in the world wouldn't be able to help her.

Her breathing had gone shallow and her voice, raspy. "Ben... why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

He rolled down her shirt. "I watched Alex die in front of me. I had a chance to save her. All I had to do was walk out of my house and surrender… but didn't. I chose the island… over her." He looked Juliet right in the eye. Tears threatened to spill, but he shook his head in defiance. "Well, not this time. I made you a promise that I would get you home to your family, and I intend to keep it."

Unbuttoning and removing his shirt, which left him with only a sleeveless undershirt, he rolled it into a ball and pressed the scrunched up material onto her wound. Juliet cried as loud as her weakened voice would allow.

"I know it hurts, but you need to keep pressure on it. It's the only way to stop the bleeding." He felt ridiculous lecturing her on what to do, she was a doctor after all, but he didn't know what else to do.

A flash of lightning lit up the darkness, revealing Juliet's ghostly complexion. Ben jumped back to his feet. Time was running out. Juliet groaned as he scooped her up in his arms, as he knew she would, but he had no way of lessening her pain. He knew only that he had to continue.

He charged his way through the jungle with Juliet's head lolling against his shoulder. He felt her breath against his neck, and each puff was like the steady thrum of an engine pushing him forward despite his exhaustion and the burning sensation in his legs and arms.

Gunfire sounded in the distance and Ben quickened his pace. "Just hold on. We're almost there."

* * *

Outside the cluster of houses that so far had remained untouched by Locke and his men, Jack decided it was a safe enough place to talk. He looked at the old man. "Let's have it. Who the hell are you?"

Desmond raised his hands in mock surrender. "It's okay, Jack. You don't need to be afraid. He's not here to hurt us... not this time."

"What?"

Giving a heavy sigh of reluctance, Desmond continued, "Jack, meet my father in law…Charles Widmore."

Jack's jaw slackened in realization. _"You."_

"Pleasure to meet you too." Charles said.

Jack's nostrils flared wildly. "You've got a nerve… What are you doing on the island? Why'd you bring Desmond back here?"

Before the old man had a chance to answer, an angry voice interjected, "So it really is you. I thought I saw you from across the field, but I didn't want to believe it."

A bruised and bloodied Richard came staggering towards them.

Jack drank in his battered appearance. "Richard…you're hurt?"

Richard ignored the question and marched up to Widmore. "You shouldn't be here. You were exiled. You've broken the rules by coming back here."

Widmore stood his ground. "I think we both know the rules to this game have already been broken, Richard."

"How did you do it?" Richard demanded, bewildered. "How did you get back here?"

"I came here on a freighter. It's two miles off shore."

Jack rolled his eyes in disbelief; had this man not learned anything from the last time he brought a freighter to the island?

What started out as a snigger, escalated until Richard was laughing hysterically. Add in his torn clothes and bloodied face, and Richard resembled that of a mad man. "Well, at least that explains one thing."

"Explains what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, earlier you asked me how the mercenaries came to be on this island. Don't you see? He brought them here on his freighter. Just like the last time!"

Jack grabbed Widmore by the collar of his shirt. "These men are here because of you?!"

"Yes." There was no hint of remorse in Widmore's voice. Just arrogance. "But before you burn me at the stake, allow me to explain."

Releasing his hold on Widmore's shirt, Jack backed away and nodded for him to continue. The man better hope he had a good explanation.

"They're ex-military. I hired them as protection. Their job was to protect you, and the rest of Jacob's candidates, from harm. And Desmond too, of course. I paid them handsomely for their service. One million dollars, to be exact. However, when they arrived on the island, that creature masquerading as John Locke showed up… The men were terrified, at first. Locke, or whatever name that creature goes by, told them that if they joined him, they'd not only be rewarded with their lives and more money than they could wish for, but he said he could give them the one thing they each desired most in this world…" Widmore sighed. "Long story short, the cheeky sods switched sides and deserted me. Now they're fighting for him. Bloody traitors."

Jack looked at Desmond. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Aye. It's all true. Every word."

Jack nodded, but he wasn't satisfied, not by a mile. "That still doesn't explain why you're here, Desmond?"

The Scotsman laughed. "Well, I'm not here out of bloody choice if that's what you're asking!"

Charles momentarily looked to the ground. "I brought Desmond back here—"

"I think the word you're looking for is kidnapped," Desmond interrupted.

"I _brought_ Desmond back here because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism." Charles's voice faltered slightly. "He is a...measure of last resort."

"A measure of last resort?" Jack repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means, brotha, if you want to kill Locke and save your friends, then you have to come with me."

"Go with you where?"

"To the bamboo forest," Desmond clarified. "You know where it is don't you, Jack?"

"Yeah. I know where it is. But I don't get why you need to go there?"

"There's no time to explain. You just have to trust me. Will you take me there?"

Jack gave an immediate reply. "No way. I'm needed here. I'm not leaving my friends, especially if I don't know what for."

Charles spoke. "The bamboo forest is where the heart of the island is located. At this place, there is a high level of electromagnetic energy. Desmond's job is to go down into the island's core and release that energy."

Richard stumbled forward. "But releasing that kind of energy… it could destroy the island!"

Charles nodded. "Like I said, this is a measure of last resort."

Jack quickly put a stop to the insanity. "No way. Absolutely not. If what Richard's saying is true, then I can't let you do this. If you think I'm going to let the people I care about die, just so you can kill Locke, you're very much mistaken."

"No one has to die," Desmond explained. "Not if they go to the beach. We can evacuate everyone onto Charles' boat."

Richard laughed. "This is insane. Even if you find the island's core, no person would survive releasing that amount of energy. Not even you, Desmond."

"Well Richard, it's a chance I'm willing to take." Widmore spoke like a politician debating his right to be leader.

"And what about Desmond?" Jack asked. He didn't believe for a second that Desmond - a man who'd spent years trying to leave the island, a man who'd move heaven and earth for his wife and son, a man who'd professed wanting to never again set foot on the island - would gladly lay down his in service for a place he despised. It made no sense.

Jack turned to his friend. "Is this really a risk you're willing to take?"

"Aye. It is." Desmond's voice held such calmness; no panic, no sense of uncertainty or fear – just acceptance.

At first, Jack didn't know what to think. Why was Desmond so willing to agree to this madness? To this suicide mission? Then Jack realised something. Desmond was just like him. Both knew their purpose somehow involved making the ultimate sacrifice. Jack knew he wasn't going home tonight. He knew he would die in service of the island. To save the people he cared about. It was his destiny. Somehow, he was okay with it. He _accepted_ it. He saw that same acceptance in Desmond's eyes.

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Sweat dripping from his brow, Ben stumbled through the trees, using every last bit of his strength to keep pushing forward.

Less than a few meters away, was a pylon. To him, seeing the pylon was a like a marathon runner getting a glimpse of the finishing line. It gave him the drive and determination he so desperately needed to keep going.

He let out an exhausted cry of relief. "We're here. We made it! Now, just hold on, Juliet. I'm going to get you help… you're going to be fine."

She didn't respond.

Ben looked down. "Juliet…"

The original colour of her shirt was no longer distinguishable beneath the layers of crimson dye. She had lost too much blood. She was pale and still, like a corpse. Her striking blue eyes were sealed shut. A sickening realization dawned on Ben, and he dropped to the ground, fiercely shaking her motionless body in his arms. "Juliet! Wake up!"

Slowly, and much to his relief, her eyes blinked open. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "James…?"

Ben bit back the surge of jealousy inside him and shook his head. "No, not James. Ben. Sorry to disappoint you."

He watched her smile fade. "Ben…" Her voice was no louder than a whisper, and he had to crane his neck forward in order to hear her.

"What?"

"I need you to tell…" Her eyes fell shut and her voice faded.

Ben didn't waste a second. He patted her cheeks. "You need to stay awake. You hear me? That's an order."

Like music to his ears, she spoke again. "Tell James…I love…"

"Hey?!" he cried, shaking her. It was no use. She was drifting away. Lifting her from the ground, he hurried, best his could, towards the dharma houses. His entire body ached beneath her weight and each step was getting harder and harder, but he would not give up.

"Just hold on…hold on."

If he didn't find Jack within minutes, Juliet would die.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll admit, not the best chapter in the world, but a necessary one... Hopefully the constant back and forth between different characters isn't too confusing for you and you're able to keep up with what's going on. It should become clearer in later chapters! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Should have the next chapter with you by tomorrow- fingers crossed!**


	35. Chapter 34 - A sacrifice

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate each and every one! I'm glad you're not finding the different character jumps confusing to follow.**

 **Okay, so just to recap:**

 **Everyone in dharmaville is a little confused where Locke has disappeared to.**

 **Jack has met Desmond and Charles Widmore, and has agreed to take Desmond to the heart of the island, as part of a plan to destroy the island.**

 **Sawyer heard a disturbing message from Kate on the walkie. Is she safe at the temple? Or not?**

 **Juliet's not looking in good shape, but Ben's being good for once, and is taking her back to the barracks to find Jack. But Jack's just gone swanning off to the bamboo forest with Desmond! Oh no!**

 **Also, the 'heart of the island' is exactly the same concept as they have in season 6 of the show (remember the cave with the light?)**

 **Okay, I think that's everything summed up. Now onto the next chapter...**

 **(As always, credit goes to my wonderful beta reader, Jenny).**

* * *

Chapter 34 – A Sacrifice The Island Demands.

Miles shivered in the cold and berated himself over his decision to wear a sleeveless shirt. The hair on his arms stood on end, pointed and alert. This was a tropical island, not the Antarctic! The temperature shouldn't drop to such low extremities, even at night. Yet here he was, shivering like an idiot, having lost all feeling in his hands. His fingers laced around his gun had stiffened into blocks of ice. Patches of purple and blue dotted the backs of his hands. He cursed the cold, cursed the rain, and cursed the situation he found himself in.

The rain beat down on the roof of the van, each drop ricocheting off the van's metal surface. He focused on the sound of the torrential downpour – anything to take his mind off the numbing sensation in his hands and the chattering of Hurley's teeth.

The pair had taken cover behind the battered blue Dharma van. They were too afraid to move from the spot, knowing if they ventured out into the open they would become easy targets for nearby mercenaries. Over the past ten minutes, the sound of gunfire had become less frequent. When an occasional shot did fire, it sounded far off in the distance.

A foul smell wafted up Miles' nostrils. He gagged, bile rising up his throat. He swallowed it back down.

"Dude that stinks… what _is_ that?"

The nauseating smell made Miles' head spin. "I don't know. Smells like something's burning…"

It wasn't just the smell making Miles' head spin, but the dozens of voices speaking all at once inside his head. The voices of the dead. He covered his ears in an effort to block out their incessant cries. It was times like this when his so called 'gift' became a nightmare.

Hurley sat cowering with his back pressed up against the van door, hugging his knees to his chest to preserve body heat. Fear shadowed his expression. "Dude… are you alright?"

For the entire time they'd been sat there, Hurley refused to peer over the van. Instead, he sat facing the jungle, rocking back and forth like a frightened child. Miles wondered if that was how a soldier looked before going over the top. Traumatized. Terrified.

Miles removed his hands from his ears. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"What do you think it is? The smell?"

Miles wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Curiosity soon got the better of him and he peered out from behind the van. The field looked empty. Deserted. Not a single person in sight. The darkness made it difficult to see anything beyond a few feet away. Narrowing his eyes, Miles saw something lying on the ground. It looked like a mound of earth, but closer inspection revealed more mounds, dozens of them, scattered across the lawn. It was only when lightning struck that he learned the disturbing truth. The mounds were dead bodies, an endless stream of them splayed across the lawn. Some of the bodies had smoke rising from them.

He swallowed. "That explains the smell…"

And the voices.

"What is it? What's it like out there?"

"Green meadows and daffodils. It all looks just peachy!" Miles was aware he was being a jerk, but sarcasm was his way of coping. Probably the reason he and Sawyer got along so well. "What do you think? There are bodies everywhere. It looks like…"

He stiffened at the sound of approaching voices. Quickly, he ducked back behind the van and motioned for Hurley to keep quiet.

"Radio the others and tell them to head over to the beach," instructed a deep, unfamiliar voice.

"But sir, we can't leave! Locke said—"

"I don't give a damn about what Locke said! He's not in charge no more – I am. I give the orders and I say we're heading back to the beach."

"And when he finds out we're gone, that we abandoned ship, what then? He'll kill us all!"

"He ain't gonna find out. In case you haven't noticed, he's not here, is he? As soon as the arrows came down, he was gone. Puffed into a cloud of smoke and left the rest of us to die. He's the one who abandoned ship! Most of these bodies on the ground are _my_ men… and do you think he cares? Do you? We've lost too many tonight. Enough is enough. We pack up this operation, round up our troops, and head to the beach. That's an order."

"And once we get to the beach, sir? What then?"

"We hijack Widmore's boat and get the hell off this island. That _thing_ can't cross over water, you know that. We'll be safe once we're on the boat."

A new voice with a strong Irish accent spoke next. "I'm not leaving… If we go, then we get no reward."

"When are you two gonna wake up?! There is no reward! Locke's not giving us anything! You saw what he did to that old couple… the man's a psychopath! Once we've dealt with Shephard and the others, what's to stop him from killing us?"

"But he wouldn't—"

"Are you sure about that? This is war. And once this war's over, we become a lose end that needs tying up…. If you think you're walking away from this with 1.5 million in the bank, then you're even dumber than you look, O'Sullivan. So I'm taking charge here, and I say we head back to the boat. Anyone who has a problem with that can stay here and see how long they last."

Once their voices faded off into the distance, Miles poked his head from behind the van and watched them disappear into the jungle.

"What's happening? Are they gone? Please say they're gone."

Miles kept his eyes on the darkness. "Why don't you come over here and see for yourself?"

"No dude, I'm good right here."

"Stop being a baby and get your ass over here."

"I said no."

Miles turned to him and outstretched his hand. "Then make yourself useful and give me the walkie."

"The walkie? Why? Who are you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters." Miles rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? Lafleur, dumbass. Now stop asking questions and hand me the walkie."

He watched Hurley fumble around for the device. "Ah. Here it is."

Miles snatched it from his hand. "Jim, it's me. Do you copy?"

He endured the silence that followed, still holding out hope that any minute his friend's sarcastic southern drool would end the static. But as several seconds passed, it became painfully clear that no reply was coming.

"Maybe the storm's interfering with the radio signal," Hurley said.

A sharp pain struck Miles' chest. It was the same feeling he'd experienced just moments before receiving the phone call that tore his world apart: _'Mr Straume, this is Nurse Wilson calling from the hospital. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother passed away early this morning.'_ He'd known before answering the call that his mother was dead. He'd known by the sharp, stabbing pain in his chest – the same pain he was experiencing now.

"Dude… you alright?"

"Yeah… I just…"

Miles couldn't string his words together. He was too busy thinking about a story a high school friend, Ross Samuels, had told him years ago. Ross, who was a real fitness freak, had been on his usual morning run when all of a sudden, at exactly 10:35am, he collapsed to the ground breathless and overcome with a pain in his chest. After returning home, Ross discovered that his father had died of a heart attack that same morning. The time of death, he said, was 10:35am. Ross claimed he'd experienced a sixth sense that day. Although not daring to admit it at the time, Miles had believed him. He knew more than most that a sixth sense existed, but more importantly, he believed that if you loved someone enough, like how he loved his mother, then it was highly possible to, in some way, feel their passing.

But why was he experiencing this pain now? What did it mean?

Casting aside the eerie thought, Miles tried to focus on the task at hand. He didn't want to dwell on why Sawyer wasn't answering his walkie… and what that meant. "Well, you better be listening to this buddy," he continued, forcing himself to sound upbeat. "Locke's men are leaving. They're heading back into the jungle! Heard a group of them say they're gonna hijack some boat. Still no sign of Locke though— I've got no idea where the bastard's snuck off to…" He paused and looked down at the silent walkie. "Jim, are you hearing any of this?"

He flicked through the different channels, but each was met with static. Why wasn't Sawyer answering? Why wasn't anybody answering? Fear began to edge its way in, and he threw the walkie to the ground. "Dammit Jim!"

"Err…dude…"

Miles hastily retrieved the walkie off the ground and ranted into it. "Jim, answer me! Do you copy? Richard? Jack? Anyone?"

"Dude!"

Miles jumped out of his skin at Hurley's bellowing voice. "Jesus, what the hell?!"

He turned and saw Hurley staring out at the jungle. His eyes were wide and unblinking, filled with terror. He raised a trembling finger towards the trees. "What's _that?"_

Miles tried to hide the fact he was unnerved by sighing at the leaves. "What? What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"There's something out there, moving." Hurley pointed his finger in emphasis. "Right there. Don't you see it?"

Miles squinted at the foliage, but saw nothing. "There's nothing out there. You're just scaring yourself. And me!"

"I'm not dude… something's coming towards us… it's _right_ there."

"Stop it, will you? There's _nothing_ there. You're just being paranoid…" Miles' voice trailed off as a flicker of movement caught his eye. It was so fast that if he'd blinked he would have missed it. Branches began to rustle and sway, and twigs snapped underfoot. Miles backed up against the dharma van. "Hurley, grab your gun."

Hurley, in his usual clumsy fashion, fumbled around for his weapon.

Miles narrowed his eyes trying to decipher who, or what, was coming their way. All he could see were swaying branches and moving shadows. He shakily raised his gun. "Hey, you! Stop right there! I said stop!"

Hurley jumped to his feet. "We have guns and we're not afraid to use them. So you better tell us who you are or we'll shoot!"

Benjamin Linus came staggering out of the jungle, dazed and confused, legs trembling as if he was about to drop dead any second. However, it wasn't Ben that Miles found himself staring at. Arms and legs swaying from side to side in harmony with Ben's jagged movements, Juliet hung limp in his arms. Lifeless. That was how she looked.

Miles' jaw hung wide. He couldn't speak. Couldn't blink. Couldn't breathe. All he felt able to do was stand and stare.

Hurley voiced what Miles couldn't. "What... _happened?"_

Ben said nothing; he staggered onwards in the direction of the deserted field, where, just moments ago, the battle had taken place.

Miles stared down at a patch of grass, utterly confused, baffled, by what he'd just seen.

"We should go after them…" Hurley said.

Miles nodded, visibly shaken. "You stay here. I'll go."

As he went to walk away, Hurley called after him. "Someone should find Sawyer. He needs to know."

Miles swallowed nervously. "Leave it to me."

Leaving the shelter of the dharma van behind, Miles weaved through the obstacle of charcoaled bodies that littered the lawn as he chased after Ben. "Nearly there now, Juliet," he heard Ben say. "Nearly there."

"Ben, wait up!"

Miles was breathless by the time he reached them. He caught a glimpse of Juliet and recoiled in horror. The sight of her close up was even more alarming than what he'd seen from a distance. "Jesus… what the hell happened out there, man?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Jack? Who needs Jack? We need to find Jim..." As Miles spoke, it dawned on him why Ben was seeking Jack; he was the only doctor on the island; the only one who could save her.

Miles dragged his fingers through his hair, clawing at his brain. _Come on, think! Think! The compound isn't that big, where would Jack most likely be?_

"I think he's err… I think he's down by the fence. That's where most of them are. Jack's not answering his walkie. I've been trying to get a hold of him, but he won't answer. No one will!"

A small whimper, barely audible, reached his ears and Miles shot a look at Juliet. Her lips were moving. She was trying to speak. He nearly caved with relief. "Oh, Juliet… thank God."

All of a sudden, Ben's knees gave from under him and he dropped to the ground, still cradling Juliet in his arms.

Miles rushed to help. "Hey, come on man— you've gotta get up."

Ben, utterly exhausted, shrugged off his touch.

Miles spared a cautious glance at the darkness and tried once more to get Ben back on his feet. "We don't have time for this. We need to get her to Jack. Come on man, we gotta keep moving!"

Ben was exhausted and clearly in a great deal of shock, and Miles knew he needed to take a softer approach. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Listen, it's not safe for us to be out here….Those assholes could come back any minute. We need to get her somewhere safe like the houses, okay?"

Ben gave the faintest nod in reply.

"You're exhausted," Miles continued, and his eyes went to Juliet. "If it's easier… I can take her?"

"I can manage." Somehow, and much to Miles' amazement, Ben mustered the strength to lift himself and Juliet off the ground. He continued to push forward. "She needs surgery, Miles… Jack's the only one who can fix this."

Nodding, Miles hurried Ben along the field in the direction of the dharma houses. "Okay, let's get her inside, then I'll go find Jack."

* * *

Jack ventured through the familiar territory of the bamboo forest, past the spot where he had woken after the crash. He rarely visited this part of the jungle, and being back resurfaced the memory of lying flat on his back, staring up at the towering stalks of bamboo, wondering how he'd winded up in the middle of a jungle after being on a commercial flight to LA.

Eventually the bamboo cleared and the tranquil sound of running water called out to them from the darkness. Desmond's flashlight uncovered a stream. At the end of the stream, was a cave. It was no ordinary cave. A bright light, unlike anything they'd ever seen before, emanated from it.

They crouched at the entrance. The cave was deep, stretched metres underground, and the water from the stream flowed into it.

Desmond smiled. "We've found it. The heart of the island."

Jack peered down into the cave. "The light's coming from somewhere down there. What do you think it is? What's do you reckon's there?"

Desmond was grinning down at the glowing light. "I don't know. But it's magical though, isn't it?"

Magical. There was no better word to describe it. Jack had never seen anything so breath-taking. The light's golden glow had a heavenly aura that made him feel like a trespasser on sacred ground. But Jack knew better than to be fooled by its mystical beauty. Whatever lay at the bottom of that cave had the ability to destroy the entire island. That made it deadly.

Desmond unzipped his pack and retrieved a folded length of rope from inside it. Jack's dumbfounded expression fixed on the rope in Desmond's hand. "What's that for?"

Desmond stood, and tied one end of the rope around his waist. He handed the other end to Jack. "It's to lower me down."

Jack eyed the rope in his hand. "Desmond… are you sure about this? I mean, we don't even know what's down there, and releasing that amount of energy… it could kill you."

"If that creature leaves this island, then it's not just us who die… it's everyone. The whole world. Including my wife and son. If there's a chance I can save them, then I have to try. You have to let me try. It's why I'm here."

There wasn't a trace of fear in Desmond's voice, only a determination to do what needed to be done. He positioned himself over the cave's entrance and held tightly onto the rope. "Okay. I'm ready. Lower me down."

Jack stared long and hard at the rope in his hand. "Wait. Stop."

"What's the matter, brotha?"

Jack drew a shaky breath. "If you're right about this being the only way to defeat Locke, then let me do this."

Desmond was about to laugh until he realised Jack was being deadly serious. He sighed, touched by the amazingly brave offer. "Jack, it doesn't work like that…"

"You have a wife and son that need you. Your only job is to get back to them. But me… I have no one. Maybe this is why I'm here. Maybe I'm supposed to do this."

Desmond moved towards his friend and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. He smiled. "We both know you're not supposed to do this. The electromagnetism would kill you straight away. You wouldn't last long enough to do what needs to be done… That's why it has to be me."

There was no arguing with Desmond. The only way to defeat Locke was to destroy the island, and the only one who could do that, was Desmond.

Locke's words from earlier that night echoed in Jack's head; _'A good leader can make difficult decisions when he has to. A good leader knows he can't fix everything, so sometimes sacrifices have to be made… Guess it goes to show that when it comes down to it… you just don't have what it takes.'_

Locke was right; not everything could be fixed. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. This was one of those times.

Jack relented. "You're right. This is what has to happen, I know that. So you do what needs to be done, then you get out of there as fast as you can. Understand? Shout up to me as soon as you need pulling up."

Desmond shook his head. "Once you lower me down, don't hang around— just go. Go back to the barracks, get the others and get to the beach as quickly as you can. Charles' boat is about two miles off-shore. Get on it and sail away. Because if what I'm about to do works, then this island becomes a ticking time bomb. There won't be much time."

"But if I leave, what about you? How are you supposed to get out?"

At Desmond's silence, panic rose in Jack's chest. "No… you said there's a chance you'll survive this. You said that!"

"Aye. I said there's a chance that I'll live long enough to release the energy, but exposure of that intensity… it'll kill me."

Jack's nerveless fingers let go of the rope. "I can't let you do this… There has to be another way. Let's go back to the barracks, we can figure something else out—"

"There _is_ no other way."

Jack stared at Desmond, eyes begging him to change his mind. "But it's not fair… It shouldn't have to be like this. You deserve to live out the rest of your days with your family."

In that moment, the first crack appeared in Desmond's seemingly impenetrable armour. Beneath his determination to the right thing, to save his family, Desmond was just as terrified as Jack was.

A tear slid down his face. "You're right. It's not fair. But it's how it has to be."

 **xxxFlashbackxx**

 _A stadium in Los Angeles, and here she was. Of all the places in the world, she had managed to find him._

 _He stared at her. "How did you find me?"_

 _Shutting her car door, she walked over. Her face held an unreadable expression. "The landlord at your flat told me you ran here every day."_

 _"How did you find me?"_

 _When she was close enough for him to see the glisten of tears in her eyes, she stopped. "I have a lot of money, Desmond. With enough money and determination you can find anyone." She paused. "Did you read your beloved book? The one you were saving?" Her gaze was hopeful and he saw the faintest twinkle in her soft blue eyes._

 _He shattered the hopeful glimmer. "Not yet."_

 _She swallowed back disappointment. "I thought you might have read it while you were away?"_

 _"I was in prison," he corrected her, his tone harsher and more accusatory than he intended. "Not away."_

 _"Why didn't you write to me?"_

 _The break in her voice echoed the shattering of his heart. She hadn't received the letters he'd written. That was down to Charles no doubt. He probably had them burned._

 _Desmond quickly changed the subject. "When are you getting married, Pen?"_

 _She grew uncomfortable at the question. "We haven't set a date yet."_

 _They drew closer, like there was some magnetic energy pulling them together. "I'll be back in a year," he said._

 _She tilted her head. "What if you were back, right now?"_

 _He knew what she was asking, or rather offering, but he couldn't go back to her. Not yet. He had something he needed to do. Something he needed to find._

 _"I'm going to win this race, Pen. His race. And in a year, I'll be back." A tear rolled down her cheek, and with his thumb, he gently wiped it away. Knowing he couldn't stay any longer, or else his heart would burst, he turned to leave._

 _"Desmond. What are you running from?"_

 _He stopped when he reached his car, and looked back at her. "I have to get my honour back. And that's what I'm running to."_

 **xxxEnd of flashbackxxx**

"I was sailing around the world, trying to win Charles Widmore's boat race, when I ended up on this island. Did I ever tell you that?"

"I remember you saying something along those lines."

"But did I ever tell you why I entered the race?"

Jack paused. "No. No you didn't."

"I'm not like you, Jack. You're a respected doctor, a leader. But me? I'm a coward. I was dishonourably discharged from the Royal Scotts regiment, I was fired as a monk— I've even served a prison sentence. You have the one thing I don't, brotha... Honour."

Jack listened silently for him to continue.

"The people back home called me a coward when they heard I'd entered the race. They said I was running away… but they were wrong. I wasn't running away. I was searching for something I'd lost."

"Searching for what?"

"My honour. And my search led me here, to this island. And now I'm right back where I started. Don't you see? This is my chance to prove myself. It's time for me to do the honourable thing."

The reason why a loving husband and father with everything to live for was willing to lay down his life, was finally laid bare. Desmond was trying to make up for past mistakes. Trying to fix things. It was a mind-set Jack understood more than most.

"So when you get off this island, you can tell my wee boy that his daddy died a hero. And tell Pen…" His voice broke but he managed to continue. "Tell Penny I love her… That I've always loved her, and I want her to one day find someone who will make her happy. Will you do that for me, Jack?"

It was taking everything for Jack to hold back the tears. He gave a nod, not trusting himself to speak.

Desmond composed himself and shook Jack's hand in a final goodbye. "It's all down to you now, brotha. You can win this. I believe in you." Taking a deep breath, Desmond once again positioned himself above the cave entrance. The glowing light shone from beneath him. He looked back at Jack, who was clutching the rope in a trembling hand. He smiled. "So I guess I'll see you in another life, brotha."

Those words had never rung so true.

Tears fell down Jack's face. "Goodbye… brother."

* * *

With Locke's men having retreated into the jungle, Sawyer felt it safe to search the compound for Richard. He'd originally set out to find Jack, but his search had proven unsuccessful. He planned to tell Richard of the unsettling radio call he'd received from Kate in the hope that Richard would agree to accompany him out into the jungle to look for them.

A group of Richard's men were gathered by the fence, and Sawyer headed towards them. Pushing his way through the crowd, he shone his flashlight at their faces, hoping to spot Richard amongst them. All the while, Kate's disjointed message played in continuously in his mind; _"I need help… I'm in the… it's dark… blood… there's someone else in here… I'm not alone… please, please…"_

Two men were standing separately to the crowd. Sawyer decided to approach. As he drew nearer, he overheard them talking. Their voices were raised in a heated discussion; one honed a well-spoken British accent, while the other had a more authoritative tone, belonging to that of Richard. Sawyer hurried towards them. "Richard!"

Turning, Richard met his eyes, and stormed towards him. "James?! Where the hell have you been?! I've sent search parties out looking for you! Why haven't you been answering your walkie?"

"I lost it. I had to run back to the house to get a new one," he explained sheepishly. "Listen, I need your help with somethin'. Juliet and Kate are in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I ain't sure exactly. Kate radioed me about ten minutes ago. The signal was bad and she kept breaking up … but she said she was alone, someplace dark, and there was blood. She needs help— she sounded terrified!"

Richard was silent as he took it all in.

"They musta got split up," Sawyer continued at a frantic pace. "I'm telling you, they didn't make it to the temple. This is my fault for sending 'em out there… I gotta find 'em and make sure they're safe. I could really use your help on this one, Hoss. Whaddaya say?"

Richard's hand massaged his forehead while he mulled it over. "I need a minute to think about this."

"What's there to think about? They're in danger. We need to go now!"

"It's not that simple though, is it?!" Even Richard looked shocked by how loudly he'd spoken. He recoiled. "My job is to protect you, and the only way I can do that if is we stay here, inside the compound."

"What are you saying? That we do nothing?"

"The jungle's crawling with mercenaries, not to mention Locke. Right now, the safest place is here."

Sawyer eyed him with disbelief. "You're not serious?"

"I'm sorry, James. But this is in your best interest. Going into the jungle could be playing into Locke's hands."

"Unbelievable." Snarling in disgust, Sawyer turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"Where'd do ya think? To the temple."

"No one's leaving this compound," Richard warned him.

"Well, it's a good thing I ain't asking for your permission." Sawyer continued walking. "If you wanna come, come. If you wanna stay, stay. But you ain't stopping me."

Sawyer had crossed the fence and was halfway towards the tree line, when Richard called him back. "James…. Wait!"

Sawyer paused without turning. "Why? Changed your mind?"

"No… but maybe we can come up with some sort of compromise?"

Sawyer turned, intrigued to know what sort of compromise Richard had in mind.

"If you promise to stay here, I'll send a team of my best men into the jungle to look for them. Trust me, if anyone can find them and bring them back safe, it's my men. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Sawyer thought over the offer, before agreeing. He walked back into the compound. "Fine. But if your guys don't find 'em or they take too long, then I'm going out there myself. Got it?"

* * *

Long before the battle had begun, and before leaving Sawyer's house earlier that night, the group had turned all lights off in an effort to keep the houses hidden from Locke and his men. So naturally, when Ben pointed out the light in the infirmary up ahead, Miles felt unsettled.

Miles wasn't the heroic type. He ran from danger, not towards it. Always looking out for number one, was his motto. That's how he survived, and if that made him a coward, then so be it. But three years living in the dharma initiative had changed his selfish ways. There were people he cared about— and Juliet was one of them. The infirmary was full of medical supplies that could help her. He had no choice but to go there.

Adopting the heroic personas of Jack and Sawyer, Miles instructed Ben to take Juliet into the nearest house while he volunteered to check out the infirmary.

Miles paused at the steps of the front porch. The door the infirmary was ajar, its rusty hinges creaked in the wind. The place looked uninviting, and he dreaded going any nearer.

Every part of his body screamed for him to turn back. The old selfish Miles would have listened and retreated to the safety of the dharma van, like a coward. As much as the thought tempted him, he refused to give in. Right now, his friend needed him. It was time to lose the cowardly lion and start being brave.

The creaking infirmary door was like something out of a horror movie. He approached it with caution, his heart thumping inside his chest with the fear that any minute, someone would jump out from behind it.

Clutching his gun, he peered around the door. He felt a bit like a cop tracking a criminal. Little did he know, that behind the door lay an actual crime scene. His eyes were immediately drawn to the mercenary lying in the middle of the room, surrounded by a pool of blood. He gasped and staggered backwards.

Quickly recovering from the initial shock, he crept back into the doorway to survey the rest of the room. He caught sight of another mercenary, slumped on the floor with his head twisted at an unnatural angle. Most would have turned away at the sight, but not Miles. Death was a part of him. The only thing that concerned him was _who_ had done this. Someone he knew? Richard maybe? Sawyer? Jack?

He knelt beside the mercenary with the broken neck, and closed his eyes. The body told him nothing; only that he was attacked from behind. He didn't get a look at his attacker.

Miles knelt over the other body, and tried to concentrate. He focused his mind and made a connection with the deceased. This body was more forthcoming with information. His name was William Baker, Bill for short. His attacker had stabbed him in the abdomen a total of six times; his attacker being Sawyer.

Miles snapped open his eyes, his breath racing. Sawyer had been here. That meant he couldn't be too far away, right?

In the hope of catching up to his friend, Miles tucked his weapon in his jeans and bolted towards the cupboards. He grabbed a medical kit off the top shelf and cleared the cupboards of any other supplies that might come in handy.

Just when he was beginning to feel brave, heroic even, the creaking of decking belied his imagined bravado. He dropped an armload of medical supplies and spun around. Relief washed over him at the sight of Sayid framed in the doorway.

Sayid nodded to the bodies. "You did this?"

"No, I found them like this…" Miles was distracted by the blood trickling from Sayid's arm. "You're bleeding… what happened?"

"Ilana and I were out by the fence when five of Locke's men cornered us. One of them caught me by surprise. I heard the gunshot and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I hadn't even realised I'd been shot until I saw the blood." Sayid had begun searching through the cupboards while he spoke. "Luckily the bullet went straight through. I came here to fix up my shoulder and grab some supplies for the others… why are you here, Miles?"

Miles was busy scooping up the fallen supplies off the floor. "It's Juliet," he blurted. "She's hurt and needs help."

"Juliet? I'm sorry, I don't follow. I thought she was with Kate at the temple."

"Well so did I…. until Linus showed up out the jungle carrying her!"

Sayid, who had begun wrapping a bandage around his arm, shot his head up. "Ben? Benjamin Linus is here, inside the compound?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's here to help," Miles said, to which Sayid gave a scoff of disbelief. "I don't know exactly what went down, but Juliet's lost a lot of blood… maybe from a gunshot or knife wound. Anyway, Jack's the only one who can sort this. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm sorry, Miles, but Jack's not here."

Miles stopped what he was doing. "What? What do you mean isn't here?"

"I'm afraid he left with Desmond a short while ago."

Everything Sayid was saying wouldn't compute. Jack couldn't be gone. Not now. Not when Juliet needed a surgeon. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask." There was a mournful pause before Sayid said, "I'm sorry."

Miles slammed his fist against the floor. "Dammit!"

Juliet needed a surgeon, not some amateur with a basic medical kit. It was over. He had failed her. Squeezing his eyes shut to stop a flow of tears, he asked, "What now?" With Jack out of the picture, he was out of options.

Sayid joined him on the floor and helped put the fallen items into his pack. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll take these supplies to Juliet; I'm no doctor, but I've dealt with my fair share of flesh wounds in the republican guard. You are going to head to the north side of the fence. Sawyer's there. Tell him what's happened and bring him back here as quickly as you can."

"And then what?" Miles asked. Sayid might have first aid experience, but he said so himself, he's no doctor, he couldn't fix her, not in the state she's in.

"For now, all we can do is try to keep her comfortable and wait for Jack. Without him, there's really nothing else we can do…" Sayid zipped up the pack of items and helped Miles to his feet. "But we need to stay hopeful for Juliet… and for Sawyer. Understand?"

Miles swallowed.

Slinging the pack over his shoulder, Sayid ran to the door. "Where is she?"

"I told Ben to take her inside one of the houses."

"Alright. I'll find her and do my best to stop the bleeding. You find Sawyer and get back here as quickly as you can."

* * *

Sawyer was on body collecting duty. Granted, it wasn't the nicest job in the world, but with Locke and his men gone for the moment, Richard ordered they take the opportunity to round up their dead.

Each time Sawyer came across a corpse on the ground, he held his breath and prayed it wasn't Jack or Hurley, or the rest of his friends.

He spotted a body slumped over a rubble barricade. As he got closer to it, his flashlight revealed a head of long, dark curls. The female was slumped facedown, so he couldn't see her face, but he recognised the clothes she was wearing. It was Ilana.

Kneeling beside her, Sawyer lifted her off the barricade and laid her out on the grass. Her pale skin was cold to the touch, and her dilated pupils stared up at him with a vacant expression. Three bullet holes pierced the fabric of her bloodstained shirt.

Sawyer gently ran a hand over her eyes, closing them. "I'm sorry." He lifted her broken body in his arms and carried her back to the group. He laid her to rest alongside the others.

An elderly man wearing a suit appeared rather out of place among the carnage. He stood before the line of bodies, his head bowed in a mark of respect. "Such a waste of life," he muttered quietly. "Such a waste."

Sawyer didn't recognise him but there was something about the gentlemen that aroused his suspicions.

"Charles, would you mind giving me a hand?" At Richard's request, the elderly man turned and went to assist him with dragging a body to the row of corpses.

When they were done, Richard came and stood beside Sawyer. He stared down at Ilana and, after a respectful silence, asked, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I wasn't there when it happened, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she bled out from the three bullets in her chest."

Richard nodded, not having noticed the bullets in the darkness. "She died doing her duty. Jacob will see to it that she is rewarded."

Sawyer shook his head at Richard's delusional sentiment. "I don't think any reward is worth a man's life."

"Death is as much a part of life as life itself. We all have to face it one day, some of us sooner than others."

"Except you," Sawyer pointed out.

Richard laughed, morbidly. "I suppose I'm an exception to that rule."

Sawyer studied Richard's sombre expression as he stared down at Ilana. A deep sadness lingered in his gaze, something more than grief.

"I envy the dead, James. They get to be reunited with the ones they love. But me… I just keep on living."

Sawyer decided to probe further. "Yesterday, when Juliet was taken, you told me you'd lost someone close to you. Who were you talkin' about?"

At the question, Richard reached for the gold crucifix around his neck. "Her name was Isabella."

Sawyer was intrigued. "What happened to her?"

"She was my wife. When she got sick, I did everything I could to save her, but I was too late."

Sawyer felt the loss engrained in Richard's every word. It made him wonder if he was the first and only person Richard had ever spoken to about his wife.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too… But it was a long time ago now."

Sawyer used the emotional break in the conversation to talk about what was really on his mind. "Richard, I can't help but notice the guys you sent into the jungle haven't come back. Anything I should know about?"

"We lost radio contact with them…" Richard admitted.

Anger burned in Sawyer's eyes. "When were you plannin' on telling me this? I knew I should'a gone out there, I knew it!" Panic quickened his heart beat. "I'm going out there. I gotta find 'em."

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Well I ain't standing around here doing nothing. Your wife, Isabella?" Sawyer didn't quite know what he was building to, but decided to keep going. "You said you did everything you could to save her, right? Well, right now, the person I care about most in this world needs me. You gotta let me go out there— you gotta let me help her!"

"You know I can't do that. Look, I know what Kate said, but James, however heartless this sounds, Kate and Juliet aren't candidates. Right now, the priority is to keep you safe, not them."

"And with all due respect, my priority is making sure she's safe."

Sawyer was about to walk away, when Richard seized a hold of his elbow, shoving him towards the bodies on the ground. "Take a good, hard look! All these people, _my_ people, have died protecting you. They did not give their lives so that you could go swanning off into the jungle and getting killed. So, call me unreasonable, call me whatever you want, but I'm not letting you set foot outside of this compound!"

Sawyer angrily wrenched his arm away. "Try stopping me."

"It's a big island, James, and they could be anywhere. How do you expect to find them all by yourself? I _know_ you care about them, but you're not thinking of the bigger picture. If you die out there, that's one less person Locke has to worry about. It puts him one step closer to leaving this island. Surely you can see that? We can't let that happen!"

"Richard, I get it. I do. But like I said, I need to know they're safe."

As Sawyer went to turn away, two armed guards who had crept up behind him, quickly seized him. Sawyer struggled against his restraints and angrily turned to Richard, "You son of a bitch! Tell 'em to take their hands off me!"

"Take him to one of the houses," Richard instructed his men. "Keep him under house arrest."

Sawyer fought hard to escape. "I said take your damn hands off me!"

"Hey! Let him go!"

Sawyer stopped struggling and lifted his head, smiling, "Miles?!"

His dimpled grin widened at the sight of his friend emerging through the crowd of Richard's men. It relieved him to see Miles was alright. More than alright, he was completely unscathed. Not a single scratch on him. The lucky bastard always was a survivor.

Miles came hurrying over. There was no smile on his face, only panic. "Jim, listen to me, something's happened out in the jungle… Juliet's hurt. She needs you, man. I got here as fast as I could, but we need to go now!"

Richard ordered his men to release Sawyer. Without their grip on him, he nearly collapsed to the floor. It felt like the earth had crumbled beneath his feet and he was falling down a black hole of despair.

Miles reached out to steady him. "Jim? Did you hear what I just said?"

Sawyer thought he was about to pass out. "Where… where is she?"

"She's here, in the barracks," Miles explained quickly, already leading him away by the arm. "She's by the houses. Ben and Sayid are with her... We need to hurry."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, some stuff to digest. Is it the end for Desmond? :( Is it the end for Juliet?**

 **Would love to read your thoughts and predications in a review!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	36. Chapter 35 - The promise

**A/N: Thanks for all the continued support for this story. It's really pushed me to keep writing. Like I've said, I'm really busy that the moment, so it might take me longer to update, but rest assured, I will update, and the story will be completed. I won't leave you guys hanging! P.S just wanna say a big thanks to my beta reader for her help with this chapter!**

 **So to recap...**

 **Locke and his men have left the barracks. Locke's men seem to have retreated onto Widmore's freighter and sailed away, but what of Locke?**

 **Jack and Desmond journeyed to the heart of the island, where Desmond bid a sad farewell.**

 **Sawyer alerted Richard of Kate's distress call. Richard sent a group to the temple to check it out, but he lost radio contact with the group. Worrying...**

 **Miles found Sawyer and told him about Juliet. Now the pair are heading off to find her.**

 **Think that's about everything :)**

 **Okay, so, on with the story...**

* * *

Battling through the torrential downpour, Miles and Sawyer charged across the compound in a desperate race against the clock. They slipped on wet grass, stumbled over bodies, but kept pushing forward, their legs fuelled by their determination to reach the houses.

When the first yellow house came into view, Miles stopped and pointed his flashlight at something in the distance. "Over there!"

Sawyer's eyes followed the path of light. "What am I supposed to be looking at? Hey, Miles—wait! Son of a bitch…"

Miles had darted ahead of him in pursuit of whatever his flashlight had uncovered. He was first to stumble upon the scene. He arrived, breathless, his face wearing a look of hope; a look that shattered the instant his eyes fell to the ground, where Juliet lay motionless beneath his flashlight.

Miles was secretly hoping that Sayid had performed a medical miracle in his absence, but it appeared even Sayid's training in the Republican Guard was no match for the severity of Juliet's injuries.

Miles shot a fleeting look over his shoulder, knowing that any second Sawyer would catch up to him. He didn't want Sawyer to see her. Not like this. It would destroy him.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I told you to get her inside?!"

Sayid was kneeling beside Juliet, one hand holding hers, the other pressing a bloodied cloth to her stomach. He squinted up at Miles, blinded by light.

Miles lowered his flashlight. "Hey, I asked you a question. Why isn't she inside?"

Sayid said nothing. His blank expression gave Miles an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She's alright, isn't she? Sayid?"

As Sayid stood, Miles' stomach clenched, and when he walked over, Miles thought he was going to be sick.

Sayid spared a quick glance behind Miles before placing a hand on his shoulder. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "She didn't want us to move her, so we didn't. Whether she's inside or out here, it makes no difference…the outcome is still going to be the same." He paused, letting the gravity of his words sink in. "We've done everything we can for her, Miles, but I'm afraid it's not going to be enough. I'm sorry."

Miles found himself staring down at Juliet as he listened to each word. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, how even now, she fought for breath. She hadn't given up. She was still fighting. The least they could do was not give up on her.

Refusing to accept what he had been told, he looked back at Sayid. That's when he realised Sayid was no longer looking at him, but was staring at something over his shoulder.

From behind, Miles heard a gasp. He knew what Sayid didn't have the heart to say. Sawyer stood behind him.

The close range of Miles' flashlight illuminated what had previously been obscured from Sawyer in the darkness. A body lay on the ground behind Miles and Sayid. From where Sawyer stood, it looked no different to the dozens of other bodies scattered across the lawn. But as he drew nearer, a glimpse of blonde hair and a navy shirt confirmed his worst fears.

He pushed past Miles and Sayid, and dropped to his knees beside her. The rain poured down upon her, yet her pale and delicate features remained frozen. Her eyes sealed shut. Her lips, parted. A folded shirt was tucked beneath her head to elevate it, and another shirt, soaked in blood, was pressed against her stomach. He would have thought her dead if not for the slow rise and fall of her chest. Seeing her like this brought back a jarring sense of Déjà vu, as if he'd been propelled back into the wreckage of the swan hatch and was looking down at her broken body beneath the rubble for the very first time.

He reached out to gently stroke her face. "Juliet, hey, it's me baby. I'm here now, I'm here… Juliet?"

After the incident at the Swan, Sawyer had vowed to do everything to keep her safe. It was why he'd sent her to the temple, to avoid something like this from ever happening!

Sayid knelt beside him. "She's been like this for a while now… she slips in and out."

Sawyer reached for her bloodied hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even though her eyes were closed, he needed her to in some way know that he was by her side. He turned to Sayid. "What happened? Who did this?"

Sayid motioned over to a man sitting on the ground, outside of the flashlight's range. The man sat alone with his back turned to them, but Sawyer knew instantly who he was; Benjamin Linus. Trouble seemed to follow him like a bad smell. Ben couldn't be trusted around Juliet. The two of them together was a toxic combination, like gasoline and a match. Had Ben done this to her? Ben had done some awful things in his time, but was he capable of _this?_

In the space of a few seconds, Sawyer was on his feet and charging towards him. He grabbed an unsuspecting Ben by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. The blood smeared across Ben's shirt left little room for doubt in Sawyer's mind. He tightened his choke around Ben's neck, nostril's flared. "What did you do, you son of a bitch?!"

Miles intervened before Sawyer strangled the man to death. "Jim—Jim! Let him speak."

Sawyer held his vice-like grip a few seconds longer, enjoying watching Ben squirm and struggle for breath, before reluctantly loosening his hold. Ben gasped for air.

"Tell me this wasn't you? Tell me you had nothin' to do with it?!"

Ben brought a shaky hand to his face as if to shield himself from Sawyer's burning gaze. "I didn't, I swear!"

"Then who did?!"

"Juliet and I, we were at the beach—"

"The beach?!" Sawyer's search for answers led only to more questions. Nothing was making any sense. Juliet shouldn't have been anywhere near the beach. It was miles away from the temple! "What the hell was she doing there? And why was she with _you?"_

 _"Jim."_ Miles cautioned in an effort to defuse the tension.

"It's a long story…" Guilt flickered across Ben's face. "We were at the beach when Locke showed up out of nowhere. I thought he was there to kill me. James, you have to believe me, I had no idea he was going to…I never thought he would…"

Sawyer was taken aback by the sight of Ben's guilt-ridden expression. He released his choke hold and backed away as if Ben's guilt were some communicable disease that he was afraid to catch. Catching it would force him to acknowledge his own guilt for sending Juliet and Kate to the temple, but more than that, it would mean believing she was going to die…and he couldn't afford to think like that.

"Locke's the one who did this to her," Sayid explained, seeing as Ben couldn't continue. "He stabbed her. The wound is deep and we cannot stop the bleeding."

Sawyer's blood boiled; Locke had done this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get away with it. That son of a bitch would get what was coming to him. He would make sure of it, but for now, revenge could wait. The damage was done. All that mattered was keeping Juliet alive.

With that in mind, he returned to her side.

Needing to assess the damage with his own eyes, he peeled back the sticky cloth that lay upon her stomach. The wound was deeper than he'd anticipated, and the skin surrounding it had turned purple. The sight was not for the faint hearted.

The injury forced him to acknowledge just how serious the situation was – and a twinge of panic struck his heart. Yet, his fear ignited a surge of determination to save her. He wouldn't give up on her, even if her heart stopped beating.

He lifted his eyes to address the others. "Someone better tell me the Doc's on his way over here."

"Miles was supposed to get him." Ben's accusation cast an unnerving silence upon the group.

Miles and Sayid glanced at one another, neither wanting to be the one to break the news.

Sawyer caught them eyeing each other suspiciously. "Somethin' you wanna share with the rest of us?" His gaze shifted between the two of them. "Come on, spit it out!"

Sayid and Miles looked at each other, daring the other to be the first to spill the beans.

The wait for answers was unbearable. "One of you better start talkin' or so help me—"

"Jack's not here," Miles blurted. He closed his eyes when he said it to avoid seeing the break in Sawyer's face.

Sawyer blinked several times. "Whaddaya mean, 'isn't here'?"

"He left with Desmond. No one knows where they went or when they'll be back." Sayid opened his mouth, wanting to offer more in way of an explanation, but could think of nothing else to say. He knew as little as everyone else did. He gave a helpless shrug and lowered his head, before uttering, "I'm sorry."

All this time Sawyer hadn't allowed himself to succumb to panic. He'd clung to the unspoken hope that Jack was just around the corner. Jack would fix this. He would save her. But Jack wasn't here, and without him, they could do nothing. Sawyer felt powerless, tortured, knowing he was about to lose the woman he loved and he was powerless to stop it.

It was no longer a question of whether Juliet would survive, but when she would die. There was no way of reversing the damage, no way of fixing it. All that remained was a cruel waiting game. Counting down the seconds on the clock.

Running a hand down the side of her face, he pleaded, "Baby, I need you to wake up. You gotta open your eyes. I _know_ you can do it."

* * *

Juliet had never experienced weightlessness such as this. She was drifting, floating over the gently rippling waves of the ocean in a wooden boat. She closed her eyes and revelled in the comfort of the sun's heat which beat down from the clear sky above. Peering over her shoulder, she took one last look at the island's mountainous landscape towering in the distance. She would never set foot on its sandy shores again. She smiled. The place that had held her prisoner for all these years was finally letting her go. She faced forward and looked to the horizon. There was no use in looking back. All the pain and misery of the island was behind her, and she was sailing towards freedom.

Her moment's serenity was disrupted by a voice in the wind, muffled and far away, as soft as a whisper. She looked out at the endless stretch of ocean, trying to fathom where it was coming from. Chancing a look back, she saw the strangest thing; standing there on the shore was a man.

He looked no bigger than a speck in the distance. As her eyes fixed on him, the voice grew louder and clearer. It was a man's voice; warm, deep and strangely familiar. He was calling her name over and over, telling her to come back.

A startling realisation dawned on her, like a puzzle piecing itself together in her mind. She knew _that_ voice; she knew _that_ man.

She rose to her feet, stumbling a little as the boat rocked, and she waved her hands in the air. "James…James!"

What was she thinking? She couldn't leave him behind! She had to go back.

Seizing the paddles, she attempted to turn the boat around, but despite her best efforts, it seemed fixed on its course. She was paddling for the shore, yet the boat was sailing in the opposite direction. She dropped the paddles and once again staggered to her feet. She dove into the water and started swimming.

The water had looked calm from the boat, but once she submerged below the surface, it pulled and tugged on her like a ragdoll, the wild current disorientating her to the point she no longer knew which way was up.

She popped up on the surface gasping for breath, flailing her arms in a struggle to stay afloat. Up above, a full blown storm loomed. How was that possible? Just seconds ago there had not been a cloud in the sky, and now it was alive and roaring with thunder!

What had once been a calm sea, turned violent. Waves were attacking her from every direction. One towering wave hit her broadside and she swallowed a mouthful of saltwater. It left a warm metallic taste on her tongue…a taste distinctly of blood. Was she injured? Casting her eyes upon the water, terror struck her. What had been sea blue, was now blood red. She would have opened her mouth to scream but for another engulfing wave. She coughed and spluttered, trying to rid the vile taste of blood off her tongue. She clawed the red water and kicked her legs to reach the shore. Stroke after stoke, she didn't stop, desperate to escape the blood bath.

Something in the water struck her. A fierce blow so sudden, and so powerful, that her first thought was that she had been attacked by a shark. A gush of pain, far more excruciating than anything she'd ever experienced, tore through her abdomen and forced her to stop swimming.

Within seconds, she was dragged under. She opened her eyes under the water but saw nothing pulling her under. Sinking farther and farther into the ocean's depths, all she could think was, _This is it. This is how my life is going to end._ She was powerless to save herself. The pain in her stomach was too great and her tired legs were no match for the undercurrent. The last morsel of oxygen left her lungs, and darkness tunnelled the corners of her vision. All the while, she was being dragged deeper and deeper…

Just when she thought it was over, she heard James' voice again as though he was right beside her, whispering into her ear. "Juliet, if you can hear me, I want you to know that if I could, I'd fight this for you, but it has to be you. So I need you to fight. You gotta fight this, okay? You don't get to give up because I need you, probably more than you realise…and I don't want you to go."

Those words were all she needed to hear. A reminder that she wasn't ready to leave. Using the last of her strength in one final fight for survival, she kicked and clawed at the water, as if pulling herself up by an invisible rope. With each movement, she neared closer and closer to the rippling surface…

"Juliet! Hey, hey, it's me. You're alright, you're okay…."

What had felt like a bad dream was now a worse version of reality. Blinking heavily and gasping for breath, her mind was in a state of panic. Just seconds ago, a malevolent force was dragging her to a watery grave, and now she was lying on the ground looking up into James' eyes. She had no idea where she was or how she'd ended up here.

"Hey, look at me. You're alright, just breathe. _Breathe_. Come on, deep breaths. That's it. Nice and slow."

Sawyer's southern drawl had a way of relaxing her to the bone, like a soft breeze on the skin and through the hair. It evoked a sense of reassurance, that no matter how bad things got, she needn't worry because he had everything under control. She focused on the sound of his voice and soon enough her breathing eased into a steady rhythm.

The gentle strokes of his fingers down the side of her face was a familiar feeling, a simple action that brought her immense comfort. She leaned into his touch. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes fell upon something lying on the ground a few feet away from her.

A man's body.

He was staring at her, his eyes wide and unblinking. She didn't readily see the bullet-sized hole in his forehead. Blood poured from it and ran down the side of his face, into his open mouth. She stared. Transfixed. Traumatized. Terrified. Calm turned into confusion, which quickly spiralled into panic. She had swapped one nightmare for another. Fear released itself from her in what she thought was a frightful scream, but was, in reality, a whimper, barely audible over the thunder.

Sawyer lifted her chin to face him. "You weren't exactly s'posed to see that…. Probably best you keep your eyes on me."

But her thoughts had already spiralled into those of panic and confusion. Her eyes darted from side to side; she looked to the sky which was dark and alive with thunder, just as it had in her dream. Over in the distance was a dharma house. She knew instantly she was at the barracks.

"W-what? How…?"

Sawyer placed a finger over her lips. "Ssshhh… it's alright, just take it easy. What's the last thing you remember?" His smooth southern drawl succeeded once again to put her at ease. His question recaptured her attention.

Wet, scraggily hair hung over his face. Water dripped from its ends and landed down upon her. Blood ran down the side of his face, getting washed away by the rain. She hadn't noticed it until now—was he hurt?

She went to wipe the blood away but found she couldn't raise her arm. She tried again, but was physically powerless to lift it from her side. Panicked licked at her heart—was she paralysed?

She tried sitting up, but the only thing her body allowed her was the movement of her head. She had to know what happened. Why was she on the ground? Why couldn't she move? Looking down, her eyes fell upon the layers of fabric, soaked in blood and pressed against her stomach.

Her heart sank.

Piece by piece, every painstaking memory returned to her in flashes; running in the jungle with Kate, their visit to the medical station, colliding with Ben, his crazed plan to destroy the island, setting off to the beach to find Desmond…

She remembered it vividly, her moment of cruel surprise when Locke drove his knife into her. Those first few seconds of not knowing what the hell had happened, followed by the sickly realisation of looking down and seeing his signature blade protruding from her stomach.

Juliet's head fell back against the grass, she no longer had the strength to hold it up.

"Hey, talk to me. What is it? Whaddaya remember?"

A hot tear of defeat rolled down her cheek. "Everything. All of it."

Sawyer wiped it away with his thumb. "You know, I've been goin' a little crazy tryin' to figure out what you were doin' at the beach when I'm here thinkin' you're safe at the temple. Would ya mind fillin' me in on the blanks?"

"I was worried about you. I was coming back to find you…" She broke off in a wrack of sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, stop right there. You got nothin' to be sorry for, you hear me? I'm the one who's sorry. This is my fault." A tear ran down the bridge of his nose. "None of this would'a happened if I'd listened to you. I thought I was doin' the right thing, sending you to the temple. I was tryin' to protect you…but you were right. The only way we can protect each other is by stickin' together. I should'a let you stay."

She smiled. "Did Lafleur just admit he was wrong? Guess there's a first time for everything…" Her laughter was cut short by a stab of pain.

"I know it hurts baby, I know, but you're gonna fight this. I know you are."

She looked up at him before she spoke. She knew him, knew how his mind worked. Sawyer was never one to admit when things were bad. Instead, he would skirt around the issue by cracking a grin or wise remark. This time there was no avoiding it.

She gave him that understanding smile of hers, one that told him it was okay to be afraid, before making him face the truth. "James…I'm dying."

 _"No."_ He gripped her hand and fixed her with a hard stare. "Remember what I told you back at the house? That once this night's over, you and me, we're getting the hell off this island. So you can't give up on me now, Blondie. I got a promise to keep."

His determination broke her heart. The barracks, the storm, her blood-soaked navy shirt; she had witnessed how this scene played out. She squeezed his hand. "I know how this ends. I've seen it."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw a vision…of this moment…of me dying."

"A vision? What are you, psychic now?" He attempted to joke but she could see the panic in his eyes. "You better quit this crazy talk. You're startin' to sound like Locke, and Lord knows we don't need another one of him around." He grew serious again. "So stop worryin' about damn visions and just focus on keepin' your eyes open. And before you know it, the Doc'll be here to fix you up."

"I think I'm beyond Jack's handy work, don't you?"

"Hey, don't knock him. I've seen him do some pretty incredible things. He'll have you up and walkin' in no time…but until then, you've gotta hold on, okay?"

But for how much longer could she hold on? Each rise and fall of her chest was getting harder and heavier. Her state of existence was drifting. And suddenly, she was back on the boat—the one from her dream—yet at the same time she was holding on to James' hand. His grip on her hand was the only thing keeping the boat from continuing its journey. It was a force anchoring her to this world.

She stared at their joint hands and noticed that hers was beginning to fade. A sign that, slowly but inevitably, she was slipping from his grip. Time was running out.

She thought back to what Kate had told her in the medical station; the story of how she'd visited Rachel and Julian in the park. It had filled her with so much hope. Made her believe in the possibility of seeing her sister again. But it wasn't to be. The plans she'd made with James—reuniting with Rachel, meeting her nephew for the first time, meeting Clementine, moving to Miami—were all moments she'd never have. They were adventures James would go on alone. Moments he would have to live for the both of them. She would make sure of it.

"Listen…I need you to make me a new promise. That you'll leave this island, that you'll go home and be the man I fell in love with…do all those things we talked about."

"Nah-uh. No way. I'm not doin' any of those things without you, that wasn't the deal."

"I'd love to argue with you, but we don't have much time."

He shook his head and stabbed his teeth into his lower lip, reluctant to speak. She knew how hard this was for him, she was asking him to give up, to acknowledge a future without her in it.

She couldn't help the break in her voice. "Promise me, James."

Sawyer closed his eyes. He'd never been able to deny her anything. With tears spilling, he relented, "You got it, Blondie."

Hearing him say those words gave her immense relief.

That she would die and James would go on to live the rest of his life without her was painful to accept. It seemed so unfair. She'd pictured them starting a family, growing old together, but as always, the island had other plans.

What hurt more, was the thought of him living the rest of his life in constant grief. The death of his parents had sent him down a dark path of vengeance and grief. She couldn't bear to think of him going down that road again. The broken man who crashed on the island had taken a long time to fix. James had come so far from the self-loathing conman who ruined lives. The last thing she wanted was for her death to undo the transformation he'd undergone.

Knowing that he would complete their plans was a huge comfort. It assured her that his life wouldn't end when hers did. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she smiled up at him. "I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Stop it…don't talk like you're dead already." He looked away from her and stared straight ahead. He stayed like that for several seconds, silent and staring off into space. She wondered what thoughts were running through his mind.

He sniffed back his tears and fixed her with a look of fierce determination. "You know what? It don't matter what promise I made, 'cause you ain't goin' nowhere. You might be ready to give up, but I ain't. I already lost you once. I won't again."

He shuffled on his knees and reached to retrieve something from the back pocket of his jeans. When he moved his hand away, it was closed in a fist. Clearing his throat, as if about to deliver a grand speech, he looked down at her with a dimpled smile.

"And to prove it, I got somethin' I wanna ask you. Something I should'a asked a long time ago, but somehow I never got around to it. Always too busy waiting for the right moment, I guess…but that's me all over, ain't it? Always leavin' things 'til the last minute." He glanced briefly up at Miles, who, with tears in his eyes, encouraged him to keep going, then, focusing back on her, he released a shaky breath and opened up his palm, revealing a gold ring.

Juliet glanced at it briefly, admiring its modesty and beauty, then focused back on him. She knew from Locke's vision that her time was nearly up. She didn't want to spend her final moments staring at a ring, she wanted to be looking into his eyes, memorising every detail of his face and taking that memory into the next life. The final grains of her life were draining like sand in an hourglass. Locke's vision had terrified her, filled her with an immense fear, but now that the moment was upon her, she wasn't afraid at all. If she had to go, then what better way to leave this world than in the arms of the man she loved?

"We're a team, you and me. One don't work without the other. What I'm tryin' to say, badly, is that I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life proving it…"

The exact moment Sawyer's blue thundercloud eyes became the horizon was hard to pinpoint. She'd been looking into his eyes one minute, and facing a beautiful horizon the next. The wind and rain were gone, replaced by a warm tropical breeze. And the sound of Sawyer's voice grew further and further away until it became nothing but a faint whisper in the wind.

She was back on the boat–the one from her dream–sailing over calm waters.

 _Nearly time now… Nearly time…_

"I never in a million years thought I'd be askin' this, but… Juliet, will you ma—"

* * *

 **A/N:Okay... that was a mean cliff-hanger, I know.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
